


Livre VII Ce qu'il advint du royaume de Logres

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Continuation, Gen, Livre VII, Retour d'Arthur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 76,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Après la fin du Livre VI, Arthur est à Rome, Lancelot est au pouvoir et le royaume de Logres se réorganise. Sur l'île de Bretagne des associations insolites se nouent ...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Villa Aconia

Villa Aconia, aube. Arthur dort. Il est étendu par dessus les draps, son bâton d’entraînement à côté de lui. Il respire fort. On entend un léger bruit dans le reste de la villa. Il s’arrête de ronfler. Un chuchotement lui fait ouvrir un œil. Il saisit lentement son bâton et se lève dans le plus grand silence. Il s’approche de la porte, tout ouïe, tenant son bout de bois comme une véritable épée.  
Lorsqu’il s’apprête à sortir dans le couloir, une ombre l’attaque. Il essaye bien de se défendre mais il se fait désarmer avec facilité. Le son que produit le bois en touchant le sol est directement suivi par des exclamations suraiguës et Arthur est assailli par une vague d’individus dont le nombre suffit à le faire tomber à la renverse.  
Il est encerclé. L’un de ses assaillants s’installe même sur son torse. Il ne pèse presque rien mais Arthur est encore trop faible pour espérer s’en débarrasser.  
ARTHUR - Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel, m…  
FEMME - Oï ! Pas de gros mots devant les enfants !  
Cette voix a beau lui être inconnue, il lui obéit sans rechigner. Il n’est plus Roi. C’est une voix de femme ce qui n’enlève rien à son ton autoritaire. C’est elle qui l’a désarmé mais il ne voit rien dans cette pénombre. Elle continue.  
FEMME – Uther, descend.  
UTHER – Non ! C’est moi qu’a battu.  
JEUNE HOMME – S’il te plaît, ne te comporte pas comme un enfant.  
UTHER – Je suis pas un sale mouflet. Je suis Uther Pendragon ! Roi de Bretagne !  
L’enfant part à toutes jambes en répétant ses deux dernières phrases sur tous les tons possibles.  
FEMME – Tu peux te relever.  
Arthur ne sait pas si c’est un fait, un ordre ou une question. Il n’a pas envie de parler avec ces intrus, pas sans même pouvoir les voir alors il essaye de se mettre debout, laborieusement. Quelqu’un lui tend une main secourable, il la prend sans demander son reste. Pas la peine de s’humilier encore plus.  
FEMME – Viens. 

Villa Aconia, atrium. Le jour est juste levé. Arthur fait face à des enfants. Ils ne le sont plus tous mais c’est l’effet du groupe. La plus âgée est celle qui l’a désarmé. Dans le fond de la pièce, le tout petit garçon passe en beuglant.  
UTHER - …THER PENDRAGON CRAINS MA FACHERI …  
AÎNÉE – T’es qui ?  
ARTHUR – Personne.  
AÎNÉE – Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
ARTHUR – J’étais là avant c’est plutôt à moi de poser la question.  
AÎNÉE – Je vois … monsieur est un malin. Disons que l’on … connaît le propriétaire des lieux.  
ARTHUR – Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.  
AÎNÉE, suspicieuse – Vraiment ? Ça m’étonnerait. Ça fait des années qu’il habite plus dans le coin.  
ARTHUR – C’est une vieille connaissance à moi. D’une époque où vous étiez sûrement même pas nés.  
AÎNÉE – Si tu le connais si bien tu vas sûrement pouvoir me parler de lui.  
ARTHUR – Il s’appelle Manius Macrinus Firmus. Il était … (mari d’Aconia,) soldat de la légion romaine, (époux de ma femme,) dux totius Britanniae, (je lui ai piqué sa femme !) … blond, bouclé …  
AÎNÉE/ARTHUR, à l’unisson - … Toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
AÎNÉE, seule - C’est bon je te laisse ta chance. En revanche, il va falloir faire le ménage sinon ça va mal se mettre.  
Elle sort. Le jeune homme s’avance, souriant.  
JEUNE HOMME – Excuse Eurydice. Elle est un peu brusque comme ça mais une fois qu’on la connaît, c’est une crème. Moi c’est Antor, ravi de te rencontrer.  
ARTHUR, saisissant la main tendue – Manilius.  
ANTOR – Laisse-moi te présenter le reste de la famille. Là c’est Sagamora, fais attention quand tu passes près d’elle, elle a la sale habitude de pouvoir mettre des coups de latte à tout moment.  
SAGAMORA – Antor ! (Elle lui balance un coup de rudius qu’il esquive.) Arrête de dire ça à tous les gens qu’on croise. Je ne peux plus les prendre par surprise après.  
ANTOR – Justement. La petite fille près du bassin c’est Jane. Tu n’as pas l’air très loquace, mais comme elle viendra sûrement te poser des questions, j’aimerais te prévenir. Même si ça paraît débile, il faut répondre clairement et simplement.  
ARTHUR – Ça devrait pouvoir s’arranger.  
ANTOR – Les deux belettes qui me suivent depuis tout à l’heure s’appellent Gaheris et Erec. Elles sont très mignonnes. Par contre si tu as des affaires qui disparaissent c’est chez elles qu’il faut aller.  
ARTHUR, las – Je n’ai pas d’affaires.  
ANTOR, un peu décontenancé – … euh … et tu as déjà dû remarquer Uther qui court partout depuis tout à l’heure. Il parlera souvent d’Uther Pendragon c’est normal. C’est le vieux Roi breton dont il a pris le nom.  
ARTHUR, soudain réellement curieux – Vous êtes bretons ?  
ANTOR, visiblement gêné – Non … enfin pas tous … c’est-à-dire que nous, on vient plutôt de partout en fait. 

.

Villa Aconia, atrium. Jour, un autre jour. Arthur et Eurydice sont près de l’impluvium. Derrière eux c’est le grand ménage.  
EURYDICE, commençant à s’énerver - Bon Manilius je le vide ou je le vide pas ce bassin !  
ARTHUR, apathique – Je m’en fous.  
EURYDICE – Tu vas pas recommencer. Chaque fois qu’on bouge un truc, tu nous fais un foin et tu soupires dans ton coin. Alors maintenant tu me dis que si ce machin redevient un impluvium ou s’il reste à faire le bac à sable.  
ARTHUR, haussant le ton - Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à carrer, moi, de l’ « impluvium de l’atrium ». C’est même pas ma villa.  
EURYDICE – Alors n’hésites pas à me dire ce qui t’intéresses parce que depuis qu’on est là, c’est pas flagrant.  
ARTHUR – Je veux juste qu’on me foute la paix.  
EURYDICE – C’est pas vrai. J’en ai connu des gens comme ça et eux ils s’en vont loin pour vivre d’eau fraîche et de fruits des bois au fin fond de la cambrousse. Ils s’amusent pas à faire des moulinets toute la journée avec un bout de bois dans une villa au plein cœur de Rome. Donc pour moi il y a deux solutions : soit tu as besoin d’aide, soit tu es con. Tu choisis quoi ?  
ARTHUR, tête basse - J’ai pas besoin d’aide.  
EURYDICE – Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici Manilius ? Quelques semaines ? Quelques mois ? Tu es toujours faible comme un faon et même Sagamora n’aurait pas de mal à te battre. Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux mais t’arrives pas à prendre soin de toi et à t’entraîner par toi-même.  
ARTHUR – On peut dire que tu sais remonter le moral.  
EURYDICE – Avec mes frères et sœurs, on est habitués à voyager. On sait se débrouiller pour la bouffe. Faire un casse-dalle pour une personne en plus ce sera pas compliqué. Ils n’auront même pas besoin de moi et ça tombe bien parce qu’à partir d’aujourd’hui je serais occupée.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire ?  
EURYDICE – Je serais occupée avec toi.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi ?  
EURYDICE – Parce que ça se voit que tu as su te battre mais comme tu t’es relâché, tu es devenu nul à chier.  
ARTHUR, vexé – Dis donc ! Ça va oui. Je suis pas si …  
EURYDICE, fière de l’avoir piqué au vif – On en reparlera quand tu pourras me tenir tête. Encore une dernière chose … (Elle sort un poignard de son fourreau) … Autant les cheveux ça peut passer mais cette barbe de clodo j’en peux plus. 

.

En pleine nuit dans la villa Aconia, le silence et le calme règnent. Soudain quelqu’un crie. Une ombre se déplace dans l’atrium pour aller dans la chambre d’Arthur.  
EURYDICE, douce – Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. Allez rendors toi.  
Arthur baragouine dans son demi-sommeil encore pris dans son cauchemar. Eurydice reste assise dans son lit à lui parler jusqu’à ce qu’il se rendorme.

.

Rue de Rome. Eurydice et Jane sont dans une ruelle parallèle peu passante.  
JANE – Pourquoi tu ne l’aimes pas Mani ?  
EURYDICE – C’est pas que je ne l’aime pas …  
JANE – Dès qu’il est dans la pièce, tu es un loup enchaîné. On dirait que tu vas le mordre.  
EURYDICE – Il m’énerve, c’est tout.  
JANE – Pourquoi il t’énerve ? Il fait tout ce que tu lui demandes.  
EURYDICE – Justement ! Il ne devrait pas.  
JANE – Quand nous on fait ça, tu nous grondes.  
EURYDICE – C’est parce que vous, je suis votre grande-sœur et je prends soin de vous.  
JANE – Tu t’occupes pas de Mani ?  
EURYDICE – Si mais c’est pas pareil. Lui c’est … un adulte.  
JANE – Qu’est-ce que ça change ?  
EURYDICE – Il ne devrait pas plier si facilement. C’est bon d’avoir du répondant parfois. Manilius, c’est une loque.  
Sur ce, Eurydice amorce le départ. Jane semble pensive. Elle siffle et suit l’aînée. Derrière elles, deux chiens se lèvent et marchent dans leur sillage.

.

Villa Aconia, Arthur est allongé sur son lit. Un chien rentre et le rejoint.  
ARTHUR, plus amusé qu’agacé par l’intrusion – Tiens ? Tu sors d’où toi ?  
JANE, entrant au côté de l’autre chien – C’est moi qui les ait ramené. Ils étaient tout seuls dans le rue.  
ARTHUR, caressant le chien – C’est gentil.  
JANE, sérieuse – Eurydice elle dit que tu es une loque.  
ARTHUR – Elle n’a pas tort.  
JANE – Pourquoi ?  
ARTHUR, se redresse et fait signe à la petite de s’asseoir près de lui – Tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu as été triste ?  
JANE, réfléchis à la question pendant une période de temps assez longue – Une fois j’ai recueilli une hirondelle blessée, une européenne hein, pas une africaine, et bien elle a fini par mourir quand même.  
ARTHUR – Et bien moi j’avais recueilli tout un tas d’hirondelles, j’en ai pris soin, je les ai bichonnées et un jour elles se sont envolées.  
JANE, ravie – C’est bien ça ! Ça veut dire que tu leur avais redonné assez de force. Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?  
ARTHUR – Moi je fais quoi après ? Une fois qu’elles sont toutes parties.  
JANE – Tu sais les hirondelles, ça se rappelle toujours de son nid. Si tu les attends, elles reviendront. Y a pas de raison. Le chien t’aime bien … et puis moi aussi. Pour tes hirondelles ça doit être pareil.  
ARTHUR – Merci.  
JANE – Tu faisais quoi là ? Avant que j’arrive.  
ARTHUR, perplexe – Euh … rien.  
JANE, ravie – Cool ! Je peux faire ça avec toi ?  
Sans répondre, Arthur lui fait une plus grande place dans son lit. Elle s’installe juste à côté de lui et attend qu’il soit de nouveau allongé pour se blottir contre lui. Le deuxième chien grimpe et se couche presque sur les jambes d’Arthur, l’autre côté étant déjà pris par le premier. Arthur paraît d’abord déboussolé puis finalement il se rendort le sourire aux lèvres. 

.

Villa Aconia, atrium. Eurydice et Sagamora se battent. La première a un long bâton et la seconde un rubius. Le combat est rude. Toutes deux frappent sans ménagement mais il est évident que c’est l’aînée qui a l’avantage.  
EURYDICE, sans arrêter l’affrontement – Tiens Manilius, je croyais que tu n’allais jamais te pointer.  
ARTHUR, sortant de sa cachette d’où il observait – Comme si tu allais me lâcher la grappe.  
EURYDICE – Prends donc une arme et viens aider Sagamora.  
SAGAMORA – J’ai pas besoin d’aide !  
En une seconde Eurydice lui fait sauter le rudius des mains et la frappe derrière la tête.  
SAGAMORA, vexée – Aïeuh !  
EURYDICE, stoïque - Ça t’apprendra à dire des conneries. Allez on s’y remet. Vous attaquez en même temps.  
Sagamora ne se fait pas prier mais Arthur semble hésiter. C’est finalement Eurydice qui, tout en gardant Sagamora à distance, brusque Arthur pour le faire attaquer.  
EURYDICE – Vous êtes à votre max là ? Parce que si vous essayez de vous embrouiller avec quelqu’un vous allez prendre une sacrée dérouillée.  
SAGAMORA – Ferme-la toi-aussi ! Tu me déconcentres.  
Eurydice lui donne un coup sur les doigts, Sagamora en lâche son rudius. Arthur profite de la brèche pour attaquer. Eurydice pare.  
EURYDICE – Pas mal pensé mais si tu es aussi prévisible ça ne sert à rien, Manilius. Et toi Sagamora si tu lâches tes armes aussi facilement autant ne pas en prendre.  
SAGAMORA – Tu me gonfles. Si c’est juste pour le plaisir de me casser la gueule ces leçons, trouve-toi un sac de sable !  
Elle sort. Arthur s’arrête, interloqué. Il semble prêt à poser une question puis se ravise et reprend l’entraînement. 

.

Un peu plus tard, Arthur est seul à seule avec Jane.  
ARTHUR, perplexe – Dis-moi tout à l’heure, Sagamora a dit un truc et … c’est bien elle qui a demandé des leçons de combat ?  
JANE – Pas du tout. C’est Eurydice qui la force.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi elle fait ça ?  
JANE – Elle dit que Mora, si elle veut frapper, il faut au moins qu’elle apprenne à le faire bien. Eurydice elle aime nous apprendre des trucs. Et toi pourquoi tu l’aimes pas Eurydice ?  
ARTHUR – C’est pas que je l’aime pas …  
JANE – Quand elle est là on t’entend presque plus. Pourquoi tu lui as pas posé ta question à elle ?  
ARTHUR – Parce que ta sœur est douce comme un porc-épic avec l’amabilité d’une vieille chèvre. Elle me rappelle un peu quelqu’un. Finalement c’est peut-être Sagamora qui a raison, Eurydice fait ça juste parce qu’elle aime nous taper dessus.  
JANE – C’est pas vrai. Antor, moi et Uther on est des chiens. Alors que Mora, toi et Eurydice vous êtes des chats.  
Arthur fronce les sourcils alors que l’un des chiens lui lèche l’oreille.  
JANE, expliquant – Rapport que nous on aime bien les gens, tout de suite, alors que les chats ils grognent d’abord et puis entre vous, vous vous battez tout le temps, jusqu’au jour où on vous retrouve sur le même oreiller à ronronner sagement.  
ARTHUR,amusé - Donc tu penses qu’un jour tu vas me retrouver couché avec Eurydice en train de ronronner comme un bienheureux ?  
JANE, assurée – Oui !  
ARTHUR, lui tapotant la tête – Tu vois (il la désigne en entier) ça ? Ça m’avait vraiment manqué.

.

Villa Aconia, atrium. Autour de l’impluvium qui est presque vidé du sable mais sans eau encore. Il y flambe un feu alors que les enfants sont tous installés sur les coussins autour. Il manque Arthur, il observe dans un coin caché.  
ANTOR - … et Uther Pendragon n’a jamais réussi à retirer l’épée du rocher.  
UTHER, vexé – Il est Roi de Bretagne !  
EURYDICE – Oui mais il n’était pas le Roi choisit par les dieux. Tu le sais ça. À chaque fois on te le dit.  
UTHER, boudeur – Arthur encore alors.  
EURYDICE – Tu la connais par cœur.  
UTHER – Allez steuplé !  
Arthur arrive. Visiblement intrigué il s’approche et s’installe à côté d’Antor face à Uther et Eurydice.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce qui ne pas va Uther ?  
UTHER – C’est Eurydice ! Elle veut pas raconter Arthur.  
ARTHUR – Arthur Pendragon ?  
UTHER, plein d’espoir – Tu connais ? Raconte !  
GAHERIS – Ah non alors !  
EREC – L’histoire d’Arthur c’est l’histoire d’Eurydice.  
EURYDICE – Attendez les filles, si Manilius connaît aussi l’histoire d’Arthur Pendragon ce serait bête de passer à côté de l’occasion.  
UTHER, fou de joie – Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !  
Arthur n’a pas l’air ravi mais face aux attentions si prononcées de son auditoire, il se racle la gorge.  
ARTHUR, mal à l’aise – Et bien, Arthur … Pendragon c’est le fils d’Uther Pendragon et d’Ygerne de Tingagel. Quand il est né, les dieux lui ont collé un … ange, la Dame du Lac pour lui apprendre tout un tas de trucs. Ensuite c’est sa mère qui l’a mis dans les pattes d’un enchanteur … d’un druide. Merlin, il s’appelait. Ce druide aussi lui a enseigné beaucoup de choses. Après … après il y a eu Anton, son vrai père qui était fermier. Un homme gentil. Mais il a dû partir de là-bas pour aller à Rome …  
ANTOR, étonné - Rome ?  
ARTHUR – Oui pour son cursus militaire de dix à vingt ans.  
SAGAMORA, moqueuse – Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?  
ARTHUR, réalisant son erreur - … Je ne sais plus, un romain à la taverne sûrement.  
EURYDICE – Toi à la taverne ? Laisse moi rire. En plus t’en connais beaucoup des romains qui parlent d’Arthur Pendragon ?  
ARTHUR, s’énervant – Vous me laissez finir mon histoire, oui ou flûte ? Bon. (Reprend calmement et plus vite.) À vingt ans il revient en Bretagne, retire Excalibur de la pierre et devient Roi. Voilà.  
UTHER, déçu – Et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde ?  
Arthur soupire, il aurait bien abandonné là mais le reste de la fratrie a le regard insistant.  
ARTHUR – Oui les … Chevaliers … En premier il rencontre Perceval de Galle et Karadoc de Vannes qui décident de le suivre pour euh … l’aider dans sa quête. Plus tard il rencontre Lancelot du Lac, un grand Chevalier, qui deviendra son bras droit, son ami presque. Puis ensuite tous les chefs de clans ont radiné : les Léodagan, Loth, Calogrenant … Arthur les réunira tous, autour d’une table, elle sera ronde alors ils s’appelleront les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.  
UTHER – Eurydice elle dit que Lancelot et Arthur y s’aimaient pas.  
ARTHUR - C’est plus compliqué que ça. C’est plutôt qu’ils avaient le même objectif mais pas la même vision des choses. Comme Eurydice et Sagamora par exemple.  
JANE – Est-ce qu’il avait un préféré ?  
EURYDICE – Le Roi Arthur se souciait de tous ses …  
ARTHUR – Perceval.  
EURYDICE – Pardon ?  
ARTHUR – Tu m’as très bien entendu. Le Roi Arthur, il préférait Perceval.  
EURYDICE – C’est encore quelque chose que tu as entendu dire dans les tavernes de Rome ?  
ARTHUR – Jane me pose une question, je réponds. Perceval est naïf, plein de bonne volonté. c’est vrai qu’il a pas inventé l’eau tiède mais il garde une âme d’enfant. Tu savais qu’il faisait partie des seuls à ne pas avoir essayé de retirer l’épée de la pierre après qu’Arthur l’y ait remis ?  
EURYDICE – Non je l’ignorais. Mais tu sais, la légendaire quête du Graal c’est pas une promenade de famille, c’est du sérieux.  
ARTHUR, s’esclaffe puis soudain, pensant – Et pourquoi pas ? Il y avait déjà la femme et les beaux-parents.  
ANTOR - Le beau-frère.  
ARTHUR – Comment ça ?  
ANTOR – Yvain, c’était bien le frère de la Reine. Ce qui en fait le beau-frère du Roi.  
ARTHUR – C’est vrai ça ! J’oublie à chaque fois.  
JANE – Il y avait le neveu, Gauvain.  
EURYDICE – Et les frères.  
ARTHUR – Les frères ? Il avait une sœur Arthur, pas de frère.  
GAHERIS & EREC – Et ses Chevaliers alors ?  
SAGAMORA – Lancelot, celui contre lequel on s’énerve sans cesse.  
UTHER – Et le petit-frère c’est Perceval !  
ANTOR – C’est vrai, tu as raison Mani. Autour de la Table Ronde, ils sont comme nous. Tu penses qu’ils ont rencontré les mêmes problèmes ? Comme par exemple (regarde Gaheris et Erec) avec les chippeurs dans la nuit.  
GAHERIS, pressée – Merci Mani.  
EREC – C’était cool que ce soit toi qui raconte.  
GAHERIS & EREC, fuyant – Allez bonne nuit !  
Elles se lèvent et prennent la direction de leur chambre. Arthur ne semble même pas les avoir entendu, il s’abîme dans la contemplation du feu. Sagamora les quitte à son tour en se contentant d’un geste de la main. Jane vient embrasser le front d’Arthur qui ne réagit pas plus. C’est l’étreinte d’Uther qui le sort de sa transe.  
UTHER – J’aime ton histoire. Comme ça c’est nous les Chevaliers.  
ARTHUR, un peu ailleurs – Tu pourras être Arthur alors ?  
UTHER – Non, Arthur c’est Eurydice. C’est la cheffe. Toi c’est Lancelot. Les jumelles c’est Yvain et Gauvain. Saga c’est Léodagan. Jane Bohort. Et Antor et moi on fait Karadoc et Perceval.  
ARTHUR – Tu t’y connais drôlement bien dis donc.  
UTHER, fier – Les histoires, je les connais par cœur !  
Comme d’habitude c’est en courant qu’il part dormir. Antor lui pose une main sur l’épaule.  
ANTOR, doux – Ça va aller ? Tu as l’air … tout chose.  
ARTHUR – C’est juste que je n’avais jamais vu ça comme ça.  
ANTOR – Quoi ? La légende arthurienne ?  
ARTHUR - … Une famille. C’est bizarre de dire ça.  
ANTOR – On me l’avait jamais faite avant mais c’est vrai que tu l’amènes bien. Félicitation.  
Puis il se lève aussi et sort. Il ne reste plus que lui et Eurydice.  
EURYDICE – Si t’as besoin de parler, n’hésites pas.  
Arthur ne répond pas. Il regarde les flammes. Bien qu’il soit en plein milieu de la nuit, Eurydice attend avec lui, dans son silence pendant près d’une heure.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?  
EURYDICE – Je dors avec toi.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi ?  
EURYDICE – Tu empêches Gaheris et Erec de dormir.  
Nouveau silence.  
ARTHUR – Tu es qui ?  
EURYDICE – Personne. La seule chose notable chez moi c’est ma famille, mes frères, mes sœurs.  
ARTHUR – Arrête ton char. Tu connais l’histoire d’Arthur Pendragon. Tu sais te battre. Tu sais monter à cheval. Tu sais manier l’épée. Tu sais lire, écrire, et compter. Alors tu es qui ?  
EURYDICE – J’ai grandi dans une troupe de spectacle. C’est là-bas que j’ai tout appris. L’histoire d’Arthur fait toujours sensation alors je la connais. Pour les représentations, j’ai appris plein de choses. Comme je ne sais pas jouer la comédie on me collait aux scènes de combat. Il m’arrivait aussi de faire les comptes. Tu vois Manilius, moi j’ai pas de secret. Il suffit de demander et toi ?  
ARTHUR – Moi je n’ai pas de secret et je n’ai rien à dire.  
EURYDICE – Il fallait l’oser celle-là. Et tu l’as faite sans trembler des genoux ? Bravo.

.

Villa Aconia, atrium. Le bassin est de nouveau rempli d’eau. Tous sont autour sauf Arthur. Ils ont un drap autour des hanches sauf Uther qui patauge tout nu. Ils se lavent les uns les autres et se détendent.  
ANTOR – Elle est pas mal cette villa.  
EURYDICE – Je te l’avais dit qu’on serait bien ici. En plus il fait chaud dans le Latium.  
EREC – Et c’est bien le chaud !  
GAHERIS – Et puis il y a plein de trucs à manger.  
UTHER – Moi veux voir galdateurs !  
EURYDICE - C’est trop violent pour un enfant.  
SAGAMORA – Oh arrête avec ça ! C’est un spectacle. c’est pour se vider la tête.  
EURYDICE, moins fort dans l’espoir que les plus jeunes n’entendent pas – Se vider la tête en vidant les veines des autres, désolée mais non.  
ANTOR, doux – C’est dans la culture romaine, c’est tout.  
EURYDICE – Et moi qui croyais que c’était un peuple raffiné. C’est bien beau de défendre la culture romaine sauf qu’il y a bien des trucs qu’ils font et que vous n’avez aucune envie de copier.  
SAGAMORA – Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?  
EURYDICE, le sourire en coin – Les combats en jupette.  
Sagamora fait une moue de dégoût. Antor, Gaheris et Erec explosent de rire. Uther interrompt un instant son jeu.  
JANE – Mani ! Viens avec nous !  
ARTHUR, qui passait en essayant de se faire discret – C’est gentil, mais …  
ANTOR – Allez Mani, viens. On s’amuse bien.  
EURYDICE – Et puis on se lave aussi. C’est important.  
SAGAMORA, lui jetant un linge – Ramènes-toi, fais pas ta prude !  
Arthur, vaincu, se déshabille et passe le drap autour de sa taille.  
EREC – Pourquoi tu gardes ton tissu tout moche là ?  
ARTHUR, qui a instinctivement couvert son poignet – C’est … parce que je suis frileux.  
GAHERIS – Frileux que du poignet, ça existe pas d’abord.  
ARTHUR, cherchant comment s’en sortir il voit que Eurydice a gardé ses protèges-poignets – Et Eurydice alors ?  
EURYDICE – Moi ce n’est pas la même chose. Ce sont des pièces d’armure. Il faut toujours être un minimum prêt en cas d’attaque.  
JANE – Il y a ses outils de crochetage dedans.  
ANTOR – Jane …  
JANE, désolée – Oui mais c’est pas pareil, là c’est Mani.  
EURYDICE – Laisse Antor. Elle a raison. C’est Manilius.  
ARTHUR, presque exaspéré – Quoi « c’est Manilius » ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec mon nom ? Pourquoi tout à coup c’est devenu un mot magique.  
SAGAMORA – La magie ça n’existe pas.  
EURYDICE – Combien de fois il faudra que je te répète que c’est faux.  
EREC, à Arthur – Bah t’es de la famille maintenant.  
GAHERIS – Carrément !  
Arthur est bouche bée mais le reste de l’assistance agit comme si c’était l’annonce la plus naturelle du monde.  
JANE – Moi je l’avais dis dès le début qu’il ferait partie de la famille.  
SAGAMORA – Après tous les cas qu’on a déjà, un de plus un de moins …  
ANTOR – Attention on ne force rien. Pour nous ça paraît évident mais si tu es mal à l’aise avec ça …  
Instinctivement Arthur se tourne vers Eurydice, elle était l’aînée. C’est par elle que passent toutes les décisions importantes. Uther a déjà fait de même comme en attente d’une confirmation. En les voyant ainsi concentrés, les autres font face à Eurydice aussi.  
EURYDICE, soupirant – Même si on ne la choisit pas, la famille c’est sacré.  
ARTHUR, réceptionnant tant bien que mal Uther qui lui saute au cou – Au contraire, dans ce cas précis, on choisit.  
EURYDICE – Manilius regarde-nous. Il n’y a pas eu de choix ou de vote. Tu fais partie de la famille, c’est tout.  
Arthur serre Uther contre lui et y cache son visage. Il pleure. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne lui est pas arrivé. 

.

Un toit de Rome, à l’aube. Arthur est assis, les yeux fermés, il respire simplement. Eurydice arrive silencieusement derrière lui. Ils restent tout un moment comme ça.  
ARTHUR – Tu la craches ta pastille ?  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
ARTHUR – Je cherche la solitude.  
EURYDICE, dubitative – Tu es sûr que c’est bon pour ce que tu as ?  
ARTHUR, commence à s’énerver – Et qu’est-ce que j’ai moi ?  
EURYDICE – Une tendance à la dépression. (Arthur est coupé net dans son élan.) Et des terreurs nocturnes. Je croyais que ça t’était passé ?  
ARTHUR, timide – Ça allait mieux quand les chiens …  
EURYDICE, comprend – Depuis l’orage, ils ont regagné la chambre de Jane. Qu’est-ce qui te tourmente tant d’ailleurs, pour que tu fasses des cauchemars pareils ?  
ARTHUR – Et comment tu m’as trouvé ? On ne me voit pas depuis la rue et je suis sûr que tu ne m’as pas suivi en sortant de la villa.  
EURYDICE, évasive – J’ai un genre d’instinct pour ces choses-là.  
ARTHUR – Quand c’est Sagamora qui est en vadrouille tu ne la retrouves pas si vite.  
EURYDICE, gênée – Pour elle, c’est pas pareil … En général elle se barre à cause de moi. Elle a juste besoin de temps pour revenir toute seule.  
ARTHUR – Je me suis toujours demandé … vous êtes tous frères et sœurs ?  
EURYDICE – Bah oui, on est une famille.  
ARTHUR – Je comprends bien mais je parlais plus au niveau de vos parents.  
EURYDICE, réfléchissant – Anton les a jamais connus. Sagamora s’est enfuie de chez elle. Jane n’en a jamais eu. Les jumelles grouillaient au milieu de frères et de sœurs, leur mère a été ravie de nous les laisser. Uther, disons que son grand-père le nourrissait une fois de temps en temps après la mort de ses parents. Et pour toi je ne sais pas. Mais tout ça, ça change rien au fait qu’ils sont mes frères et sœurs.  
ARTHUR – Moi je n’ai pas connu mon père et je n’ai jamais pu encadrer ma mère.  
EURYDICE – C’est pour ça que tu es parti ?  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi je serais forcément parti ? Parce que je vis dans la villa d’un autre ?  
EURYDICE – La Bretagne, ça fait loin.  
ARTHUR – Qui dit que je suis breton ?  
EURYDICE, exaspérée - Pas toi en tout cas, tu ne dis jamais rien.  
ARTHUR, s’énerve en réponse – Bah oui puisque apparemment je n’ai besoin de rien raconter pour que tu connaisses quand même ma vie !  
Eurydice s’assoit à côté de lui, visiblement énervée mais elle ne répond plus rien. Arthur la fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Il attend la prochaine attaque.  
EURYDICE, bas – Tu n’as qu’à pas tant parler dans ton sommeil. 

.

Villa Aconia, plus tard dans la journée. Erec et Gaheris sont assises sur un lit. Eurydice leur fait face.  
EURYDICE – Est-ce que vous dormez bien en ce moment ?  
EREC – Pas trop.  
GAHERIS – C’est que Mani, il bouge toute la nuit.  
EREC – Il respire fort, comme si il courait.  
GAHERIS – Il fait des petits bruits d’animaux.  
EREC – Il chougne aussi parfois.  
GAHERIS – Au moins depuis que tu dors avec lui il crie plus.  
EURYDICE – Quand il vous empêche de dormir est-ce que ça vous arrive de sortir de la chambre ?  
EREC – Pas trop.  
GAHERIS - On sait jamais ce qu’il pourrait y avoir.  
EURYDICE – C’est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Mais on ne sait jamais, si un jour Manilius vient vous poser des questions à propos de ses insomnies …  
EREC, en même temps – Pourquoi il nous poserait des questions à nous ?  
GAHERIS, en même temps – C’est quoi « insomnie » ?  
EURYDICE – Une insomnie c’est quand on dort pas. Et Erec, à part moi, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas vous endormir comme des masses jusqu’au matin suivant alors s’il vient vous demander, vous lui dites qu’il parle dans son sommeil.  
Les jumelles échangent un regard d’incompréhension.  
EREC & GAHERIS, ensemble – D’accord.  
Elles se lèvent et sortent en courant. Eurydice reste seule dans la chambre, elle semble penser. Un chat arrive et se love sur ses genoux.  
EURYDICE, caressant le chat – Qu’est-ce qu’on ne ferait pas pour protéger sa famille ?

.

Villa Aconia, atrium. Arthur, Eurydice et Sagamora s’entraînent. Arthur attaque Eurydice qui se défend de ses coups mais aussi de ceux de Sagamora et elle ne manque pas non plus de protéger Arthur.  
EURYDICE, agacée – Sagamora arrête ça !  
SAGAMORA – Il faut bien qu’il progresse.  
EURYDICE – Oui mais enfin tu vois bien que c’est moi qui arrête tout sinon il s’en prendrait plein la tronche.  
SAGAMORA – Je vois pas où est le problème. Depuis qu’on s’entraîne je lui vois pas beaucoup de différence avec avant.  
EURYDICE – C’est vrai que sur une échelle de 100, il est peut-être passé de 5 à 25 ce qui est toujours mauvais mais qu’est-ce que j’ai toujours dit ?  
SAGAMORA, lassée et récitant – La valeur d’un combattant ne s’évalue pas uniquement par sa force.  
EURYDICE – Exactement. Le corps, la technique et le mental, voilà ce qui fait un guerrier. En mangeant bon gré, mal gré avec nous, Manilius reprend ses forces. Niveau technique et expérience il te surpasse largement mais ce qui lui fait réellement défaut c’est le mental.  
ARTHUR – Non mais allez-y, faites comme si j’étais pas là.  
EURYDICE, directement à Arthur – Toi dans la vie il y a quelque chose qui te pousse, ça se voit et pourtant c’est pas encore assez fort pour que tu te bouges vraiment. T’as pas encore eu le déclic.  
ARTHUR – Je trouve, au contraire, que j’en ai eu bien assez dans ma vie.  
SAGAMORA, moqueuse – Et bien tu fais bien semblant !  
EURYDICE, ignorant sa sœur – Je me fous de ce qui s’est passé avant. C’est du passé, ce qui compte c’est l’avenir.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi j’aurais un avenir moi ?  
EURYDICE – Tout le monde en a un. La question c’est plutôt de savoir ce que tu vas en faire. Quand est-ce que tu vas prendre ta revanche par exemple ?  
ARTHUR, étonné – Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?  
EURYDICE – On en a déjà parlé. Tu t’entraînes, c’est bien parce que tu as un objectif. Tu restes assez tenace sans pour autant pouvoir te dépasser, je table donc sur une revanche. Ça te maintient autant que ça te ronge.  
ARTHUR – En fait tu ne peux pas faire deux phrases à mon sujet sans évoquer la dépression et la décadence.  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce que j’y peux si c’est ce que tu m’inspires ?  
ARTHUR – Quand on est poli, on dit pas ce genre de chose. Tes parents t’ont rien appris ?  
EURYDICE, mordante – Presque autant que ton père à toi. (toisant Arthur) La plupart des gens sont hypocrites. Tu voudrais que je te mente ?  
ARTHUR – C’est pas ce que j’ai dit …  
EURYDICE – Ça tombe bien. J’ai pensé à un voyage, ça va te faire du bien.  
ARTHUR – J’aime pas voyager.  
EURYDICE – Fallait pas venir jusqu’à Rome.  
ARTHUR, las – Et tu voudrais m’envoyer où ?  
EURYDICE – Je ne vais t’envoyer nulle part. Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seul. Je viens avec toi. 

.

Villa Aconia, atrium, aube. Tous sont réunis. Arthur et Eurydice sont chargés de sacs. En plus des enfants, le salon compte chats, chiens, oiseaux et divers animaux autochtones ou d’importations en quantité indénombrable. Les jumelles ont la larme à l’œil. Uther pleure carrément.  
EURYDICE, à Antor – Je te les confie, Antor. De toute façon tu as toujours été bien meilleur que moi en tant que grand-frère.  
ANTOR – Tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai. Sans toi on serait même pas tous réunis.  
EURYDICE, à Sagamora – Toi ! J’espère que je t’ai mis assez de coups sur la tronche pour que tu sois capable de les protéger à ton tour.  
SAGAMORA – Ils sont bien plus en sécurité avec moi qu’ils ne l’ont jamais été.  
Eurydice se penche pour coller son front à celui de Jane puis se séparent avec un sourire. Eurydice prend les jumelles dans ses bras et leur murmure quelque chose à l’oreille. Les deux petites se tamponnent les yeux et se redressent. Quand elle se présente devant Uther celui-ci explose.  
UTHER – Pardon … pardon … Je suis … pas un sale mouflet … Je veux pas pleurer. Je veux pas faire de bruit … Pardon …  
EURYDICE – Uther, qu’est-ce qu’on a dit ? Tu n’es plus avec lui. Plus jamais on ne te traitera de sale mouflet. Plus jamais. Pleure. Pleure autant que tu veux. Je suis sûre que si Uther Pendragon avait pleuré, il aurait été un meilleur Roi. Si tu es triste ne le garde jamais pour toi ou un jour ça débordera. Et puis tu as un frère et des sœurs maintenant.  
Bien qu’il s’obstine à vouloir opiner du chef, ses larmes et les torrents qui coulent le son nez le gênent. Eurydice lui embrasse le front. En attendant, Arthur a lui-aussi fait ses au revoirs. Ils peuvent quitter la maison. L’un comme l’autre en ressentent un pincement au cœur singulier. 

Sur la route, Eurydice est devant. Arthur traîne.  
EURYDICE – Bon tu vas te bouger ?  
ARTHUR – Tu m’emmerdes ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais courir alors que je ne sais même pas où on va.  
EURYDICE – C’est justement parce que tu ne sais pas où on va que tu devrais presser le pas.  
ARTHUR – J’ai pas envie ! Ça fait des heures qu’on marche sans jamais s’arrêter.  
EURYDICE – Moi qui croyais que tu étais déterminé. Il faudra que tu marches un peu plus que ça si tu veux retourner en Bretagne.  
ARTHUR – Qui te dit que j’ai la moindre envie d’y retourner ?  
EURYDICE – Personne c’est toi qui …  
ARTHUR, tirant son rubius et remontant à la hauteur d’Eurydice – Moi rien ! Je n’avais rien demandé à personne. C’est vous qui êtes venus, qui m’avez forcé à aller mieux, toi qui m’a poussé à m’entraîner et maintenant qui me traîne sur les routes sans même me dire où l’on va ! Alors ne dit pas que j’ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans !  
EURYDICE, calme – Tu ferais mieux d’utiliser toute cette énergie à quelque chose d’utile.  
Arthur déraille. Il se met à la frapper avec son bâton. Plusieurs coups portent avant qu’Eurydice ne se défende. Même une fois la surprise passée, la résistance est rude. Arthur ne l’a jamais mis dans une si mauvaise posture. Cela dure 5 minutes puis il fatigue. Il ralentit et finit par lâcher son rubius et lui fonce dessus. Eurydice le réceptionne. Ils roulent par terre, Arthur essaye bien de la mordre mais finalement c’est elle qui domine.  
EURYDICE – Tu vois quand tu veux. Il ne te manque plus qu’un peu de force et une fois le retour du moral tu seras comme neuf.  
ARTHUR, vexé – Je t’emmerde ! 

Au même endroit, plusieurs heures plus tard, ils se sont simplement décalés de quelques mètres pour ne plus être au milieu du sentier. Eurydice a allumé un feu. Elle fait réchauffer les quelques provisions qu’ils ont emmené. Arthur dort non loin. Un voyageur arrive le long de la route. Il marche lentement et est couvert de bandes de tissus et de linges. Son visage est caché, une grande cape le couvre de la tête aux pieds.  
INCONNU – Bonjour voyageur. (Sa voix est enrouée.) Auriez-vous un peu d’eau ou de nourriture ?  
EURYDICE – Assieds-toi l’ami. D’où viens-tu comme ça ?  
Il prend place à côté d’elle. Arthur jette un œil puis continue de faire semblant de dormir. L’inconnu prend la gourde qu’elle lui tend. Il boit entre deux de ses linges. Ses yeux sont plongés dans la pénombre. Seul le bout de ses doigts est apparut. Il lui en manque un et les autres sont noirs comme terre.  
INCONNU – De loin, de très loin. J’ai marché si longtemps que je ne sais même pas si je pourrais retourner chez moi.  
EURYDICE – Tu n’as pas l’air attristé.  
INCONNU – Ce sont les dieux qui m’ont mis sur les routes.  
EURYDICE, dramatique – Ils t’ont puni.  
INCONNU, presque rieur – Disons que c’est une … leçon qu’ils ont voulu me donner après que j’ai tué mes enfants. Mais toi qu’est-ce que tu leur as fait ?  
EURYDICE – Moi ? Rien du tout. C’est de naissance, c’est encore autre chose.  
INCONNU – Sujet sensible ? En tout cas je te remercie pour le repas. Je vais continuer ma route.  
EURYDICE – Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer auprès du feu ?  
INCONNU – Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi. D’habitude je m’arrête seulement pour dormir, et encore je suis somnambule. Merci de ton hospitalité.  
EURYDICE – C’est normal.  
INCONNU – Non. Beaucoup ne l’auraient pas fait. Je le sais, ça fait des années que je suis sûr la route.  
Il part.

Même endroit, ensuite.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de l’inviter ? Il n’y avait pas beaucoup plus louche que ce gars-là.  
EURYDICE – Moi on m’a appris que qui que ce soit qui vient demander, il faut toujours nourrir les gens à hauteur de ce qu’on peut. J’aurais qu’un quignon de pain et une gorgée d’eau, je la partagerais quand même avec un meurtrier.  
ARTHUR – Mon père disait beaucoup ça.  
EURYDICE – Je croyais que tu ne l’avais pas connu.  
ARTHUR – Pas mon père-père, mon père adoptif.  
EURYDICE – C’est quelqu’un de bien.  
Arthur regarde le feu un moment.  
ARTHUR, songeur – Tu le pensais vraiment ?  
EURYDICE – Oui.  
ARTHUR – Non mais je voulais parler de la fois où tu as dit que Pendragon aurait été un meilleur Roi s’il avait pleuré.  
EURYDICE – Je sais de quoi tu parlais.  
ARTHUR – Ah … et pourquoi ?  
EURYDICE – Parce que pleurer c’est se montrer attaché aux choses. Si Uther Pendragon ne pleurait pas le sort de son peuple, c’est qu’il n’en avait rien à secouer. Un souverain qui pleure c’est un Roi qui se soucie.  
ARTHUR, perplexe – N’empêche que ça fait un peu tapette …  
EURYDICE – Tu crois que le peuple en a quelque chose à faire ? Si le Roi est bon, ça peut bien être une tapette que les gens seront contents quand même. Maintenant on ferait mieux de dormir.  
Disant cela, elle remet du bois au feu et se couche. Arthur semble perdu dans ses pensées un instant puis la rejoint.  
ARTHUR – Je peux ?  
Eurydice lui fait signe de venir. Il se couche près d’elle et s’installe presque sur elle avant de s’endormir. Eurydice reste éveillée. Elle passe sa main dans le cuir chevelu d’Arthur qui a l’air satisfait. Elle guette. 

Plusieurs mois plus tard. Encore en bord de route, d’une autre route. Arthur et Eurydice ont marché toute la journée en ayant tout de même gardé un temps de cueillette et de chasse pour leur repas et un temps pour l’entraînement. Leur combat dure longtemps à présent. Ils font presque jeu égal. Arthur ne s’en rend pas compte alors qu’Eurydice en est chaque jour plus consciente. Maintenant il fait nuit noire. Ils ont longuement parlé autour du feu et sont dorénavant couchés ensemble. On croirait que chacun cherche le sommeil.  
ARTHUR, murmurant – En fait il n’y a jamais eu de destination. Tu vas juste nous faire marcher comme ça éternellement. On deviendra comme cet homme qu’on a croisé. Sans attache, sans terre. On aura oublié d’où l’on vient et on ne saura pas où l’on va ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de nous lever tous les matins à l’aube et de reprendre la route. C’est pas si mal comme vie finalement.  
EURYDICE, assoupie – Tu vas arrêter de raconter des conneries ? J’ai jamais dit que c’était la porte à côté mais de là à parler d’éternité. T’en fais tout un foin. Dans une semaine à tout péter on y est.  
ARTHUR, étonné – Parce que tu sais encore où on est ?  
EURYDICE – Évidement ! Pendant 15 ans j’ai sillonné tout l’Empire. J’ai vu des centaines, voire des milliers de cartes et je les ai toutes dans la tête. De Constantinople à Kaamelott, j’ai usé tous les chemins.  
ARTHUR, ailleurs – Kaamelott …  
EURYDICE – Tu connais ? C’était la forteresse construite par le Roi Arthur Pendragon.  
ARTHUR – « C’était » ?  
EURYDICE – Lancelot est passé dessus, elle n’a plus du tout la même tête.  
ARTHUR – Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
EURYDICE – À Rome, je me tenais informée.  
ARTHUR, avide – Tu sais autre chose ?  
EURYDICE – Ah bah non. La Bretagne c’est pas la porte à côté non plus. Les Chevaliers ont presque tous foutu le camp. J’ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que Perceval de Galles s’était fait tuer par Lancelot et ses hommes et que Provençal de Gaulois avait disparu. On pense que lui-aussi …  
ARTHUR, éteint – Quels noms de merde ils ont ces bretons.  
Il se réinstalle un peu plus en boule contre elle. Eurydice passe un bras autour de lui.  
EURYDICE – Je suis sûre que c’est pas vrai. Pour ce Perceval je veux dire … parce que pour Kaamelott …  
ARTHUR – Bonne nuit Eurydice.  
EURYDICE – Bonne nuit Manilius. 

4 jours plus tard, sur un chemin.  
ARTHUR – Mais … c’est même pas une ville ?!  
EURYDICE – J’ai jamais dit que ça allait en être une. C’est une villa de campagne.  
ARTHUR – Et qu’est-ce qu’on vient fiche ici ?  
EURYDICE – On visite de vieilles connaissances.  
Ils sont à peine entrés dans la pars rustica qu’ils se font accoster.  
INCONNU – Eurydice ! Ça fait bien longtemps. T’es venu rendre visite ?  
EURYDICE – Aktis ? Tu as changé, je t’ai à peine reconnu.  
AKTIS – L’âge ça nous fait bien des choses. Si tu cherches Freÿa, elle est à la forge. De ce côté, rien n’a bougé.  
EURYDICE – Merci. Je vais la voir tout de suite sinon je risque de me prendre un coup de marteau.  
AKTIS – Tu as raison. Tu fais bien !  
Eurydice mène Arthur à travers quelques ateliers. On entend les bruits de la masse de plus en plus fort.  
FREYA – Qui va là ?  
EURYDICE – C’est moi.  
FREYA – Tiens la petite est de retour. T’as fait bon voyage ?  
EURYDICE – Excellent. J’ai même ramené quelqu’un avec moi.  
FREYA, jaugeant Arthur de haut en bas – Il sait se battre au moins ?  
EURYDICE – Pas trop mal. Où est père ?  
FREYA – Hésope ? Il est mort, il y a 7 ans.  
EURYDICE – Comment ?  
FREYA – Un accident de représentation.  
EURYDICE – Il avait toujours dit que s’il mourrait en jouant, il mourrait heureux.  
FREYA – Il a simplement regretté de ne pas voir la naissance de son enfant.  
EURYDICE – La famille s’agrandit. C’est génial !  
FREYA – Ari ! Viens dire bonjour à ta sœur !  
L’enfant est couvert de suie et porte un tablier.  
EURYDICE – Salut toi.  
ARTHUR, à Freÿa – C’est un petit garçon ou une petite fille parce que là je vous avoue que j’ai un peu de mal à situer.  
FREYA – Commence pas toi !  
ARTHUR – Commencez quoi ?  
FREYA – Ces histoires de garçons ou de filles. Selon comment on regarde ça change tout.  
ARTHUR – Je vois pas quel est le problème.  
FREYA – Demande à une bourgeoise d’Athènes si une pécore bretonne c’est une femme et tu verras.  
EURYDICE – Moi aussi au début j’ai eu du mal avec ça mais maintenant je ne me trompe presque plus.  
ARTHUR – On n’est quand même pas foutu pareil, excusez-moi.  
EURYDICE – Oui enfin ici la maîtresse de maison aime les arts alors quand on grandit au milieu de comédiens, les frontières ne sont plus si évidentes. Les hommes jouent des femmes et vice-versa, certaines femmes sont plus crédibles en hommes que les hommes eux-même sans compter ceux qui changent de bord tous les 4 matins. Moi par exemple quand je suis à Spartes, on me parle comme à un homme.  
Arthur est bouche bée.  
FREYA – Tu peux avancer à la maison Eurydice. Ils sont là.  
EURYDICE – Même elle ?  
FREYA – Et oui.  
EURYDICE – Voilà au moins une personne à qui je gâcherais la journée.  
FREYA – Elle sera peut-être soulagée de voir qu’il ne t’est rien arrivé.  
EURYDICE – C’est vraiment pas le genre de la maison. Mais bon quand il faut y aller …  
Arthur et Eurydice sortent.  
ARTHUR – Je croyais que tu avais été élevé par des comédiens ?  
EURYDICE – Du côté de mon père oui. C’est même lui m’a appris le combat pour faire joli. Ma mère, elle, elle m’a appris à me défendre et à attaquer.  
ARTHUR – Et qu’est-ce que j’en ai à carrer de faire des mois et des mois de marche pour rencontrer tes parents moi ?  
EURYDICE – Attend je vais te les présenter tu verras.  
ARTHUR – Parce que c’était pas ta mère qu’on vient de voir ?  
EURYDICE – Si mais c’est ma mère adoptive. Là je te parle de mes parents biologiques. Allez viens !  
Arthur suit jusqu’au bâtiment principal. Ils croisent un autre serviteur. Les maîtres sont dans les jardins. Les fleurs et les arbres y sont magnifiques. Le foisonnement est tel qu’Arthur ne voit pas tout de suite les deux silhouettes enlacées.  
EURYDICE, prudemment – Ave mère. (Cette fois-ci avec joie.) Père !  
Elle enlace Manius Macrinus Firmus. Aconia Minor fixe Arthur sans plus bouger.  
MACRINUS – Arturus ! Quel bon vent t’amène de la Bretagne jusqu’ici ?  
ARTHUR – C'est votre fille … (Entre reproche et surprise.) … qui m’a fait marcher de Rome jusqu’en Macédoine ?!  
EURYDICE – Tu te doutais bien qu’après une trotte pareille on n’allait pas s’arrêter à Ostie.  
MACRINUS – Vous devez être exténués d’avoir fait si long voyage. J’aimerais profiter un peu de ma fille que je n’ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Allons parler à l’intérieur. Je pense que ni toi ma chérie, ni Arturus ne cracherez sur un peu de temps pour parler seule à seul. Je te laisse ma femme ! Enfin techniquement c’est aussi la tienne mais je ne sais pas si on …  
Aconia l’embrasse. Eurydice le tire par le bras. Ils sortent.  
ARTHUR – C’était …  
ACONIA – Oui un peu.  
ARTHUR – Mais alors il …  
ACONIA – … sait tout oui. Je suis désolée Arturus.  
ARTHUR – Non c’est pas grave. Il a l’air de bien le prendre … J’ai respecté mon serment.  
ACONIA – Quel serment ?  
ARTHUR – Le machin que tu m’as fait jurer comme quoi je ne toucherais pas à ma femme.  
ACONIA – J’ai fait ça moi ? Quand ?  
ARTHUR, soupirant – On s’en fout. Tout ce qu’il faut que tu retiennes c’est que j’ai tenu parole.  
ACONIA – D’accord mais tu sais si je ne m’en souviens même pas …  
ARTHUR – Oui j’ai compris mais je veux que tu le saches. Je l’ai blessée, ma femme, en faisant ça. Ou en le faisant pas justement. Je lui ai fait mal.  
ACONIA – Est-ce que tu penses que je peux y faire quelque chose ?  
ARTHUR – Non, non, non. Je voulais juste te dire que ma femme, elle est peut être con comme une chaise, comme elle peut être naïve, gentille, protectrice, soucieuse et qu’à cause de quelque chose que j’ai fait, ce que j’ai dit avant même de la connaître, elle était condamnée. Elle aurait mérité un mari aimant pas un gars comme moi.  
ACONIA – Tu l’aimes ?  
ARTHUR – Pardon ?  
ACONIA – Ta femme. La bretonne. Tu l’aimes ?  
ARTHUR – Je … pense pas. Pour quoi faire puisqu’elle est restée en Bretagne ?  
ACONIA – Parce que moi je ne t’aime plus. Enfin je t’apprécie mais plus comme à l’époque.  
ARTHUR – Moi pareil.  
ACONIA – Ça me soulage de t’entendre dire ça. J’avais peur qu’on ne soit pas sur la même longueur d’onde.  
ARTHUR – Si, si, ne t’inquiète pas.  
ACONIA – C’était une erreur ce mariage. J’étais loin de mon mari, depuis longtemps, toi tu étais jeune, fringuant …  
ARTHUR – Alors on repart à zéro ?  
ACONIA – Avec plaisir, Arturus. 

Arthur et Eurydice sont dans une chambre. Ils sont couchés côte à côte comme quand ils étaient sur sa route.  
ARTHUR – Tu m’as jamais posé de question pour mon nom.  
EURYDICE – C’est vrai ça ! Tu préfères Arturus ou Arthur ?  
ARTHUR, étonné – Comment ça ?  
EURYDICE – Arturus c’est romain, l’équivalent breton c’est Arthur alors tu préfères lequel ?  
ARTHUR – Je parlais de mon changement de prénom.  
EURYDICE – Tu serais pas un peu long à la détente toi ?  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi ?  
EURYDICE – J’ai grandi parmi les comédiens et j’ai passé la moitié de ma vie sur les routes alors pour moi le plus bizarre c’est surtout les gens qui en ont qu’un seul, de nom. Alors Arthur ou Arturus ? 

Une semaine plus tard dans les jardins, à l’aube. Arthur et Macrinus discutent. Eurydice arrive à cheval.  
EURYDICE – Arthur ! Viens avec moi, je veux aller en ville.  
ARTHUR – Non.  
EURYDICE – Comment ça non ?  
ARTHUR – Elle est à combien de temps de cheval la ville ?  
EURYDICE – Deux heures maximum. Une heure et demi en poussant les chevaux.  
ARTHUR – Et bien non merci.  
MACRINUS – Tu reviens ce soir ?  
EURYDICE – Évidement, je serais à l’heure pour le dîner. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
MACRINUS – Parce que la dernière fois que tu es partie sur un coup de tête tu as mis 16 ans à revenir.  
EURYDICE – Non mais là j’ai rien de particulier à faire.  
ARTHUR – Alors pourquoi tu y vas ?  
EURYDICE – Je sais pas trop mais je sens qu’il faut que j’y aille.  
ARTHUR – Et bien bon vent !  
Eurydice tourne la bride et part au galop. 

Il fait nuit noire depuis longtemps. Arthur, Aconia et Macrinus sont installés dans le triclinium. Ils mangent.  
ARTHUR – En même temps on pouvait pas l’attendre indéfiniment pour manger.  
ACONIA – Arturus a raison. Si elle voulait partager le dîner avec nous, elle n’avait qu’à se presser.  
MACRINUS – Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Elle devrait être là depuis longtemps.  
ACONIA – Il est bien plus probable qu’elle soit de nouveau disparue pour une décennie plutôt qu’un malheur lui soit arrivé.  
MACRINUS – Ne parle pas de malheur je t’en prie !  
SERVITEUR, entrant – Eurydice est arrivée. Elle m’a demandé de vous dire qu’en revanche elle ne venait pas manger.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
MACRINUS – Me voilà soulagé.  
SERVITEUR – Et bien, en fait …  
ACONIA – Elle en a encore ramené un c’est ça ?  
SERVITEUR – Oui mais celui-là ce n’est pas un clodo standard. C’est une loque de voyageur. Pour rassurer madame, il suffira sûrement de le remettre d’aplomb qu’il reparte.  
ACONIA – Elle n’arrêtera donc jamais ?  
ARTHUR – Ça va, ces 16 dernières années elle a pas dû vous refourguer masse de pécores.  
MACRINUS, à Aconia – Et puis tu es mauvaise langue. De ceux qu’elle a ramené on compte aujourd’hui notre scribe, 2 de nos gardes les plus loyaux, un écuyer, 3 bonnes parfaitement serviables …  
ACONIA – Arrête de la défendre sans arrêt.  
MACRINUS – Je souhaite simplement apporter un peu de contraste à tes propos.  
ACONIA – Depuis qu’elle est gamine c’est comme ça.  
MACRINUS – Je sais que tu voulais la voir partie pour de bon mais il m’a semblé que ce couple atypique était parfait pour son éducation.  
ACONIA – Et comme ça tu la gardais près de toi !  
ARTHUR, au serviteur en ignorant les deux autres – Du coup Eurydice elle fait quoi .  
SERVITEUR – Apparemment son clodo avait des puces. Elle a fait brûler ses vêtements et s’occupe maintenant de le laver. C’est d’ailleurs en voyant l’ampleur de la tâche qu’elle m’a envoyé vous voir.  
ARTHUR – Mais du coup, moi je peux aller la voir ?  
SERVITEUR - … bah oui, aux bains.  
Arthur se lève, salue ses hôtes toujours en train de débattre et prend la porte. Il connaît le chemin maintenant. Quand il arrive, Eurydice sèche les cheveux d’une personne nue comme au premier jour. On distingue sans mal une bonne partie de ses vertèbres et de ses côtes.  
ARTHUR – Alors Eurydice comment s’est passé cette journée ?  
EURYDICE – Très bien, d’ailleurs regarde qui je ramène.  
ARTHUR – Perceval !  
PERCEVAL – Sire ! Mais qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
ARTHUR – C’est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question.  
PERCEVAL – Je me suis paumé. J’ai bien cru que j’allais y passer.  
ARTHUR – Bon sang mais je croyais que vous étiez … Et puis zut, venez là.  
Arthur enlace Perceval qui est un peu perdu au début mais qui finit par en profiter. C’est à ce moment qu’Arthur se rend compte de la bizarrerie de la chose et le lâche.  
EURYDICE – Allons manger un morceau.  
PERCEVAL – Ça tombe bien, j’ai une faim d’ours !  
ARTHUR – De loup … Vous pouvez avoir faim, il vous reste que la peau sur les os.  
PERCEVAL – Ah ça, c’est normal. Ça fait 3 jours que j’ai rien becté. Et puis avant ça c’était pas bien jojo non plus.  
ARTHUR – 3 jours ! On y va tout de suite, allez !  
Arthur pousse Perceval dehors. Eurydice les suit en souriant, emportant avec elle des vêtements. 

Dans le triclinium avec Arthur, Perceval, Eurydide, Aconia et Macrinus. Arthur partage son lit avec Eurydice et Macrinus avec Aconia, Perceval occupe la 3e couche. Il est le seul assis.  
PERCEVAL – Ça fait drôlement du bien de se caler les boyaux.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que vous foutez en Macédoine ?  
PERCEVAL – Où ça ?  
ARTHUR – En Macédoine.  
PERCEVAL – Je sais pas où c’est ça.  
ARTHUR – C’est ici ! Comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivé jusqu’ici ?  
PERCEVAL – Je vous ai dit, je me suis paumé.  
ARTHUR – C’est sacrément loin de la Bretagne quand même.  
PERCEVAL – Ah mais là j’étais sur le chemin du retour.  
EURYDICE – Comment tu peux être sur le retour si tu ne sais pas où tu es.  
ARTHUR – De retour ? Mais vous êtes allé jusqu’où ?  
PERCEVAL – Je sais pas j’étais paumé à ce moment-là aussi.  
ARTHUR – Mais pourquoi vous êtes parti si loin ?  
PERCEVAL – C’est à cause de la rousse, elle m’a dit de « suivre mon instinct ». Sauf que moi j’étais pas trop sûr de savoir ce que ça voulait dire alors je suis parti un peu comme ça.  
MACRINUS – Et vous avez marché sans savoir où vous alliez à travers toute l’Empire ?  
ACONIA – C’est vrai que c’est assez prodigieux.  
ARTHUR – Reste à savoir si c’est de la persévérance ou de la connerie …  
MACRINUS – Qu’importe ! Vous devez être exténué.  
PERCEVAL – C’est pas faux.  
MACRINUS, se lève – Les amis de ma fille auront toujours une place ici. Je vais de ce pas vous faire préparer une chambre.  
Dès qu’il est sorti, Perceval se penche en avant, d’un air de confidence.  
PERCEVAL, à Eurydice – Pourquoi il t’appelle « ma fille » ?  
EURYDICE – Comment ça ?  
PERCEVAL – Bah il sait pas que c’est le Roi ton père ?  
ARTHUR – Quoi ?  
EURYDICE – Si si, il est au courant. C’est Arthur qui était pas au courant.  
Arthur s’évanouit.  
ACONIA – Qu’est-ce que tu as été raconter à cet homme ?  
EURYDICE – Mais je ne lui ai rien dit !  
PERCEVAL – Je suis pas un jambon non plus. Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau.  
ACONIA – Il faut pas exagérer non plus …  
EURYDICE – Ça fait des mois que je vis avec Arthur. Il n’a jamais rien remarqué. Ni pour moi, ni pour les autres.  
PERCEVAL – Quels autres ?  
ACONIA – Tu as trouvé des frères et sœurs finalement ?  
EURYDICE – Ça n’a pas été trop dur, il en a semé un peu partout dans le royaume de Logres. J’en ai pas rencontré des milles et des cents mais au moins une fois tous les 6 mois je dénichais un frangin. Y a quand même beaucoup plus de filles que de garçons.  
ACONIA – Comment ça ?  
EURYDICE – Je n’ai que 2 frères alors qu’on doit être une vingtaine de filles. De tous, c’est moi l’aînée.  
PERCEVAL - Mais je comprends pas, il savait pas Arthur ?  
ARTHUR, marmonnant faiblement – Non il ne savait pas … on lui a rien dit … On lui dit jamais rien à Arthur …  
EURYDICE – Et qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait si t’avais su ?  
Arthur hésite puis se réinstalle et passe ses bras autour d’Eurydice.  
ARTHUR – J’aurais commencé par ça.  
EURYDICE – Oui enfin cette étape-là, on l’a déjà passée.  
ARTHUR – Sauf qu’avant je ne savais pas que tu étais ma fille.  
EURYDICE – Et ça change quoi ?  
ARTHUR – Tout ! Ça change tout. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que ça représente pour moi, de la croisade que j’ai mené à la recherche d’enfant.  
EURYDICE – Si, si t’inquiète pas, j’ai bien cerné le truc.  
ACONIA – On dirait que tu es surpris d’avoir un enfant. Tu m’avais plutôt semblé être un homme qui aimait les femmes.  
ARTHUR – Oui, non, alors … oulà, c’est pas la question. Le truc c’est que moi on m’a dit que j’étais infécond.  
EURYDICE – Ah ! Il s’est bien foutu de toi celui qui t’a dit ça.  
PERCEVAL – L’important c’est que finalement c’était pas vrai non ?  
ARTHUR – Oui enfin moi derrière, j’ai frisé la correctionnelle …. Et les autres ?  
PERCEVAL – Quels autres ?  
EURYDICE – On t’a jamais caché qu’on était frères et sœurs.  
ARTHUR – Oui mais quand vous disiez famille, je croyais que vous vouliez dire « famille », pas famille-famille. Alors eux-aussi, ils sont de moi ? C’est … c’est bien … bien bien. Et ils le savent eux ?  
EURYDICE – Je leur ai jamais dit mais ils ont tous deviné.  
ARTHUR – En somme il n’y avait plus que moi pour n’être au courant de rien.  
EURYDICE – On peut compter aussi le reste du royaume de Logres. Ils te croient mort carrément.  
PERCEVAL – Ah non faut pas commencer à dire des trucs comme ça.  
MACRINUS – C’est bon. La chambre est prête.  
PERCEVAL – Je veux bien allez roupiller un peu moi.  
EURYDICE – Attend, je vais te montrer le chemin.  
Ils se lèvent et sortent.  
ARTHUR, à Aconia – Et toi pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?  
ACONIA – J’ai vu que Eurydice ne t’avait pas mis au courant alors j’ai joué la même partition.  
MACRINUS – Alors ça y est. Il sait ?  
ARTHUR – D’ailleurs comment tu l’as appris toi ?  
MACRINUS – C’est Aconia qui m’a tout raconté avant même de m’annoncer sa grossesse.  
ARTHUR – Et tu l’as bien pris ?  
MACRINUS – Pas vraiment mais je revenais juste de Bretagne. Je me suis dit qu’on allait tout reprendre sur de nouvelles bases.  
ACONIA – Tu aurais dû exiger que je me débarrasse de l’enfant.  
MACRINIUS – Je n’aurais rien dit, tu l’aurais bien fait toi-même. J’ai dû lutter pour garder Eurydice ici.  
ARTHUR, à Macrinus – Je ne comprends plus rien. C’est Aconia qui n’en voulait pas et toi qui a voulu la garder.  
ACONIA – Je suis désolée Arthur mais avec la culpabilité … je n’ai jamais pu l’apprécier. Macrinus s’en est épris comme de son propre enfant, elle a grandi avec l’amour d’un parent.  
ARTHUR, à Macrinus – C’est bon ça. Je pense sincèrement qu’elle a fini par prendre ta tolérance comme une ligne de conduite.  
MACRINIUS – C’est une jeune femme exceptionnelle.  
ACONIA – Et pourtant qu’est-ce qu’elle pleurait petite. On avait l’impression qu’elle avait toujours la mort dans l’âme.  
ARTHUR – Elle doit tenir ça de moi …

Eurydice dort dans les jardins. Perceval approche. Elle tend le bras.  
PERCEVAL – Tu ne sais pas où est le Roi ?  
EURYDICE – Si, par là-bas mais pour l’instant il est plus Roi de rien du tout.  
PERCEVAL – C’est des conneries ça. Arthur, épée pas épée, royaume pas royaume, c’est le Roi c’est tout.  
EURYDICE – En tout cas, tu devrais éviter de l’appeler « Roi » ou « Sire ». Je crois qu’il est pas bien prêt encore à … Tu vas le voir là ?  
PERCEVAL – Bah oui.  
EURYDICE – Je viens avec toi.  
Elle se lève, ils partent. Arthur fait une sieste à l’ombre d’un arbre isolé.  
PERCEVAL – Ouah trop classe. Tu l’as trouvé du premier coup, moi il m’aurait fallu deux heures au moins. Hey Sire ! Sire !  
ARTHUR – Ne m’appelez pas Sire.  
PERCEVAL – Je vois pas bien pourquoi je devrais arrêter de vous appeler Sire.  
ARTHUR – Parce que je ne suis plus Sire.  
PERCEVAL – Mais vous êtes bien Roi non ?  
ARTHUR – C’est Lancelot le Roi maintenant.  
PERCEVAL – Bah non, Lancelot il est régent. (Arthur le regarde avec des yeux ronds.) Quoi j’ai dit une connerie ? Enfin après je suis pas trop sûr de savoir ce que ça veut dire « régent ».  
ARTHUR – Non, non, c’est juste.  
PERCEVAL – Donc j’avais raison, c’est toujours vous le Roi.  
ARTHUR – Non. Ne rendez pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l’est déjà. Le Roi c’est celui qui retire Excalibur du rocher. En attendant toutes ces conneries de « quête du Graal » ça concerne Lancelot, moi j’en ai ma claque.  
PERCEVAL – Ah bah merde … Je vous ramenais justement quelque chose.  
Perceval sort une coupe, tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire.  
ARTHUR, tendant la main – Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je foute d’un …  
Au moment où il touche la coupe, il a des visions par flashs. Une table tout en long avec Lancelot qui préside sur un trône. Bohort tremblant, tapi dans une obscurité. Hervé de Rinel est enfermé au cachot. Yvain et Gauvin discutant sous cape avec Venec. Karadoc se préparant un sandwich. Père Blaise penché sur un parchemin, les mains en sang. Léodagan au coin du feu avec de la paperasse. Calogrenant enchaîné et inconscient, nageant dans la crasse. Merlin au milieu de la forêt. Puis une porte et tout à coup le rythme se calme.  
Arthur ne voit plus que cette porte lourde, massive, fermée. Il la voit de plus en plus près et finit par passer au travers. Il découvre alors une chambre certes spacieuse mais calfeutrée. Les deux fenêtres sont semblables à des meurtrières et ne laissent presque rien voir de la vision qu’offre le haut d’une tour. Il y a une bibliothèque garnie et un grand lit. Dans ce dernier, il y a quelqu’un. Arthur ne peut pas distinguer encore le visage puisqu’elle lui tourne le dos, un dos nu. Ses épaules sont secouées par les sanglots. Arthur s’approche en contournant le lit. C’est Guenièvre. Elle a le visage couvert de larmes. Arthur reste figé devant cette vue. Il sait ce qui s’est passé et ce qui se passera. Il en a le cœur qui saigne. Jamais il n’a vu femme plus triste que Guenièvre.  
ARTHUR, émergeant de ses visions – Il m’a trouvé le Graal ce con … (Il s’évanouit.)  
EURYDICE – Ça devient une marotte en ce moment !  
PERCEVAL – Je comprends pas moi quand j’y touche à ce machin, je vois Arthur. Se voir soi- même ça doit causer un choc quand on n’est pas prêt.  
EURYDICE – Non, c’est pas vraiment ça qu’il a vu. 

Plus tard, Arthur a repris ses esprits. Il rassemble ses affaires à la hâte.  
PERCEVAL – Qu’est-ce qui vous prend Sire ?  
ARTHUR – C’est fini les conneries. On y va.  
EURYDICE – Comment ça ? Allez où ?  
ARTHUR – En Bretagne. Si j’ai laissé le trône à Lancelot c’était pour lui donner une chance de faire mieux que moi. Si tout ce qu’il a à proposer c’est de jouer les tyrans, moi-aussi je peux le faire.  
PERCEVAL – Vous comptez faire quoi alors ?  
ARTHUR – Je vais aller lui botter le cul.  
EURYDICE – Enfin ! Les chevaux sont prêts, on peut partir quand tu veux.  
ARTHUR - « On » ? Je crois que vous n’avez pas bien compris. Moi je me casse mais vous deux, vous restez ici.  
EURYDICE – Il n’en est pas question.  
PERCEVAL – Ah ça non alors ! Sire je me suis démené pour vous retrouver, je vais pas vous laisser filer maintenant.  
ARTHUR – Je pars pas en ballade. Dès que j’aurais remis un orteil dans le royaume de Logres, Lancelot va sûrement essayer de me faire tuer.  
EURYDICE – Raison de plus pour qu’on soit avec toi.  
ARTHUR – Au contraire, vous allez rester sagement ici et je reviendrais vous chercher quand j’en aurais terminé.  
PERCEVAL – Le Roi Arthur de la légende, il est toujours accompagné par des gars de la Table Ronde.  
ARTHUR – Y a plus de Table Ronde.  
PERCEVAL – Ouais mais moi je croyais que c’était une image.  
ARTHUR, levant les yeux au ciel, à lui-même – Ça y est, ça recommence. (À Perceval.) Qu’est-ce qui est une image ?  
PERCEVAL – Bah la Table Ronde. Je pensais que c’était une métaphore pour dire qu’on était tous unis et tous égaux.  
Arthur est bouche bée.  
EURYDICE – Elle était bien ronde la table que vous avez utilisiez.  
PERCEVAL – Ouais mais j’avais jamais fait le rapprochement.  
ARTHUR – Allez préparez vos affaires, on part dans une heure.  
PERCEVAL – J’aime trop quand vous dites des trucs comme ça Sire, c’est classe.  
EURYDICE, à Perceval – C’était surtout un ordre. Vas faire tes bagages.  
PERCEVAL – Ah ouais pardon.  
Il sort.  
ARTHUR – Ça vaut aussi pour toi.  
EURYDICE – Depuis qu’on t’a rejoint à Rome, mon sac a toujours été prêt. Tu comptes t’y prendre comment ?  
ARTHUR – Je pensais aller à cheval jusqu’au premier port puis accoster le plus près possible de Kaamelott.  
EURYDICE – Si tu veux mon avis ce n’est pas une bonne idée.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi ?  
EURYDICE – Parce que c’est exactement ce que tu avais fait la première fois quand tu étais un romain découvrant la Bretagne. Ce n’est plus le cas aujourd’hui. Tu es un Roi qui va retrouver sa place. Alors on va accoster en Aquitaine.  
ARTHUR – En Aquitaine ? Tu as une idée de la trotte que ça représente d’Aquitaine à Kaamelott ?  
EURYDICE - Oui merci, j’ai déjà fait la route. Il faut que le peuple te voit. C’est le meilleur départ possible.  
ARTHUR – Jamais Lancelot ne laissera ça arriver. Ce n’est pas un débutant.  
EURYDICE – Il a beau avoir de l’expérience, si la nouvelle se répand qu’Arthur Pendragon est de retour il ne pourra pas y faire grand-chose … à moins de zigouiller les bonnes gens par paquet de dix.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi est-ce que le duc d’Aquitaine ne me dénoncerait pas ?  
EURYDICE – Il est puissant et t’aime bien. Dès qu’il rencontre le moindre problème, le pauvre gars se demande ce que toi tu dirais alors ce serait bien la dernière s’il voulait pas nous donner un coup de patte.  
ARTHUR – Et comment tu sais ça toi ?  
EURYDICE – J’ai mes informateurs.  
ARTHUR – Et pour Excalibur ?  
EURYDICE – Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce n’est pas n’importe quoi cette épée. On la récupère pas comme ça au début de l’aventure.  
ARTHUR – C’est ce que j’ai fais la première fois.  
EURYDICE – Tout ça pour finalement la replanter.  
ARTHUR – Et je me défends comment sans épée ? Avec le rubius ?  
EURYDICE – Non justement, suis-moi.  
Elle l’emmène jusqu’aux forges.  
FREYA – Tiens ! Je me demandais quand vous vous pointeriez. Attendez que j’attrape ce qui nous intéresse.  
Freÿa tend un fourreau à Arthur. Ce dernier dégaine.  
ARTHUR – C’est une lame magnifique.  
FREYA – Et tranchante comme un rasoir. Faites donc gaffe à pas vous couper un bout, je déclinerais toute responsabilité. Et tiens pour toi la petite.  
Eurydice prend son épée, fait quelques moulinets avec puis l’attache dans son dos.  
EURYDICE – Merci beaucoup.  
ARTHUR – Oui merci.  
Ils sortent.  
EURYDICE – Alors elle te plaît ?  
ARTHUR – Évidement, t’as vu la tronche du machin !  
EURYDICE – Je me disais que peut-être, parce que celle-ci elle fait pas de flammes.  
ARTHUR – Non, elle est très bien, ne t’inquiète pas.  
EURYDICE – Je suis contente que tu aimes parce que j’ai un autre cadeau pour toi.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
EURYDICE, montre le bandage autour du poignet – Commence par enlever ce truc.  
ARTHUR – Non.  
EURYDICE – Comment ça « non » ? Ce n’était pas une question Arthur. Fais pas l’enfant. Tu gardes le même tissu dégueu depuis que je te connais alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de l’enlever.  
ARTHUR – Non. Je peux pas.  
EURYDICE – Arthur, allez !  
ARTHUR – Je peux pas je te dis !  
EURYDICE – S’il te plaît, donne-moi au moins une bonne raison.  
ARTHUR – Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
EURYDICE – Au contraire, je suis la mieux placée pour savoir. Tu veux vérifier ?  
Arthur reste interdit alors qu’Eurydice lui tend elle-même son poignet couvert.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
EURYDICE – Que les dieux se sont un peu foutu de moi. Toi ils t’ont confié la quête du Graal, pour t’aider ils t’ont donné un ange, une épée magique, un royaume. Moi ils m’ont confié une tâche presque aussi dure et pourtant … à quoi j’ai eu le droit moi ? À une « connexion privilégiée avec l’objet de ma quête ». À peine sortie du ventre de ma mère, on me donne des visions. Tu t’imagines toi, gamin, essayant d’avoir une vie normale et des amis alors que 15 fois par jour des visions de bataille surgissent de nulle part. Plus tu apprends à connaître du monde et plus tu fais attention à ce qui tu dis parce que si par malheur tu te mets à parler de la Bretagne, de Guenièvre ou de Lancelot, les gens te prendront pour un fou alors que pour toi ce sont des personnes que tu connais depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Tu t’imagines presque pas encore capable de parler mais déjà dépressif. Tu ne t’arrêtes jamais en plus ! Pas une seule journée, dans toute ma vie, où tu ne m’as pas envoyé une vague d’ondes négatives.  
ARTHUR – Tu ressentais tout ?  
EURYDICE – Presque.  
ARTHUR – Et tu voyais tout ?  
EURYDICE – Non faut pas exagérer quand même, je vis ma vie aussi parfois. Les visions ne me montraient que des épisodes forts.  
ARTHUR – Et … alors …  
EURYDICE, tendant un peu plus son poignet – Et alors qu’en penses-tu ? (Elle commence à délasser son brassard.) Comment penses-tu que j’ai réagi quand, toi-même au 36e en-dessous, tu as décidé d’aller dans ce bain ? J’ai tout vu, de Guenièvre jusqu’à Lancelot. J’ai tout ressenti … J’ai tout fait.  
Le brassard tombe, révélant un poignet meurtri de sombres cicatrices. Il détourne le regard et découvre lui-aussi son poignet.  
ARTHUR, honteux – Je suis désolé.  
EURYDICE – Parfois les dieux nous collent quelque mission ou quête au train. On passe des années à se demander « Pourquoi ? » et puis surtout « Pourquoi moi ? ». Y en a qui ne comprendront jamais mais pour ceux qui un jour acceptent leur destin, qui un jour comprennent leur rôle, rien ne peut plus les arrêter. Pendant des années je t’ai pris pour une malédiction, je t’ai cru ami imaginaire démoniaque. Puis j’ai accepté en me disant que finalement tu n’étais qu’un pauvre type. Maintenant je te suivrais jusqu’en enfer Arthur Pendragon, Roi des Bretons !


	2. Arturus Britanniae

DUC D’AQUITAINE – Sans vouloir être désobligeant, intellectuellement vous vous situez où ? C’est juste à titre personnel pour me faire une idée parce que ça fait presque une heure que je répète en boucle les mêmes affirmations, mais vous ne semblez pas vouloir les assimiler. Si je pouvais éventuellement me faire une petite idée de votre niveau d’éducation, ou peut-être des champs lexicaux avec lesquels vous êtes familiers, on parviendrait, voyez-vous, à une entente, à une compréhension mutuelle.  
Ferghus pose ses poings sur ses hanches, perplexe.  
FERGHUS – Mais j’ai pas bien compris. Quand est-ce que je vous emmène avec moi pour faire vos hommages au Roi Lancelot ?  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Non donc je pense vraiment que c’est vous le paramètre hasardeux de cette conversation. Sans vouloir, bien évidement, porter préjudice à votre dignité propre mais il me semble tout de même que je vous ai déjà exposé mon opinion à ce sujet. Je ne sortirais d’Aquitaine que si c’est le Roi Arthur qui me convoque. Le Seigneur Lancelot n’a aucune légitimité.  
FERGHUS – Alors en fait il est Roi maintenant. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu vous chercher.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Mon bon ami …  
FERGHUS – Seigneur Ferghus.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Mon bon ami Ferghus, je comprends que vous êtes un homme loyal et …  
FERGHUS – Seigneur Ferghus.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – D’accord. Mais qui vous a fait Seigneur ?  
FERGHUS – Le Roi Lancelot.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Vous voyez on en revient toujours au même point. Ce que j’essaye de vous expliquer c’est que je ne reconnais pas le bien-fondé de la souveraineté de Lancelot. Si, et je dis bien seulement si, on accorde du crédit à la rumeur qui dit qu’Arthur aurait transmis son pouvoir à Lancelot, il ne l’a fait qu’en son nom propre sans être en possession d’Excalibur. Excalibur qui est … (Il attend une réponse qui ne vient pas) … intrinsèquement liée à sa condition de Roi. S’il a transmis une quelconque responsabilité à Lancelot c’est celle de régent et non pas de Roi. Et donc comme le régent n’est pas apte à nommer de nouveau Seigneur, et que justement vous avez été désigné par ce dernier, je ne … vous … reconnais pas la légitimité propre au grade de Seigneur. N’y voyez rien de personnel.  
Ferghus impressionné, lève timidement la main.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Oui ?  
FERGHUS – Vous pouvez reprendre depuis le début ?  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Pour faire simple : Lancelot du Lac je l’emmerde et vous avec.  
FERGHUS – Ah … Du coup là c’est clair. Vous allez pas me suivre quoi.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Voilà. Je savais que nous pouvions arriver à échanger en bonne intelligence tous les deux.  
FERGHUS – Moi je vais avoir un problème alors.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Quel est-il ?  
FERGHUS – Bah c’est de la trahison que vous faites alors je devrais vous faire exécuter mais vous êtes au moins 5 alors je pense que si j’essaye je vais me faire sérieusement maraver la gueule.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – C’est une option envisageable, bien que je sois contre la violence inutile, les gardes ici sont un peu … chafouins à chaque fois qu’on attente à ma vie.  
FERGHUS – Sauf que si je rentre en disant au Roi que vous l’emmerdez, il va encore le prendre personnellement et moi je suis bon pour les coups de fouet ou le cachot.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Si vous voulez on peut vous épargner le voyage. Je me félicite que nos geôles soient si bien placées. La duchesse refuse que j’y apporte le confort de bons lits mais au moins n’y souffre-t-on pas de courant d’air et je veille personnellement à ce que les pailles restent propres.  
FERGHUS – Alors en fait, moi, ça m’arrange pas trop …  
Les gardes le saisissent et l’emmènent.

.

BOHORT, bas, dans la pénombre – Vous avez tardé cher ami, je commençais à me faire du soucis.  
LEODGAN, un peu plus bas qu’à l’habitude – Moi qui me plaignait des réunions de la Table Ronde ! V’la t’y pas que Lancelot me tombe sur le poil presque tous les jours pour avoir le détail de ce que je fais.  
BOHORT – Vous croyez qu’il vous soupçonne ?  
LÉODAGAN - « Soupçonne » tout de suite. Nan, il se méfie, pas con. J’étais trop près de l’autre alors il me fait pas confiance. Et en même temps, s’il veut des gars qui tiennent la route, il a pas l’embarras du choix. Les compétents ça court pas les rues. En parlant de ça, vous avez des nouvelles ?  
BOHORT – Les espions disent que le Duc d’Aquitaine retient le Seigneur Ferghus mais qu’il ne l’a pas tué. Ils racontent aussi que le commerce du Seigneur Karadoc prospère bien.  
LÉODAGAN – Non mais je rêve ! Alors que nous on risque nos miches tous les jours, l’autre pignouf il a ouvert une taverne ! J’en reviens toujours pas …  
BOHORT – Je vous l’ai déjà expliqué Léodagan. Cet établissement n’est qu’une couverture.  
LÉODAGAN – Karadoc y passe pas sa journée à faire la popote ?  
BOHORT – Si. Mais l’intérêt premier de ce lieu c’est la rencontre des espions, des messagers, des voyag+eurs. Tous les colporteurs de nouvelles peuvent s’échanger des informations en toute sécurité. Et si un homme de Lancelot se présente, ils lui farcissent la tête de fausses nouvelles.  
LÉODAGAN – Ouais, si vous le dites. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Perceval ?  
BOHORT – J’ai bien peur que non.  
LÉODAGAN - … et ma femme ?  
BOHORT – Comment ça ?  
LÉODAGAN – Vous devez bien entendre des échos de la Carmélide. Lancelot filtre tout ce qui arrive. Je ne peux être au courant de rien.  
BOHORT – Dame Séli se porte bien. Elle semble jouer la finesse pour se faire oublier.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous inquiétez pas. Elle est bien capable de monter une armée dans un coin en attendant le jour J. Je suppose que personne n’a entendu quoi que ce soit concentrant mon pignouf de gendre.  
BOHORT, désolé – Pas le moindre murmure. Et pour la Reine Guenièvre ?  
LÉODAGAN - Il faudrait quand même qu’il se décide à venir le reprendre son trône parce qu’on va pas tenir longtemps comme ça. 

.

YGERNE – Comment se passe l’entraînement ?  
LE MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Tout d’abord je tenais à vous remercier encore de m’accueillir.  
YGERNE – Arrêtez avec ça ! Nous avons passé un accord. Vous ne pouvez rester ici que si vous transformez mes bons à rien de soldats en armée.  
LE MAÎTRE D’ARMES - « Soldats » c’est vous qui le dites.  
YGERNE – Comment ça ?  
LE MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Avec vos gars on part quand même de sacrément loin.  
YGERNE – Vous voulez dire que la mission est au dessus de vos capacités ?  
LE MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Ah ça non ! Simplement ne vous attendez pas à des combattants d’élite non plus.  
YGERNE – Tout ce dont j’ai besoin c’est qu’ils soient près quand mon fils viendra reprendre son trône.  
LE MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Soyez sans crainte madame, quand le Roi reviendra je serais en première ligne !

.

Dans un port d’Aquitaine.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de laisser nos chevaux pour payer le passage ?  
EURYDICE – Ils nous auraient encombré.  
ARTHUR – Encombré de quoi ? Ils marchaient et portaient nos affaires à notre place. Maintenant on est bon pour se farcir toute la route à pied.  
PERCEVAL – Non mais c’est une mauvaise idée Sire. Les gars de Lancelot ils arrêtent synthétiquement tous les gens qui ont des chevaux.  
ARTHUR – Systématiquement.  
PERCEVAL – C’est pas quand on n’arrive plus à pisser ça ?  
EURYDICE – Perceval a raison. Lancelot est méfiant et il a l’air de considérer tout homme à cheval comme une menace. Pour le déplacement en revanche, si on la joue finement. Hey toi, là-bas ! Bonjour, où vas-tu avec cette charrette ?  
GEORGES – Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ? Vous êtes de l’Armée Blanche ? Vous savez ce qu’on leur fait dans la région aux …  
PERCEVAL – On voudrait voir le Duc d’Aquitaine !  
Arthur lui jette un regard aux yeux ronds.  
GEORGES – Ah ! Fallait le dire tout de suite que vous étiez de ceux-là. Montez, mon chargement c’est justement pour le château.  
Ils grimpent dans la charrette. Avec un bruit de bouche, Georges met son canasson en marche.  
ARTHUR, cynique – Je croyais que « tout homme à cheval était une menace » ?  
GEORGES – Pour les charrettes ça passe encore. Enfin je dis ça, c’est quelque chose qu’on m’a rapporté. Il est pas né celui qui, en Aquitaine, arrêtera un cheval au nom de Lancelot. Il risque plutôt de se faire piétiner.  
ARTHUR – C’est pas Lancelot le Roi ?  
GEORGES – Roi, Roi … c’est vite dit. Il a peut-être réussi à s’imposer là-haut en Bretagne mais sur le continent c’est pas la même tisane. Le Roi c’est Pendragon.  
EURYDICE – Quand vous dites « Pendragon » …  
GEORGES – Attention pas le vieux ! Avec lui c’était pas la fête au village. Non le petit Pendragon, Arthur. C’est lui le seul vrai Roi des Bretons.  
En disant cela, il leur montre un collier qu’il porte. C’est une simple corde avec un pendentif de pierre polie avec vaguement une forme longue.  
PERCEVAL – Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
GEORGES – Mais vous débarquez d’où vous ? Ça c’est un signe de ralliement. L’épée dans le rocher. Après ça dépend des régions. Chez nous on a pas peur alors on la porte en collier.  
ARTHUR – Et vous faîtes quoi avec votre bout de cailloux ?  
GEORGES – On prie monsieur. C’est pas parce qu’on vit pas dans un château qu’on connaît rien à ces choses-là.  
PERCEVAL – Vous êtes quand même sacrément balèze. Moi j’ai jamais réussi ça.  
ARTHUR – Et vous priez pourquoi ?  
GEORGES – Pour le retour d’Arthur pardi ! Chaque fois que je vois passer un oiseau ou un messager j’espère. Je me dis que peut-être que c’est celui-là qui viendra nous dire qu’Excalibur est plus dans le rocher et alors toi Georges, tu l’auras regardé arriver. Et ça me fait une émotion à chaque fois.  
Arthur reste muet. Eurydice et Perceval continuent tranquillement la conversation.

.

Sur le sentier, Georges les mène. Deux enfants passent en courant.  
ENFANT – Attention, attention si on rentre pas à la maison à l’heure, maman va appeler la Mevanwi pour nous punir !  
Arthur dresse l’oreille  
ARTHUR, à Georges – C’est qui cette « Mevanwi » ?  
GEORGES – Les parents disent ça pour effrayer les gosses. C’est une sorcière qui enlève les enfants. Les femmes disent ça aussi à leurs maris pour les effrayer parce qu’il paraît aussi qu’elle vous coupe tout l’attirail et qu’elle le mange.  
PERCEVAL – C’est dégeu.  
ARTHUR – Et ça vient d’où ces histoires ?  
GEORGES – Je sais pas trop. C’est les gars du port qui nous racontent ça. Il paraît qu’ils nous racontent pas tout parce qu’il y a des trucs vraiment trop …(Georges frissonne)

.

Ils arrivent aux portes du château.  
GEORGES – Voilà, madame, messieurs, vous êtes arrivés au château. Après je peux plus faire grand-chose pour vous. La séance de doléances c’est dans deux jours, en attendant vous trouverez bien un endroit où crécher.  
PERCEVAL – Merci ! Une fois j’ai dormi sous un pont pendant une semaine, j’ai failli perdre un orteil.  
GEORGES – Le froid ça pardonne pas.  
PERCEVAL – Ah non c’est un chien qui a voulu me bouffer.  
EURYDICE – Dis-moi Georges, t’en connais beaucoup des messagers au port.  
GEORGES – Beaucoup je dirais pas ça, disons que j’en connais assez pour me tenir informé.  
EURYDICE – Ils voyagent souvent ?  
GEORGES – Les messagers du port ? Ah bah ils montent avec les marchands et ils font tous les ports de royaume jusqu’en Calédonie, et ça toutes les semaines.  
EURYDICE – Très bien. Est-ce qu’ils pourront transmettre un message de notre part ? Le genre de nouvelle qui doit aller vite et loin …  
GEORGES - … pour plus savoir d’où qu’elle vient. Tu me prends pour un bleu. Alors qu’est-ce que c’est ton information ?  
EURYDICE – Arthur est de retour.  
Georges s’écroule.  
ARTHUR – T’es sûre que c’était une bonne idée ?  
EURYDICE – Non. (Elle se penche pour réveiller Georges.) Je peux compter sur toi ?  
GEORGES, chuchotant et désignant Arthur – C’est lui hein ?  
EURYDICE – Oui c’est lui.  
GEORGES – Je l’imaginais plus …  
ARTHUR – Plus quoi ?  
GEORGES – Non rien. (Il se met à genoux.) Sire je suis tout émotionné.  
ARTHUR – C’est pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état. Et pour mon message alors ?  
GEORGES – Donnez-moi une semaine et tout le monde ne parlera plus que de ça.  
Sans demander son reste, il s’empare d’un cheval aux écuries et file au galop.  
GARDE, à lui-même – Georges a encore abandonné sa chariote. Machine ! Viens donc pousser ça du passage, le gamin de l’intendant viendra la chercher.  
Une jeune femme sort. Elle salue le groupe avec une œillade particulière à Arthur puis prend la bride pour mener le cheval plus loin. Arthur la rattrape.  
ARTHUR – Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous sauriez où on peut trouver le Duc ?  
MACHINE – Quelles affaires messire aurait-il avec notre Seigneur ?  
PERCEVAL – Il faut qu’on envoie des chevaux !  
EURYDICE – Disons que c’est un ami à nous …  
MACHINE – Des amis ? Si messieurs, Dame veulent bien me suivre, je connais la servante du Duc peut-être qu’elle pourra vous aider.  
ARTHUR, suave – Ce serait très aimable à vous.  
Elle les emmène à travers le couloir du château. Elle leur désigne une porte. Arthur entre.  
ARTHUR, apeuré – Ah !  
DUC D’AQUITAINE, surpris – Ah !  
EURYDICE, ravie – Ah !  
PERCEVAL, questionnant – Ah ?  
MACHINE – Ah cher Duc vous êtes ici. Excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas que vous preniez votre bain à cette heure.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Non c’est moi. Habituellement, je me lave effectivement plus tard. Sire c’est vous ?  
MACHINE – Sire ?  
ARTHUR – Vous ne m’attendiez pas ?  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – On ne peut pas dire que je vous attendais à l’instant, Sire mais soyez certain que je n’ai jamais cessé d’espérer votre retour. Comment se fait-il qu’aucun de mes agents ne m’ait signalé votre présence ?  
ARTHUR – On a accosté aujourd’hui.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Je suis touché que vous soyez venu me voir. C’est un grand honneur, Sire. En quoi puis-je vous venir en aide ?  
ARTHUR – Si vous pouviez commencer par vous habiller, ce serait pas mal.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Oui bien sûr excusez-moi. Machine peux-tu emmener nos invités dans le salon ?  
MACHINE – Comme il vous sierra.  
Arthur est sur les pas de la jeune fille. Perceval reste à regarder le duc barboter jusqu’à ce qu’Eurydice le tire de là.  
MACHINE, à Arthur – Qui êtes-vous ?  
ARTHUR – Comment ça qui je suis ?  
MACHINE – Le Duc vous a appelé « Sire ».  
EURYDICE – C’est parce qu’il l’est.  
MACHINE – Il est quoi ?  
PERCEVAL – Roi de Bretagne, c’est Arthur Pendragon que vous avez là.  
Machine tombe à genoux. Elle se prosterne.  
MACHINE – Sire ! C’est un grand honneur. Vous allez sauver le royaume, n’est-ce pas ?  
ARTHUR – Relevez-vous enfin, pour l’instant je suis Sire de rien du tout et avant de récupérer le royaume, il va falloir que je reprenne Excalibur.  
PERCEVAL – Excalibur il y a que vous qui pouvez l’enlever.  
EURYDICE – Perceval a raison. Le plus dur ce sera le voyage.  
ARTHUR – Et Lancelot alors ? Vous croyez qu’il me suffira d’agiter l’épée magique pour qu’il décarre ?  
MACHINE – Et nous en compte pour du beurre ? Le peuple est prêt à vous aider, Sire.  
ARTHUR – C’est bien gentil mais ce n’est pas avec des paysans que …  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Machine a raison, Sire. Les petites gens ne sont pas les seuls à être à vos côtés. Vous trouverez ça et là des troupes et des corps d’armée qui cachent dans leur remise vos armoiries.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi les gens feraient ça ?  
MACHINE – Parce que vous êtes l’élu des dieux.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Parce que Lancelot n’est pas à sa place sur le trône de Logres.  
PERCEVAL – C’est vous le Roi.  
EURYDICE – « Parce que des chefs de guerre il y en a de toutes sortes, des bons, des mauvais, des pleines cagettes il y en a. Mais une fois de temps en temps, il en sort un, exceptionnel, un héros, une légende, des chefs comme ça, il y en a presque jamais, mais tu sais ce que c’est, leur pouvoir secret ? »  
ARTHUR, soufflé – « Ils ne se battent que pour la dignité des faibles. » 

.

Le lendemain, dans la cour du château.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Vous vous en allez déjà ?  
EURYDICE – On est bien obligé si on veut atteindre le rocher avant les Saturnales.  
PERCEVAL – N’empêche c’est drôlement sympa de nous prêter la carriole.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Floquée de mes armoiries et avec une escorte modeste. On vous laissera tranquille jusqu’aux portes de l’Aquitaine.  
EURYDICE – N’empêche que c’est pas bien discret. Bon Arthur on y va ?  
ARTHUR, distrait – Oui, oui.  
La calèche est en marche sur le chemin.  
EURYDICE – Est-ce qu’il faudra que je fasse un crochet par ici ?  
ARTHUR – Pardon ?  
EURYDICE – Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée et que je reprendrais la route pour aller chercher la famille, est-ce qu’il sera nécessaire que, par sûreté, je fasse un tour au château ?  
ARTHUR – Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues.  
EURYDICE – À d’autres ! Père ou pas père, ça fait des mois qu’on dort ensemble et là, une jolie petite servante passe et je me retrouve sans pieds froids contre les jarrets sous la couette.  
ARTHUR – J’avais besoin de prendre l’air  
EURYDICE – On va partir du principe que je te crois et puis dans un an ou deux j’irais vérifier moi-même. 

.

La calèche s’arrête un peu avant la frontière. Ils descendent, remercient l’escorte et le cocher avant de continuer leur route à pied.  
ARTHUR, pensif – Le royaume de Vannes …  
PERCEVAL – C’est de là qu’il vient Karadoc !  
EURYDICE – Dame Mevanwi aussi.  
PERCEVAL – Non mais elle on n’en a rien à carrer.  
ARTHUR, décontenancé - Bah Perceval …  
PERCEVAL – Excusez Sire mais la femme de Karadoc c’est quand même un sacré cageot.  
ARTHUR – Bof.  
PERCEVAL – Quand Lancelot a viré Merlin et Élias, c’est qui a repris le rôle de sorcière.  
EURYDICE – Enchanteuse.  
ARTHUR – On parle bien de Mevanwi de Vannes, la femme de Chevalier, la Dame de cour.  
EURYDICE – Élias l’avait pris comme disciple.  
ARTHUR – Alors toi, il va falloir arrêter de tout savoir sur des gens que tu ne connais même pas !  
EURYDICE – Techniquement moi je les connais, c’est eux qui ne me connaissent pas.  
ARTHUR – Avec les visions tout ça je comprends … enfin non je comprends rien du tout mais bon. Par contre il y a des trucs que je savais même pas et toi tu es au courant. Comment ça se fait ?  
EURYDICE – J’ai un bon informateur.  
ARTHUR – Il doit être sacrément meilleur que les bras cassés d’espions que je me traînais à l’époque.  
EURYDICE – Il est pas mal dans son genre quand il s’y met.  
PERCEVAL – En même temps, y en a c’est vraiment des pignoufs. 

.

PERCEVAL – Oh une auberge ! Dites Sire on peut s’arrêter ?  
EURYDICE – Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée. Il y a l’air d’avoir de gens dans cette taverne.  
ARTHUR – C’est plutôt rassurant puisque c’est une auberge. Et puis il y a pas qu’à Perceval que ça fera plaisir de s’arrêter. J’en ai plein les pattes.  
EURYDICE – D’accord mais rabattez bien vos capuchons. Il pourrait y avoir des hommes de Lancelot à l’intérieur.  
ARTHUR – Mes propres gardes à Kaamelott ne me remettaient plus quand je changeais de fringues alors je vois pas comment les drôles de l’autre pourraient connaître ma tronche.  
PERCEVAL – C’est vrai qu’avec vos cheveux super longs comme ça même moi j’ai eu du mal.  
Ils s’exécutent quand même avant d’entrer. La taverne est presque comble et toute la salle est pleine d’agitation.  
PERCEVAL, criant – Seigneur Karadoc ?!  
ARTHUR – Bon sang mais c’est qu’il a raison !  
KARADOC – Vous êtes qui vous ?  
Perceval enlève son capuchon.  
PERCEVAL – C’est nous !  
KARADOC – Seigneur Perceval ? On racontait partout que vous étiez mort.  
PERCEVAL – Pas encore mais il s’en est fallu de peu, si la fille du Roi avait pas été là ça aurait été fini pour mon compte. En parlant de ça, regardez qui …  
Arthur le fait taire mais la salle est silencieuse. Tout le monde écoute.  
CLIENT – Lancelot a une fille ?  
Eurydice ôte prestement sa capuche.  
EURYDICE, noble – Comment ? Il me semble, comme vous, avoir entendu le mot « Roi » ce que Lancelot n’est pas. Je suis la fille d’Arthur Pendragon et de nul autre. Veuillez ne pas m’insulter !  
Arthur est ému. Tous s’échangent des messes basses où le nom d’Arthur revient régulièrement.  
CLIENT, du fond de la salle – C’est dangereux de revendiquer un truc pareil par les temps qui courent.  
CLIENT – Lancelot vous ferait zigouiller pour moins que ça.  
Arthur se dévoile.  
ARTHUR – Et que ferait-il à des habitués d’une taverne tenue par un de mes anciens Chevaliers ?  
KARADOC – Sire ! Vous êtes de retour ? Il faut le dire à tout le monde.  
Les clients échangent des regards gênés. Cela fait 2 jours que c’est le sujet de conversation principal mais Karadoc n’a pas suivi.  
CLIENTE – Alors c’est vous Arthur Pendragon ?  
PERCEVAL – Lui même. Ça fait un truc de le voir en vrai, hein. Moi aussi ça me le fait à chaque fois.  
AO SI KA – Pour Roi, debout ! (Tous se mettent debout.) Pour Roi, agenouille !  
Tous se mettent à genoux, Perceval et Eurydice compris sauf Karadoc qui n’a pas tout bien compris. Arthur considère la foule, il est troublé. Il s’éclaircit la gorge.  
ARTHUR – Qui d’entre vous sait que j’ai laissé Lancelot me piquer ma femme ? (Toutes les mains se lèvent.) Que pour un temps j’avais échangé la Reine Guenièvre contre une autre ? (Les mains restent en l’air.) Que le Roi Loth n’a subi presque aucune sanction pour sa tentative de putsch ? (Personne ne bouge.) Que j’avais plus ou moins laissé tomber la quête du Graal ? (Idem.) Que j’avais abandonné le royaume et tout son peuple ? (Immobilité de l’assistance.) Qui d’entre vous, malgré tout ça et d’autres encore, voudrait quand même me voir remonter sur le trône ?  
Perceval se lève.  
PERCEVAL – Arthur, Roi des Bretons !  
CLIENT, se levant – Arthur, Roi des Bretons !  
CLIENTE – Arthur, Roi des Bretons !  
Ils se lèvent tous peu à peu en gueulant. Eurydice se redresse en dernière avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
EURYDICE, calme et presque moqueuse – Arthur, Roi des Bretons.  
Arthur est touché, Eurydice lui pose une main sur l’épaule pour le soutenir.  
PERCEVAL – Sire ? Je peux vous faire un câlin ?  
Arthur soupire fort mais ouvre les bras bien vite. Karadoc ému s’approche lui aussi les bras étendus. Eurydice lui jette un client. 

.

Au dehors.  
KARADOC – C’est vrai Sire ? Ça vous dérange pas que je reste là ?  
ARTHUR – Combien de fois il faudra que je vous répète que ça peut pas me déranger puisque c’est moi qui vous demande de ne pas bouger !  
PERCEVAL – C’est pour rester un petit nombre c’est ça ?  
ARTHUR – Exactement.  
PERCEVAL – Rapport au fait qu’on doive se déplacer comme des furets.  
EURYDICE – Des furets ?  
ARTHUR, à Eurydice – Furtivement. (À Perceval.) Sans parler de furtivité, il ne faut pas qu’on attire l’attention.  
KARADOC – Ah ouais, c’est sûr que je peux pas venir avec vous alors.  
PERCEVAL – Rapport à votre cholestérol ?  
Eurydice se tourne vers Arthur pour traduction.  
ARTHUR – Non, là j’ai rien compris.  
KARADOC – C’est pas comme ça qu’on dit quand tout le monde nous regarde quand on rentre quelque part ?  
ARTHUR – Le charisme ?  
PERCEVAL – Ouais c’est plutôt ça. Je me disais aussi cholestérol, c’est plutôt quand on chante à plusieurs.

.

À l’extérieur d’une tente devant un feu de camps.  
VIVIANE, bouche pleine – Mais allez quoi, il faut se bouger.  
CAÏUS – On ira nulle part alors que la nuit tombe. Mâches.  
Viviane s’exécute en bougonnant.  
CAÏUS – Maintenant tu avales.  
VIVIANE – J’en ai marre de devoir mâcher à chaque fois. Si la rumeur dit vrai et que Arthur est de retour, il faut que je le rejoigne au plus vite.  
CAÏUS – Ça j’ai toujours pas compris. Pourquoi est-ce que c’est si important que tu sois avec lui ?  
VIVIANE – Pour le guider ! La dernière fois …  
CAÏUS – La dernière fois tu étais avec lui et c’est parti en cacahuètes quand même. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t’inquiètes si c’est pour récupérer le trône qu’Arthur est là, il peut se débrouiller. Il l’a déjà fait non ?  
Viviane se délace juste devant Caïus, dos à lui et celui-ci commence à lui démêler les cheveux.  
VIVIANE – Oui mais avant les dieux le soutenaient. Ils m’ont … m’ont … (Caïus l’apaise.) Si ça c’est pas un signe qu’ils n’approuvent plus Arthur, je ne sais pas ce que c’est.  
CAÏUS – Peut-être que depuis la dernière fois, ils ont changé d’avis.  
VIVIANE – Pourquoi je suis encore mortelle alors ?  
CAÏUS, vexé – Tu penses qu’à repartir en fait. Il n’y a rien qui te plaise en tant que mortelle ?  
VIVIANE, rougis – J’aime bien quand tu me coiffes. Et puis j’aime bien quand, le soir, je peux glisser mes pieds de ton côté du lit.  
CAÏUS – On va se coucher alors.  
VIVIANE, enthousiaste – Tu vas me passer ma robe de nuit ?  
CAÏUS – C’est pas obligé, en voyage on peut dormir plus léger.  
VIVIANE, implorante – S’il te plaît.  
CAÏUS, résigné – Bon … c’est bien parce que c’est toi.

.

BOHORT, enjoué – Léodagan quelle joie de vous revoir enfin mon ami. Vous m’avez tant manqué.  
LEOGADAN – Ça va pas mieux vous depuis la rumeur du retour d’Arthur.  
BOHORT – Mon cœur est en émoi et je me languis de chaque minute que je passe dans cette obscurité au lieu de me tenir aux côtés de mon Roi et de lui porter assistance et secours.  
LÉODAGAN – Ah non alors ! Je vous ai déjà dit. On ne bouge pas d’ici avant qu’Arthur toque à la porte avec Excalibur dans les mains. On tient notre rôle jusqu’au bout à l’intérieur comme ça, dans la panique, Lancelot s’appuie plus sur moi et derrière s’ils ont besoin d’aide à l’extérieur, on a les coudés franches.  
BOHORT – Et si Arthur avait besoin de nous maintenant !  
LÉODAGAN – Je vous rappelle que quand il est arrivé il s’est pas gêné pour demander à tout le royaume un fait d’arme, alors s’il avait eu besoin d’aide, croyez-moi qu’on serait pas les derniers au courant. Sinon est-ce que vous avez pu localiser le point de départ de l’information ? Je sais que Lancelot ne l’a pas encore. Ce serait un sacré avantage.  
BOHORT – Malheureusement non. Il semblerait que la nouvelle soit arrivée à tous les ports en même temps. En revanche on dit l’avoir vu en personne en compagnie de Perceval et de sa fille dans l’auberge du Seigneur Karadoc.  
LÉODAGAN – Perceval a une fille ?  
BOHORT – Mais non voyons, la fille du Roi Arthur.  
LÉODAGAN – Depuis quand il a ça lui ? Guenièvre m’avait dit qu’il les avait cherché, ses mômes, mais qu’il en avait trouvé aucun. Enfin, il est à Vannes. Malin. Il remonte le long des côtes comme ça pas moyen de savoir s’il a continué sur la terre ferme ou s’il a pris la mer.

.

Rocher de l’épée. Partout la neige et les gens encapuchonnés au milieu des chèvres, moutons et poules. On joue aux cartes, on mange, on chante, on travaille. De temps en temps quelqu’un se lève et essaye de tirer sur l’épée. Des abris sont montés un peu partout. Par la route quelqu’un arrive à cheval et s’adresse au premier groupe sur lequel il tombe.  
GALESSIN – Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?  
PAYSAN – Comme tout le monde, on vient retirer l’épée du rocher.  
GALESSIN – Vous payez pas ma tête quand les gens veulent l’épée, ils font la queue et il y a toujours quelqu’un à tirer sur le manche.  
PAYSAN – C’est qu’on est pas pressé.  
GALESSIN – Je vous observais avant de venir, vous restez là tout le temps. Mentez pas !  
FERMIER – Pas tout le temps non, vous êtes marrant. On a des fermes et puis des boutiques à faire tourner alors on se relaie.  
GALESSIN – Et pourquoi au juste ? Je vous signale que le Roi Lancelot a interdit les campements à un quart de lieu autour de la pierre et il a clairement stipulé que toute personne voulant retirer Excalibur de son rocher devrait avancer à visage découvert.  
PAYSAN – Pour se faire zigouiller après ? Non merci.  
GALESSIN – Vous feriez bien de vous tirer avant que je reçoive l’ordre de tout cramer ici.  
COMMERÇANT – C’est plutôt vous qui feriez bien de décarrer. S’il prend l’envie à votre Roi de brûler ce champ, je peux vous dire qu’on se laissera pas faire. Et puis si c’est pas assez ce sera nos familles, nos amis et nos collègues qui vous feront passer un sale quart d’heure.  
Galessin hésite mais dans la foule qui est à portée de voix déjà des fourches, des bâtons, des piques se dressent. De ce noyau c’est toute une forêt qui finit par se dresser dans le champs. Galessin tourne la bride et s’en va.

.

LANCELOT – Je croyais qu’Arthur était mort !  
MÉLÉAGAN – Et il l’était avant que vous ne veniez le ressusciter.  
LANCELOT – J’étais venu le tuer.  
MÉLÉAGAN – Et vous l’avez sauvé.  
LANCELOT – Il devait mourir, mais pas comme ça.  
MÉLÉAGAN – Combien de fois il faut vous répéter qu’il n’y a pas de sens à la mort ?  
LANCELOT – Qu’importe puisque Arthur est bel et bien en vie.  
MÉLÉAGAN – Au fond de vous, vous êtes soulagé. Avouez-le.  
Lancelot se détourne.  
LANCELOT – Il ira forcément chercher l’épée, sans ça il n’est rien. La dernière fois il n’a pas réussi, pourquoi réussirait-il mieux maintenant ?  
MÉLÉAGAN – Qui a dit qu’il avait échoué ?  
LANCELOT – Il aurait menti ? Pas moyen de surveiller l’épée avec tous ces péquenauds capés. Je devrais tout raser.  
MÉLÉAGAN – Et vous y perdriez bien plus qu’eux. Un paysan n’a à perdre que sa vie, un Roi en revanche …  
LANCELOT – J’ai son royaume. J’ai ses sujets. J’ai Guenièvre. C’est Arthur celui qui a tout perdu. Excalibur n’a pas suffi la dernière fois. Les gens le savent.  
MÉLÉAGAN – Il vous faut ce qu’il n’a jamais eu. Il vous faut l’héritier.

.

Deux gardes sont postés à la « porte ». Ils surveillent le passage permettant de traverser un fossé doublé d’une palissade.  
LE GARDE – Bonjour, vous voulez rentrer c’est ça ?  
ARTHUR – Effectivement, c’était dans nos plans.  
LE GARDE – Ça va pas être possible.  
LA GARDE – Mais si ! Enfin peut-être. Il faut d’abord leur demander pourquoi ils veulent rentrer.  
LE GARDE – Ah oui c’est vrai ! J’oublie à chaque fois.  
LA GARDE – Excusez-le, il est nouveau.  
EURYDICE – Pas de problème.  
LE GARDE – Pourquoi vous voulez rentrer ?  
ARTHUR – On nous a dit que le souverain de Gaunes se trouvait ici. On voudrait le voir.  
LE GARDE – Ça va pas être possible.  
LA GARDE – Mais enfin tu le fais exprès !  
LE GARDE – Quoi ? Ça y est je leur ai demandé.  
LA GARDE – Demander ça suffit pas. Il faut comprendre. Pourquoi ils sont ici ?  
LE GARDE – Ils veulent voir la Reine.  
LA GARDE, surprise – Bien et pourquoi ?  
LE GARDE – Ah bah ça je sais pas. Je vais pas leur demander toute leur vie quand même.  
LA GARDE – Et si c’est une visite super importante ?  
LE GARDE – Pourquoi ils arrivent par cette porte alors et pas par l’entrée principale ? Moi je trouve ça louche.  
LA GARDE – C’est vrai ça ! Pourquoi vous arrivez par là ?  
ARTHUR – C’est la première fois qu’on vient, comment on est censé savoir ?  
LE GARDE – La première fois ? J’aime pas trop ça …  
LA GARDE – C’est vrai que par les temps qui courent on limite généralement le tourisme. Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
PERCEVAL – C’est le Roi Arthur que vous avez là alors il faut le laisser passer hein !  
LE GARDE – Le Roi Arthur, qu’est-ce qu’il viendrait faire ici ?  
LA GARDE – Certes mais si c’est vrai et qu’on le laisse pas passer, on est marrons.  
La garde siffle fort. Ils attendent à peine deux minutes avant qu’un groupe d’enfants déboule. Ils sont accompagnés de deux chiens, trois porcelets et une chèvre.  
LA GARDE – J’aurais besoin que vous emmeniez ces gens jusqu’à la Reine.  
Une gamine fait plusieurs gestes. La garde se tourne vers son collègue qui répond avec quelques gestes brefs.  
GAMINE – Compris. Allez on y va !  
Ils se mettent en cercle autour d’eux et lancent la marche. Arthur, Eurydice et Perceval suivent le rythme.  
GAMIN – Comment vous vous appelez ?  
PERCEVAL – Moi c’est Provençal, lui c’est Arthur et elle c’est Eurydice.  
ARTHUR – Perceval …  
PERCEVAL – Oui ?  
ARTHUR – Non c’est juste que votre nom c’est Perceval, pas Provençal.  
PERCEVAL – Ah ouais c’est vrai, je me goure tout le temps.  
GAMIN – Je comprends moi aussi.  
ARTHUR – Ah bon ? Et c’est quoi ton nom ?  
GAMINE – Bohort-Arthur-Uther-Ulfric-Armagedon-Kay-Caesar.  
GAMIN – Ouais c’est ça moi à chaque fois je retiens que Tristan.  
ARTHUR – Et dire qu’il y en a qui font tout un foin du tria nomina …  
Le cochon se met à hurler. Tous les enfants se retournent soudainement alertes.  
EURYDICE – Désolé, désolé. C’est plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je teste. Je suis surprise que ce soit le cochon qui ait cafté.  
GAMINE – Pff … Les adultes ils croient toujours qu’on est nul parce qu’on est des enfants.  
PERCEVAL – Y en a qu’on dût y laisser un bout de fesses non ?  
GAMIN – C’est pas passé loin.  
AUTRE GAMIN – Tiens on nous attend.  
Reine DE GAUNES – Qui me ramenez-vous aujourd’hui, braves gardes royaux ?  
GAMINE – Perceval, Arthur et Eurydice, ma Reine. Ils veulent vous voir.  
Reine DE GAUNES – Perceval ? Comme ce bon Chevalier dont mon ami me parlait si souvent ? Et Arthur ? Se puisse-t-il que la rumeur soit vraie et que notre souverain soit de retour ?  
Sous l’émotion, la Reine défaille. Les enfants visiblement habitués la rattrapent et l’asseyent pendant qu’elle reprend ses esprits.  
GAMINE – Notre Reine a la santé fragile.  
Reine DE GAUNES – Répondez-moi nobles voyageurs. Êtes-vous ceux dont mon cher et tendre Bohort m’a conté les exploits ?  
ARTHUR, tombe des nues – Vous êtes la femme de Bohort ?  
BERLEWEN – Bien sûr, qui d’autre pourrait endosser le rôle de souverain à la place de mon mari ?  
PERCEVAL – On l’a jamais vu la femme de Bohort non ?  
GAMINE – Elle est devant vous.  
PERCEVAL – Mais je croyais qu’il en avait pas de femme.  
GAMINE – Et bien si puisqu’elle se tient devant vous !  
PERCEVAL – Elle ? Ah d’accord ! J’avais pas fait le lien, je croyais que c’était sa cousine.  
BERLEWEN – Donc vous êtes effectivement …  
EURYDICE – Arthur Pendragon et Perceval de Galles.  
PERCEVAL, aux enfants – Et vous vous êtes qui du coup ?  
GAMINE, fière – On est la Garde Royale.  
ENFANT – Nous, on est trop forts. Même qu’on a pas peur de Mevanwi.  
GAMINE – Ouais si la sorcière vient là, on lui fera manger des crottes de chèvre.  
BERLEWEN – Les enfants s’il vous plaît, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas parler … d’elle ou de prononcer son nom. Cela pourrait la faire venir.  
ARTHUR, à Berlewen – Vous craignez vraiment Mev … (il s’arrête en croisant le regard apeuré de Berlewen) vous la craignez vraiment ?  
BERLEWEN – Je n’approuvais déjà pas vraiment ce qu’elle avait fait avec l’échange d’épouses avant mais depuis qu’elle travaille pour Lancelot, on raconte d’horribles choses à son sujet.  
EURYDICE – Des choses comme quoi ?  
Berlewen s’éloigne des enfants. Elle parle bas.  
BERLEWEN – On dit qu’elle kidnappe des enfants, qu’elle ouvre en deux les femmes enceintes, qu’elle mange le … des hommes, qu’elle fornique avec Lancelot, qu’elle découpe les prisonniers vivants … Sire c’est une femme abominable !  
PERCEVAL, bouche bée – Ah ouais ? Tout ça ? Moi je croyais qu’elle était juste super moche. (il semble avoir une idée soudaine) Mais il est où Bohort du coup ?

.

LÉODAGAN – Bohort ? Bohort ? Bohort !  
BOHORT – Oui ?  
LÉODAGAN – Mais répondez bon sang. On n’y voit rien là-dedans, j’ai cru que vous étiez plus là.  
BOHORT – Vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi ?  
LÉODAGAN – Ça va, ça va. Bouclez-là. Pourquoi vous avez pas répondu illico ?  
BOHORT – Ces derniers jours je n’ai guère fermé l’œil et je venais, dans cette pénombre-ci, de trouver le sommeil.  
LÉODAGAN – C’est l’histoire d’Arthur à Gaune que vous ruminez ? Faut pas. Même nos espions ils le savent pas si le Roi a été voir votre femme alors il n’y a pas de raison que Lancelot pète une durite.  
BOHORT – Elle pourrait courir un grave danger, se retrouver à la merci de la démence de Lancelot ! Comment faites-vous ?  
LÉODAGAN – Comment ça ? Pour votre femme ?  
BOHORT – Non pour votre fille, la Reine Guenièvre.  
LÉODAGAN, froid – C’est pas pareil. Pour Guenièvre on a aucune information.  
BOHORT – Elle est retenue par Lancelot dans un lieu connu de lui seul et dont personne d’autre n’a l’accès.  
LÉODAGAN – Retenue c’est vite dit. Elle l’a suivi une fois pourquoi pas deux ? (Plus énervé qu’il ne le devrait.) Si ça se trouve c’est la honte qui l’empêche de donner des nouvelles ! La honte de devoir me regarder dans les yeux et me dire qu’elle est repartie avec le traître ! De son plein gré !  
BOHORT – Enfin Léodagan, notre Reine ne ferait jam …  
Léodagan gifle Bohort. Ce dernier est bouche bée. Léodagan respire fort.  
LÉODAGAN, calme – J’essaye de ne pas y penser parce que des fois ça me prend comme ça et je pourrais tuer quelqu’un. Dans le couloir l’autre soir j’ai dérouillé deux valets après avoir les avoir surpris à parler de Guenièvre. Ça devient dangereux pour ma peau ces conneries. Un matin je marche avec Lancelot dans un couloir, on croise la … l’autre … Angharad, et trois pas après j’ai failli balancer le chef d’État à travers la première fenêtre.  
BOHORT – Je suis désolé d’avoir abordé le sujet.  
LÉODAGAN – Non mais c’est moi. J’aurais pas dû vous en coller une. C’est parti tout seul directement de l’oreille au bras sans passer par le cerveau. Je comprends pas, ça me l’avait jamais fait avant et pourtant on peut pas dire que j’ai la mandale timide.  
BOHORT – Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Ça m’est déjà arrivé quand ma femme c’était faite attaquer par des bandits.  
LÉODAGAN – Et vous c’était quoi ? Un truc dans la bouffe ?  
BOHORT – Non voyons Léodagan, c’était l’amour.  
LÉODAGAN – Ouais mais Lancelot, il nous fait quand même manger des machins bizarres. Je suis sûr que c’est lié.

.

Quelque part en Armorique. Tous sont engagés dans une forêt. La nuit commence à tomber. Les loups hurlent.  
PERCEVAL – Vous trouvez pas qu’on les entend beaucoup les loups.  
ARTHUR – Arrêtez de faire votre chochotte, c’est rien.  
EURYDICE – Ils indiquent simplement notre position.  
ARTHUR – Quoi ?  
EURYDICE – Bah oui pas de doute. Ils sont disposés tout autour de nous et ils hurlent en se répondant par diagonale.  
PERCEVAL – Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Ils essayent de nous envoyer leur chef ?  
EURYDICE – En revanche Arthur a raison, pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Même s’ils tentent de nous attaquer, un peu de feu et quelques coups de bâtons ça suffira.  
ARTHUR – Si tu crois que c’est rassurant. Rien que l’idée de …  
Ils s’arrêtent. Non loin on entend feuillager. Quelque chose approche. Arthur dégaine. Eurydice a toujours son bâton en main. Merlin sort.  
MERLIN – Ah c’est vous !  
ARTHUR – Comment ça « ah c’est nous » ? Ce serait plutôt à nous de nous étonner.  
MERLIN – Pourquoi ?  
EURYDICE – Parce que les loups hurlent de tous les côtés et que tu sors des fourrées.  
MERLIN – Les loups c’est pour me prévenir qu’ils font ça. D’ailleurs attendez il faut que je leur dise que c’est bon vous êtes avec moi.  
Merlin imite le loup à la perfection. Les loups se taisent.  
PERCEVAL – Vous parlez aux loups, trop classe.  
MERLIN – Je les comprends aussi … mais attendez une minute.  
Merlin se rapproche d’Eurydice.  
MERLIN – C’est toi ?  
EURYDICE – Bien sûr que c’est moi. Je t’avais dit que je m’approchais.  
Merlin se met à japper et à hurler comme un loup. Eurydice le rejoint.  
ARTHUR – Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Qu’est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ?  
EURYDICE – Désolé mais c’est l’émotion de se rencontrer enfin.  
MERLIN – C’est vrai que c’est émouvant. La première fois qu’on s’est vu tu étais bébé. Tu ne dois pas t’en souvenir. Ça fait loin.  
ARTHUR – Comment ça ?  
EURYDICE – C’est Merlin mon informateur. On se parle en songe depuis que je suis gamine.  
ARTHUR – Encore un coup des dieux ?  
EURYDICE – T’as tout compris.  
ARTHUR, à Merlin – Et vous, pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas dit que vous étiez en contact avec ma fille ?  
MERLIN – C’est votre fille ?  
ARTHUR – Non mais c’est pas possible qu’après autant d’ … Vous avez dit que vous vous connaissez depuis l’enfance d’Eurydice et que c’est par la volonté des dieux que vous êtes liés. Vous êtes connectés pour moi ?  
MERLIN – Oui.  
ARTHUR, à Eurydice – Mais alors c’est quoi ta mission ? Parce qu’à l’époque ça allait encore.  
EURYDICE – J’ai toujours su qu’un jour ou l’autre tu allais abandonner. Moi j’ai été chargé d’attendre ce stade de te rafistoler.  
ARTHUR – Attends ça veut dire que les dieux eux-même savaient que j’échouerais !  
EURYDICE – Je suppose oui … mais qu’est-ce que ça change ?  
PERCEVAL – De toute façon ça y est vous êtes de retour alors on s’en fout non ?  
ARTHUR – Et l’homme en noir c’est aussi les dieux qui me l’ont envoyé ?  
EURYDICE – L’homme en noir ? De qui tu parles ?  
ARTHUR – Celui qui s’est fait passer pour un guide après le phare du pêcheur.  
EURYDICE – Sur ton retour ? Désolé je sais pas je captais super mal les images à ce moment-là, par contre les émotions …  
ARTHUR – Tu sais tout sur tout mis à part au moment où ça aurait pu faire avancer le bousin ! Super.  
PERCEVAL – Mais je comprends pas bien. Machin-là, c’est qui par rapport à vous ?  
MERLIN – En plus les gens qui portent des habits noirs faut s’en méfier. Ils sont pas clairs.  
EURYDICE – Oui absolument mais c’est peut-être simplement dû au fait qu’ils soient vêtus de couleurs sombres.  
MERLIN – Ah c’est vrai ça, j’avais jamais fait le rapprochement.  
PERCEVAL – Ou alors c’est un peu comme votre cousine …  
ARTHUR – Quoi ? L’homme en noir ?  
PERCEVAL – Ah bon ? Je croyais que c’était la Dame du Lac moi.  
ARTHUR – La Dame du Lac ? Expliquez-vous parce que là, je bite rien à ce que vous dites.  
PERCEVAL – Le gars en noir c’est comme votre cousine. Il est facilement impressionné. Rapport au fait qu’il y ait que vous qui l’ayez vu. Non c’est des conneries ?  
ARTHUR, perplexe – Non, pas du tout.  
MERLIN – Moi j’ai rien compris.  
EURYDICE – C’est vrai ce qu’il dit Arthur ? Il n’y a que toi qui l’as vu ?  
ARTHUR – Non. Il y a Lancelot aussi, la Dame du Lac … et une troupe de saltimbanque qu’on a croisé sur la route.  
PERCEVAL – Lancelot est quand même un peu zinzin.  
EURYDICE – Et puis la Dame du Lac c’est un ange, enfin … à la base.  
ARTHUR – Ouais mais il y avait la troupe.  
MERLIN – Après ça dépend quel genre c’était ?  
ARTHUR – Comment ça ?  
MERLIN – Bah si c’était des jongleurs ça passe mais pour des comédiens ça compte pas.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que vous bavez encore ?  
MERLIN – Bah tout le monde sait qu’ils sont pas clairs.  
ARTHUR – Vous allez pas recommencer avec ça !  
MERLIN – Oui nan mais là c’est parce que j’ai pas le mot.  
ARTHUR – Quoi !  
MERLIN – Ça va môsieur Arthur, tout le monde a pas votre vocabulaire.  
PERCEVAL – Dites lui à peu près ce que ça veut dire votre mot et il va trouver. Vous allez voir c’est super balèze.  
MERLIN – Bah je voulais dire « messager des dieux ».  
ARTHUR – Bah alors dites messager des dieux …  
MERLIN – Ah d’accord, vous faites des efforts pour Perceval et pas pour moi !  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. Y a pas de mot spécifique pour dire « messager des dieux », c’est tout alors vous dites ça. D’ailleurs c’était quoi le problème avec « messager des dieux » ça vous plaisait pas ?  
MERLIN – Non mais j’aurais voulu un truc un peu plus classe, un peu intimidant vous voyez.  
ARTHUR – Mais vous allez la faire votre phrase bon sang de bois !  
MERLIN – C’est fait. Vous remplacer juste « pas clair » par « messager des dieux ».  
PERCEVAL, imitant Merlin – Bah tout le monde sait qu’ils sont messagers des dieux.  
ARTHUR – C’est encore moins clair qu’avant.  
MERLIN – Ah vous voyez vous aussi ! C’est quel mot que vous n’avez pas ?  
EURYDICE – Non je pense que là il voulait simplement dire que ta phrase est floue, peu précise. Papa je pense pouvoir t’expliquer où il veut en venir.  
ARTHUR – Parce que tu le comprends toi ?  
EURYDICE – Sans problème mais je crois que c’est à cause de notre lien. Il est courant chez les druides de considérer les gens de la scène comme des intermédiaires divins.  
ARTHUR – Les gars qui enfilent des costumes bigarrés et qui se prennent pour le Roi ou la servante, l’enfant ou le loup ?  
EURYDICE – Ceux-là même. Enfin pas tous. Ils ont aussi leurs bouseux standards.  
PERCEVAL – Et pourquoi les comédiens plus que les taverniers, les Chevaliers ou les astronautes ?  
ARTHUR – Les quoi ?  
PERCEVAL – Je sais pas. Désolé c’est sorti tout seul.  
MERLIN – Parce que c’est la représentation !  
ARTHUR – D’accord mais vous savez quoi ? On va quand même laisser Eurydice finir l’explication.  
MERLIN – Ah parce que c’est la fille de môsieur Arthur, Roi de Bretagne elle explique mieux c’est ça ?  
ARTHUR, fièrement – Je ne sais pas si ça a un lien mais oui au moins avec elle je comprends. Vas-y Eurydice.  
EURYDICE – Sur ce coup-là, je suis d’accord avec Merlin.  
MERLIN – Na !  
EURYDICE – Les comédiens sont sur la terre, ce qui se rapproche le plus des dieux. Ils mettent en scène et jouent avec la vie. Ils changent d’identité comme on change de bottes, passent du Roi à la Reine et tous les jours ils rient, ils pleurent, ils naissent, ils meurent et chacun des spectateurs, en sachant pertinemment que tout est faux, ne peut s’empêcher de s’émouvoir avec eux. Les dieux nous ont présenté le monde en nous disant ça c’est Rome et ça c’est la Grèce, ça c’est l’amour et ça c’est la tristesse. Les comédiens ont embrassé le tout et à chaque levé de rideau, ils en font la représentation.  
MERLIN – Ça n’explique pas le public.  
EURYDICE – Au théâtre on peut vous faire voir n’importe quoi.  
Arthur reste silencieux. Les autres comprennent et partagent un silence gêné.

.

Le soir ils sont installés devant un feu. Merlin, Perceval et Eurydice discutent légèrement. Cette dernière jette parfois un œil à Arthur qui reste silencieux. Finalement Perceval et Merlin vont se coucher. Eurydice reste.  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce qui va pas ?  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi je serais pas un comédien ?  
EURYDICE – C’est quel sujet exactement qui te travaille ?  
ARTHUR – Le père Blaise il a beau griffonner tout ce qu’il veut de papier, les dieux ils l’ont déjà leur légende. Ils savaient que je reviendrais de l’école militaire jusqu’en Bretagne autant qu’ils savaient que j’allais finir par me viander.  
EURYDICE – C’est les dieux, c’est normal qu’ils sachent des trucs.  
ARTHUR – Et moi alors ? Qu’est-ce que je fais ? J’écris la légende arthurienne ou bien je ne suis qu’un acteur parmi les autres, avec le rôle principal, et encore …  
EURYDICE – Tu vis. Les dieux ce sont comme des parents ou des enseignants en petite classe, ils ont leur idée de comment doivent se dérouler les choses et les enfants étant ce qu’ils sont ils ne suivent jamais pas le plan. Pourquoi crois-tu que les dieux t’ont envoyé Prisca en urgence ? Parce qu’ils n’avaient pas prévu que tu puisses convoiter la femme du Chevalier.  
ARTHUR – Et pour toi ?  
EURYDICE – Je sers plus à assurer leurs arrières qu’autre chose. D’ailleurs ils ont dû faire ça à l’arrache parce qu’il faut pas réfléchir beaucoup pour charger un bébé d’une telle mission, tout en lui collant à vie un dépressif.  
ARTHUR – C’est sûr que quand ils ont dû voir l’équipe que je me récoltais …  
EURYDICE – Non, je pense que ça, ça faisait partie de la mission, moi j’avais plus tablé sur la disparition du vrai Manilius.  
ARTHUR – Ou sur mon serment à ma première femme. Sur le fait que Lancelot soit bien le seul à être tombé amoureux de Guenièvre.  
EURYDICE – Donc Lancelot aussi a dérogé aux plans des dieux. En revanche ils ont eu l’air de savoir que tu chercherais tes enfants.  
ARTHUR – J’étais si désespéré de vous trouver (Continue taquin.) Alors que maintenant je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir rencontrer les autres, mais comment tu peux être sûre ?  
EURYDICE – Je t’ai dit que les dieux m’avaient refilé des visions et bien ils m’ont aussi donné un sixième sens. Je déniche mes sœurs aussi sûrement que Karadoc trouverait un saucisson dans la salle des coffres. Ce n’est qu’une partie de la fratrie qui m’a suivi à Rome.  
ARTHUR – Et tu les connais depuis combien de temps ? Antor par exemple  
EURYDICE – Antor n’est pas le premier. J’ai d’abord rencontré Jane. On est resté ensemble un ou deux ans avant de tomber sur Sagamora et quelques semaines plus tard sur Antor. Il a fallu attendre plusieurs mois ensuite avant que les jumelles ne nous rejoignent et c’est sur le chemin de Rome qu’on a embarqué Uther avec nous.  
ARTHUR – Et les autres comment ils sont ?  
EURYDICE, s’allongeant – Les autres … par où commencer … (Arthur l’imite et se met sur un coude pour la regarder.) D’abord il faut que tu saches que jusqu’à maintenant je ne me suis trouvée que deux frères, Antor et Uther. T’es pas bon pour les garçons, en revanche pour les filles … Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois que j’ai rencontré une de mes demi-sœurs. Je m’étais fait un bon itinéraire, bien optimisé et tout, quand je suis arrivée à un croisement. J’aurais dû filer mais j’ai pris le sentier de droite. Je n’avais pas fait dix lieues que je voyais une gamine de 7 ans pas plus, qui était grimpé dans un arbre. Quand je lui ai demandé de descendre, elle a fait ça à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle est croisée avec un singe.  
ARTHUR, pâteux – Elle ne tiendrait pas ça de sa mère par hasard ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose comme histoire.  
EURYDICE – Elles habitent dans un arbre.  
ARTHUR – C’est ça alors.  
EURYDICE – Il y a aussi Pani, la plus petite. Quand je l’ai vu la première fois elle avait 3 ans et pourtant elle était encore minuscule. Je suis repassée alors qu’elle avait doublé d’âge mais elle n’avait pas grandi de plus de 3 pieds. Il paraît que l’un des oncles est comme ça et qu’il le vit très bien. Elle est passionnée par le ciel et les oiseaux, dans la vie son seul souhait ce serait de voler. Elle est ingénieuse et débrouillarde alors elle essaye tout un tas de trucs. Elle s’est déjà cassée le bras trois fois, la jambe deux et la cheville six fois. Sa mère n’arrive pas à tenir en place. En Calédonie j’ai rencontré Mu et Nu, elles ne sont pas jumelles parce qu’en plus d’être sœurs, elles sont cousines. Leurs trucs à elle, c’est les armes. Dès qu’elles ont pu, elles se sont engagées dans une milice en taisant juste que c'étaient des filles. Elles doivent avoir 16-17 ans maintenant et elles bottent le train des malfrats aussi bien qu’elles chassent les bandits de grands chemins. Leur patelin est le plus sûr de toute la Bretagne. Il y a une taverne en Carmélide qui s’appelle la « Vierge et la Câtin », elle est tenue par deux femmes mais le boui-boui c’est leur mère qui a monté ça, à son époque c’était « Madame ». D’après l’histoire tu aurais voulu la Vierge, bon bah tu as eu l’autre. La fille qu’elle a eu de toi est à peine plus jeune que moi, elle doit avoir 20 ans mais elle a drôlement pris de sa mère. Son premier môme, elle l’a eu à 16 ans. Elle est quand même costaude. Sur 4 grossesses, elle en a mené 3 à terme et elle n’a perdu qu’un seul bébé. (Eurydice voit qu’Arthur dort.) Il y a de tout parmi tes enfants. Il y en a qui t’adore alors qu’ils ne te connaissent même pas. Il y en a qui te déteste justement pour ça. Les autres n’en ont rien à secouer la plupart du temps. Sagamora te détestait et moi je te méprisais. Et pourtant je leur ai jamais rien dit. Quand ils me demandaient comment tu étais et ce que tu faisais, j’aurais pu mentionner tes doutes, tes écarts, tes échecs. Je me contenais de répondre « Il fait de son mieux ». Parfois j’ai cru voir dans les yeux de certains qu’ils comprenaient mais ils n’ont jamais fait aucun commentaire. Il y a peu de choses qu’on a en commun tous, presque rien en fait mis à part un truc. Une seule et unique chose. Quand on parle, les gens nous écoutent. Que ce soit ensuite pour nous suivre ou pour nous donner des coups de bâtons qu’importe. Les gens nous écoutent. Et ça maintenant, je sais qu’on le tient de toi.

.

VENEC – Bon vous avez bien tout compris ?  
GAUVAIN – Oui, cher ami.  
YVAIN – T’inquiète on va gérer grave.  
VENEC, suspicieux – Si un voyageur arrive vous faites quoi ?  
GAUVAIN – Nous l’accueillons avec élégance en le hélant comme ceci : « Bonjour aimable voyageur, vous entrez sur les terres du clan des Petits Pédestres (désignant Yvain) dont un au lion (se désignant lui-même) et l’autre au pancréas. Veuillez décliner le mot de passe. »  
YVAIN – C’est trop classe.  
VENEC – Non. C’est pas ça. Il faut pas que vous leur demandiez le mot de passe sinon ils vont savoir qu’y en a un et ils vont trouver ça louche. Vous les laissez venir et si, et seulement si, ils donnent le mot de passe spontanément, vous les fournissez.  
GAUVAIN – C’est ma foi fort astucieux.  
YVAIN – C’est clair. Par contre c’est « spontanément » que je comprends pas.  
GAUVAIN – On pourrait aussi dire « de leur propre chef ».  
VENEC, à Gauvain – Oui exactement mais laissez tomber. (À Yvain.) Il a pas compris non plus hein.  
YVAIN – Dans le contexte je suis pas sûr.  
VENEC – Il faut que le gars vous donne le mot de passe sans que vous ayez rien demandé avant.  
DÉMETRA – Je le ferais.  
VENEC – C’est bien gentil mais ça ira avec le …  
DÉMETRA – Vous inquiétez pas. Ça m’a pris du temps mais maintenant je gère.  
VENEC – Bon bah j’y vais alors.  
GAUVAIN – Venec attendez, nous tenions encore une fois à vous remercier.  
YVAIN – Ouais la pièce souterraine c’est grave stylé.  
Yvain et Gauvin se lancent dans une chorégraphie de bras désordonnée pour exprimer leur joie.  
VENEC – Qu’est-ce que je vous ai dit sur cette pièce déjà ?  
YVAIN – Que maintenant qu’elle est finie, il faut plus en parler.  
VENEC – Et …  
GAUVAIN – Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Nous n’aurions pas dû mettre un écriteau « Pièce secrète souterraine » à côté de l’entrée.  
VENEC – Vous avez fait quoi ?  
DÉMETRA – Je l’ai enlevé.  
YVAIN – C’est donc toi, femme, qui a dérobé notre bien. Attention la prochaine fois …  
DÉMETRA, menaçante – La prochaine fois quoi ?  
YVAIN, s’écrase – Non rien en fait.  
DÉMETRA – Et puis je vous ai déjà dit d’arrêter de m’appeler femme. J’ai un prénom, utilisez le.  
YVAIN – Mais je m’en souviens jamais, il est trop compliqué.  
DÉMETRA – C’est pour ça que …  
YVAIN – Ah oui. (Il regarde sa main sur laquelle est écrit le nom de sa femme en toutes lettres.) Démétra.  
DÉMETRA – Voilà.  
VENEC – Moi je filoche, je vais être en retard.  
DÉMETRA – Vous voulez pas rester, Gauvain va faire le dîner.  
VENEC – Vous êtes sûr que c’est pas dangereux ?  
DÉMETRA – Celui qui est dangereux c’est Yvain. Gauvain quand on surveille ce qu’il met dans la casserole il sort des trucs plutôt bons même si au départ on n’y croit pas trop.  
GAUVAIN, fier – J’ai une recette de soupe d’orties, vous m’en direz des nouvelles.  
YVAIN – Ah non pas celle-là, après on se gratte pendant 2 jours.  
DÉMETRA – Je vous ai déjà dit que pour ramasser les orties il faut mettre des gants. Alors Vene …  
Venec est parti.

.

Sur un bateau, en approche d’un port.  
ARTHUR, à Merlin – Vous avez entendu parler de Mevanwi dernièrement.  
MERLIN – Lancelot l’a gardé près de lui comme sorcière. Depuis dès qu’on prononce son nom c’est pour raconter quelque chose de pire.  
ARTHUR – Et vous pensez que c’est vrai ?  
MERLIN – Avec Élias comme professeur on peut s’attendre à tout.  
ARTHUR – Il n’y a pas moyen d’être sûr ?  
MERLIN – Si, il y en a même deux. Premièrement on peut demander directement à Mevanwi. Deuxièmement on peut demander à pleins de gens un peu partout, s’ils disent la même chose ça a des chances d’être vrai.  
PERCEVAL, qui n’a rien écouté à ce qui s’est dit avant – J’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi on n’a pas été directement au Rocher.  
MERLIN – Il faut bien qu’il prévienne tout le monde de son retour.  
PERCEVAL – Mais à chaque fois qu’on débarque quelque part ils sont déjà au courant !  
EURYDICE – Oui mais c’est important que le peuple le voit.  
PERCEVAL – Pour quoi faire ?  
ARTHUR, doux – Parce que ce n’est pas juste une chaise que je veux récupérer. C’est un trône. La première fois j’ai récupéré l’épée c’est tout. Finalement je me suis barré sans un mot comme un contrebandier. Là je veux faire les choses bien. Je veux aller promettre à tous les Bretons que je ferais de mon mieux cette fois et si je n’y arrive pas, je mourrais en essayant.  
Eurydice le frappe.  
ARTHUR – Hey mais t’es cinglée !  
EURYDICE – Pas plus que toi. Plus jamais tu ne parles comme ça. Tu m’as déjà fait le coup (Plus bas) et on a failli y rester tous les deux. (Normal) Alors tu vas retrouver la couronne et personne ne va mourir.  
ARTHUR – Et Lancelot ?  
EURYDICE – Fais-moi pas croire que tu vas le tuer.  
ARTHUR – S’il le faut, je le ferais.  
EURYDICE – Si tu le dis. Moi je pourrais pas.  
MARIN – Sire ! Sire !  
ARTHUR – Oui ça va je suis là pas besoin de gueuler sur tous les toits.  
MARIN – Excusez Sire, c’est l’émotion. Hum, hum, hum, Sa Majesté est-elle sûre de vouloir passer la nuit ici ? On aurait fait pas mal de route d’ici l’aube.  
ARTHUR – C’est gentil mais on a un rendez-vous à l’auberge ce soir.  
MARIN – Comme il conviendra à Sa Majesté.  
Le capitaine du bateau s’éloigne. Arthur soupire.  
ARTHUR – Il est collant ce gars.  
EURYDICE – Peut-être mais il nous a transporté d’Armorique jusqu’en Irlande pour pas un rond.  
MERLIN – Faut voir comment on a été ballotté aussi.  
EURYDICE – Tu es druide toi de toute façon, forcément t’aimes pas la mer.  
MERLIN – J’aime pas être enfermé non plus dans la cambuse, bonjour l’idée !  
PERCEVAL – Sire ?  
ARTHUR – Quoi ?  
PERCEVAL – Pourquoi vous avez dit qu’on avait un rendez-vous ?  
ARTHUR – Pour qu’il nous lâche la grappe.  
PERCEVAL – Vous aussi vous pensez qu’il est succulent ?  
ARTHUR – Qu’il est quoi ?  
PERCEVAL – Que c’est un mec à Lancelot quoi.  
EURYDICE – Suspect. Moi aussi j’y pensais. Si on monte sur son bateau demain, on est bon pour devoir trouver un autre Roi de Bretagne.  
MERLIN – Vous êtes sûrs ?  
ARTHUR, grave – Je vous fais confiance. Alors voilà ce qu’on va faire.

.

Intérieur de la maison de Guethenoc.  
GUETHENOC – Alors là m’sieur Dame, y a pas de soucis. Il y aura toujours une place à ma table ou dans ma demeure pour les amis d’Arthur.  
ROPARZH – Vous pouvez venir chez moi aussi si vous pouvez plus supporter l’animal.  
GUETHENOC – C’est pas sérieux, ces pauvres gens demandent l’hospitalité, ils veulent pas attraper des maladies que même chez nos bêtes, ça n’existe plus.  
ROPARZH, ignorant la remarque - Moi j’ai l’habitude maintenant mais pour des nouveaux ça peut être rude.  
GUETHENOC – Vous me supportez maintenant ? V’la la dernière.  
ROPARZH – Ah non certainement pas. J’ai dit que j’avais l’habitude. Maintenant que les mains ont fait des cals, j’ai même plus besoin de tour de chauffe avant de vous talocher la face.  
GUETHENOC – Vous m’en voyez ravi, je vais donc répondre instamment que moi, au moins, y a que sur les mains que je l’ai de la corne.  
ROPARZH – Qu’est-ce que vous essayez d’insinuer ?  
GUETHENOC – Moi je dis juste qu’il faudrait pas que le tavernier soit revenu plus souvent sinon vous auriez plus fort à faire avec les gamins.  
CAÏUS – Vous savez si on dérange, on peut aussi …  
GUETHENOC et ROPARZH – Non !  
VIVIANE – En tout cas ça sent drôlement bon chez vous.  
GUETHENOC – Ça j’en suis pas peu fier ma bonne Dame. De toutes les variétés de fleurs que j’ai créé, c’est celle qui sent le meilleur. Je l’ai appelé la Guenièvre.  
VIVIANE – Et vous en faites beaucoup ?  
GUETHENOC – Des pleins champs ! Avant je faisais un peu d’élevage et d’agriculture, maintenant je garde un petit lopin de terre juste pour moi et le reste tout en fleur.  
CAÏUS – Et qui est-ce qui nourrit les gens ?  
ROPARZH – Moi je m’occupe de toute la partie pastorale et on a un … un collègue à nous qui gère l’agriculture.  
VIVIANE – Avant vous faisiez bien un peu de tout chacun non ?  
GUETHENOC – On s’est dit qu’avec Lancelot, il valait mieux qu’on travaille selon nos spécialités.  
CAÏUS – Vos spécialités ?  
ROPARZH – Oui tout à fait. Par exemple je suis bien obligé de reconnaître qu’avec les fleurs, Guethenoc a un talent. Il en vend jusqu’en Aquitaine.  
GUETHENOC – Même Lancelot il est rendu tous les quatre matins à quatre pattes dans mon champs. Et vous, regardez bien cet homme, avec qui j’ai travaillé pendant des années sans savoir quoi en foutre, il est doué d’une capacité extraordinaire, qui dépasse l’entendement. Vous lui mettez n’importe quelle bête entre les mains, n’importe laquelle, à plumes, à poils, jeune, vieille, même des biens portantes, il les dézingue en un temps record.  
ROPARZH – C’est ça, c’est ça, moquez-vous. N’empêche que c’est un particularisme qu’a trouvé son utilité.  
CAÏUS – Attendez vous êtes pas censés les engraisser les bêtes ?  
GUETHENOC – Et vous, vous êtes pas censés être un légionnaire romain ?  
ROPARZH – On va pas se donner de la peine pour des machins qui vont nourrir Lancelot et ses sbires !  
GUETHENOC – On est peut-être que des bouseux mais on sait ce que c’est que la loyauté.

.

Sur un bateau. Le jour se lève. Arthur dort dans un hamac. Merlin paraît épuisé.  
MERLIN – On avait besoin de cavaler comme ça toute la nuit ?  
PERCEVAL – C’était même carrément obligé ouais.  
EURYDICE – Je croyais que tu n’avais pas compris le plan non plus.  
PERCEVAL – Le plan ? C’est comme les cartes moi j’aime pas bien ça. Mais si Arthur dit un truc on le fait c’est tout.  
EURYDICE – Maintenant le mieux à faire c’est dormir.  
MERLIN – Je peux pas, la mer c’est pas mon élément.  
EURYDICE – Et bien alors fermes les yeux et fais semblant.  
Merlin et Perceval sont installés sur des gréements. Perceval se tourne et se retourne pour trouver une position alors que Merlin commence à ronfler. Eurydice monte la garde. Le pécheur s’approche.  
PÉCHEUR – Vous savez je peux vous emmener ailleurs si vous voulez. La Carmélide faut connaître sinon c’est pas super accueillant. Enfin pour le coup le Roi Arthur doit s’y connaître puisque toute sa belle-famille vient de là-bas.  
EURYDICE – Le plus important pour nous c’est de pouvoir nous déplacer vite. Si tu nous dis que tu as de la famille un peu partout là-bas et qu’on pourra s’en servir de relai jusqu’à la Calédonie c’est le plus important.  
PÉCHEUR – J’ai même un cousin qui est spécialiste dans le domaine.  
EURYDICE – C’est à dire ?  
PÉCHEUR – On est tellement nombreux et dispersés qu’on oublie souvent où habite chacun, le lien des gens entre eux, et par rapport à nous. Alors lui il ne fait que ça, toute l’année. Dès qu’un membre de la famille fait le grand tour, il l’accompagne. Je pourrais lui demander de vous conduire, s’il est pas déjà pris.  
EURYDICE – Ce serait extrêmement gentil de ta part.  
PÉCHEUR – C’est normal. Quand c’était Arthur le Roi j’ai toujours pu circuler comme je voulais, depuis que c’est Lancelot je ne pars plus qu’avant l’aube pour revenir après le coucher du soleil et chaque fois je prends le risque de tout perdre si je me fais pincer.  
EURYDICE – Tu risques bien pire si on apprend que tu as transporté Arthur.  
PÉCHEUR – Ils ont pris mon fils parce qu’il racontait à des gamins l’histoire d’Arthur Pendragon. Ils ont pris ma femme après ça parce qu’elle le pleurait trop. Il ne me reste plus que mon bateau. Qu’ils me prennent ça ou la vie, c’est la même chose. S’ils me tuent bon bah je serais mort, et s’ils volent mon bateau j’aurais plus qu’à prendre un truc lourd et à me jeter dans le port et je serais tout mort pareil.  
EURYDICE, regardant Arthur – Je comprends.  
Le pêcheur se lève, lui tapote l’épaule et s’en va.  
EURYDICE – Pourquoi tu lui fais confiance à lui ?  
ARTHUR, toujours les yeux fermés – Parce que justement c’est pas moi qui l’ait choisi.  
EURYDICE – Et pourquoi Perceval serait particulièrement qualifié pour nous choisir un passeur ?  
ARTHUR – Depuis le temps qu’il voyage, s’il n’avait pas eu du flair, il serait déjà mort cent fois.  
EURYDICE – Pas bête.

.

Sur la terre ferme.  
PÉCHEUR – Bon bah voilà mon cousin. Il va pouvoir vous emmener un peu partout.  
VATAN – Oui, on peut dire effectivement que je suis une sorte de guide. J’ai la connaissance des chemins, la science des itinéraires. La Carmélide est pour moi un grand terrain de jeu où jamais je ne me perds. J’y suis partout comme dans mon foyer propre.  
ARTHUR – Vous êtes carrément guide du coup.  
VATAN – Certes mais le terme, la dénomination en elle-même est réductrice. Parce que le guide c’est celui qui va montrer la route, celui qui amène à destination alors que moi ce que j’ai à vous offrir c’est tout un voyage, tout un périple qui se bornera pas, je l’espère, puisque parfois on forme des projets, on se forge des impressions qui ne sont pas légitimes, qui ne sont pas réciproques, moi, entendez le bien, j’émets la volonté que ces moments de vie que nous allons partager ne soient pas simplement un moyen pour arriver à vos fins, à votre destination mais qu’ils soient, par des aspects didactiques ou humains, une finalité pour eux-même. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ou pas du tout ?  
EURYDICE – C’est exactement ce que je disais à Arthur sur un voyage qu’on a fait ensemble.  
ARTHUR – Je sens que ça va être long.  
PÉCHEUR – Je voulais pas vous faire peur alors je vous ai pas prévenu avant.  
ARTHUR – Je comprends mais s'il est compétent.  
PÉCHEUR – Ah ça pas de soucis. Il vous emmènerait les yeux fermés.  
ARTHUR – Je vous crois sur parole mais je préférerais quand même qu’il les garde ouverts.  
PERCEVAL – Euh … Sire ? (désignant le guide.) Il va beaucoup rester avec nous lui ?  
ARTHUR – Ah oui. Il risque de nous accompagner un bout de temps. Pourquoi, vous le sentez pas ?  
PERCEVAL – C’est pas ça, c’est juste qu’il faudra lui dire de pas me parler parce que depuis tout à l’heure, y a pas un seul truc qu’il a dit que j’ai compris.  
ARTHUR, d’abord déboussolé puis rassurant – Vous inquiétez pas on sera avec vous.  
PÉCHEUR – Sire, je vais vous laisser. Il faut que je fasse ma pêche et puis que je retourne en Irlande. Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec … avec vos trucs de Roi.  
ARTHUR – Et moi je vous souhaite bonne chance avec vos … trucs de pêcheur.  
Le pêcheur salue Merlin et Perceval puis il s’arrête devant Eurydice. Ils se regardent un moment.  
EURYDICE – Bonne chance.  
PÉCHEUR – Bon courage à toi aussi. (À son cousin.) Vatan prend bien soin de ces gens.  
VATAN – S’ils sont si importants pour toi, soit assuré qu’ils seront traités avec la plus grande déférence.  
Ils échangent un regard entendu puis le pêcheur s’en va.  
ARTHUR – Il faudrait qu’on soit en Calédonie le plus rapidement possible. Notre chemin d’ici à la frontière doit être imprévisible.  
VATAN – On retrouve dans chaque voyage de l’imprévisible, de l’inattendu. Les dieux s’amusent à mettre sur notre chemin diverses embûches qui sont autant d’épreuves pour leur prouver notre foi. Suivez-moi donc.  
ARTHUR – Vous partez vers le sud. La Calédonie c’est au nord. Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes sur le bon chemin ?  
VATAN – Il n’y a pas de bon ou de mauvais chemin. Le voyage, c’est avant tout une rencontre.  
PERCEVAL – C’est bon, bouclez-là. On vous suit.

.

ARTHUR, regardant autour de lui – Et bien dis donc ! Ça je l’aurais jamais cru. Je vous dois mes excuses. Carmélide-Calédonie en un temps record sans même éveiller le soupçon des milices de Lancelot. Vraiment je dis chapeau. Vous savez comment on se rend jusqu’au chef-lieu ?  
VATAN – Généralement il suffit d’attendre un peu.  
Perceval et Merlin s’allongent.  
ARTHUR – Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ?  
PERCEVAL – Il vient de dire qu’on devait attendre.  
MERLIN – Alors on ménage nos montures.  
PERCEVAL – Depuis qu’on est descendu de la charrette il y a plus de chevaux pourtant.  
EURYDICE – C’est une expression.  
PERCEVAL – Ah. C’est des images ? Comme les métaphores.  
VATAN – C’est exactement cela. Et quelle beauté dans une métaphore. Il est quand même incroyable d'avoir cette connaissance de notre propre espèce qui nous permet de comprendre certains mots alors que ce sont d’autres qui sont …  
ARTHUR – Oulà non. Taisez-vous, parce que vous me tapez sur le système.  
VATAN – Je me pose la question depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C’était vous qui étiez marié à Dame Mevanwi, je me trompe ?  
ARTHUR, méfiant – Ah un moment donné oui.  
VATAN – Cette union relevait d’un choix de votre part ou vous avait-elle enchanté ?  
ARTHUR – Mais non. Je suis encore assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux. C’est moi qui … c’est moi. On ne m’a rien forcé du tout. Elle était … bon alors voilà.  
VATAN – C’est la même Mevanwi que nous connaissons nous ?  
ARTHUR – Mevanwi de Vannes oui. Une grande, blonde, plutôt jolie avec des …  
EURYDICE, l’interrompt – Papa.  
ARTHUR – Pardon.  
PERCEVAL, bas à Merlin – Je sais pas ce qu’il lui trouve. La femme de Karadoc c’est un cageot.  
MERLIN, bas à Perceval – Vous savez bien, les femmes ça a toujours été son point faible.  
VATAN – Et vous n’aviez rien remarqué … d’étrange chez elle ?  
EURYDICE – Elle aime le pouvoir mais bon ce n’était rien de nouveau. C’est pour ça qu’elle avait épousé le Seigneur Karadoc.  
ARTHUR – Elle ne s’en cachait pas. Mais qu’est-ce que vous vouliez dire alors ?  
VATAN, évasif – Rien, rien.  
EURYDICE – Non mais vas-y Vatan. Il faut lui dire sinon il va ronchonner.  
VATAN – Disons qu’avec le temps il s’est avéré que peut-être votre Dame Mevanwi n’était pas si … noble qu’elle le laissait paraître.  
ARTHUR – Continuez …  
VATAN – Sachez d’abord que je ne prends aucun plaisir ni à blâmer ni à juger mais on m’a rapporté quelques terribles histoires à propos de la sorcière de Lancelot, chacune servant plus à parachever un portrait d’horreur qu’à lui donner de la nuance.  
ARTHUR, perdant patience – Expliquez-vous bon sang !  
PERCEVAL – Il veut dire que Mevanwi c’est une morue !  
ARTHUR – On ne vous demande pas votre avis à vous, vous ne pouviez pas la blairer de toute façon.  
VATAN – Même s’il en va d’un affect particulier dans le cas du Seigneur Perceval, Sire je dois reconnaître que votre Chevalier n’a pas tout à fait tort. Elle vole les enfants. Elle se déplace sur le dos d’une créature abominable. Les hommes qui couchent avec elle perdent leurs attributs. Elle a même décimé toute la faune d’une forêt en une seule nuit pour le simple plaisir. Et après, il s’agit peut-être de on-dit mais les gens du château racontent qu’elle trucide les prisonniers à tout de bras.  
ARTHUR - « Peut-être des on-dit »? Parce que pour les autres informations vous êtes sûr ?  
VATAN – Disons que je suis moi-même passé par un village qu’elle avait emprunté. Ce que je raconte je le tiens d’un voisin qui avait à côté de chez lui une famille avec un nouveau-né. Au matin il n’y avait plus personne dans la maison et il entendait les cris du petit depuis la tente de la sorcière. Il m’est aussi arrivé de traverser la fameuse forêt qu’elle a dévasté sans y entendre le moindre oiseau, ni croiser âme qui vive.  
ARTHUR – C’est ridicule. Moi par exemple je l’ai … bon voilà (s’énervant) Non mais les gens le savent, je couchais avec elle, là ! Et bien (désigne sa ceinture) tout va bien.  
PERCEVAL – Non mais on peut pas comparer.  
ARTHUR – Comment ça ?  
MERLIN – C’est vrai Sire. Quand elle a rejoint Lancelot, c’était plus la même femme. Elle me faisait même un peu peur.  
ARTHUR – Elle vous faisait pas peur avant déjà ?  
MERLIN, sur la défensive – Non, avant elle m’agaçait. C’est pas pareil.  
Arthur se détourne.  
PERCEVAL – Il boude là non ?  
VATAN – Il me semblait avoir compris que c’est en parlant qu’on éviterait ce genre de chose.  
EURYDICE – Non laisses tomber, là il fait juste sa tête de con.

.

Merlin et Perceval se sont endormis. Vatan a les yeux fermés. Eurydice attend assise et Arthur est debout à l’écart du groupe.  
SOLDAT – Qui va là ?  
EURYDICE – C’est pas trop tôt.  
VATAN – Je vous avais bien dit qu’il suffisait d’attendre.  
ARTHUR – Oui mais si c’est pour se faire capturer …  
VATAN – Loin s’en faut ce sont des Calédoniens. Hola cher ami, nous venons en paix.  
SOLDAT – Pourquoi vous restez près de la frontière ?  
ARTHUR – Emmenez-moi à votre chef.  
SOLDAT – Le chef ? Lequel ? Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça d’abord.  
EURYDICE – Nous on veut le plus chef des chefs celui qui commande tout ici. Si tu nous y emmènes, tu pourras lui dire que tu lui ramènes Arthur Pendragon.  
Le soldat fait un bruit d’animal qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un animal.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?  
SOLDAT – Attendez.  
Perceval et Merlin, qui s’étaient relevés, se rallongent. Un certain temps après plusieurs personnes arrivent.  
CALOGREBEN – Tu nous a appelé ?  
SOLDAT – Oui. Cet homme dit qu’il est le Roi Arthur.  
CALOGRERIS – Les pantins de Lancelot ont décris un équipage de 4 personnes et non pas 5.  
CALOGREBEN – Calogreris réfléchit un peu. Quelqu’un les aura simplement rejoint.  
CALOGRERIS – Très malin, je n’y avais pas pensé. Les dieux soient loués de t’avoir fait naître le premier.  
ARTHUR – Vous êtes les fils de Calogrenant ? Calogreben et Calogreris ?  
CALOGREBEN – Eux-même.  
PERCEVAL – Et comment il va Calogrenant ?  
CALOGREBEN – On n’en sait rien. Il est emprisonné pour vous avoir soutenu.  
ARTHUR – Je suis désolé.  
CALOGRERIS – Ne le soyez pas. Père s’est battu pour celui en qui il croyait. Même s’il en meure il ne regrettera rien, j’en suis sûr.  
CALOGREBEN – Père ne va pas mourir, arrête de dire ça partout.  
MERLIN – C’est quand même pas à exclure il faut se préparer à tout.  
Calogreben est prêt à s’énerver.  
PERCEVAL – Vous avez pas tort mais Calogrenant c’est un chic type et puis costaud aussi.  
CALOGREBEN – Mon père ne se laissera pas tuer par Lancelot.  
EURYDICE – Personne ne peut décider du jour de sa mort. (regard à Arthur.) Personne.

.

Plusieurs jours après, à la porte d’un château.  
EURYDICE – Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?  
CALOGREBEN – Certain.  
CALOGRERIS – Ce qui compte pour nous c’est la Calédonie. Notre père a voulu s’opposer aux évènements, il s’est fait embarquer. On ne fera pas pareil. Tant qu’on se tient à carreau Lancelot nous laisse tranquille alors on va pas commencer à lui chercher des noises.  
CALOGREBEN – Calogreris a raison. Sans père nous sommes maîtres ici. On protège nos gens avant tout.  
CALOGRERIS – Si Père ne t’avait pas tenu en si bonne grâce nous t’aurions d’ailleurs dénoncé à l’Armée Blanche.  
ARTHUR – Ravi de le savoir …  
MERLIN – Vous allez nous laisser partir quand même ?  
CALOGREBEN – Moi j’ai rien vu.  
CALOGRERIS – Moi non plus.  
Ils se retournent et rentrent dans le château.  
EURYDICE – Bon et bien on y va alors.  
VATAN – Sans vouloir alarmer qui que ce soit, il y avait, je pense, dans le ton désinvolte de nos hôtes comme une menace latente.  
PERCEVAL – Ils veulent se battre ? Attention parce que j’ai mis au point une technique pour décapiter quelqu’un avec des fruits des bois.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi vous parlez de menace ?  
VATAN – J’ai un jour rencontré un fermier fort sympathique chez qui j’ai soupé. Quand je lui ai demandé un toit pour la nuit, il m’a dit qu’il possédait une grange et que si quelqu’un lui demandait il ne m’avait jamais vu.  
MERLIN – Quel rapport ?  
PERCEVAL – Peut-être le fait qu’ils nous aient jamais vu.  
VATAN – Tout à fait. Vous cachez une grande perspicacité sous votre air renfrogné.  
PERCEVAL – Les fils de Calogrenant sont des fermiers sympathiques ?  
VATAN – Mais non enfin …  
ARTHUR – J’avoue que moi aussi j’ai du mal à vous suivre.  
VATAN – C’est pourtant limpide. Si nous traînons ici, il ne serait pas étonnant que nous finissions aux cachots.  
EURYDICE – Parce que dans votre histoire de grange vous vous êtes fait gauler ?  
VATAN – 2 jours plus tard, juste comme je m’apprêtais à partir.  
PERCEVAL – Ah mais vous l’aviez pas dit ça.  
VATAN – Ça quoi ?  
MERLIN – Bah le coup des gardes. Comment voulez-vous qu’on fasse les liens si on a pas tous les éléments ?  
VATAN – Excusez-moi messieurs. Je vais la recommencer en n’omettant cette fois-ci aucun détail.  
ARTHUR – Non ça va on a compris. Ce qu’il faut retenir surtout c’est la morale de l’histoire alors on décarre d’ici tout de suite.  
VATAN – Comme il vous sierra.  
ARTHUR – Et il me sied Je veux qu’on franchisse la frontière ce soir sous couvert de la nuit.  
VATAN – Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas un grand adepte de la randonnée nocturne.  
EURYDICE – Il faudra bien parce que si on allume une torche, c’est toute l’Armée Blanche qui va nous tomber sur le poil.  
VATAN, attristé – Si vous le dites. Ne vous plaignez pas ensuite si nous manquons des paysages sublimes.

.

Nuit noire.  
ARTHUR – Depuis qu’on est parti on a croisé personne. On pourrait s’allumer une torche.  
MERLIN – Si un seul membre de l’Armée Blanche aperçoit la lumière on est tous bons pour le cachot ou pire.  
ARTHUR – Il n’y a personne pour nous voir alors lumière ou pas qu’est-ce que ça change ? Au moins on verra où on met les pieds.  
PERCEVAL – Sire regardez, comme ça on peut voir les étoiles.  
ARTHUR – Je m’en fous des étoiles, elles bougent pas, nous si.  
PERCEVAL – Mais enfin Sire, bien sûr que les étoiles bougent.  
EURYDICE – Ça sert à rien d’essayer de le convaincre. Il a juste peur du noir.  
ARTHUR, défensif – C’est même pas vrai, d’abord.  
MERLIN – Vous savez c’est pas grave. Moi par exemple j’ai jamais pu blairer les corbeaux.  
PERCEVAL – Moi c’est pareil avec les épinards.  
VATAN – Pour ma part, je suis claustrophobe.  
EURYDICE – Tu vois ? Allez donnes-moi ta main maintenant.  
ARTHUR – Et toi ? C’est bien beau de faire la maline mais tu as forcément peur de quelque chose.  
EURYDICE – Moi ? Je suis une aînée. Je n’ai peur de rien. Allez donne ta main et avance.  
ARTHUR, prend la main tendue – Mais tu es toute moite ! Alors toi aussi tu as peur du noir ? Enfin je veux dire …  
EURYDICE – Oui bah si j’ai peur … c’est un peu ta faute.  
ARTHUR – C’est la meilleure ça !  
MERLIN – Chut, chut, taisez-vous.  
Les loups hurlent.  
MERLIN – Ça y est, on est passé en Carmélide.  
PERCEVAL – Qu’est-ce qui en savent, les loups, des frontières de la Carmélide ?  
MERLIN – Évidement dans la langue des loups on dit pas Carmélide …  
ARTHUR – Il me semble qu’on doit pas beaucoup parler de frontière non plus.  
MERLIN – Vous parlez le loup vous aussi ? Pour dire Carmélide, ils disent forêt de « faux arbres ».  
EURYDICE – Des « faux-arbres » ?  
ARTHUR – Sûrement référence aux tours de guet que mon beau-père a fait monter partout dans son bled.  
MERLIN – Exactement.  
VATAN – Alors vous voulez vous arrêter maintenant ou pousser plus loin encore ?

.

Ils dorment dans une grange. Le jour se lève.  
FERMIER – Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bazar ?  
Arthur, Eurydice et Perceval sont réveillés. Merlin et Vatan roupillent toujours.  
FERMIER – Est-ce que c’est des manières de venir se pieuter chez les gens sans demander ?  
EURYDICE – On est arrivés dans la nuit. On voulait pas vous réveiller.  
FERMIER – Et pourquoi donc est-ce que vous vous êtes arrêtés dans ma grange ?  
ARTHUR – Euh … comme ça.  
PERCEVAL – Comment j’ai trop bien dormi.  
FERMIER, fier – C’est vrai ? Elle est confortable ma grange. C’est que j’en prends grand soin vous savez. Par les temps qui courent …  
PERCEVAL – Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.  
FERMIER – De quoi vous me parlez ?  
PERCEVAL – Bah avec Lancelot, l’Armée Blanche tout ça.  
FERMIER – Les types tout propres en capuchon qui passent de temps à autre ? Vous rigolez. Avant on devait éviter les garnisons à chaque tour de guet et les relèves qui étaient constamment en train de traverser le pays. Maintenant on a deux péquenauds qui se baladent et qu’on reconnaît à 3 lieux de distance. C’est vrai qui sont pas bien aimables mais la magouille est quand même bien plus facile qu’avant. En plus il y a de plus en plus de voyageurs qui coupent par les campagnes et non plus en prenant les grands chemins. D’habitude ceux qui viennent je leur prends une petite pièce mais vous vous m’êtes sympathiques. Venez donc casser la graine à la maison.  
Eurydice réveille Merlin doucement, Arthur s’occupe de Vatan moins doucement.  
VATAN – Aïe mais qu’est-ce qui vous prend ?  
EURYDICE – Venez on va manger.

.

Attablés.  
ARTHUR – Alors comme ça vous ne savez rien de ce qui s’est passé au royaume de Logres ?  
FERMIER – Alors vous savez moi les bestioles magiques, mis à part mon chat qui pond des œufs, j’y connais rien.  
PERCEVAL – Non mais Logres c’est un pays. C’est comme les Angles, en fait, c’est un peuple.  
FERMIER – Connais pas.  
ARTHUR – Et Lancelot du Lac ?  
FERMIER – Quoi ? Il y est aussi là-bas lui ? Je connais son nom mais je croyais que c’était le cousin du mari de la vanneuse qu’habite à une heure d’ici.  
EURYDICE – Et Arthur Pendragon ?  
FERMIER – C’est pas celui qui, quand il touche à un rocher, il prend feu ? Après comme je vous ai dit, moi la magie …  
PERCEVAL – Non mais sans blague, vous connaissez pas Arthur ?  
ARTHUR – Perceval arrêtez c’est pas la peine.  
FERMIER – Par contre Perceval je connais ! C’est un Chevalier qui cherche une sorte de vase … magique, (à lui-même) décidément y en a partout, (aux autres) et soit disant ce vase nous sauverait tous.  
ARTHUR, sourcil haut, regardant d’abord Perceval, puis Eurydice – C’est ça. C’est tout à fait ça.  
PERCEVAL – Sauf que maintenant on l’a le Graal, on sait juste pas comment il fonctionne.  
ARTHUR – Comment il fonctionne ?  
FERMIER – Le Graal ?

.

Tapis dans des buissons.  
VATAN – Je ne suis pas certain que votre idée soit la plus sécurisée. Les foires sont un nécessaire de la vie sociale mais Lancelot le sait aussi bien que vous et il fait étroitement surveiller la moindre de ces réunions.  
ARTHUR – J’ai pas dit que je voulais m’approcher, j’ai juste dit que je voulais voir.  
PERCEVAL – Pourquoi faire Sire, si on risque de se faire pincer ?  
ARTHUR – Pour voir !  
MERLIN – C’est vrai que sur ce coup Perceval a pas tort. Vous pourrez voir tout ce que vous voudrez une fois qu’on aura fini. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si intéressant de toute façon ?  
EURYDICE – Les gens. Les vrais gens. Pas des Chevaliers, pas des Ducs, pas des souverains. Les gens du peuple. (désignant la foire.) Les commerçants, les paysans, les artisans, les artistes.  
PERCEVAL – Alors quoi ?  
ARTHUR – Je veux savoir s’ils sont vraiment moins bien avec Lancelot.  
MERLIN – Mais enfin …  
ARTHUR – Quoi ? Y en a bien qu’étaient même pas au courant.  
EURYDICE – Regarde la marionnettiste.  
ARTHUR – Ouch. Pourquoi ils lui font ça ?  
EURYDICE – Elle avait une marionnette à ton effigie.  
Arthur essaye de se lever. Eurydice le retient.  
EURYDICE – Ça va pas non ! Tu veux qu’on se fasse gauler. J’ai pas très envie de tailler dans le blanc dès le matin.  
ARTHUR – Je peux pas les laisser faire ça.  
VATAN – Si. C’est ce qu’on fait tous, de peur que les coups de bâtons nous retombent dessus. Quand un se fait taper dessus ou quand un marchand se fait enlever sa marchandise sous prétexte qu’elle est importée, ils sont obligés d’importer. On n’a pas tout en Bretagne.  
ARTHUR – Oui enfin moi j’avais interdit l’importation de vin.  
VATAN – Mais là c’est pour tous les produits !  
TRIAGOZ – Que faites-vous là et qui êtes-vous ?  
Ils se retournent, les yeux ronds.  
TRIAGOZ – Levez-vous.  
MERLIN – Moi, je suis bien là.  
EURYDICE, se levant – Ce n’était pas une question.  
Tous l’imitent.  
TRIAGOZ – Pourquoi vous êtes allongés dans les buissons ?  
ARTHUR – C’est une longue histoire.  
TRIAGOZ – Je croyais que tous les voyageurs devaient avoir une autorisation du Roi. Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ?  
EURYDICE – Je croyais que la Carmélide était démilitarisée. Pourquoi est-ce qu’un guerrier se ballade sans porter l’uniforme de l’Armée Blanche ?  
PERCEVAL – Où est-ce que tu vois un guerrier toi ?  
TRIAGOZ – Votre ami a raison. Il n’y a pas de guerrier ici, je ne suis qu’une femme.  
ARTHUR – C’est vraiment pas ce qu’il fallait lui dire à elle.  
Eurydice essaye de la frapper. La femme évite. Elles engagent un combat à mains nues et dès qu’Eurydice dégaine Triagoz aussi.  
EURYDICE – Pas de guerrier ? Tu m’as prise pour une dinde ?  
TRIAGOZ – Remarque ça serait pas trop dur.  
Elles se toisent et rengainent.  
PERCEVAL – Ouah c’était trop classe.  
TRIAGOZ – Ta gueule.  
VATAN – Bon et bien comme il semble que nous ayons atteint …  
EURYDICE – Ferme-là toi aussi.  
ARTHUR – Bon les filles c’est fini maintenant.  
TRIAGOZ – Un mot de plus et je t’étrangle avec tes cheveux pépère.  
EURYDICE – Oh tu vas te calmer. Tu m’insultes autant que tu veux mais tu laisse mon père hors de ça.  
TRIAGOZ – Ah c’est ton père ? Pardon monsieur je croyais que vous étiez ce genre de voyageur nullos qui saute sur la première personne à peu près capable de se battre pour être en sécurité.  
EURYDICE – Il sait se battre tout seul.  
TRIAGOZ, surprise – Ah ouais ? Genre bien ?  
EURYDICE – Genre il se défend.  
ARTHUR – Euh quand même …  
TRIAGOZ – Donc tu es pas une nouvelle Dame de Séli ?  
ARTHUR - « Dame de Séli » qu’est-ce que vous bavez ?  
EURYDICE – Alors vous êtes plusieurs ?  
TRIAGOZ – Évidement, c’est grand la Carmélide. On est plusieurs et on est surtout jamais assez. Je suis sûre qu’elle serait intéressée de te rencontrer.  
EURYDICE – Je te suis uniquement si on peut emmener tout ceux-là avec nous.  
TRIAGOZ, toise la troupe et soupire – C’est d’accord mais je vous préviens ce sera pas une petite ballade de santé.  
VATAN – Excusez-moi mais j’avais cru comprendre que ce serait moi qui aiguillerais le voyage.  
PERCEVAL – La Dame a dit on marche alors on marche.  
Triagoz marche plusieurs mètres devant.  
ARTHUR, chuchotant à Eurydice – C’est quoi cette histoire ?  
EURYDICE – Elle va nous mener à Séli, c’est bien elle qui dirige le bled maintenant ?  
ARTHUR – Et tu lui fais confiance ?  
EURYDICE – On vient à peine de la rencontrer.  
ARTHUR – Alors pourquoi on la suit ?  
EURYDICE – Elle me rappelle Sagamora.  
ARTHUR – Me dit pas qu’elle aussi elle est de moi ?  
EURYDICE – Celle-ci non.  
ARTHUR – Comment ça celle-ci ?  
Eurydice ne répond pas et marche.

.

En bord de rivière, un peu avant l’aube. Merlin, Perceval et Vatan semblent au bout du rouleau. Arthur et Eurydice respirent un peu plus fort.  
TRIAGOZ – Bon maintenant on attaque la partie la plus dure.  
VATAN – Quoi !  
MERLIN – Mais vous allez nous tuer.  
PERCEVAL – Finalement sous les ponts, c’était pas si mal.  
ARTHUR – C’est encore loin ?  
TRIAGOZ – Non on est quasiment arrivés. Il ne nous reste qu’à descendre trois lieux de rivière, uniquement sous l’eau et en utilisant le reflet du soleil levant pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
VATAN – Comment ? Je ne pense pas que vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela représente. En plus moi je ne suis là que pour rendre service à mon cousin, c’est trop pour moi.  
ARTHUR – Mais on vous a jamais demandé de rester.  
VATAN – Attendez vous dites cela de telle manière qu’on pourrait croire que la possibilité que mon départ inopiné, ne vous eut pas ému plus que cela.  
ARTHUR – C’est à peu près l’idée.  
MERLIN, espérant – Vous l’auriez fait ? Vous nous auriez quitté ?  
VATAN – Non, bien sûr que non. Vous savez l’affection ça joue aussi.  
ARTHUR – C’est bon arrêtez votre char, on me l’a déjà fait. (à Triagoz.) Et vous c’est quoi votre plan pour faire trois lieux au fond de la rivière sans se noyer ?  
TRIAGOZ – La galère.  
ARTHUR – Je croyais qu’on passait sous l’eau ?  
TRIAGOZ – Ouais, c’est ce que je dis, à chaque fois on galère.  
EURYDICE – Ah bah bravo, pour se taper dessus il y a du monde mais dès qu’il s’agit de réfléchir deux secondes …  
TRIAGOZ – Qu’est-ce qu’elle a la fille à papa, elle veut se battre ?  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce que je disais ?  
ARTHUR – Eurydice tu vas pas en remettre une couche, tu sais qu’elle est ….  
TRIAGOZ – Que je suis quoi ? Attention ça peut partir loin !  
ARTHUR – Bon c’était quoi ton idée ?  
EURYDICE – Demander à Merlin de nous faire une potion de respiration sous l’eau.  
ARTHUR – Il sait faire ça lui ?  
MERLIN – Je sais faire ça moi ? Ah oui c’est vrai c’est une amie à moi qui m’avait appris. Elle était tombée amoureuse d’un poulpe et …  
ARTHUR – On veut pas savoir. Vous pouvez en faire, là, maintenant ?  
MERLIN – Ah oui c’est super simple. En plus ça marche encore mieux quand les ingrédients sont locaux.  
TRIAGOZ – Et bien vous allez nous faire ça alors.  
MERLIN, gêné – Euh … par contre … je veux bien qu’Eurydice me donne un coup de main.  
TRIAGOZ – Vous savez la faire ou pas cette potion ?  
MERLIN – Vous allez pas commencer aussi vous ! C’est juste pour être plus rapide.  
EURYDICE – Bien sûr que je vais t’aider Merlin.

.

Tous tiennent devant eux un verre de boisson couleur de vase. Ils ont les pieds dans l’eau.  
MERLIN – Bon bah il ne reste plus qu’à boire.  
ARTHUR – Allez-y.  
MERLIN – Quoi ?  
ARTHUR – Allez-y, on vous regarde.  
EURYDICE – Tu manques vraiment de confiance.  
Elle boit le contenu du verre cul sec et plonge dans la rivière. Quelques secondes s’écoulent puis son bras sort de l’eau. Elle leur fait signe de venir. Triagoz, Perceval et Vatan s’exécutent.  
ARTHUR, à Merlin – Je vous préviens, s’il y a le moindre problème, je vous aménage un beau petit bassin au fin fond de l’Armorique et vous y passerez le restant de vos jours.  
MERLIN – Puisque je vous dis que ça craint rien, Sire.  
Arthur boit et fait la grimace.  
MERLIN – Y a juste quelques effets secondaires mineurs selon comment vous êtes sensible.  
Arthur essaye de l’engueuler mais il s’étouffe et est obligé d’aller dans l’eau. Merlin hausse les épaules et le suit.

.

Après avoir nagé un moment, Triagoz leur fait signe de remonter. Ils sont en intérieur.  
TRIAGOZ – C’est sûr que c’est bien plus pratique comme ça.  
MERLIN – Je vous l’avais dit ou pas ?  
VATAN – C’est assez extraordinaire.  
MERLIN, à Perceval – Vous êtes drôlement sensible à la potion.  
PERCEVAL, couvert d’écailles et un aileron au milieu du crâne – Pourquoi vous dites ça ?  
EURYDICE – Moi j’ai les mains palmées.  
TRIAGOZ – Il est où ton père, la glandue ?  
EURYDICE – C’est vrai ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait encore dans l’eau ?  
Eurydice met la tête dans l’eau.  
EURYDICE – Il est censé se dissiper quand l’effet de la potion ?  
MERLIN – Normalement il faut juste sortir de l’eau.  
Arthur fait dépasser son visage jusqu’au nez.  
EURYDICE – Sauf que là ça marche pas.  
MERLIN – Ça m’avait fait pareil la première fois.  
TRIAGOZ – Et ça vous avait tenu combien de temps ? Juste pour savoir …  
MERLIN – Une petite semaine.  
Arthur fait des bulles de rage.  
MERLIN – Mais ça passe très vite.

.

Ensuite, tous grimpent des escaliers. Ils font des bruits humides à chaque pas.  
MERLIN – Vous voyez finalement ça c’est arrangé.  
ARTHUR – Heureusement pour vous qu’Eurydice était là pour se souvenir du remède à votre place parce que sans elle, j’y serais encore.  
EURYDICE – C’était trois fois rien.  
PERCEVAL – N’empêche que c’était classe. Chapeau !  
EURYDICE – Merci.  
TRIAGOZ – Je préfère vous le dire maintenant, vos singeries il faudra éviter devant Dame Séli. Elle aime pas trop les guignols. J’aurais préféré ne présenter qu’Eurydice, ça aurait déjà été bien assez mais comme vous restez collés comme de la laine feutrée, j’y amène toute la compagnie.  
PERCEVAL – Ça va, on sait se tenir quand même.  
Triagoz frappe à la porte.  
SÉLI – Entrez ! (dégoûtée) Qu’est-ce que tu ramènes là, Triagoz ?  
ARTHUR, s’avance – Bonjour.  
SÉLI – C’est vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous fichez ici ?  
TRIAGOZ – Vous le connaissez ? Parce que c’était plutôt elle que je voulais vous montrer.  
ARTHUR, ignorant Triagoz – La même chose que vous j’espère. Je prépare un mauvais coup contre Lancelot.  
SÉLI – On vous croyait mort.  
ARTHUR – Désolé de vous décevoir. Vous avez pas l’air de sauter de joie non plus en apprenant que c’est pas vrai.  
SÉLI – Écoutez mon mari et ma fille sont retenus par Lancelot et mon fils a disparu alors j’ai autre chose à foutre que de me trémousser le popotin pour votre retour.  
TRIAGOZ – Du coup c’est qui ce gars ?  
ARTHUR, ignorant la remarque – Léodagan s’est fait avoir ? Mais je croyais que …  
SÉLI – « Il s’est fait avoir » c’est vite dit. Lancelot l’a convoqué, il a répondu, soit disant que ça protégerait la Carmélide, et puis il est jamais revenu. Aux dernières nouvelles il est devenu conseiller de Lancelot.  
ARTHUR – Le fumier. Lui on peut dire que dès qu’il y a du pouvoir quelque part, il y va.  
SÉLI – On va pas lui reprocher ça quand même. Moi j’ai les coudées franches, ça me fait de l’air.  
ARTHUR – Et ma femme ?  
SÉLI – Parce que vous la considérez encore comme votre femme ? C’est bon à savoir. Non parce que jusqu’à maintenant comme vous vous étiez barré, c’était pas clair.  
ARTHUR – Ça va, ça va, j’ai compris. Alors ?  
SÉLI – Pour une fois je ne suis pas peu fière. La petite a bien joué le truc. Elle est restée avec Lancelot. Comme quoi c’était pas si compliqué de garder ses miches sur le trône.  
ARTHUR – Il vous est jamais venu à l’idée qu’elle pourrait être retenue de force.  
SÉLI – Forcée ou pas, elle au moins elle occupe le trône.  
ARTHUR – Faites attention à ce que vous dites, c’est quand même ma femme dont vous parlez.  
SÉLI – Et vous allez faire quoi mon petit père ? Je suis Reine de Carmélide moi, et vous ? Vous vous n’avez plus rien. Plus d’épée magique. Plus de royaume. Plus de fédération. Plus de Table Ronde ! J’aimerais bien savoir avec quoi vous comptez me menacer.  
ARTHUR – J’ai encore une épée et je sais m’en servir.  
TRIAGOZ, fait un pas en avant – Essaye pour voir.  
EURYDICE, posant une main sur la garde de son épée – Ce serait dommage que les choses virent à la bagarre générale.  
ARTHUR – Tu as raison. (à Séli) Je viens demander votre aide.  
SÉLI – Quoi ?  
ARTHUR – Vous m’avez bien entendu. Je vous demande votre aide pour aller récupérer Excalibur, le trône, votre fille et tout l’orchestre.  
SÉLI – Vous êtes pas gonflé !  
ARTHUR – Si, mais vous croyez bien que si j’avais pu faire autrement je ne me serais pas gêné.  
SÉLI – Et vous avez besoin de quoi ?  
ARTHUR – D’assez de gars pour que ça fasse un peu troupe.  
SÉLI – Des pécores ça ferait l’affaire ?  
ARTHUR – Si vous avez de quoi les rendre un peu clinquants avec quelques pièces d’armures ou du cuir clouté et des piques, ce sera assez.  
SÉLI, réfléchit un instant – Ça peut se faire.  
ARTHUR – J’aurais aussi besoin d’un bon gars pour mener tout ça.  
SÉLI – Là j’ai pile ce qu’il faut. (à Triagoz) Va me chercher Ederne.  
TRIAGOZ – Moi je peux le faire si vous voulez.  
SÉLI – Ederne, et au trot !  
TRIAGOZ, à elle-même – De toute façon c’est toujours comme ça.  
Entre un grand Chevalier en armure complète.  
SÉLI – Voilà, c’est mon meilleur homme.  
ARTHUR – C’est dangereux quand même comme mission. Il pourrait potentiellement lui arriver des bricoles.  
SÉLI – Ne vous inquiétez pas. Celui-là il est increvable. Depuis le temps que j’essaye de m’en débarrasser, à chaque fois il revient.  
EDERNE – Madame est trop bonne.  
SÉLI – Ça va n’en rajoute pas non plus.  
ARTHUR – Si vous acceptez, je vous expliquerais la mission alors.  
EDERNE – Vous m’expliquerez quand ça ?  
ARTHUR – En même temps que vous m’emmènerez jusqu’au port.  
SÉLI – Parce qu’il vous fait un bateau aussi ? Je vous préviens avec Lancelot, on n’a plus rien qui dépasse la bicoque de pêche.  
ARTHUR – Ça ira très bien. J’ai pas besoin d’une galère romaine pour 4 kikis.  
SÉLI – Comment ça 4 ? Je croyais que vous vouliez du nombre ?  
ARTHUR – Oui mais ça c’est pour autre chose. Moi là, je prends juste Perceval, Merlin et Eurydice.  
SÉLI – Sauf votre respect vous allez accomplir quel genre d’exploit avec des glandus pareils ?  
ARTHUR – Je vais faire une mission de la plus haute importance.  
SÉLI – Avec ceux-là ? Vous voulez pas que je vous refourgue des gars fiables plutôt ?  
MERLIN – Hé oh ! On vous entend.  
PERCEVAL – Je suis pas sûr d’avoir tout compris mais je crois pas que c’était très sympathique.  
SÉLI – Ça va les deux débiles. Vous devriez pas faire les malins. (à Perceval) Surtout vous parce que vous êtes un beau …  
ARTHUR – Attention à ce que vous allez dire. Je pourrais vous obliger à lui donner du « Seigneur » et à lui lécher les pompes.  
SÉLI – À celui-là ? En quelle honneur je vous prie ?  
PERCEVAL – C’est vrai ça, pourquoi ?  
ARTHUR – C’est pas vous qui avez trouvé le Graal peut-être ?  
PERCEVAL – Ah si c’est vrai.  
SÉLI – Quoi ? Et l’autre alors ?  
ARTHUR – Il se pourrait que j’ai besoin de lui pour me soigner de mes blessures.  
SÉLI – Soigner de … Et puis quoi encore !  
ARTHUR – Mais j’ai rien à vous justifier du tout. Je choisis qui je veux. J’ai pris mon Chevalier, mon druide, ma fille et c’est marre ! Alors est-ce que je pourrais avoir un bateau et on reparlera de tous ces grands services que vous m’avez rendu une fois que j’aurais repris Kaamelott.

.

Ensuite au milieu de la mer calme. Il n’y a presque aucun bruit. Crépuscule.  
EURYDICE – Et tu comptes faire quoi une fois qu’on aura débarqué ?  
ARTHUR – Bah comme j’ai dit à Ederne. On file à la Pierre pour récupérer Excalibur.  
MERLIN – Et comment on le trouve, le chemin de la côte à la Pierre ?  
ARTHUR – Je l’ai déjà fait une fois. Je pourrais bien recommencer.  
PERCEVAL – Faut suivre son instinct, Sire.  
ARTHUR – Et vous il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez avec cette histoire d’instinct. Moi j’en ai pas, j’en ai jamais eu.  
Le silence s’installe.  
PERCEVAL – En tout cas Sire, c’est vachement sympa de nous avoir pris avec vous.  
ARTHUR – C’est normal, vous me collez au train depuis si longtemps, j’allais pas vous laisser sur le carreau.  
MERLIN – Moi je vous ai rejoint qu’en Armorique.  
ARTHUR – Vous, la première fois, vous êtes descendu jusqu’à Rome, deux fois, et vous avez parcouru tout le royaume de Logres.  
MERLIN – Ah ouais je l’avais oublié celle-là.  
PERCEVAL – Vous nous avez défendus contre Dame Séli, ça aussi c’était chouette.  
ARTHUR – Comment ça ? Je vous défends quand vous le méritez.  
PERCEVAL – Ah bon ? Moi c’était la première fois.  
MERLIN – Pour moi aussi.  
EURYDICE, fixant Arthur – Le problème vient peut-être d’ailleurs alors.  
ARTHUR – Oui, je sais.  
PERCEVAL – Dites pas ça Sire. Ça doit pas être facile de se traîner des nullos comme nous tous les jours.  
MERLIN – Parlez pour vous. Moi on m’avait délibérément mis dans une position pas en harmonie avec la nature de mes pouvoirs.  
ARTHUR – Je suis désolé. On peut pas dire que vous soyez des as mais j’aurais dû me montrer plus conciliant.  
PERCEVAL – Je sais pas ce que c’est ce mot-là.  
ARTHUR – Ça veut dire qu’au lieu de vous crier dessus tout le temps, j’aurais dû vous écouter et vous expliquer.  
PERCEVAL – Vous avez fait vachement d’efforts pour moi Sire. Y a plein de trucs que j’ai compris, c’est grâce à vous.  
ARTHUR – Je vous ai quand même tapé dessus plus d’une fois.  
PERCEVAL – Même moi, des fois, je me serais retrouvé en face de vous, je me serais allongé une tartine. Non c’est pas ça … même si vous vous étiez … non même si moi j’aurais été …  
ARTHUR – Arrêtez ça Perceval. j’essaye de faire mon mea culpa et je n’arrive à rien si vous me dédouanez sans arrêt.  
PERCEVAL - …  
ARTHUR – J’essaye de vous expliquer que je suis un gros con mais vous arrêtez pas de me défendre. (se lève) Alors écoutez-moi maintenant. Je n’aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l’ai fait à de nombreuses reprises. Je suis un con. Un gros con. (se tournant vers la mer, il crie) JE SUIS UN ÉNORME CONNARD !  
PASSEUR – Ça fait du bien hein ? Quand je crie à la mer, c’est comme si le monde m’entendait.  
PERCEVAL, se lève et crie – JE SUIS CON COMME UN SEAU PERCÉ !  
ARTHUR – Vous n’avez pas compris le principe.  
EURYDICE – Pour que ça délivre, il faut crier un truc vrai.  
PERCEVAL – Ah je croyais qu’il fallait juste s’insulter. Attendez (il inspire profondément) J’AIME LE ROI ARTHUR !  
ARTHUR – Quoi ?  
MERLIN – Et bien ça alors !  
Eurydice et le passeur éclatent de rire.  
PASSEUR – Parfois on est surpris.  
PERCEVAL – Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
ARTHUR – Vous pouvez pas dire un truc comme ça.  
PERCEVAL – Eurydice a dit « un truc vrai ».  
ARTHUR – Vrai d’accord, mais vrai comment ?  
PERCEVAL – Bah je vous aime quoi.  
ARTHUR, inquiet – Oui mais plutôt comme Angharad ou plutôt comme Karadoc ?  
PERCEVAL – Je sais pas, c’est pas pareil.  
ARTHUR – Mais … enfin … c’est plutôt du genre à vouloir faire des saloperies avec moi ou pas ?  
PERCEVAL – Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? D’ailleurs je croyais que ça c’était juste avec les filles.  
ARTHUR, soulagé – Ah ouf … Pendant un moment je vous jure, vous m’avez fait peur.  
MERLIN, se lève à son tour – JE …  
ARTHUR – Attention à ce que vous allez dire, j’ai eu ma dose d’émotion pour la soirée.  
MERLIN – JE SUIS PAS ENCHANTEUR ! Je suis pas magicien non plus d’ailleurs. Je suis druide. DRUIDE !  
PERCEVAL – Je crois qu’on a bien compris là.  
MERLIN – Je préfère être sûr parce qu’à ce sujet (désignant Arthur) y en a qui sont durs de la feuille.  
ARTHUR – J’ai dit que j’étais désolé. On arrangera ça une fois qu’on aura retrouvé Kaamelott.  
MERLIN – J’espère bien.  
Ils retombent dans le silence.  
PERCEVAL, à Eurydice – Et toi ?  
EURYDICE – Quoi moi ?  
PERCEVAL – Tu gueules rien ?  
EURYDICE – Pourquoi je feras ça ?  
PERCEVAL – On l’a tous fait.  
MERLIN – C’est vrai ça.  
ARTHUR – Allez Eurydice joue le jeu. Tu vois bien que ça leur fait plaisir.  
EURYDICE – Il n’y a pas qu’à eux apparemment.  
ARTHUR – Ne m’oblige pas à utiliser l’autorité que les dieux m’ont conféré.  
EURYDICE – Pour l’instant tu n’es pas plus Roi que moi Chevalier.  
Eurydice se lève et se tourne vers la mer.  
EURYDICE – J’AI PEUR !  
Eurydice reste dos aux autres. Ils échangent des regards mais ne disent rien.

.

Sur la plage, nuit.  
EURYDICE, au passeur – Merci encore de nous avoir emmené jusqu’ici. Au revoir !  
MERLIN, à Arthur – Maintenant on va par où ?  
ARTHUR – De nuit ça fait pas pareil.  
Une silhouette s’approche. Eurydice et Perceval se mettent un pas devant Arthur. Merlin se rapproche de ce dernier.  
HOMME – Vous êtes Arthur ?  
PERCEVAL – Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?  
HOMME – Le patron m’a laissé des chevaux pour escorter Arthur de Bretagne jusqu’au Rocher.  
EURYDICE – Vous travaillez pour qui ?  
HOMME – J’ai pas trop le droit de le dire.  
ARTHUR – Ça tombe bien, moi non plus j’ai pas trop le droit de dire que je suis Arthur Pendragon et pourtant je le fais quand même. Alors ? C’est qui votre patron ?  
HOMME – Venec.  
Eurydice et Perceval se relâchent.  
PERCEVAL – Fallait le dire tout de suite.  
EURYDICE – Excuse-nous. Plus on approche, plus c’est dangereux alors on se méfie.  
HOMME – Y a pas de mal.  
MERLIN – J’ai dû manquer un épisode. Venec c’est pas le marchand d’esclave, bandit, contrebandier, proxénète et trafiquant auquel je pense, si ?  
PERCEVAL – Si pourquoi ?  
MERLIN – J’arrive pas à saisir pourquoi ce serait une bonne nouvelle de se retrouver face à un de ses hommes. Si ça se trouve il veut nous revendre à Lancelot. C’est un gars louche.  
EURYDICE – Oui mais c’est Venec. C’est pas pareil.  
MERLIN – M’enfin Sire !  
ARTHUR, à l’homme – Allez on vous suit.  
MERLIN, vexé – Si on se fait avoir comme des perdreaux faudra pas venir chougner !

.

Ils sont devant un attelage hétéroclite de deux chevaux dont un seul avec une selle et un bœuf avec une charrette.  
HOMME – Le patron savait pas trop combien vous seriez alors on a fait le maximum sans attirer l’attention.  
EURYDICE, grimpe sur le cheval à cru – C’est pas grave, on va s’arranger. (à Arthur) Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
ARTHUR – Je vais grimper sur l’autre canasson.  
PERCEVAL – Non Sire. Le mieux c’est que ce soit moi qui m’y mette comme ça je vous défends et vous vous reposez dans le chariot.  
Arthur est surpris que Perceval lui donne un ordre. Les autres sont d’accord avec Perceval. Arthur obéit. Merlin le rejoint. L’homme guide le bœuf. Eurydice et Perceval, chacun de leur côté, montent la garde.

.

ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?  
Arthur désigne le camp qui s’étend à perte de vue autour de la Pierre.  
HOMME – D’abord c’était deux ou trois marchands qui se sont installés pour vendre tout un tas de trucs à ceux qui venaient tenter leur chance. C’est eux qui ont les grandes tentes. Et après que Lancelot ait pris le pouvoir, il y en a plein qui ont commencé à venir vivre ici. Eux c’est le noyau dur. Ils squattent au plus près de la Pierre.  
EURYDICE – Pourquoi choisir de vivre ici ? Il fait un froid de chien et la neige ne s’arrête pas de tomber.  
HOMME – Le froid c’est pas vraiment un problème. Ils sont tous encapuchonnés et il y a au moins 100 feux qui brûlent jour et nuit. Question activité, il y a du passage tout le temps, les marchandises circulent mieux que dans un port et il y a sûrement plus d’artisans ici qu’à Kaamelott.  
PERCEVAL – Il y en a qui sont là parce qu’ils se sont fait cramer leur baraque mais il y en a d’autres qui viennent juste pour faire chier Lancelot. Ses gars ils rentrent chez les gens tout le temps. Ils en ont marre alors ils sont venus ici.  
HOMME – Ils attendent que quelqu’un retire l’épée.  
PERCEVAL – Et vu qu’ils ont tous un truc sur la tête, Lancelot peut pas savoir qui c’est qui vient.  
ARTHUR, à Eurydice- Ils ont toujours été comme ça ou c’est pas les mêmes que moi j’avais ?  
EURYDICE – Il aurait fallu que tu les écoutes vraiment pour savoir.  
Arthur met son capuchon et descend. Les autres l’imitent sauf l’homme.

.

Dans le camp, c’est une ambiance festive. Il y a de la musique, des chants, des jeux.  
FEMME – Hey vous !  
PERCEVAL -Nous ?  
FEMME – Qui veux-tu que j’appelle d’autre ? Venez donc vous asseoir les enfants. Vous êtes des petits nouveaux ?  
EURYDICE – De passage simplement.  
FEMME – Et vous venez quoi faire de beau ?  
EURYDICE – On vient retirer Excalibur.  
FEMME – Prends le pas comme ça petite. De plus en plus maintenant, les gens viennent pour tout à fait autre chose. Tes copains aussi vont tenter le coup ?  
ARTHUR – C’est moi qui m’y colle.  
FEMME – Faut pas faire une tronche comme ça, garçon. Tirer sur Excalibur c’est important dans la vie d’un homme même si c’est pour échouer.  
MERLIN – Comment ça ?  
FEMME – Plus il y a de gens qui ratent, plus ça veut dire que Arthur il n’était pas Roi pour rien.  
ARTHUR – La dernière fois il n’a pas réussi non plus.  
FEMME – Pff … tu y crois à toi ça ? C’est Lancelot qui veut qu’on croit à ça. Mais assez parlé de ça. Vous devez avoir faim.

.

Ensuite, ils ont mangé et sont à la boisson.  
FEMME, pâteuse – Bon et bien moi les enfants je vais me coucher. Si on ne se revoit pas, je vous souhaite bonne chance avec l’épée.  
PERCEVAL et EURYDICE – Merci.  
PERCEVAL, se penche vers Eurydice en désignant Merlin qui dort – C’est pas lui qui avait dit qu’il coucherait la mamie parce que les vieux ça tient pas ?  
EURYDICE, ricanant – Un jour Merlin a avoué qu’il avait presque 900 ans. C’est peut-être pour ça.  
ARTHUR, vaseux – Et si j’y arrivais pas.  
EURYDICE – De quoi ?  
ARTHUR, plaintif – Et si j’arrivais pas à la retirer ? Et si demain je me pointe au Rocher, je tire comme un dératé sur l’épée, je tire et qu’elle vient pas.  
PERCEVAL – Non mais ça se peut pas ça Sire.  
ARTHUR – Si ça arrive quand même ? Que je me retrouve comme un con parce que j’ai pas mon épée. Je vois pas pourquoi les dieux auraient pas changé d’avis. Ils ont bien banni la Dame du Lac !  
EURYDICE, riant – Un Roi de Bretagne sans Excalibur ! Y avait que Uther Pendragon pour faire ça.  
PERCEVAL – Sans déconner Sire, faut arrêter de dire ça. Demain vous allez y aller et Excalibur elle va venir toute seule.  
ARTHUR, confus – Qu’est-ce que ce … vous en savez quoi vous ?  
PERCEVAL – Parce qu’il y a des choses c’est comme l’épée dans le Rocher. On a beau tirer dessus ça bouge pas. Et bien vous, vous êtes le Roi. Lancelot il peut vous tirer dessus autant qu’il veut, ça changera rien.  
EURYDICE, larmoyante – C’est beau ce que tu dis.  
ARTHUR – Je suis pas sûr d’avoir tout compris mais c’était très gentil, Perceval. Merci.  
PERCEVAL – Bon maintenant je vais m’éloigner parce que sinon je risque de vous gerber sur les bottes et ça casserait l’effet.  
ARTHUR – Très bonne idée.  
Perceval s’en va en titubant.  
ARTHUR – Il est bien Perceval. Je suis content de l’avoir rencontré. (il se couche et pose sa tête sur le séant d’Eurydice. Il a les yeux fermés. Il paraît dormir.) Mais si demain ça foire, on ira quand même à Kaamelott hein ?  
EURYDICE – Ne t’inquiète pas, on va la tirer de là.

.

Dans le noir.  
LÉODAGAN – Bohort ? Bohort ! Bon sang Bohort ! Vous me refaites le coup ?  
LOUCHE – Le Seigneur Bohort est parti.  
LÉODAGAN – Parti ? Où ça ?  
LOUCHE – Je ne saurais dire. Il m’a emmené jusqu’ici en me disant que je devais vous faire passer le message et il est parti. Dans un tel labyrinthe sans lumière je ne retrouverais jamais la sortie.  
LÉODAGAN – Quelle mouche l’a piqué celui-là. Se barrer alors qu’on annonce juste que des troupes s’activent en Carmélide.  
LOUCHE – Justement c’est à cause de ça qu’il est parti.  
LÉODAGAN – Des troupes de Carmélide ?  
LOUCHE – Non, de celles d’Orcanie.  
LÉODAGAN – L’Orcanie ? Attendez je comprends plus rien.  
LOUCHE – C’était à propos de ça le message. (réfléchit et récite) Le Roi Loth veut prendre à revers l’armée de Carmélide une fois qu’elle sera coincée contre les murailles de Kaamelott.  
LÉODAGAN – Quoi ! Mais les gars vont se faire charcuter.  
LOUCHE – Le brave Seigneur Bohort a dit qu’il s’en chargeait.  
LÉODAGAN – Qu’il se chargeait de quoi ? Il aura pas fait 30 lieux que le combat sera plié.  
LOUCHE – Il n’est pas à pied. Je le soupçonne d’avoir pris mon cheval.  
LÉODAGAN – Bohort ? À cheval ? Il ira encore moins loin que ce que je croyais.

.

Juste avant l’aube. Arthur est face au Rocher. Eurydice, Perceval et Merlin sont avec lui. Personne ne fait attention à eux. Arthur tend les mains vers l’épée.  
ARTHUR – Je vais pas y arriver.  
PERCEVAL – Mais si allez-y Sire.  
EURYDICE – Ça va venir tout seul.  
FLEURET – Bon si vous ne faites rien, laisser moi passer. De toute façon vous n’arriverez à rien.  
PERCEVAL – Toi tu restes à ta place. Attends 5 minutes et il n’y aura plus rien à enlever.  
FLEURET – Comment osez-vous me parler ? Vous ne savez pas bien à qui vous vous adressez. Je suis le futur Roi de Bretagne.  
PERCEVAL – Va te rhabiller ! Le seul vrai Roi c’est Arthur.  
FLEURET – Ne le prenez pas personnellement mais les insectes sur mon passage, je les chasse.  
Il dégaine son épée. Arthur tire Excalibur du Rocher et met en joug Fleuret. Eurydice l’imite. Finalement c’est Perceval qui dégaine son épée.  
PERCEVAL – Alors c’est qui l’insecte ?  
FLEURET, apeuré – Qui êtes-vous ?  
MERLIN – C’est Arthur Pendragon. Et il vient de récupérer son épée.

.

Du haut des remparts de Kaamelott.  
DAGONNET – Rappelez-moi pourquoi on va pas chercher Lancelot déjà ?  
LOTH – Le Roi Lancelot s’est enfermé dans le donjon. Quand il y est, il peut bien y rester 3 jours sans sortir qu’on aurait toujours pas le droit de rentrer. En plus si vous déboulez là-dedans en prononçant le nom d’Arthur Pendragon. Morituri te salutant. Il est plus que probable qu’il vous découpe le gosier avant que vous n’ayez fini de transmettre le message.  
DAGONNET – Mais il est enfermé depuis hier, du coup il sait pas qu’Arthur attaque.  
LOTH – C’est justement ça que nous allons utiliser à notre faveur. On annihile tous les soldats qui se sont rassemblés et on lui apporte Arthur. Avec ça, on marquera des points.  
DAGONNET – Et si Arthur gagne ?  
LOTH – Gagner avec quoi ? Excalibur est toujours dans le Rocher et regardez-le, il mène une troupe respectable certes mais ça ne sera jamais assez contre les remparts de Kaamelott.  
DAGONNET – Et pourtant ils avancent comme s’ils avaient déjà gagné. En plus on voit Arthur d’ici dans son armure toute polie.  
LOTH – Il veut revenir en héros. Il va se faire écraser comme une mouche. J’en fais mon affaire.

Ensuite.  
DAGONNET – Euh je voudrais pas dire mais il y a un autre groupe qui arrive.  
LOTH – Ça ? Y a que des bouseux là-dedans. Ce sont les squatteurs de la Pierre. Alors c’est sûr ils font impressionnants comme ça parce qu’ils sont deux à trois fois plus nombreux que nos hommes mais il ne faut pas oublier qu’ils n’ont pas d’armes et pas d’armures.  
DAGONNET – Les troupes d’Arthur sont encore là. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous.  
LOTH – Il est malin, il faut l’avouer. Il reste hors de portée des balistes et des catapultes. Si on veut l’avoir il faut faire sortir nos soldats. Ce qui commence à me chafouiner en revanche, c’est que mes troupes à moi ne sont toujours pas là. Je sais bien qu’il y a une trotte mais quand même.  
DAGONNET – Ça y est, ils se rejoignent. Arthur va à leur rencontre. Ils l’acclament ! On est foutus.  
LOTH – Mais non regardez là-bas, c’est mon armée qui arrive du sud. C’est pas trop tôt. 

.

Dans le souterrain menant à Kaamelott, un rugissement se fait entendre.  
PERCEVAL – Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?  
MERLIN – Si vous voulez mon avis on n’a pas envie de le savoir.  
EURYDICE – Arrêtez tous les deux. On n’est pas là pour ça de toute façon.  
ARTHUR, ailleurs, montrant la corne qu’Eurydice tient dans les mains – Tu y fais attention, Kay y tient beaucoup.  
EURYDICE – Je sais que tu es stressé mais tu peux me lâcher la grappe avec cette corne.  
PERCEVAL – Si j’ai bien compris le code, si on entend le tut-tut c’est qu’on a gagné, sinon c’est la merde.  
EURYDICE – C’est ça.  
ARTHUR – C’est pour ça que tu dois y faire très attention.  
EURYDICE – Je vais finir par te l’envoyer dans la tronche.  
MERLIN – Sinon moi j’aurais pu déclencher une pluie de pierres.  
EURYDICE – Pour célébrer la victoire ? Non je pense que ça va pas être nécessaire.  
PERCEVAL – J’ai pas bien compris pourquoi on était pas restés avec les autres ?  
ARTHUR – Nous, on va directement au donjon. C’est le plus important.  
EURYDICE – On va chercher Guenièvre.  
MERLIN – Et si elle veut rester avec Lancelot ?  
ARTHUR – Mais elle veut pas rester avec lui.  
EURYDICE – Le cas échéant, on se pliera à sa volonté bien sûr.  
PERCEVAL – C’est pas faux.  
ARTHUR – Taisez-vous, on arrive.  
EURYDICE, bas – Il y a des gardes.  
ARTHUR, bas – Pas étonnant, j’ai déjà pris ce chemin avec Lancelot. Il sait que c’est un point faible de la muraille de Kaamelott.  
MERLIN – Attendez j’ai quelque chose. Hey vous ! Par ici !  
ARTHUR – Mais il est complètement con celui-là.  
Merlin tire avec une sarbacane invisible. Tous les gardes s’accroupissent et imitent des poulets.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
MERLIN – Je leur ai fait croire qu’ils étaient des volailles.  
ARTHUR, impressionné – Vous savez faire ça vous ?  
MERLIN – Bah oui, les volailles c’est plus druidique que les sorts de rage ou les boules de feu.  
Arthur observe les gardes, l’un couvant, les autres picorant.  
PERCEVAL – Si on leur balance des petits bouts de pain, ils les mangent ?  
MERLIN – Bien sûr. Bon par contre, le problème c’est qu’ils peuvent chercher à se battre avec de vrais poulets. J’en connais qui ont perdu.  
ARTHUR – On reviendra plus tard pour voir qui a gagné. Suivez-moi.  
Ils traversent le château et ne rencontrent d’autre résistance que la porte fermée du donjon. Ils montent les marches.  
PERCEVAL – On va aller jusqu’où comme ça ?  
ARTHUR – Jusqu’en haut.  
Arrivé en haut.  
ARTHUR – C’est bien cette porte.  
EURYDICE – Perceval, Merlin vous restez dehors.  
MERLIN – Et pourquoi d’abord ?  
EURYDICE – C’est la chambre d’une Dame. On n’y entre pas à moins d’être soi-même une Dame ou d’être la suivante. Vous êtes des bonniches ?  
PERCEVAL – Arthur c’est pas une bonniche !  
MERLIN – Non mais lui c’est le mari. Ça compte pas.  
PERCEVAL – Ah.  
Ils se retournent et font les plantons dans l’escalier. Arthur et Eurydice rentrent dans la pièce.  
PERCEVAL – Vous pensez qu’ils font quoi à l’intérieur ?  
MERLIN – Ils récupèrent la Reine.  
PERCEVAL – Ouais mais ça aurait dû être plus rapide : bonjour c’est nous, venez et hop là.  
MERLIN – Peut-être qu’elle est pas prête. Il est tôt encore.  
PERCEVAL – Alors vous croyez qu’ils sont en train de l’habiller ?  
Bruit de porte.  
EURYDICE – Poussez-vous !  
Ils obéissent. Eurydice passe les bras encombrés d’un corps.  
MERLIN – C’était …  
PERCEVAL – J’aurais dit Lancelot.  
MERLIN – Il était mort ?  
PERCEVAL – Je suis pas sûr que le sang c’était pour la décoration.  
MERLIN – Arthur a fait vite.  
Au loin 3 cors. Bruit de porte et pas dans l’escalier. Eurydice est couverte de sang.  
MERLIN – C’était Lancelot ?  
EURYDICE – Oui.  
PERCEVAL – Il était mort ?  
EURYDICE – Oui.  
Elle rentre dans la pièce.

.

Intérieur de la chambre. Au milieu, une mare de sang et au centre Guenièvre. Arthur l’a couverte d’un drap blanc qui s’imbibe de rouge. Elle est à genoux, immobile, les mains figées, tremblantes. Ses yeux sont secs, ses joues humides. Elle a les cheveux en pagaille.  
ARTHUR, doux – Guenièvre ? Il faut se lever maintenant.  
Arthur la force à se mettre debout. Eurydice la soutient. Ils la portent presque. Dans le sang coagulé à terre, il y a les traces de ses genoux. Ils vont vers la sortie. Arthur voit une fiole par terre. Il se penche pour la ramasser, l’examine et la met dans sa poche. Dehors Perceval les voit et tombe dans les pommes.  
EURYDICE – Merlin ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nettoyer à l’intérieur ? Après tu nous rejoindras dans la salle de bain ? Tu n’entres pas sans frapper.  
Merlin acquiesce. Ils portent Guenièvre jusqu’aux bains. L’eau est froide. Arthur l’assoit à côté du bassin pendant qu’Eurydice fait chauffer de l’eau. Arthur commence à la laver.

Extérieur, remparts.  
LOTH – Mais attendez, ce ne sont pas mes troupes !  
DAGONNET – Elles sont à qui alors ?  
Une masse arrive par derrière et les assomme tous les deux.  
LÉODAGAN – À nous. (regarde l’armée qui arrive) Bon sang Bohort, là vous m’épatez …  
Léodagan récupère des clés sur Loth puis attache Loth et Dagonnet ensemble. Il descend. Il évite les soldats à l’intérieur. Une fois au cachot, plein à craquer, il libère tout le monde.  
LÉODAGAN – Allez ouvrir la porte principale.  
PRISONNIERS – OUAIS !!!  
Ils partent tous.  
LÉODAGAN – Libérer les prisonniers … Je vais avoir des aigreurs d’estomac.

.

ARTHUR, doux – Elle s’est endormie.  
Il ôte encore le sang des mains de Guenièvre. Elle ne tremble plus de froid. Le bassin à côté d’eux est écarlate. Arthur n’ose pas regarder. Eurydice a ramené des vêtements.  
ARTHUR, murmurant à Guenièvre – C’est fini maintenant. C’est fini.  
EURYDICE – Elle vient de tuer la seule personne qui l’ait jamais aimé. Tu as peut-être mis fin au calvaire mais c’est un autre cauchemar qui vient de commencer pour elle.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?  
EURYDICE – Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu’on peut faire dans ces cas-là.  
ARTHUR – Rien. On peut être là, l’empêcher de faire comme moi et laisser le temps faire.  
Arthur a fini de la laver. Il l’habille avec l’aide d’Eurydice. Arthur la porte, comme une mariée, jusqu’au lit où il la borde. Merlin les a suivi en silence.  
EURYDICE, bas à Arthur – Il faut que tu y ailles.  
ARTHUR, bas – Je sais.  
EURYDICE, bas – Je ne la quitterais pas des yeux et personne n’entrera dans la pièce. Je te le promets. Et Merlin va lui assurer un sommeil sans rêve.  
MERLIN – Je suis plutôt bon à faire ça en plus.  
Arthur s’en va à contrecœur en passant à la hauteur de Merlin il lui confie la fiole.  
ARTHUR – Avant de partir est-ce que vous sauriez me dire ce qu’il y avait là dedans.  
MERLIN, sent le contenu de la fiole – Musc, fer, sel …  
Eurydice s’approche rapidement. Elle prend la fiole des mains de Merlin, la sent et la porte à ses lèvres pour goûter le résidu.  
EURYDICE, grave – Potion d’Eros. Très puissante.  
ARTHUR, inquiet – Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
MERLIN – Un mélange entre une potion pour les mou du poireau et une potion de désir.  
Arthur pâlit.  
EURYDICE, inquiète – Papa ça va ?  
ARTHUR, blanc – C’était l’écriture de Mevanwi sur l’étiquette.  
Il sort.


	3. Quand c'est vous le Roi

Devant le château avec les troupes. Léodagan, le faux Arthur, Kay, l’homme de Venec sont là.  
LÉODAGAN, au faux Arthur – De loin j’ai failli me faire avoir mais de près vous lui ressemblez pas du tout. Même avec l’armure. Je me disais aussi que ça lui ressemblait pas de la jouer clinquant comme ça. Vous allez pas me répondre ? Ou alors vous êtes bien lui et vous faites la gueule. Ça vous … lui ressemblerait en tout cas.  
ARTHUR – C’est pas moi.  
Le faux Arthur s’agenouille. Léodagan, après un court moment de surprise :  
LÉODAGAN, au faux Arthur – Mais vous êtes qui vous alors ? De quel droit est-ce que vous commandez mes hommes ?  
EDERNE – Ce ne sont pas vos hommes mais ceux de Dame Séli.  
LÉODAGAN – Comment il ose lui !  
ARTHUR – C’est moi qui lui ait confié le commandement. Votre femme m’a dit que c’était son meilleur homme. Je lui ai fait confiance et j’ai eu raison. Je vous félicite, Chevalier.  
EDERNE, ôte son heaume – Alors en fait Sire, moi je suis pas Chevalier.  
LÉODAGAN – Ederne ?  
ARTHUR – Vous la connaissez ?  
SÉLI, arrivant – Évidement qu’il la connaît! On raconte partout que c’est sa bâtarde.  
ARTHUR – Et c’est vrai ?  
LÉODAGAN – Non … je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Elle a fait quoi la petite ?  
ARTHUR – Elle s’est brillamment illustrée dans une mission de plus haut rang.  
LÉODAGAN – Ah bah si alors, c’est la mienne.  
SÉLI – Je le savais ! Pignouf !  
LÉODAGAN – Oui bah ça va. Vous allez pas m’en faire tout un fromage. C’était une période où entre nous, c’était … mollasson. Et puis je venais de soumettre ce chef de clan …  
SÉLI – Je suis désolée mais si c’est un peu mou entre nous, c’est surtout votre faute a priori.  
ARTHUR – Ça va, ça va. Stop ! Pas un mot de plus ou je gerbe.  
BOHORT, pourfendant la foule, monté sur un destrier noir – Sire ! Sire ! Quelle joie de vous voir enfin de retour.  
ARTHUR, abasourdi – Bohort ? Mais qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
Bohort saute à terre. Son armure est cabossée et tâchée de sang. Il porte lui-même diverses blessures. Bohort étreint Arthur alors que le maître d’armes entre à sa suite.  
LE MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Le Seigneur Bohort s’est vaillamment battu. Vous auriez vu avec quelle ardeur il menait les hommes de Tintagel, vous en auriez eu chaud au cœur. C’était un autre homme. J’avoue ne pas l’avoir reconnu tout de suite.  
ARTHUR, repoussant Bohort – De Tintagel ?  
YGERNE, entrant – Et oui mon petit père ! Heureusement que maman était là pour sauver le coup. Est-ce vrai ce que j’ai entendu dire ? Vous avez ramené une bâtarde avec vous ?  
ARTHUR – Vous allez pas déjà commencer à me les râper si ?  
YGERNE – Alors c’est vrai ? Vous savez ce qu’on dit sur les bâtards …  
ARTHUR – Les autres je sais pas mais vous, vous allez surtout rien dire à propos de ma fille.  
EDERNE, à Léodagan – Sauf votre respect, (à Ygerne) madame, c’est quoi votre problème ?  
LÉODAGAN – Ah non mais allez-y. Avec celle-là vous pouvez y aller.  
YGERNE, à Ederne – Comment elle me parle la pécore déguisée en Chevalier.  
ARTHUR – Elle est pas déguisée. C’est un de mes Chevaliers.  
EDERNE – Sire, je vous ai déjà dit que moi j’étais pas …  
YGERNE – Depuis quand les femmes peuvent être Chevalier ?  
ARTHUR – Depuis que je l’ai décidé. (dégaine Excalibur, tous sont impressionnés. À Ederne) À genoux.  
Ederne s’exécute sans poser de questions.  
ARTHUR, pose Excalibur sur l’épaule droite – Par Excalibur, je vous charge de défendre la paix du royaume. (change d’épaule) Par les dieux, je vous charge de défendre la justice. (change d’épaule) Par l’autorité du Roi, je vous charge de défendre la veuve, l’orphelin, les faibles. Levez-vous Ederne, Chevalier du royaume de Logres.

.

Intérieur de la maison de Guethenoc. Roparzh entre.  
CAÏUS – Alors ?  
ROPARZH – C’est bon. C’est de nouveau Arthur le Roi.  
GUETHENOC, saisissant une bouteille d’alcool et des verres – À la bonne heure ! Il faut fêter ça.  
VIVIANE, attachée dans un coin de la pièce – Mais non mais j’ai tout manqué !  
CAÏUS – Heureusement pour toi. C’était des combats dehors. Tu te serais fait taper dessus, on aurait été bien avancés.  
VIVIANE – Même pas vrai d’abord. Bon allez, on y va maintenant.  
CAÏUS, soupire et s’approche pour la délivrer – Allez c’est bien parce que c’est toi.  
Dès qu’elle est détachée, elle court dehors.  
CAÏUS – Viviane !  
Elle revient.  
VIVIANE, à Caïus – Pardon. (à Guethenoc et Roparzh) Merci de votre accueil, vous avez été très aimables. Les dieux le sauront.  
GUETHENOC – C’est rien ma petite.  
ROPARZH – C’est tout à fait normal de venir en aide aux petites gens.  
Elle s’enfuit de nouveau. Caïus doit suivre.  
CAÏUS – Pourquoi vous courrez comme ça ? S’il est de retour, il va pas s’en aller tout de suite non ?  
VIVIANE – Il faut que je le voie.  
Devant le château, les paysans-soldats commencent déjà à rentrer chez eux. Quelques uns d’entre eux restent au milieu des soldats de Tintagel. Il y a de nombreuses femmes, elles viennent beaucoup de Carmélide. Tous les regardent passer sans bouger.  
VIVIANE – Arthur ?  
ARTHUR – La Dame du Lac ?  
CAÏUS, essoufflé – Ave.  
ARTHUR – Caïus ? Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce …  
Il est interrompu car Viviane lui saute au cou.  
VIVIANE – Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là. Si vous saviez tout ce qu’on a vécu.  
ARTHUR, détachant Viviane de lui – Ça devient une manie de se coller comme ça.  
VIVIANE – Vous m’écoutez ou pas du tout?  
PERCEVAL – Elle vous ressemble pas du tout votre cousine, Sire.  
VENEC – Moi je préfère bien mieux quand c’est vous le Roi.  
ARTHUR – Venec …  
Arthur s’approche du contrebandier qui est sorti d’une porte du château. Venec se protège comme s’il allait recevoir un coup mais Arthur le prend dans ses bras.  
LÉODAGAN – Ah donc c’est devenu la nouvelle mode quoi. Je vous préviens, moi vivant …  
Bohort l’enlace par derrière.

.

Intérieur, dans la taverne de Karadoc.  
CLIENTE – Hey Kroc ! Vous pensez pas que vous devriez y retourner maintenant ?  
CLIENT – C’est pas tout le monde qu’à la chance de connaître le Roi Arthur.  
KARADOC – Puisque je vous dis que c’est le Roi lui-même qui m’a dit de rester là. Vous voyez c’est pour ça que vous pourrez jamais être Chevalier. Vous savez pas suivre les ordres. La chevalerie c’est avant tout la di-sci-pline. Mais ça vous pouvez pas comprendre. Ça vous passe complètement au dessus.  
ENFANT – Papa, papa, papa. Quand est-ce qu’on rentre à Kaamelott ?  
AUTRE ENFANT – Les messieurs disent que c’est fini.  
KARADOC – C’est peut-être fini pour les autres mais pas pour nous. À cause de votre mère, on est plutôt mal vus partout. Mieux vaut rester ici pour l’instant. Allez, au lit.  
ENFANT – Mais papa, il fait encore jour …

.

Léodagan et Bohort mènent une petite troupe d’hommes à travers le château. Léodagan s’arrête devant une porte.  
LÉODAGAN – C’est là.  
BOHORT – Vous êtes sûr ?  
LÉODAGAN – Il n’y avait que Galessin pour aller dans cette partie de la baraque.  
Il fait signe aux gardes d’ouvrir la porte. Bohort les arrête pour le faire lui-même.  
BOHORT – Oh mon Dieu !  
La pièce est remplie d’enfants et de bébés. Au milieu d’eux le Seigneur Galessin berce un bébé.

.

Extérieur, cour de Kaamelott.  
VENEC, à Arthur – D’ailleurs regardez ce que je vous ai ramené.  
Deux de ses hommes portent Mevanwi, ligotée et incarcérée. Un autre tient le Seigneur Galessin pareillement entravé. D’autres suivent en portant des bébés et des enfants en bas âge.  
MEVANWI, aux yeux de biche – Sire, je vous en prie. C’est une méprise, je …  
ARTHUR – Vous n’avez pas collaboré avec Lancelot ?  
MEVANWI – Collaborer, le terme est peut-être un peu fort. J’ai exécuté ses ordres pour me protéger de son courroux. J’étais une prisonnière parmi les autres.  
ARTHUR – Arrêtez ça. J’ai entendu tout un tas de choses sur vous et (désignant les hommes portant les enfants, restés en arrière) je vois que tout n’était pas faux. Alors il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous que vous arrêtiez votre comédie.  
MEVANWI, implorante – Arthur je vous en supplie. Au nom de l’amour que vous avez vous-même affirmé me porter …  
ARTHUR – Que j’ai cru.  
MEVANWI – Pardon ?  
ARTHUR – L’amour que j’ai cru vous porter, comme je croyais vous connaître. Pour ça comme d’autres choses je m’étais trompé.  
MEVANWI – Sire ! Vous ne pouvez pas …  
ARTHUR, froid – Dites-moi, si vous pouviez être un animal, lequel serait-ce ?  
MEVANWI – Je ne comprends pas.  
ARTHUR – Répondez.  
MEVANWI – Un oiseau sûrement. Pour pouvoir voler à ma guise dans le ciel. Libre.  
ARTHUR – Merlin ?  
MERLIN – Oui Sire, je suis là.  
ARTHUR – Est-ce que vous sauriez changer Dame Mevanwi en oiseau ?  
MERLIN – Alors oui je peux mais du coup ce sera un vrai oiseau.  
ARTHUR – Comment ça ?  
MERLIN – Bah elle aura des capacités d’oiseaux. Elle ne se souviendra même plus avoir été humaine.  
ARTHUR – Donc elle ne pourra pas se retransformer toute seule ?  
MERLIN – Ah non, aucune chance.  
ARTHUR – Bien.  
MEVANWI, à Merlin soudain violente – Vous n’arriverez jamais à vos fins. Vous êtes un nul, un moins que rien !  
Merlin la transforme en corbeau. Elle s’envole.  
ARTHUR – Vous auriez pu faire un oiseau un peu plus …  
MERLIN – Si vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier, fallait me prévenir avant. Ça va être coton de la rattraper maintenant. Vous me dites un piaf, moi je peux pas blairer ni les corbeaux, ni Mevanwi alors le lien est vite fait.  
LÉODAGAN – Dites donc ça vous a fait du bien ces petites vacances. Avant vous l’auriez pas faite celle-là.  
ARTHUR – Oui et vous voyez, avant je vous aurais envoyé paître bien comme il faut alors que maintenant je laisse couler.

.

Dans les geôles, bien occupées par l’Armée Blanche.  
LÉODAGAN – Bon. Vous allez encore devoir attendre un peu. Je suis désolé chez moi j’aurais pu faire quelque chose de rapide. Je dis pas qu’on aurait forcément tapé dans le propre mais au moins c’était réglé on en parlerait plus. Mais là c’est parti pour une tournée générale, procès pour tout le monde. Ça me pompe déjà.  
DAGONNET – Et le Roi, qu’est-ce qu’il dit à notre sujet ?  
LÉODAGAN – Soyez rassuré, il ne va pas vous louper.  
LOTH – Vous lui transmettrez bien nos amitiés, la prochaine fois que vous le verrez. On s’excuse.  
LÉODAGAN – Il faudra peut-être plus que ça cette fois. Notre bon Roi a reçu un coup de fouet. Il a déjà changé la femme de Karadoc en piaf.  
LOTH – Je suis convaincu que nous ne serons pas obligés d’en arriver à ces extrémités-là.  
LÉODAGAN – Pas de crainte sur ce coup, d’abord les extrémités et ensuite le reste.  
LOTH – Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j’aimais ma femme ? Et elle-même déteste Arthur. Ces choses que nous fait faire l’amour …  
GALESSIN – Moi techniquement j’obéis à mon Roi.  
DAGONNET – Moi je suis pas sûr que j’avais bien tout compris.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous savez que je pourrais vous mettre une sacrée dérouillée à tous les trois, comme ça, dans le feutré.  
GALESSIN – Vous devriez pas trop vous la ramener parce que vous aussi on vous a vachement vu aux côtés de Lancelot.  
LÉODAGAN – Sauf que moi, mon jugement, je vais le passer sans trembler des miches.  
GALESSIN – Vous savez ce que je pourrais leurs faire à vos miches ?  
LOTH – Seigneur Galessin, taisez-vous. Ne sentez vous pas dans l’air, ce tout petit rien qui nous murmure doucement que cette fois-ci, on ferait bien mieux de la fermer ?

.

Léodagan remonte des geôles et croise Bohort qui descend.  
LÉODAGAN – Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous allez pas y aller tout seul quand même.  
BOHORT – Pourquoi non ? Le Roi m’a demandé de faire une première évaluation du profil des prisonniers. Je vais recueillir leur témoignage comme ça je pourrais organiser la répartition des procès.  
LÉODAGAN – Et vous allez le faire pour tous les gars qui sont dans ce trou ?  
BOHORT – Bien évidement Léodagan sinon à quoi cela servirait-il ?  
LÉODAGAN – Et bien bonne chance.  
Léodagan remonte. Bohort descend.

.

Merlin et Arthur marchent dans les souterrains.  
MERLIN – Sire, vous vous souvenez du cri qu’on avait entendu dans les souterrains de Kaamelott ?  
ARTHUR – On avait entendu un bruit ?  
MERLIN – Bah oui une sorte de … (Merlin imite à la perfection le bruit de la créature).  
ARTHUR – Si vous le dites. Vous m’avez emmené ici juste pour ça ?  
MERLIN – Non en fait je trouvais ça bizarre, c’était un animal que je ne connaissais pas mais qui parlait une sorte de jargon de loup. Alors je suis allé voir.  
ARTHUR – Bien. Et vous avez trouvé quoi ? Un loup burgonde ?  
MERLIN – Quand vous allez le voir ce sera plus clair.  
Devant dans le tunnel, le rugissement retentit beaucoup plus fort.  
ARTHUR – Attendez on a déjà entendu un machin comme ça ? Je m’en serais souvenu quand même.  
MERLIN – Bah apparemment non.  
Les cris s’intensifient encore quand ils s’approchent d’une cavité dont l’entrée est bloquée par d’épaisses barres de fer. Arthur découvre stupéfait la créature qui se cache dedans.  
ARTHUR – Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ?  
MERLIN – Une chimère.  
ARTHUR – Une chimère ? Même dans les donjons on n’en croise pas de ces trucs là.  
MERLIN – C’est normal. C’est pas naturel comme bestiole. Celle-là c’est sûrement Mevanwi qui l’a créé par magie.  
ARTHUR, abasourdi – Comment est-ce qu’elle a pu créer un monstre comme ça ?  
MERLIN – À croire que cette histoire de forêt c’était pas du flan. Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?  
ARTHUR – Je sais pas bien moi. On lui apporte à boire et à manger ?

.

Penché sur un parchemin, Père Blaise griffonne à toute vitesse. Arthur et Bohort rentrent.  
ARTHUR, surpris – Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ?  
PÈRE BLAISE, sans s’arrêter – Mon travail.  
BOHORT – Mais enfin, est-ce bien raisonnable ?  
ARTHUR, énervé – Non ! Merlin a dit une semaine de repos total au moins.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Pour une fois qu’il se passe quelque chose de vraiment légendaire ici, je vais pas attendre que tout le monde ait oublié la moitié des détails !  
BOHORT, affolé, désigne le parchemin – Regardez Sire !  
ARTHUR – Ah non mais c’est pas possible ça ! J’ai besoin de vous moi et là vous finissez de vous flinguer les mains avec vos affaires. En plus vous foutez tellement de sang partout qu’on pourra décrypter qu’un mot sur deux !  
PÈRE BLAISE – Il faut que je pose les choses sur papier.  
ARTHUR – Trouvez-vous quelqu’un pour écrire à votre place, vous reprendrez tout une fois guéri.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Déjà pour trouver un gars qui sache lire, je vous explique pas le chantier, mais alors en trouver un qui sache écrire !  
BOHORT – Moi je sais écrire, j’ai même quelques notions de latin.  
ARTHUR, étonné – Et vous accepteriez d’aider le Père Blaise ?  
BOHORT, noble – Ce serait pour moi un grand honneur que de participer activement à la sauvegarde de vos exploits, Sire.  
ARTHUR – Et vous avez déjà terminé ce que je vous avais demandé avec les prisonniers ?  
BOHORT – Oui Sire. Ce fut relativement simple étant donné que la plupart d’entre eux refusait tout simplement de m’adresser la parole. Mais j’ai en revanche relevé quelque chose de très singulier dont il faudra que je vous entretienne.  
ARTHUR – Oui très bien on fera ça plus tard d’accord ? (au Père Blaise) Et bien voilà, vous l’avez votre scribe.  
PÈRE BLAISE, boudeur, il singe Arthur - « Et bien voilà, vous l’avez votre scribe. »

.

Devant une porte, Eurydice empêche l’entrée.  
SÉLI – On vous dit qu’on veut voir notre fille.  
EURYDICE – Et moi je vous réponds que personne n’entrera dans la chambre de la Reine.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous vous rendez bien compte que si on dit qu’on est les parents de la Reine, ça veut dire qu’on est les beaux-parents du Roi, alors vous feriez mieux de faire ce que je vous dis.  
SÉLI, à Léodagan – Laissez tomber, ça marchera pas.  
LÉODAGAN, à Séli – Et pourquoi s’il vous plaît ?  
EURYDICE – Parce que moi je suis la fille du Roi.  
LÉODAGAN – QUOI ? C’est vous la bâtarde dont l’autre grognasse de Tintagel parlait ?  
EURYDICE – Ygerne de Tintagel a mentionné mon existence ? Là tu me surprends. Mais ça ne change rien, vous ne rentrerez pas.  
SÉLI – Faites pas votre tête de cochon, on est de famille. Vous allez pas l’obliger à vous taper dessus.  
LÉODAGAN, à Séli – Pardon ?  
EURYDICE – Je n’avais pas pensé qu’il serait nécessaire d’en arriver jusque là mais si c’est une paire de claques dans le museau qu’il te faut pour décarrer, ça va pas trop me gêner.  
SÉLI, à Léodagan – Vous allez vous laissez parler comme ça vous ?  
LÉODAGAN, à Séli – Mais lâchez-moi vous ! (à Eurydice) Bon vous commencez doucement à me courir. Vous allez nous laisser passer sinon je me fâche. C’est pas le sang royal qui va m’attendrir alors faites bien attent …  
Eurydice colle une droite à Léodagan qui s’effondre.  
EURYDICE, à Léodagan – Je vais me faire engueuler mais bon on pourra pas dire que je t’avais pas prévenu.  
SÉLI – Là vous m’épatez, parce qu’autant il y a plein de domaines dans lequel c’est une brelle, autant quand il s’agit de se taper dessus il est généralement pas dernier.  
EURYDICE – Tu pourras toujours lui dire que je l’ai eu par surprise.  
Eurydice ferme la porte.  
MERLIN – Tu y es allé fort quand même.  
EURYDICE – Une fois que le bruit circulera que j’ai étalé Léodagan Le Sanguinaire, je peux te dire qu’ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de se pointer ici.  
MERLIN – C’est sûr que là même moi j’ai les sandales qui font bravo.  
EURYDICE – Arthur et toi c’est pas pareil que tout le monde. Arthur parce que c’est son mari et toi parce qu’il faut bien que je sache comment elle va. Alors ?  
MERLIN – Physiquement moi je peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. J’ai passé de la pommade sur toutes ses ecchymoses. Je peux bien revenir pour lui administrer une potion de sommeil si besoin mais je peux aussi t’en laisser une et tu sauras le faire toute seule. Un seul mot d’ordre : le repos.  
EURYDICE – Tu as une idée de combien de temps elle va dormir ?  
MERLIN – Un jour, une semaine, j’en sais rien. Mais le repos ça veut pas forcément dire le sommeil. Essaye de la garder au moins une semaine ici puis je reviendrais la voir.  
EURYDICE – Merci Merlin.

.

Salle de la Table Ronde, Arthur, Breccan et Perceval.  
BRECCAN – Alors il m’a fait venir pour quoi lui y faire, Sire ?  
ARTHUR – Vous trouvez pas qu’il manque quelque chose là.  
BRECCAN – C’est vrai que je me disais un peu « Pour une si belle pièce, ça fait vide ».  
ARTHUR – Vous ne vous souvenez pas être venu ici, il y a quelques années ?  
BRECCAN – Maintenant que vous me le dites ça m’y parle cette affaire. C’était pour quoi, un râtelier d’armes ?  
ARTHUR – Pas vraiment non.  
BRECCAN – Attendez ça va me revenir.  
PERCEVAL – C’est la Table Ronde que vous aviez bricolé espèce de tabouret !  
ARTHUR – Vous insultez les gens de meubles vous maintenant ?  
PERCEVAL – On dit pas « con comme un tabouret » ?  
BRECCAN – Généralement c’est plutôt con comme une chaise.  
PERCEVAL – C’est pareil non ?  
BRECCAN, dans un élan – Ah non rien à voir ! Pour un tabouret, bon bah je mets un bout de tronc un peu équarri, trois trous pour les pieds et on en parle plus. Alors qu’une chaise, une chaise (amoureusement) rien qu’avec le dossier je peux faire des choses magnifiques, des arabesques, des volutes, des …  
ARTHUR – Oui, bon est-ce qu’on pourrait revenir à ma Table Ronde ? (ironique) Si ça vous dérange pas bien sûr.  
BRECCAN, cherche – La Table Ronde …  
ARTHUR – Oui voilà, la Table Ronde, et bien j’aimerais que vous me fassiez la même mais en pierre.  
BRECCAN – Ah ça y est je vous remets ! Celui qui voulait me faire passer un gadin d’une toise et demi par l’escalier.  
ARTHUR – C’est ça. Bon maintenant que vous vous rappelez, au boulot.  
BRECCAN – Il a changé votre escalier ?  
ARTHUR – Non. Toujours le même colimaçon.  
BRECCAN – Et bien alors je vous répète que je ne peux pas monter une table en pierre jusqu’ici.  
ARTHUR – Sauf que cette fois-ci c’est pas une question. Vous vous démerdez comme vous voulez mais je veux du costaud, du qui bouge pas.  
BRECCAN – Je vous préviens, ce sera pas du monolithe votre table et le prix sera pas le même non plus.  
ARTHUR – Je m’en fous. Tout ce que je veux c’est que si le château crame, il ne reste plus que les murs et la table.  
ARTHUR, à Perceval – Vous ne dites rien, vous savez ce que ça veut dire « monolithe ».  
PERCEVAL – C’est pour dire « en un seul morceau ».  
BRECCAN – Bon bah, on se dit le mois prochain alors.

.

Dans la salle du trône, un garde apporte une énorme composition florale.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
BOHORT, ému – C’est magnifique, Sire.  
LÉODAGAN, au nez violet – C’est Guethenoc.  
ARTHUR, à Léodagan – Vous voulez vraiment pas me dire ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
LÉODAGAN, sombre – Non.  
ARTHUR – Alors peut-être qu’au moins vous pourrez m’expliquer comment vous savez que c’est Guethenoc.  
LÉODAGAN – Il s’est lancé dans les fleurs.  
ARTHUR – Les fleurs ? Et bien, je saurais lui rappeler qu’il m’a envoyé des fleurs quand il viendra piailler aux portes du château.

.

Ensuite, dans la salle du trône, le Roi, Léodagan, et Merlin font face à Bohort.  
ARTHUR – Alors de quoi est-ce que vous vouliez nous parler ?  
BOHORT – Sire, en effectuant la tâche que vous m’avez confié auprès des prisonniers. J’ai rencontré un problème avec un certain nombre d’entre eux.  
LÉODAGAN – Je vous l’avais dit que les gars c’était pas des tendres.  
BOHORT – Ce n’est pas à propos de ceux qui ne m’ont pas répondu.  
ARTHUR – C’est à propos de quoi alors ?  
BOHORT – Sire il s’avère qu’une partie des gens enfermés c'est montrés particulièrement loquaces. Ils racontaient tous une histoire similaire qui m’a laissé, je dois l’admettre, complètement pantois.  
LÉODAGAN – Allez-y continuez.  
BOHORT – Ils disent ne pas faire partie de l’armée de Lancelot mais plutôt d’avoir été de votre côté.  
LÉODAGAN – C’est pas possible ça. J’ai libéré tous les prisonniers le jour où vous êtes revenu. C’est encore coincé là d’ailleurs. (il désigne tout le long de sa tranchée avec dégoût)  
BOHORT – Pardonnez-moi si je me suis mal exprimé mais cette situation est si particulière que je peine à trouver mes mots.  
MERLIN – Réessayez sans réfléchir.  
BOHORT – Certains prisonniers font partie de l’armée de Lancelot et de la résistance au nom du Roi Arthur.  
MERLIN – C’était peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
ARTHUR – J’ai rien compris.  
BOHORT – Léodagan savez-vous qui était chargé de soigner les blessés de l’Armée Blanche ?  
LÉODAGAN – C’est la sorcière qui s’en chargeait … Mevanwi.  
BOHORT – Savez-vous comment elle s’y prenait ?  
LÉODAGAN – Pas dans les détails mais je sais que pas mal de nos gars à nous y sont passés.  
BOHORT – Ces braves gens m’ont raconté qu’elle sacrifiait nos hommes pour sauver ceux de Lancelot.  
MERLIN – Mais c’est de la magie noire ça. Alors oui c’est efficace, c’est impressionnant mais généralement ça vaut pas le coût.  
LÉODAGAN – Et qu’est-ce qu’ils ont ceux là ?  
BOHORT – Ceux qu’elle a sauvé de la mort ont gardé dans la tête, l’homme qu’elle a utilisé pour les sauver.  
MERLIN – Bah ça avec la magie noire faut pas s’étonner après.  
ARTHUR – Comment ça ?  
MERLIN – Elle avait beau faire la maligne Mevanwi on ne fait pas disparaître quelqu’un comme ça. Alors bon pour ceux à qui elle a réparé une jambe ça change pas grand-chose mais quand c’est du sérieux il faut pas s’étonner que l’autre n’ait pas disparu. Ils ont juste attendu le retour d’Arthur pour se réveiller.  
LÉODAGAN – Attendez mais ils sont loyaux à qui du coup ? À Arthur ou à Lancelot ?  
BOHORT – Les deux. Là est leur problème. Même s’ils se disent fidèles au Roi, ils ont peur que l’autre personnalité se réveille si on les libère.  
ARTHUR – Merci Bohort. Laissez-moi le temps d’y réfléchir. En attendant vous m’enverrez ceux qui ne vous ont rien dit.

.

Suite, Merlin est parti et Bohort est à côté du Roi.  
BOHORT – Faites rentrer le suivant s’il vous plaît.  
Loth, Galessin et Dagonnet sont menés par des gardes.  
LÉODAGAN, hargneux – Vous …  
LOTH, à Léodagan – J’espère que votre nez ne vous fait pas trop souffrir.  
LÉODAGAN – De quoi je me mêle vous.  
LOTH - Je ne saurais si c’est vrai mais on raconte, Seigneur Léodagan, que ce serait la fille de notre bon Roi qui vous aurait mis une mandale.  
ARTHUR, à Léodagan – C’est vrai ?  
LÉODAGAN – Non mais ça va ! On n’est pas venu pour écouter des rumeurs de cachots, si ?  
GALESSIN, à lui-même – Moi ça m’arrangeait autant qu’on parle de ça.  
ARTHUR – Galessin, les seigneurs Bohort et Léodagan m’ont dit qu’on vous avait trouvé dans une pièce pleine d’enfants en bas âge.  
GALESSIN, à contrecœur – C’est pas ma faute si Lancelot me prenait pour une nounou.  
BOHORT – Mais d’où viennent ces enfants ?  
GALESSIN – C’est l’autre là, la femme de Karadoc. Elle a eu une période où elle en ramenait plein pour faire plaisir à Lancelot comme quoi qu’il pourrait y choisir son héritier, mais comme il en voulait pas, il me les a refourgués.  
ARTHUR – Et vous deviez en faire quoi exactement ?  
LOTH – Il me semble que le projet c’était de faire d’eux des soldats.  
DAGONNET – Ah bon ? Décidément, j’avais vraiment rien compris.  
BOHORT, scandalisé – Grand Dieu mais ce ne sont que des enfants !  
ARTHUR – Je vous bannis. (à Loth) Vous. (à Galessin) Et vous. Ainsi que ma semi-sœur bien évidement. Je vous donne 3 jours. Si passé ce délai, j’entends dire qu’on a revu vos tronches dans le royaume de Logres, même à la frontière de l’Aquitaine … je vous pends. Et avant de partir, vous désignerez officiellement Gauvain comme Roi d’Orcanie.  
LOTH, soufflé – Gauvain ? Mais il est con comme un cheval de trait. Sans vouloir vous déplaire, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que vous me laissiez retourner chez moi et que je me tienne à carreau. Le petit n’a pas l’étoffe d’un Roi, et je le sais mieux que personne, c’est moi qui l’ait vu grandir.  
ARTHUR – Et vous ? Vous croyez vraiment que vous avez la dignité d’un chef ? Votre fils ne bite rien de ce qui se passe mais il a choisi de résister. Vous allez lui donner son trône et vous, vous allez disparaître à tout jamais de ma vue.  
Loth et Galessin se retirent.  
ARTHUR, à Dagonnet – Quant à vous … je ne vais pas vous bannir …  
DAGONNET – Merci Sire.  
ARTHUR – En revanche, si j’entends de nouveau parler de vous, cette fois vous n’y échapperez pas, et il n’y aura pas de coup de rappel.  
Dagonnet s’incline bien bas pendant que les gardes le portent vers la sortie.  
LÉODAGAN – Dis donc ça vous a drôlement changé ce petit interlude.  
ARTHUR – Ça vous pose un problème ?  
LÉODAGAN – Non moi je suis plutôt satisfait. Vous êtes encore un peu timide sur la mise à mort mais je sens que ça va venir.  
ARTHUR – Ah non, ça en revanche rien ne change. J’aime toujours pas ça.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous voyez ? Il faut toujours que vous gâchiez tout. On était bien, on commençait à avoir une discussion intéressante et puis voilà. Vous faites chier.

.

Dans la chambre, Léodagan et Séli sont au lit. Léodagan essaye de dormir. Séli compulse un parchemin.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous allez finir par éteindre oui !  
SÉLI – Je dois absolument avoir lu ça pour demain.  
LÉODAGAN – Et moi j’ai besoin de pioncer.  
SÉLI – Excusez-moi mais il y en a qui ont des responsabilités ici.  
Léodagan s’apprête à répondre. Un serviteur entre essoufflé.  
SERVITEUR – Un monsieur … en bas … demande à vous voir.  
SÉLI – Un visiteur ? À cette heure-ci ?  
LÉODAGAN – C’est qui votre casse-couille ?  
SERVITEUR – Il dit s’appeler … Goustan Le Cruel.  
Léodagan et Séli se regardent.

.

Ensuite, Goustan est attablé et mange. Les voyant entrer, il bondit.  
GOUSTAN,à Léodagan – Vous vous trimbalez encore la traîtresse ?  
SÉLI – Si vous avez fait toute cette route juste pour m’insulter, ça aurait pu attendre demain matin.  
LÉODAGAN - « Traîtresse » ? C’est nouveau ça.  
GOUSTAN – Je ne remettrais plus le pied en Carmélide tant qu’on m’appellera le « beau-père de la Reine » !  
LÉODAGAN, à Séli – C’est quoi cette histoire ?  
SÉLI – Bah oui, les gens sont pas cons. Ils ont bien compris que ça marchait mieux quand j’étais seule aux commandes du pays.  
LÉODAGAN – QUOI !  
GOUSTAN – Et elle se défend même pas la garce.  
SÉLI – Vous allez le laisser me parler comme ça vous ?  
LÉODAGAN – Détournez pas le sujet. De quel droit est-ce que vous vous êtes appropriée la Carmélide ?  
SÉLI – C’est quand même pas ma faute, s’ils préfèrent quand c’est moi qui tient la baraque.  
LÉODAGAN – Sauf que c’est moi le Roi du bled et qu’ils ont pas leur mot à dire.  
SÉLI – Vous étiez parti ! Il fallait bien que quelqu’un reprenne les rennes. Maintenant que les gens sont habitués, je sais pas si c’est une bonne idée de changer …  
LÉODAGAN – Parce que vous voudriez garder le trône en plus ?  
GOUSTAN – La salope !  
SÉLI, à Goustan – Picte, monsieur ! (à Léodagan) Je me dis que ça peut être vachement avantageux. Pendant que moi je me gère la Carmélide, vous vous pouvez vous concentrer sur Kaamelott pour occuper une place privilégiée.  
LÉODAGAN – Avant je cumulais, il n’y avait aucun problème.  
SÉLI – Pas de problème ? Oui c’est sûr quand on est loin, on peut pas les voir. Je peux vous dire qu’au pays quand on n’est pas là c’est la fête au village. Vous n’imaginez pas tout ce qui nous passe sous le nez.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous êtes sûre ?  
SÉLI – Bien sûr. Même que (désignant Goustan) c’est lui qui s’en met plein les fouilles au passage !  
LÉODAGAN, à Goustan – C’est vrai ce qu’elle dit ?  
GOUSTAN – Vous n’allez tout de même pas croire une bonne femme plutôt que votre père ?  
LÉODAGAN – Dans le cas présent, je serais quand même effectivement tenté de lui faire confiance à elle plutôt qu’à vous.  
GOUSTAN – On aura tout vu ! Le sang de son sang, la chair de sa chair ! (se lève) Vous me dégoûtez, si c’est comme ça, je me casse !  
SÉLI, à Goustan – Et pas la peine de prendre le chemin de la Carmélide. Il pourrait me prendre l’envie de vous demander réparation.  
GOUSTAN, à Séli – Les pécores vous ont peut-être adopté mais moi je sais encore qui est Roi de Carmélide (flatteur) hein, mon fils.  
LÉODAGAN, froid – Faites ce qu’elle dit, père. De toute façon vous connaissez tout en Carmélide. Il faut changer d’air.  
GOUSTAN – Vous me le paierez.  
Il sort.  
LÉODAGAN – Alors comme ça c’est vous qui commandez là-bas maintenant. Je ne suis pas fan de l’idée mais après tout, on pourrait essayer.

.

Dans la chambre, Eurydice est au chevet de Guenièvre. Celle-ci ouvre un œil.  
GUENIÈVRE, faiblement – Lancelot …  
EURYDICE – Ne t’en fais pas. Il ne te fera plus de mal, plus jamais …  
GUENIÈVRE – Où …  
EURYDICE – On est dans la chambre du Roi, ta chambre. Pas celle de la tour. Tout va bien.  
GUENIÈVRE – Où est Lancelot ?  
EURYDICE – Il n’est plus … là.  
La Reine ferme les yeux. Elle se rendort. Eurydice veille.

.

GAUVAIN – Les journées sont bien calmes en ce moment, cher ami.  
YVAIN – Grave, ça va faire genre une semaine qu’on a vu personne.  
GAUVAIN – Quel mauvais présage est-ce donc que cela ?  
DÉMETRA – Vous pourriez pas changer de registre ? La connerie ça commence à devenir lourd.  
YVAIN – Que veux-tu dire par là (regarde sa main) … Démétra ?  
DÉMETRA – Vous êtes d’accord qu’en ce moment on ne surveille plus aucune arme.  
GAUVAIN – En effet, il ne reste même plus une pièce d’armure dans notre superbe salle secrète.  
YVAIN – De ouf. Les gars ont tout pris quoi.  
DÉMETRA – Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il ont tout pris selon vous ?  
GAUVAIN – Ces braves gens ne semblaient pas issus de milieu favorisé, peut-être voulaient-ils tâter du prestige que confère tel accoutrement.  
DÉMETRA – Avec le risque de se faire prendre par Lancelot ?  
YVAIN – Ils étaient trop du genre à aller combattre.  
DÉMETRA – Combattre quoi ?  
YVAIN – Bah je sais pas, je leur ai pas demandé.  
DÉMETRA – Je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu qu’Arthur est revenu.  
YVAIN – On nous l’aurait dit.  
GAUVAIN – Vous m’en voyez désolé cher Yvain mais le raisonnement de votre épouse se tient. Comment auraient-ils pu nous prévenir puisque nous n’avons vu personne dernièrement ?  
YVAIN – Ouais mais si on va jusqu’à Kaamelott pour vérifier il faudrait être sûr parce que si Lancelot est toujours là-bas, on est carrément morts.  
DÉMETRA – Tâchez d’abord de me trouver un cheval. Je ne voyage pas à pied dans ma condition.  
YVAIN – Non mais c’est chiant ! Vous êtes tout le temps enceinte.  
GAUVAIN – Il est vrai que cela doit être épuisant. Cependant cela m’embête puisque nous sommes tout de même censés être les Petits Pédestres et …  
DÉMETRA – Grouillez-vous, on n’a pas que ça à faire. La petite va bientôt avoir fini sa sieste.  
Les deux Chevaliers prennent la fuite.

.

Dans un campement dans les bois. Arthur arrive. Merlin est en train de faire cuire quelque chose.  
ARTHUR – Alors ça vous plaît ?  
MERLIN – Sire, c’est vous ? Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je me sens mieux depuis que je peux travailler en plein air.  
ARTHUR – Eurydice m’a fait un topo.  
MERLIN – Vous comment ça se passe, la remise en route du royaume tout ça ?  
ARTHUR – Pour l’instant tout le monde est plus occupé à ses petites affaires à eux plutôt qu’avec ce que je fais moi. C’est gentil de demander.  
MERLIN – Et la Reine ?  
ARTHUR – C’est justement pour elle que je venais. Apparemment elle se réveille toujours aussi peu mais elle reste consciente de plus en plus longtemps.  
MERLIN – Comment ça « apparemment » ?  
ARTHUR – C’est pas l’envie qui m’en manque mais je peux pas passer toute ma journée à son chevet, alors j’ai pas encore pu lui parler.  
MERLIN – Je vois. Vous voulez sûrement son traitement d’ailleurs ! Tenez.  
ARTHUR, prenant le sac – Merci Merlin.  
MERLIN – Vous savez c’est juste deux ou trois herbes pour la soigner un peu mais surtout pour la détendre.  
ARTHUR – Non mais je vous disais pas forcément merci pour ça.  
MERLIN – Pour quoi alors ?  
ARTHUR – C’était un remerciement plus global. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
MERLIN – Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi, Sire.  
ARTHUR, commence à partir – Profitez-en quand je vous dis merci, à la prochaine bourde que vous me ferez, j’aurais sûrement plus de mal à m’en souvenir.  
MERLIN – Merci Sire.  
ARTHUR, se retournant – Pour quoi ?  
MERLIN – Un merci global.

.

Dans la chambre.  
GUENIÈVRE – Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?  
EURYDICE – Disons que j’ai pas vraiment d’activité arrêtée. J’ai voyagé, beaucoup. J’ai grandi dans une troupe.  
GUENIÈVRE – Des comédiens ? J’ai toujours adoré les spectacles.  
EURYDICE – On pourrait aller en voir un.  
Guenièvre frissonne, replie les jambes contre son torse et se couvre du drap.  
GUENIÈVRE, timidement – J’ai pris goût à jouer dans ma tête les pièces de théâtre que je lisais.  
EURYDICE – Un jour il faudra sortir de cette chambre.  
Arthur frappe en rythme à la porte. Eurydice va lui ouvrir. Guenièvre et lui se regardent.  
ARTHUR – Je suis désolé.  
GUENIÈVRE – Vous n’y êtes pour rien. Lancelot était un monstre.  
ARTHUR – Dans ce cas moi-aussi. (à Eurydice) Tiens les trucs que tu as demandé à Merlin.  
EURYDICE – Merci Arthur.  
GUENIÈVRE, neutre – C’est votre fille.  
Arthur et Eurydice fixent Guenièvre, essayant de comprendre son sentiment.  
EURYDICE – Oui.  
GUENIÈVRE (à Arthur) – Vous voyez que vous n’êtes pas infécond finalement.  
EURYDICE – Plutôt pas, non.  
Guenièvre se rallonge et se met sur le côté en boule.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je suis contente pour vous.  
Elle s’endort.  
ARTHUR – Elle a l’air d’aller mieux.  
EURYDICE – Elle est sur le fil. Il suffit de dire un mot de travers ou de faire le mauvais geste et elle est repartie.  
ARTHUR – C’est à ce point-là ?  
EURYDICE – Pire encore.

.

Dans la cour, Séli, Léodagan et Goustan, qui porte un grand sac à dos.  
LÉODAGAN – Soyez pas con, vous allez vous paumer.  
GOUSTAN – Je m’en fous ! Je retournerais pas en Carmélide et je resterais pas ici si elle est là aussi.  
SÉLI – Pour aller où ? C’est ridicule.  
GOUSTAN – Vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre. Tiens mais regardez qui voilà.  
Yvain, Gauvain et Démétra entrent. Les deux hommes poussent un chariot dans lequel Démetra est assise, tenant contre elle un amas de linge.  
SÉLI – Yvain ? Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes avec la maîtresse d’Arthur ?  
LÉODAGAN – C’est pas trop tôt. Ça vous dérange pas d’arriver deux semaines après la fin des combats ?  
GAUVAIN – La route pour venir jusqu’ici ne fut point aisée.  
YVAIN – Vous appelez ça une route ? Ce qui était surtout galère c’est la charrette.  
SÉLI – Parce qu’elle ne peut pas marcher toute seule la petite Dame ?  
YVAIN – Mère, à votre place j’éviterais de …  
LÉODAGAN – Il ferait beau voir que vous interdisiez quoi que ce soit à votre mère ! Je peux encore vous envoyer dans votre chambre avec un coup de pied dans le fion.  
DÉMETRA, descend précipitamment – Mon mari n’est plus simplement un fils à papa. Maintenant il est chef de clan et s’est déjà assuré un héritier alors vous feriez mieux de lui parler comme à un homme.  
SÉLI – Sa femme ?  
LÉODAGAN – Un héritier ?  
GOUSTAN – Un homme ?  
YVAIN – Voilà, super. Je vais encore me faire engueuler.  
DÉMETRA, à Yvain – Vous n’avez pas à vous faire crier dessus par vos parents.  
Léodagan se penche vers Démetra pour voir le bébé qu’elle porte dans ses bras.  
LÉODAGAN, à Yvain – C’est à vous ça ?  
Le bébé pleure.  
DÉMETRA, à Léodagan – Éloignez-vous, vous lui faites peur.  
YVAIN – Et puis d’abord ça peut pas être un héritier c’est une fille.  
DÉMETRA – On a déjà dit qu’on pourrait en reparler du droit des femmes dans votre clan.  
SÉLI, à Yvain – Attendez, attendez. Vous vous êtes marié à celle-ci ?  
YVAIN – Ouais.  
SÉLI – Et ça c’est votre fille ?  
YVAIN – Carrément.  
SÉLI – Je ne vois pas le problème pour marcher.  
YVAIN – Non mais c’est parce qu’elle est encore enceinte et les longs trajets il paraît que c’est dangereux pour le bébé.  
LÉODAGAN – Depuis quand vous écoutez ce qu’on vous dit ?  
YVAIN – C’est pas pareil, c’est ma femme.  
LÉODAGAN – Et alors ?  
GAUVAIN – Ce que mon ami a voulu exprimer c’est qu’en prenant exemple sur vous, il n’accorde pas forcément son attention aux figures d’autorité classiques, comme vous avec le Roi, mais quand Démetra parle il nous faut l’écouter, à l’instar de vous-même face à Dame Séli. Est-ce que je retraduis là convenablement votre pensée ?  
YVAIN – Je dois faire ce que (regarde son poignet) … Démetra dit, c’est comme ça.  
SÉLI – Finalement je croyais l’avoir raté mais pas tant que ça.  
GOUSTAN – Là c’est la déchéance.  
LÉODAGAN, au bébé – Tu dis bonjour à papy ?

.

Perceval est au bar de la taverne, vide. Il tape du poing sur la table.  
TAVERNIER, off – Deux secondes j’arrive. C’est vous ?  
PERCEVAL – Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?  
TAVERNIER – J’en savais rien justement.  
PERCEVAL – Bah, c’est moi.  
TAVERNIER – Il est pas avec vous le Seigneur Karadoc ?  
Le tavernier le sert. Ils sont attablés.  
PERCEVAL – Ils vous ont mis la baraque à sac ?  
TAVERNIER – Pas qu’une fois je vous dis. Quasiment tous les mois, ils étaient de retour pour venir mettre leurs sales pattes partout, soit disant pour vérifier si je cachais pas le Roi ou Venec.  
PERCEVAL – Alors que vous ne pouviez pas le cacher le Roi, il était même plus en Bretagne.  
TAVERNIER – Vous avez voyagé si loin ? Vous m’impressionnez Seigneur Perceval. C’est ça être un Chevalier.  
PERCEVAL – On sait pas si je suis allé loin. Si ça se trouve j’ai tourné en rond les trois quarts du temps.  
TAVERNIER – Je voudrais bien vous remonter le moral mais je sais que vous en auriez été capable. Un petit cul-de-chouette pour se détendre ?  
PERCEVAL – Vous voulez pas plutôt faire un Sloubi ?

.

Dans la chambre, Eurydice et Guenièvre se font face, debout.  
EURYDICE – Maintenant inspire et suis mes mouvements.  
Guenièvre opine du chef. Eurydice se met à faire des gestes amples et lents.  
GUENIÈVRE, déçue – J’y arrive pas.  
EURYDICE – Mais si. Quand on s’est connues, tu ne restais pas éveillée plus de 5 minutes et tu ne pouvais plus marcher. Aujourd’hui on est debout depuis une heure et tu ne fatigues pas.  
GUENIÈVRE – Il n’empêche que je n’arrive même pas à lever les bras.  
EURYDICE – Arrête de voir les choses en comparaison avec comment tu les faisais avant. Vois les plutôt par rapport à quand tu t’es réveillée.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire cette histoire.  
EURYDICE – Je sais bien mais … Arthur vient.  
Guenièvre se crispe.  
GUENIÈVRE – Pourquoi il s’obstine à vouloir venir dormir ici tous les soirs ?  
EURYDICE – Parce que c’est ton mari.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je le fais dormir par terre quand même.  
EURYDICE – Ça il n’y a que moi qui le sait. Pour le reste des gens vous dormez ensemble. Il est essentiel que le Roi et la Reine ne fassent pas chambre à part.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je m’en fous d’être Reine moi ! Je peux te dire que si c’était quelqu’un d’autre qu’Arthur, le Roi, il y a longtemps que j’aurais arrêté.  
EURYDICE – Donc aujourd’hui tu ne vas pas faire semblant de dormir ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Je sens que je peux le faire.  
EURYDICE – Est-ce que tu veux que je vous laisse seuls ?  
Guenièvre a l’air passablement terrifiée de cette proposition.  
EURYDICE – Je serais derrière la porte tout le temps.  
GUENIÈVRE – Et si tu t’endors ?  
EURYDICE – Je ne fermerais pas l’œil de la nuit.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je … je veux bien alors.  
Arthur entre.  
ARTHUR – Salut Eurydice, ça … (il voit Guenièvre) Vous êtes là …  
Guenièvre opine.  
EURYDICE – Oui enfin elle est toujours plus ou moins là en fait.  
ARTHUR – Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Ça va, ça va.  
EURYDICE – Bon et bien moi je vais vous laisser.  
ARTHUR – Comment ça ?  
EURYDICE – Je compte sortir de la pièce.  
ARTHUR – Depuis quand tu fais ce genre de truc ?  
EURYDICE – Écoute, ça fait deux semaines que je joue les chiens de garde à l’intérieur, je peux bien m’offrir le luxe, pour une fois, d’aller faire le pet devant la porte.  
Eurydice sort.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je suis fatiguée. Je vais dormir. Vous voulez dormir dans le lit ?  
ARTHUR – J’aimerais bien oui, mais il faut pas vous sentir obligée.  
Guenièvre ne répond rien. Elle amasse tout ce qu’elle peut pour faire une barrière au milieu du lit puis se couche.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est bon vous pouvez venir.  
ARTHUR, à lui-même – Avant c’est moi qui voulais pas, si vous vous rajoutez au truc …  
GUENIÈVRE – Vous venez ou pas ?  
ARTHUR – J’arrive.  
Arthur se couche de l’autre côté de la séparation. Bientôt il dort, Guenièvre pas. Dans la nuit, Arthur se retourne et son bras passe de l’autre côté. Guenièvre bondit, elle est horrifiée. Elle repousse la main avec Excalibur qui traîne là. Au matin, Eurydice arrive.  
EURYDICE – Allez, debout là-dedans.  
ARTHUR, endormi – On n’est pas en retard, ça va.  
EURYDICE – La procession démarre dans une demi-heure.  
ARTHUR, bondissant du lit – Quoi !  
GUENIÈVRE – De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?  
EURYDICE, à Arthur sur un ton de reproche – Tu ne lui as pas dit ?  
ARTHUR, honteux – J’ai essayé mais … non j’ai rien fait. Je n’ai pas osé.  
EURYDICE, à Guenièvre – C’est aujourd’hui qu’on enterre tout ceux qui ont péri durant la reprise de Kaamelott.  
GUENIÈVRE, écœurée – Après 2 semaines ?  
ARTHUR – Il nous fallait le temps de rassembler tout le monde.  
EURYDICE – Heureusement que le début de l’hiver est frais cette année.  
ARTHUR – Vous voulez venir ?  
GUENIÈVRE, timide – Est-ce qu’il y sera ?  
EURYDICE – Oui. Il n’aura pas de sépulture particulière mais Lancelot sera enterré dignement avec les autres.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je viens.  
Ils se préparent. Guenièvre est prête avant Arthur.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Eurydice – Tu restes avec moi ?  
EURYDICE – Bien sûr. Je ne serais jamais à plus de 2 mètres. Tu veux que je garde tout le monde à distance ou simplement les hommes ?  
GUENIÈVRE, bas – La deuxième option.  
EURYDICE – Et si c’est ton père ? Parce que moi, Roi de Carmélide ou pas, je suis totalement disposée à l’emmancher bien comme il faut.  
GUENIÈVRE – Papa ? Je ne sais pas trop encore. On verra.  
ARTHUR – Je serais là aussi.  
Arthur va poser sa main sur l’épaule de Guenièvre mais celle-ci évite le contact. Guenièvre se rend compte qu’elle a blessé Arthur.  
GUENIÈVRE, gênée – Allons-y.

.

L’ANKOU – C’est gentil de me les avoir tous mis de côté.  
LÉODAGAN – Ouais sauf que cette fois-ci, on les emmène jusqu’au Rocher.  
L’ANKOU – Le rocher de l’épée des rois ? C’est sacrément loin votre affaire.  
LÉODAGAN – C’est comme ça. Ordre du Roi. En plus on vous suit pendant le trajet.  
L’ANKOU – Sire, c’est vrai ça ?  
Arthur vient d’arriver accompagné de Guenièvre et Eurydice.  
ARTHUR – Oui.  
L’ANKOU – Bon, pour une fois j’aurais de la compagnie.  
LÉODAGAN, à Guenièvre – Tiens, vous êtes là vous.  
EUYDICE, souriante à Léodagan – Moi aussi.  
Léodagan grimace et s’en va.  
SÉLI – Tiens vous êtes là vous. Vous étiez bien cachée avec votre chien de garde (sur un ton de reproche à Eurydice) qui ne laissait même pas rentrer vos parents.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est moi le lui ait demandé.  
SÉLI – Vous ? Vous roupilliez encore comme un poivrot en train de décuver.  
ARTHUR – Laissez là un peu tranquille.  
SÉLI – Qu’est-ce que vous venez vous mêler d’une discussion mère-fille vous ?  
ARTHUR – Quand la-dite fille, c’est ma femme, je crois que j’ai tous les droits de me sentir concerné.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Arthur – C’est très gentil ce que vous faites mais je sais me défendre toute seule. (à Séli) Mère, si je suis sortie c’est pour rendre un dernier hommage à ces hommes …  
SÉLI – Les nôtres où ceux de votre petit-copain Lancelot ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Qu’importe ! Les deux. Dans un camp comme dans l’autre ces gens ont donné leur vie pour ce en quoi ils croyaient ! Cela mérite tous nos hommages.  
SÉLI, désignant Arthur – Je vois que celui-là vous a bien briffé. On en reparlera quand vous ne serez plus occupée à féliciter nos ennemis.  
Séli s’en va.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Arthur – Je n’ai pas compris ce qu’elle a voulu dire à votre sujet.  
ARTHUR, souriant – Ce que vous lui avez dit c’est à peu près ce que j’ai évoqué quand j’ai décidé de faire enterrer tous les morts ensemble, sans distinction d’allégeance.  
EURYDICE – Je crois qu’on devrait prendre la tête de la marche.

.

Ensuite, ils marchent jusqu’au Rocher, tous derrière et eux devant.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je ne me souvenais pas que c’était si loin.  
EURYDICE – Parce que tu as déjà été au Rocher depuis Kaamelott ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Jamais, pourquoi ?  
ARTHUR – Parce que sinon vous sauriez qu’on est plus très loin.

.

Ensuite, ils sont au Rocher. Un peu partout il y a de la terre fraîchement retournée. Guenièvre est dans les bras d’Arthur, elle cache ses larmes. Arthur est désemparé.  
GUENIÈVRE – Pourquoi ne m’avez vous pas … laissé le voir une … dernière fois ?  
ARTHUR, doux – Personne ne doit savoir où il repose. Ni vous, ni moi.  
Face à eux, Calogrenant se recueille pieusement. Léodagan baille. Séli compulse un parchemin. Yvain, Gauvain, Caïus et Viviane se copient mutuellement pour savoir quoi faire. Perceval est silencieux et garde la tête basse. Ygerne et Cryda crachent sur les tombes de ceux qu’elles pensent être des ennemis. Le maître d’armes offre un dernier salut digne à ces guerriers. Grüdhü dort debout, Merlin s’occupe de l’empêcher de ronfler. Un bébé pleure. Eurydice bondit. Arthur lui saisit le bras.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
EURYDICE – Je vais voir le bébé.  
ARTHUR – Non.  
EURYDICE – Et pourquoi ? Tu sais qui c’est.  
ARTHUR – Ta réaction me donne une petite idée.  
GUENIÈVRE – Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu’elle aille voir ce bébé ?  
ARTHUR – Parce qu’elle ne le connaît même pas et que ce n’est pas le moment.  
EURYDICE – Je ne la connais pas encore mais c’est ma sœur alors je veux la voir.  
ARTHUR – Demi-sœur.  
GUENIÈVRE – Laissez-là donc.  
Guenièvre prend la main d’Eurydice et l’entraîne vers les vagissements. Arthur les suit.  
EURYDICE, au bébé qui s’arrête immédiatement de pleurer – Salut toi. T’es super costaude mais je suis sûre que tu ressembleras beaucoup à papa. (à Démetra) Elle s’appelle comment ?  
DÉMETRA – Fakir. Mais vous êtes qui vous ?  
EURYDICE – Je suis sa sœur. Eurydice. Enchantée. Elle s’appelle Fakir ?  
DÉMETRA, dépitée – Oui c’est mon mari qui a choisi.  
GUENIÈVRE – Tiens Démetra, vous êtes là.  
Eurydice dérobe Fakir des bras de Démetra et va la présenter à Arthur.  
EURYDICE – Regarde, elle te ressemble non ?  
Arthur est gêné mais Fakir rit. Il se détend.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Démetra – Yvain est au courant ?  
DÉMETRA, fait non de la tête – Mais il ne faut rien lui dire. Celui qui arrive c’est vraiment le sien.  
ARTHUR – Vous y arrivez maintenant ?  
DÉMETRA – Je me suis habituée. Comme Fakir dort dans la même pièce, je lui dis de se taire. (désignant Eurydice) Finalement vous en avez trouvé des enfants.  
ARTHUR – C’est plutôt eux qui m’ont trouvé.

.

Intérieur du château, nuit, dans un couloir. Eurydice patrouille. Léodagan revient des cuisines avec une miche de pain sous le bras.  
LÉODAGAN – Tiens vous êtes là vous.  
EURYDICE – Il faut bien qu’il y en ait qui fassent des choses utiles pendant que les autres s’empiffrent en pleine nuit.  
LÉODAGAN – Faites bien attention, la dernière fois vous m’avez eu par surprise. Si je m’y mets ce sera pas la même.  
EURYDICE – Parce que tu crois que les menaces d’un bourrin en pyjama ça me fait peur ?  
LÉODAGAN, lâchant son pain et se retroussant ses manches – J’ai jamais cogné mon gendre mais je sens que vous je vais adorer vous refaire la face.  
EURYDICE – J’ai déjà botté le cul du souverain du royaume de Logres, c’est pas un Roi de Carmélide par intérim qui va me filer les jetons.  
Ils s’empoignent. Au matin, ils sont essoufflés, débraillés, tuméfiés mais se tapent toujours dessus et entre-temps, ils ont trouvé des épées et des pièces d’armure éparses.  
LÉODAGAN – Tu ferais bien d’abandonner.  
EURYDICE – Alors que tu frappes comme un gosse, pas question !  
Léodagan lance un nouvel assaut. Eurydice l’évite et rengaine son épée.  
EURYDICE – J’abandonne. Rengaine.  
LÉODAGAN – Quoi ?  
EURYDICE, pressante – Range moi ça je te dis.  
À peine a-t-il obéit, qu’Arthur arrive.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?  
EURYDICE, respirant fort – Rien.  
ARTHUR – Beau-père ?  
LÉODAGAN, essoufflé – Absolument rien.  
ARTHUR – Vous avez de la chance que j’ai faim. On réglera ça plus tard.  
Arthur s’en va.  
LÉODAGAN – Comment est-ce que tu as su qu’il radinait ?  
EURYDICE – Et bien pour un Roi, t’es pas tellement bien informé.  
LÉODAGAN – Arrête ça ou on recommence la distribution de beignes.  
EURYDICE – Je suis officiellement le premier membre de la Garde Royale, dont je suis aussi responsable.  
LÉODAGAN – Et alors ?  
EURYDICE – Il me semble que savoir où est le Roi est une bonne base pour quelqu’un qui occupe ma fonction.  
LÉODAGAN – Parce que les gardes royaux sont magiciens maintenant.  
EURYDICE – Tu crois quand même pas que n’importe quel bouseux peut atteindre cette fonction.  
LÉODAGAN – Comme je n’ai que toi comme modèle …  
Eurydice lui colle une tartine à laquelle Léodagan répond par une avoine monumentale.

.

Abord du lac, une petite foule est amassée. Dans l’eau jusqu’aux genoux, Viviane et Caïus, entourés de Merlin et du Père Blaise. Dans le public Eurydice et Léodagan portent toujours les traces de leur affrontement.  
GUENIÈVRE, bas à Arthur – J’aime bien les baptêmes. Ça change des cérémonies en intérieur.  
ARTHUR, de même – Et encore le Père Blaise voulait qu’on fasse ça dans la chapelle avec une bassine d’eau.  
Merlin et Père Blaise les plongent dans l’eau.  
GUENIÈVRE – On perdrait quand même en puissance symbolique. Le paradigme de la renaissance est très visuel.  
ARTHUR, étonné – Tout à fait.  
Caïus se met soudain à clignoter en faisant le bruit d’un néon qui s’allume. Il disparaît aux yeux de tous sauf d’Arthur.  
VIVIANE – Quoi ? Et moi alors ? C’est pas juste ça, moi je suis …  
Alors qu’elle se plaint, elle subit le même phénomène.  
ARTHUR – Vous voyez que j’avais rien à voir là-dedans. Un ange même pas baptisé, ça la fout mal.  
CAÏUS – Comment ça un ange ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?  
ARTHUR – La Dame du Lac ne vous a rien dit ?  
CAÏUS – À propos de quoi ?  
LA Dame DU LAC, à Arthur – Si je ne lui ai rien dit, c’est parce que j’avais mes raisons. (à Caïus) Je t’expliquerais tout ne t’inquiète pas.  
ARTHUR – J’ai hâte de voir Caïus au service du Dieu chrétien.  
CAÏUS – Quoi ? Moi j’ai jamais demandé ça. Faites moi redevenir comme avant !  
LA Dame DU LAC – En tant que créature céleste tu n’as plus besoin de manger, ni de dormir. On est immortel. On n’a jamais froid ou mal. Et puis si tu redeviens mortel, tu ne pourras plus me voir ou m’entendre.  
CAÏUS – Ah ouais quand même. Peut-être que je vais réfléchir un peu avant alors.

.

Salle de la Table Ronde, Breccan, Arthur et Perceval.  
BRECCAN – Voilà, tout comme vous m’aviez demandé. Que de la pierre avec un cerclage en métal. Après vous me dites si vous voulez que je vous rajoute un cuir par dessus, c’est encore possible.  
PERCEVAL – Sire, elle est bien cette table.  
ARTHUR – Je trouve aussi.  
LA DAME DU LAC, apparaît – Pas mal mais finalement, je sais pas si je préférais pas le bois.  
Arthur soupire.

.

À table, Arthur, Guenièvre, Eurydice, Léodagan, Séli, Yvain et Démetra.  
ARTHUR, à Guenièvre – Vous ne mangez pas ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Si si mais je suis un peu barbouillée.  
EURYDICE – C’est la viande saignante ? J’ai vu que ça t’avait coupé l’appétit tout à l’heure. Tu veux que je la fasse enlever de la table ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Je ne sais pas si ça changera grand-chose.  
LÉODAGAN – Et puis quoi encore ? On peut encore bouffer de la barbaque sans demander une dérogation.  
YVAIN – Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire mais je m’en fous, je mangerais plus de viande.  
Eurydice appelle un serviteur et se lève avec lui pour ôter toute la viande en un tour.  
LÉODAGAN, scandalisé – On aura tout vu !  
DÉMETRA – C’est la Reine en même temps.  
LÉODAGAN, à Démetra – Quoi c’est la Reine ?  
ARTHUR – Si la Reine demande qu’on enlève la viande de la table, on le fait et puis c’est tout.  
LÉODAGAN – Et si moi je veux la remettre, on fait comment ?  
ARTHUR – Bonne nouvelle mais vous n’êtes pas Reine vous, si ?  
DÉMETRA – Moi je suis plutôt contente parce qu’en ce moment, le sanglant ça m’écœure.  
LÉODAGAN, à Arthur – Vous seriez pas en train d’insinuer que ma fille passe avant moi ?  
ARTHUR – Je n’insinue rien du tout, c’est comme ça. Guenièvre c’est la Reine, si elle voulait elle pourrait vous donner des ordres.  
LÉODAGAN, s’étrangle – QUOI !  
GUENIÈVRE – Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n’en ferais rien.  
Gênée elle se sert une platée de légumes et mange goulûment.  
ARTHUR – Je vois que l’appétit vous est revenu.  
GUENIÈVRE – Oui ça y est, j’ai une faim de loup.  
DÉMETRA – Moi aussi ça me fait ça. Impossible de rien avaler et d’un coup je serais capable de manger la moitié de la production bretonne de pommes.  
YVAIN, à Démetra – Vous faites ça à chaque fois, sous prétexte que vous attendez un enfant. (à Guenièvre) Vous seriez pas enceinte des fois ?  
SÉLI, méprisante – Pfff … Depuis le temps ça se saurait. C’est son état naturel de s’empiffrer pour deux.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je ne suis pas venue pour me faire insulter.  
SÉLI – Et bien alors il fallait pas venir.  
ARTHUR – Si quelqu’un doit décarrer de ma femme ou de vous, j’aime autant vous dire que ce sont vos miches qui vont valser.  
LÉODAGAN – C’est quoi cette danse ? Comme pour la viande, on claque des mains et les grouillots viennent nous débarrasser ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Ça pourrait se faire si vous continuez à être désagréable comme ça.  
Tous restent bouche bée, sauf Eurydice.  
EURYDICE, souriante – Si tu as besoin d’aide pour le trouduc de Carmélide, je suis preneuse.  
LÉODAGAN, à Eurydice – Faites attention ou celle-là elle va partir !  
GUENIÈVRE – Père sortez. (Léodagan est sans voix, il cherche à qui Guenièvre s’adresse) Sortez. Allez gâcher le repas de quelqu’un d’autre.  
ARTHUR, à Léodagan – Faites ce qu’on vous dit.  
EURYDICE, au couple royal – Attendez je vais l’aider.  
LÉODAGAN – Ne me touche pas toi.  
Il sort.  
SÉLI – Là il était sacrément en rogne, je peux vous dire qu’à un moment où à un autre vous allez manger chaud.  
GUENIÈVRE – Vous aussi mère.  
SÉLI – Quoi ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Allez rejoindre papa, vous lui tiendrez compagnie.  
ARTHUR – Pas de discussion sinon on en a encore pour des plombes.  
Séli sort.  
YVAIN – Si je l’ouvre, je sors aussi ou pas ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Tout dépend de ce que vous allez dire.  
YVAIN – Je voulais faire une blague sur votre mauvais caractère et le fait que vous soyez …  
GUENIÈVRE – Vous savez quoi ? Le plus simple ce serait que vous sortiez tout de suite. On s’économise du temps.  
YVAIN – Et bien on va faire comme ça alors.  
Yvain sort.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Je ne sais pas. J’en ai eu marre tout à coup.  
DÉMETRA – Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Non vous ça va. Vous êtes gentille. Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer les fèves ?

.

Dans la forêt, laboratoire de Merlin.  
MERLIN – Tu sais, pas besoin de prendre la fiole. Je peux le faire ici, maintenant si ça t’arrange.  
EURYDICE – C’est pas pour moi.  
MERLIN – Allez tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C’est qui le gars ? Je le connais ?  
EURYDICE – Puisque je te dis que c’est pas pour moi.  
MERLIN – Pourquoi tu me dis pas pour qui c’est alors ?  
EURYDICE – Désolé mais ça je peux pas. Merci encore pour la potion.  
Eurydice sort.

.

Intérieur, dans la chambre royale. Guenièvre et Eurydice sont assises dans le lit. Elles sirotent une tisane.  
GUENIÈVRE – Oui je sais bien mais face à son père, c’est jamais facile de s’affirmer.  
EURYDICE – C’est surtout une question de caractère. Regarde le mien il est Roi de Bretagne et pourtant je ne le laisse pas me marcher sur les pieds.  
GUENIÈVRE – Toi c’est pas pareil.  
Arthur entre.  
ARTHUR, à Eurydice – Qu’est-ce que tu fous au plumard avec ma femme ?  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? T’es jaloux ?  
ARTHUR – Sans parler de jalousie, c’est quand même ma place à la base.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ne vous battez pas, si vous voulez c’est moi qui part.  
EURYDICE, l’empêchant de se lever et sort du lit – Non ça n’a plus d’intérêt si tu n’es plus là.  
GUENIÈVRE – Heureuse de te l’entendre dire.  
EURYDICE – Je vais vous laisser alors.  
Elle se dirige vers la porte. Arthur l’arrête.  
ARTHUR – Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
EURYDICE – Ne t’inquiète pas, on aura l’occasion d’en reparler.

.

Le lendemain, en début d’après-midi, au bord du lac.  
ARTHUR – Tu m’as fait demander ?  
EURYDICE – C’est pas trop tôt.  
ARTHUR – Arrête, j’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu.  
EURYDICE – Et tu es fier de ça ?  
ARTHUR – Tu ne voulais pas me voir juste pour tester ma rapidité, si ?  
EURYDICE – J’aurais pu. C’est pas une mauvaise idée.  
ARTHUR – Bon alors ?  
Eurydice s’écarte pour laisser voir à Arthur, Guenièvre allongée dans l’herbe. Ses vêtements sont déchirés, ses cheveux en pétard, ses joues humides, ses yeux rouges. Elle porte des traces de griffures.  
ARTHUR, bouche bée – Bon sang mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
EURYDICE – Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. La Reine est enceinte.  
Guenièvre glapit. Le Roi reste interdit. Il s’allonge à côté de Guenièvre et l’enlace. Elle est tendue au début. Elle veut le remercier mais sa voix est éraillée. Ils restent silencieux. Eurydice s’éloigne.  
EURYDICE, à elle-même – Dire qu’elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

.

Dans le couloir du château, Démetra et Angharad se croisent.  
ANGHARAD – Excusez-moi.  
DÉMETRA – Oui ? Vous êtes ?  
ANGHARAD – Angharad. Madame m’a sûrement croisé du temps où elle était la maîtresse du Roi. Je suis la suivante de la Reine.  
DÉMETRA – Angharad … Je me disais bien que votre visage m’était familier. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?  
ANGHARAD – Comment se passe votre grossesse ?  
DÉMETRA – C’est pour ça que vous m’avez arrêté ?  
ANGHARAD – Non. Je voulais vous demander, comme il vous est souvent possible de manger avec Madame, si vous aviez remarqué … un changement chez elle ?  
DÉMETRA – Vous voulez dire parce que je suis moi-même enceinte ?  
ANGHARAD, surprise – Alors vous pensez que Madame attend un heureux événement ?  
DÉMETRA – C’était pas ça le sens de votre question ?  
ANGHARAD, arrêtant de feindre la surprise – Si, mais ne je m’attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si directe.  
DÉMETRA – Si moi je m’en suis rendue compte, c’était sûr que sa suivante l’avait remarqué aussi.  
ANGHARAD – Et vous ne l’avez dit à personne d’autre ?  
DÉMETRA – Tant que l’annonce officielle n’a pas été faite ce ne sont pas mes affaires.  
ANGHARAD – Vous pensez que moi aussi je devrais attendre ce moment pour en parler à Madame ?  
DÉMETRA – Écoutez vous faites bien comme vous voulez mais si après tant d’années à l’attendre Arthur et Guenièvre ne parlent pas de l’héritier, c’est qu’ils doivent avoir leur raison.  
Démetra s’éloigne.  
ANGHARAD, au fur et à mesure elle parle toute seule – Vous avez raison. Je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien pour servir Madame au mieux, et si elle a besoin de moi je serais …

.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans la chambre de Léodagan et Séli.  
SÉLI – Qu’est-ce qu’il braille le petit.  
LÉODAGAN – Yvain était pareil à la naissance.  
SÉLI – Démetra disait qu’au moins la petite avait été silencieuse. Alors que pour nous, Guenièvre c’était le même foin. D’ailleurs vous trouvez pas qu’elle se laisse aller sur la bouffe ces derniers temps ? On dirait qu’elle a pris 12 livres.  
LÉODAGAN – Le polichinelle dans le tiroir ça doit pas l’aider non plus.  
SÉLI, surprise – Qu’est-ce que vous me chantez là ?  
LÉODAGAN – Vous me dites que la petite bouffe pour deux, je vous réponds que c’est quand même normal.  
SÉLI – Quoi !  
LÉODAGAN – Depuis le temps qu’on attend qu’elle tombe enceinte, vous allez pas faire la gueule quand ça arrive.  
SÉLI – Qui vous a dit qu’elle était enceinte ?  
LÉODAGAN – J’en sais rien moi. Ça se voit c’est tout. Vous passez votre temps le nez dans les parchemins, c’est sûr qu’on voit moins de choses.  
Séli sort en trombe du lit et de la chambre.  
LÉODAGAN – Quand je pense qu’il suffisait de ça pour avoir le pageot pour moi tout seul.

.

Dans la salle de bain, Arthur et Guenièvre sont devant la baignoire pleine.  
GUENIÈVRE – Pourquoi vous voulez soudainement prendre vos bains avec moi ?  
ARTHUR – Justement on l’a jamais fait avant. On est mariés, les bains c’est un truc qui devrait être naturel à partager.  
GUENIÈVRE, agacée – J’ai accepté de me laver avec Eurydice depuis que vous êtes revenu. Vous n’allez pas vous y mettre aussi !  
ARTHUR – Eurydice ça n’avait rien à voir. Elle était là pour vérifier qu’il ne vous arrivait rien.  
GUENIÈVRE, suspicieuse – Mettons que je vous crois, vous n’allez tout de même pas rester dans la pièce pendant que je me déshabille ?  
ARTHUR – Je ne regarderais pas, promis.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ce n’est pas une option. Vous sortez et puis c’est tout.  
De mauvais gré, Arthur sort. Eurydice est dans la chambre.  
EURYDICE – Alors ?  
ARTHUR, l’oreille collé sur la porte – C’est bon mais elle se change.  
EURYDICE – Ça va, pas la peine d’être tendu comme ça.  
ARTHUR – Je sais très bien ce qui peut se passer dans les baignoires.  
EURYDICE – Pour les divas romaines pourquoi pas, mais Guenièvre a été élevé en princesse bretonne.  
ARTHUR – C’est moi la diva ?  
EURYDICE – Qui d’autre ? Au lieu de demander de l’aide, tu as mis en scène ton désespoir. Guenièvre, même si elle aura une certaine pudeur à l’admettre, s’appuie sur le soutient qu’on lui offre.  
ARTHUR, inquiet et soulagé – Alors tu penses qu’elle … n’attentera jamais à ses jours ? Et si une fois le bébé né (plus bas) il ressemble à Lancelot ?  
EURYDICE – Ce n’est pas parce que Guenièvre te paraît enfantine qu’elle n’est pas forte.  
GUENIÈVRE, à travers la porte – C’est bon vous pouvez entrer.  
EURYDICE – N’oublie pas que chaque pas qu’elle fait vers toi lui demande un effort considérable.  
ARTHUR – Ça fait partie des trucs durs à oublier.  
Arthur rentre dans la salle d’eau. On frappe à la porte de la chambre. Eurydice va ouvrir.  
SÉLI – Je veux parler à ma fille.  
EURYDICE – La Reine prend son bain.  
SÉLI – Je dois lui parler.  
EURYDICE – C’est à quel sujet ?  
SÉLI – Je vous en pose des questions moi ?  
EURYDICE – Tu n’as pas à me poser de questions, c’est moi qui suit en charge de la protection du Roi et de la Reine.  
SÉLI – Le Roi est là ? Je vais lui parler à lui alors.  
EURYDICE – Ça ne va pas être possible.  
SÉLI – Pourquoi donc ? Il prend son bain lui aussi ?  
EURYDICE – Exactement.  
SÉLI – Avec la Reine ?  
EURYDICE – Oui.  
SÉLI – Alors ils sont vraiment … ? Depuis le temps je n’y croyais plus. J’avais même renoncé à l’idée. Ça me coupe le sifflet  
EURYDICE – Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu’un avec le sifflet coupé.  
SÉLI – Et pourtant vous ne m’écoutez pas du tout.  
EURYDICE – Très bien, merci. Au revoir.  
Eurydice ferme la porte.

.

Arthur, dos à la baignoire, ôte ses vêtements. Guenièvre détourne les yeux. Avant d’entrer dans le bain, il passe un linge autour de ses hanches.  
ARTHUR – Je peux venir ?  
GUENIÈVRE, détournée – Oui, oui.  
Ils sont dans le bain, face à face. Ils sont gênés. Guenièvre ne sait pas où regarder et Arthur fixe l’eau opaque.  
ARTHUR – J’aime bien les bains. Ça lave. Ça détend. C’est bien non ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Quand vous étiez avec vos maitresses vous passiez votre temps à papoter aussi ?  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ce que je faisais avec mes maîtresses ? Vous êtes pas ma maîtresse, vous êtes ma femme.  
GUENIÈVRE – Oui mais vos maîtresses vous les avez choisies.  
ARTHUR – Pourtant vous êtes toujours là alors que des maîtresses il n’y en a plus une seule au château. Enfin il y a bien Démetra mais maintenant elle est mariée à Yvain.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ça vous a pas gêné la première fois.  
ARTHUR, embarrassé – C’était pas pareil. À l’époque … ils n’arrivaient à rien. Là ils ont mis la machine en route alors …  
GUENIÈVRE, suspicieuse – Si Démetra venait vous faire les yeux de biche, vous la repousseriez ?  
ARTHUR, peu assuré – Je … oui, oui je la …(s’énervant) De toute façon avec Démetra ou les autres on ne parlait pas tant que ça parce qu’on était pas face à face comme des glandus.  
GUENIÈVRE – Comment ça pas face à face ? Vous allez pas me dire que vous preniez vos bains dos à dos quand même !  
ARTHUR – Non on se mettait du même côté.  
GUENIÈVRE – Pour quoi faire ? Ça devait pas être bien pratique pour se laver.  
ARTHUR – C’était pas forcément pour se laver.  
GUENIÈVRE, horrifiée – Quoi ? Vous faisiez … des choses dans le bain ?  
ARTHUR – Non, non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire … quoique c’est déjà arrivé … mais … c’est juste parce qu’on est mieux. Venez je vous montre.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ah non ! Il n’en est pas question. Vous n’allez pas …  
ARTHUR – C’est bon arrêtez de gueuler. Eurydice va radiner.  
GUENIÈVRE – Elle ferait peut-être bien.  
ARTHUR, blessé – Donc vous me croyez capable de vous faire du mal.  
GUENIÈVRE, désolée – Non ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. (s’approche ) Allez-y montrez moi.  
Doucement Arthur lui prend le bras, la fait se retourner et l’installe contre lui. Guenièvre paraît mal à l’aise.  
ARTHUR, doux – Alors vous n’êtes pas bien là ?  
GUENIÈVRE, tendue – Si, si.

.

Dans la chambre, Eurydice change une bougie qui s’est complètement consumée.  
EURYDICE – Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent bon sang ? Ça fait des heures qu’ils sont là-dedans.  
Elle entre dans la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Les bougies sont fondues. La lumière est tamisée. Le Roi et la Reine sont endormis. Arthur a les bras passés autour de Guenièvre pour poser ses mains sur son ventre rebondi. Eurydice voudrait les laisser mais l’eau refroidit. Elle prépare des linges chauds et des habits propres et secs.  
EURYDICE, touchant les époux – Debout là-dedans, il faudrait voir à continuer sa nuit au plumard.  
Guenièvre se réveille et sort.  
ARTHUR, émerge quelques minutes plus tard – Où est ma femme ?  
Arthur sort du bain encore vaseux et se dirige directement vers la chambre. Eurydice lui jette un linge.  
EURYDICE – Tu vas peut-être te sécher avant non ?  
Arthur obéit. Il fait de même quand elle lui tend une chemise et des braies, puis il va se glisser contre Guenièvre.  
GUENIÈVRE, protestant à moitié endormie – Vous avez les pieds froids.  
ARTHUR, endormi – Désolé.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est pas grave.  
Eurydice sourit, souffle les bougies et s’en va faire le pet devant la porte.

.

Au bord du lac, Arthur a une canne à pêche dans les mains. Perceval aussi.  
PERCEVAL – Je vous dérange pas ?  
ARTHUR – Non, allez-y de toute façon, je n’ai pas mis d’hameçon.  
PERCEVAL – Je peux m’asseoir ?  
ARTHUR – Vous faites ce que vous voulez.  
Perceval s’assoit à côté d’Arthur.  
PERCEVAL – Sire, je peux vous poser une question ?  
ARTHUR – Vous voulez dire, en plus de celle-ci ?  
PERCEVAL – J’ai pas commencé encore.  
ARTHUR – Laissez tomber.  
PERCEVAL – Non mais expliquez-moi.  
ARTHUR – Quand vous me demandez si vous pouvez me poser une question, c’est déjà une question.  
PERCEVAL – Je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais moi en fait je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait vous féliciter maintenant ou si il fallait attendre.  
ARTHUR – J’ai rien compris.  
PERCEVAL – Une fois j’ai félicité une fille pour son bébé, elle était pas enceinte. Je me suis mangé une mandale alors je voulais pas faire de bourde.  
ARTHUR – De bourde avec qui ?  
PERCEVAL – La Reine, elle est pas enceinte ?  
Arthur s’apprête à répondre, se ravise, et fixe sa ligne.  
ARTHUR – Si, vous avez raison. Comment est-ce que vous l’avez su ?  
PERCEVAL – Bah au début je croyais qu’elle avait juste pris du poids mais maintenant ça commence à bien se voir. Félicitation Sire.  
ARTHUR – Je ne sais pas si ça mérite vraiment des félicitations.  
PERCEVAL – Vous allez l’appeler comment ?  
ARTHUR – Je ne sais pas. C’est Guenièvre qui va choisir. C’est elle qui fait tout le boulot.  
PERCEVAL – Moi je suis sûr que vous allez être un super papa.  
ARTHUR – Merci Perceval mais à votre place je ne serais pas aussi sûr. J’ai quand même raté le créneau en beauté avec mes premiers enfants.  
PERCEVAL – Pourtant quand vous êtes avec Eurydice c’est chouette.  
ARTHUR – C’est grâce à Eurydice ça, pas à moi.  
PERCEVAL – Vous êtes quand même vachement pareil avec Eurydice.  
ARTHUR, à lui-même – Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

.

Dans la chambre, Eurydice fait face à Arthur debout, à côté de Guenièvre assise sur le lit.  
EURYDICE – Des bruits commencent à courir, jusque chez les paysans.  
ARTHUR – On pourrait faire une annonce.  
GUENIÈVRE – Qu’ils s’occupent de leurs affaires les gens !  
ARTHUR – Alors on fait quoi ? On reste là sans rien dire, sans rien faire alors que ça devrait être une des nouvelles les plus importantes de Logres ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Parfaitement !  
ARTHUR, à Eurydice – Bon bah on dit rien alors.  
EURYDICE – Comme vous voudrez. J’avais un autre message. Le Duc d’Aquitaine est arrivé. Il emmène un prisonnier, un certain Ferghus.  
ARTHUR – Il attend en salle du trône ? Très bien je vais le voir tout de suite. Je vous retrouve tout à l’heure.

.

Salle du trône, Arthur, Léodagan, Perceval et Merlin sont face au Duc, deux gardes et Ferghus.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Veuillez m’excusez Sire d’avoir pris tant de temps avant de venir vous porter ce malfrat. La chute de Lancelot a entraîné une émigration massive. Il a fallu surveiller et gérer pour que tout se passe dans le calme.  
ARTHUR – C’est très aimable à vous d’avoir fait le déplacement.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous auriez pu aussi le pendre haut et court chez vous.  
PERCEVAL – Pourquoi il a fait quoi ?  
MERLIN – C’était un lieutenant de Lancelot.  
LÉODAGAN – Un traître. Je vois pas pourquoi on perd du temps. Zigouillons-le.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Alors effectivement, Seigneur Léodagan, je vous rejoins sur le fait que ce jeune homme ait travaillé pour l’ennemi mais si vous prenez le temps de discuter avec lui, vous le trouverez très aimable et sensible.  
MERLIN – C’est vrai qu’il a pas l’air méchant.  
PERCEVAL – Vous allez le laisser parler !  
ARTHUR – Merci Perceval. Alors Ferghus avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?  
FERGHUS – Il est où Lancelot ?  
ARTHUR – Et bien … il est mort Lancelot en fait. (au duc) Vous lui avez rien dit ?  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Je n’ai pas pu. Regardez-le.  
Ferghus a la lèvre basse tremblante, l’œil humide et la tête vers le sol.  
ARTHUR, désappointé – Je suis désolé …  
LÉODAGAN, pour lui même – Il manquait plus que ça.  
ARTHUR, continu - … mais c’était quand même un traître.  
FERGHUS, ému – Je sais, je sais mais moi je l’aimais bien Lancelot.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Il vous a quand même envoyé au casse-pipe.  
PERCEVAL – Vous faisiez juste le pet à l’époque du camp de Lancelot.  
ARTHUR – Il était plus gentil avec vous qu’avec les autres ?  
FERGHUS – Non. Il me parlait même plus mal qu’à la plupart, rapport au fait que je comprenne souvent rien.  
LÉODAGAN – Il vous avait donné un rôle d’importance ?  
FERGHUS – Pas vraiment. Il me confiait toujours les missions où j’étais censé réussir ou ne pas revenir.  
LÉODAGAN, au duc – Et vous l’avez pas tué vous ?  
ARTHUR, à Léodagan – Taisez-vous. (à Ferghus) Pourtant vous l’aimez quand même.  
FERGHUS – Ouais c’est vrai que c’est bizarre ça. Je m’étais jamais posé la question avant.  
LÉODAGAN – Il le revendique en plus !  
FERGHUS, à Léodagan – Ça par contre je peux pas vous dire, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.  
PERCEVAL, à Ferghus – C’est pour dire que vous en avez gros.  
MERLIN, à Perceval – Non je crois qu’il y a un autre sens, parce que sinon ça veut rien dire.  
ARTHUR – Ce que Léodagan veut dire c’est que Ferghus est encore fidèle à Lancelot et il ne le cache pas.  
FERGHUS, PERCEVAL et MERLIN, comprenant – Ah d’accord !  
DUC D’AQUITAINE, à Ferghus – Vous avez bien compris qu’ici, Lancelot est perçu comme un traître.  
FERGHUS – Oui.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Avez-vous pleinement conscience de la sentence qui punit généralement la traîtrise ?  
FERGHUS – Moi les traîtres j’avais ordre de les buter.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous voyez ! Même lui, il sait ce qu’il y a à faire.  
ARTHUR, à Ferghus – Soit vous finissez pendu au bout d’une corde, soit je vous charge de surveiller les terres autour de la Pierre. Là où on a enterré tous les morts. Avec interdiction de chercher où se trouve exactement Lancelot, pour vous comme pour les autres voyageurs. Je vous laisse le choix.  
LÉODAGAN – Non mais c’est pas vrai !  
FERGHUS – Je crois que je vais prendre la deuxième potion.  
ARTHUR – Très bien. (au garde) Allez me chercher Eurydice.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE, à Arthur – Bravo Sire. Je vous félicite pour ce jugement.  
MERLIN – C’est pas pour rien qu’on vous appelle le Juste.  
PERCEVAL – N’empêche c’était vachement balèze comme choix.  
LÉODAGAN – Et on peut savoir pourquoi, tout à coup, la trahison c’est plus puni par pendaison ? Ça devrait être automatique ça pourtant. Réglé en 2 minutes. Traître ? Bim, peine capitale. Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
ARTHUR – Ici on n’a jamais récompensé la dévotion par la mort. Ferghus est un suiveur. Si Lancelot était resté dans les rangs, Ferghus aurait été un soldat dévoué à la cause. Je peux pas le pendre pour un truc qu’il a même pas compris.  
FERGHUS – J’ai pas tout suivi mais c’est bien gentil Sire.  
Eurydice entre. Guenièvre reste dans l’embrasure de la porte.  
EURYDICE, à Arthur – Tu m’as fait demander ?  
ARTHUR – Oui, Ferghus ici présent est condamné à surveiller la Terre des morts autour de la Pierre.  
EURYDICE – Pas besoin de continuer j’ai compris. Tu as besoin de quelqu’un pour l’accompagner et vérifier qu’il fait bien tout comme tu lui as dit.  
ARTHUR – Exactement.  
EURYDICE – Si je te déniches une Dame de Séli pour lui coller aux basques ça t’ira ?  
ARTHUR – Ce sera parfait pour moi.  
Eurydice fait signe aux gardes qui emmènent Ferghus. Elle sort.  
LÉODAGAN - « Dame de Séli », c’est quoi encore ce délire ?

.

En campagne, dans le campement, matin.  
PERCEVAL – Bonjour Sire.  
ARTHUR, teint blanc et cernes prononcées – Non ! Pas « bonjour Sire ». Allez vous faire voir avec vos « bonjour Sire » ! J’en ai marre de ces « bonjours ». Ce n’est pas un bon jour !  
EURYDICE, sort de la tente dans le même état – Ça va pas besoin de gueuler ! Il n’y est pour rien si ça fait une semaine qu’on ne peut pas dormir !  
ARTHUR – Peut-être mais qu’il arrête avec ses « bonjours » alors !  
EURYDICE – Et bien tu pourrais commencer par lui demander gentiment !  
PERCEVAL – Vous devriez aller voir Merlin.  
Arthur pique une crise et essaye de se jeter son Chevalier. Eurydice l’étale avec un coup de poing aussi soudain que brutal.  
EURYDICE – Je veux bien prendre ta défense Perceval mais il va falloir y mettre du tien aussi. Tu crois quand même pas qu’on aurait été assez cons pour se choper une insomnie pareille dans aller voir Merlin à un moment donné. Il doit nous a apporter un traitement aujourd’hui.  
PERCEVAL – Ah d’accord.  
Arthur s’est relevé dans le dos d’Eurydice. Il l’attaque en mordant directement à l’épaule. Ils commencent à se battre.

.

Plus tard Perceval et Karadoc ont fait un feu.  
PERCEVAL – Vous croyez que c’est bon ?  
KARADOC – Pour qu’un truc soit bon, y a que deux solutions. Il faut que le produit de base soit de qualité et il faut savoir bien le préparer. La préparation c’est moi qui m’en charge. Et vous, votre corbeau il est de qualité ?  
PERCEVAL – Bah ouais. C’était un gros piaf qui traînait dans le campement.  
KARADOC – Y en a plein des corbacs dans les arbres qui nous suivent juste pour les restes de bouffe. Vous les dégommez pas d’habitude.  
PERCEVAL – Ouais mais celui-là il me tapait sur les nerfs et en plus il était vachement moche.  
KARADOC – Ah bon ? Moi je lui trouvais rien de spécial. Tiens Merlin ! Qu’est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?  
MERLIN, arrive – Le Roi et Eurydice ont besoin d’un traitement. Ils ne peuvent pas dormir en ce moment.  
KARADOC – C’est pour ça qu’on se fait crier dessus tout le temps.  
PERCEVAL – Vous voulez dire comme avant ?  
KARADOC – Ouais c’est ça. Sauf que là c’est avec tout le monde.  
MERLIN – C’est pas que je ne resterais pas volontiers discuter avec vous mais le devoir m’appelle.  
Merlin part en direction de la tente de commandement. Perceval et Karadoc continuent comme si de rien n’était.  
PERCEVAL – N’empêche que depuis que le Roi est revenu on a dû faire des progrès parce qu’on se fait carrément moins crier dessus qu’avant.  
KARADOC – Attendez je pense que c’est aussi dû au fait que les campagnes on en fait moins qu’avant.  
Merlin revient avec l’air déçu. Il s’assoit à côté des deux comparses.  
PERCEVAL – Vous êtes déjà revenu ?  
MERLIN – Quand je suis arrivé ils dormaient déjà tous les deux comme des masses, à même le sol.  
KARADOC – C’est bien ça bravo !  
MERLIN – Mais j’ai rien fait ! Ils se sont soignés tout seuls alors que je leur avais préparé une potion aux petits oignons …  
KARADOC – C’est ça qui nous faudrait ! Deux trois trucs à lui mettre dans le fion pour donner du goût.  
MERLIN – C’est vrai que ça sent bon chez vous. (voyant l’oiseau) Vous ne comptez pas manger Mevanwi quand même ?  
KARADOC – Ma femme ? Où ça ?  
MERLIN – Sur la broche !  
PERCEVAL – C’est vrai qu’Arthur l’avait fait transformé. Comment vous la reconnaissez ?  
MERLIN – C’est moi qui l’ait métamorphosé je vous ferais dire.  
PERCEVAL – La vache ! On a failli faire une connerie.  
KARADOC – Ça fait chier elle était presque prête.  
Ils considèrent l’oiseau pendant un moment.  
KARADOC – En même temps, je vais pas bouffer ma femme.  
PERCEVAL – Moi je peux pas je vous le dis. Même comme ça j’y touche pas à votre femme.  
KARADOC, à Merlin – Et vous ? Vous en voulez pas ?  
MERLIN – Ah certainement pas. Les corbeaux métamorphosés c’est une vraie merde. Ça vous foire toutes vos potions.  
KARADOC – Ça me fait de la peine de gâcher.  
PERCEVAL – On a qu’à la balancer dans les bois. Ça fera de la graille pour les loups.  
MERLIN – C’est une bonne idée. Ce sera comme un sacrifice de l’Esprit des loups.  
KARADOC – C’est pas faux.

.

Arthur et Eurydice se réveillent.  
LÉODAGAN – Ça va, ça vous dérange pas de pioncer pendant que nous on prépare une bataille.  
ARTHUR – Vous savez quoi ? J’ai si bien dormi que j’ai même pas envie de vous répondre.  
EURYDICE – Moi je sais pas, je me tenterais bien une petite beigne quand même. Juste pour le sport.  
MERLIN – Ah vous êtes enfin réveillés.  
EURYDICE – Comment ça « enfin » ? On a dormi combien de temps ?  
LÉODAGAN – Ça fait bien deux jours que vous roupillez comme des loirs. Vous étiez en plein milieu du passage en plus.  
ARTHUR – Deux jours ?  
EURYDICE – Oui enfin on pouvait difficilement se bouger dans notre sommeil. Pourquoi vous nous avez laissé par terre ?  
MERLIN – Comme ces derniers jours on se faisait incendier dès qu’on vous approchait …  
LÉODAGAN – Faut les comprendre les gars. Ils avaient les miquettes de vous déranger.  
ARTHUR – Et vous ? Vous aviez les miquettes aussi ?  
LÉODAGAN – Ah non moi c’était de la mauvaise volonté. Je vous aurais bien rentré vous mais comme l’autre casse couille vous était tombée par dessus, j’ai rien voulu toucher.  
ARTHUR – Et s’il avait plu ? Vous auriez fait quelque chose ?  
EURYDICE – En tout cas merci Merlin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu nous as trouvé mais on peut dire que ça a été efficace.  
MERLIN – Alors en fait c’est pas moi. J’ai rien eu le temps de faire. Quand je suis arrivé vous étiez déjà …  
ARTHUR, ne démordant pas de son sujet – Et Perceval et Karadoc alors ? Ils devraient être à moitié habitués à ce qu’on leur gueule dessus, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils nous ont laissé au milieu de la carré ?  
LÉODAGAN – Ils sont partis à la taverne.  
ARTHUR – Quoi ?  
LÉODAGAN – Soi-disant pour se ressourcer et se retrouver en tant que binôme.  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont encore été inventer ?  
MERLIN – C’est surtout pour Perceval. Il s’en voulait par rapport à Karadoc.  
LÉODAGAN – Tu m’étonnes ! Il lui a bousillé sa femme à grands coups de gadins avant de la donner à bouffer aux loups.  
Arthur soupire et s’assoit.  
ARTHUR, désolé à lui-même – Je venais juste de me réveiller. J’avais bien dormi. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut absolument qu’ils attaquent si tôt ?  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?  
MERLIN – Il y avait un corbeau dans le camp.  
EURYDICE – Comme il y a toujours des corbeaux dans le camp.  
MERLIN – Oui mais celui-là il ne plaisait pas à Perceval.  
EURYDICE – Et …  
LÉODAGAN – Et il l’a caillassé point barre. On va pas en faire tout un fromage.  
MERLIN – Quand je suis arrivé ils la faisaient cuire.  
ARTHUR, abasourdi – Ils l’ont graillé ?  
MERLIN – Heureusement non, on est passé à ça (il matérialise un espace réduit entre ses doigts) C’est moi qui ait reconnu que le corbeau c’était en fait Mevanwi.  
ARTHUR – Et vous l’avez laissé aux loups.  
EURYDICE – Mais Perceval l’a tué avant ou après que tu sois arrivé ?  
MERLIN – Avant. Je vous ai dit quand je suis arrivé ils finissaient de la cuisiner.  
ARTHUR – Mais alors …  
EURYDICE – Notre insomnie c’était la faute de Mevanwi.  
LÉODAGAN – Pas con ça se tient.  
MERLIN – Oh ! J’avais pas fait le lien.

.

Chambre de Démetra et Yvain. Démetra donne la tétée à un bébé, Fakir dort avec Yvain sur le lit. Gauvain entre.  
GAUVAIN, bas – Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
DÉMETRA, détendue – Si vous ne faites pas de bruit, vous ne me dérangez pas.  
GAUVAIN, montrant la place à côté de Démetra – Puis-je ?  
DÉMETRA – Allez-y.  
Gauvain s’assoit et s’émerveille du bébé.  
GAUVAIN – Comme il est glouton. Il est assez extraordinaire qu’une si petite chose passe son temps à manger.  
DÉMETRA – C’est normal. Vous aussi à son âge vous faisiez pareil.  
GAUVAIN – Malheureusement je ne pense pas. Ma mère m’aura très certainement confié à quelque nourrice dès mon plus jeune âge.  
DÉMETRA – C’est sûr que ça fatigue.  
Fakir s’agite dans le lit.  
DÉMETRA, à sa fille – Là ma chérie sois sage. (à Gauvain) Vous voulez pas la prendre ? Si elle réveille Yvain il sera de mauvaise humeur toute l’après-midi.  
GAUVAIN – Vous êtes sûre ?  
DÉMETRA – Bah oui puisque je vous le dis.  
Gauvain prend très précautionneusement Fakir dans ses bras. Il est aux anges.  
GAUVAIN – Pourquoi faisait-elle si peur plus petite quand elle pleurait ?  
DÉMETRA – C’est vous qui partiez en courant dès qu’elle commençait à chouiner.  
GAUVAIN – Je peux vous assurer qu’elle était proprement terrifiante.  
DÉMETRA – Et maintenant ça va mieux ?  
GAUVAIN, fasciné par l’enfant qui le regarde – Oui.

.

Sur les chemins dans la campagne avoisinant Kaamelott, Arthur est sur un cheval. Il y tient Guenièvre montée en Amazone. Eurydice dirige la monture par la bride.  
GUENIÈVRE, ravie – Ah ! Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu.  
ARTHUR – Oui mais c’est juste une petite ballade, après on rentre.  
GUENIÈVRE – Rô, ça va. Je vais pas accoucher sur le cheval quand même.  
ARTHUR, inquiet – Parlez pas de ça !  
EURYDICE – Arthur a raison. Merlin dit que le bébé pourrait naître dans les jours qui viennent.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ça fait une semaine que vous me gardez au château. Il ferait beau voir que ce soit juste aujourd’hui qu’il décide de sortir.  
EURYDICE – J’espère bien parce que sinon bonjour le spectacle au milieu des fougères.  
Arthur, soucieux, reste silencieux. Eurydice les mène à travers les sentiers.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je suis désolée. Je sais que c’était pour mon bien mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que j’étais enfermée …  
ARTHUR – C’est nous. On n'aurait pu dû aussi hausser le ton.  
EURYDICE – Bon et puis de toute façon on est bientôt rendu au lac. Oubliez pas de respirer surtout.  
GUENIÈVRE – Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?  
ARTHUR, suspicieux – Pourquoi tu lui demandes de respirer ?  
EURYDICE – Je vous parlais à tous les deux parce que tu vas voir que quand il va comprendre que tu as perdu les eaux, il va …  
ARTHUR – QUOI ! Tu veux dire maintenant ? Là ? Mais c’est pas possible, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?  
EURYDICE - … paniquer.  
ARTHUR – Je panique pas, je m’inquiète !  
GUENIÈVRE, à Arthur – Merlin a dit qu’il fallait respirer profondément, avec le ventre, pour rester calme.  
ARTHUR – Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme quand vous tirez des tronches pareilles !  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est pas ma faute si ça me fait mal maintenant.  
EURYDICE – Ça aussi Merlin nous avait prévenu. Ça ira mieux quand tu seras descendue de cheval. Tiens regarde on arrive. Arthur bouge pas, je la descends.  
Eurydice aide Guenièvre. Elle l’allonge dans l’herbe. Arthur se précipite à ses côtés. Eurydice grimpe sur le cheval.  
ARTHUR, affolé – Tu vas pas nous laisser quand même ?  
EURYDICE – Il faut bien que j’aille chercher Merlin. Guenièvre prend soin de papa. Fais-le bien inspirer puis expirer tout ça.  
GUENIÈVRE – Faudrait encore voir qu’il m’écoute.  
EURYDICE – Je te fais confiance.  
Eurydice tourne la bride et part au galop.  
ARTHUR – Ça va ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Ça tire de plus en plus.  
ARTHUR – Merlin a dit que souvent ça durait des heures. Ils seront revenus d’ici là.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je vous ai attendu.  
ARTHUR – Quand ça ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Après que vous ayez donné les pleins pouvoirs à Lancelot, je n’ai jamais cessé de vous attendre. Même quand Lancelot disait qu’il allait vous retrouver et vous tuer. J’ai toujours su que vous reviendriez, même si j’ai jamais rien dit.  
ARTHUR – C’est gentil d’y avoir cru. Je suis là maintenant.  
GUENIÈVRE – Et j’en suis bien contente.  
Arthur installe Guenièvre plus confortablement, en position semi-allongée. Guenièvre alterne différentes expressions faciales étranges qui trahissent son inconfort. Quand ils arrivent, on entend les chevaux de loin.  
MERLIN – Eurydice va remplir les bacs d’eau, Sire est-ce que vous pouvez m’allumer un feu ?  
Tous s’exécutent. Merlin va voir Guenièvre.  
MERLIN – Houlà oui. Vous allez aller nulle part comme ça. Au moins ça devrait être rapide. Sire venez là. Eurydice fais chauffer l’eau et passe moi un linge propre. (à Guenièvre) Bon maintenant il va falloir pousser.  
Guenièvre fait ce qu’on lui dit. Ce n’est pas une partie de plaisir. Elle broie à plusieurs reprises la main d’Arthur. Eurydice joue les assistantes pour Merlin. Finalement un cri s’élève au dessus du lac.  
EURYDICE, ravie elle tient le bébé – Ça y est.  
MERLIN – Tout c’est bien passé.  
EURYDICE, à Arthur – Tu le veux ?  
ARTHUR, apeuré – Pourquoi pas.  
Eurydice lui donne le bébé.  
GUENIÈVRE, éreintée – Alors il est comment ?  
ARTHUR – Comment vous savez que c’est un garçon ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Parce que j’ai choisi Galahad comme prénom et que ça fait plus garçon que fille.  
Arthur fronce les sourcils d’incompréhension.  
EURYDICE – Il a une tignasse de cheveux qui rappelle les tiens.  
ARTHUR – Et de grands yeux bleus … Tu le veux ?  
GUENIÈVRE, mal à l’aise – Non merci.  
Merlin aide Guenièvre à se redresser alors qu’Arthur couvre le nouveau-né. Eurydice met un genou à terre, solennelle.  
ARTHUR- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?  
EURYDICE – Je salue mon futur Roi.  
ARTHUR – C’est un bébé encore.  
EURYDICE – Je vois pas le rapport. Aujourd’hui Galahad naît au bord du lac et demain il sera Roi de Bretagne.

.

Merlin est reparti. Guenièvre n’a pas bougé, Arthur est à ses côtés. Au loin Eurydice somnole avec l’enfant posé sur le torse.  
GUENIÈVRE – Pourquoi vous avez laisser dire que Galahad serait Roi ?  
ARTHUR – Parce que c’est comme ça que ça marche. Quand un souverain meurt, son premier-né prend sa place.  
GUENIÈVRE – Galahad n’est ni le premier, ni le vôtre alors je vois pas comment …  
ARTHUR – Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. J’ai repris Kaamelott il y a 9 mois depuis j’ai toujours passé mes nuits avec vous dans votre chambre. Galahad sera mon fils et le premier enfant légitime que nous avons eu.  
GUENIÈVRE, menaçante – Je vous préviens il n’y en aura pas d’autre. Il est hors de question qu’on me force encore à …  
ARTHUR – Ne vous inquiétez pas. Depuis le temps, maintenant qu’on est raccords sur ce point, on aura même plus à en parler. Et ma mère, comme vos parents, vont enfin nous foutre la paix puisque c’est un garçon.  
GUENIÈVRE, timide – Donc plus jamais de …  
ARTHUR – Non plus jamais.  
Guenièvre l’enlace.  
GUENIÈVRE – Merci ! Merci.  
Galahad commence à pleurer.  
EURYDICE – Il a faim.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je suis pas une vache laitière moi.  
ARTHUR – Allez s’il vous plaît. C’est important pour le petit.  
Eurydice apporte Galahad. Guenièvre refuse de le regarder.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je vous préviens c’est pas moi qui l’essuierai quand il se sera fait caca dessus.  
EURYDICE – T’inquiète, on s’en charge.

.

Yvain et Gauvain se promènent dans les jardins.  
GAUVAIN – Vous avez une chance inouïe !  
YVAIN – Ouais enfin on dirait comme ça parce qu’ils ont des têtes un peu rondes et des grands yeux mais malgré leur petitesse il leur arrive de s’accrocher à moi avec une vélocité … comme des … une vélocité sans pareille.  
GAUVAIN – N’est-ce donc pas là le signe d’une grande force à venir ?  
YVAIN – Ma femme dit ça aussi.  
GAUVAIN – Que je vous envie cher ami. Vous épanouir en tant que père n’est-ce pas merveilleux ?  
YVAIN – Moi je vous les laisse si vous voulez.  
GAUVAIN – Je n’en ferais rien. Je dois tout de même vous avouer que Démetra me fait parfois un peu peur.

.

Dans la chambre de Léodagan et Séli. Léodagan est couché à côté de Bohort. Ils ont visiblement bu.  
LÉODAGAN – Si ma femme savait que je vous ai ramené dans la piaule, je me ferais engueuler. Et puis c’est rien comparé à ce que les gens raconteraient s’ils savaient.  
BOHORT – Moi ma femme serait contente de savoir que j’ai un ami comme vous.  
LÉODAGAN, fier – Ah ouais ? On l’a jamais vu votre femme d’ailleurs. Elle est comment ?  
BOHORT, lyrique – Elle est comme une fleur de la rosée. Sa beauté n’a d’égale que sa fragilité. C’est pour cela qu’elle ne peut venir jusqu’ici. Le voyage est trop éprouvant pour elle.  
LÉODAGAN – En tout cas, elle peut être fière de vous.  
BOHORT – C’est la boisson qui vous fait dire cela Léodagan. Nous avons sûrement bien trop bu.  
LÉODAGAN – Non ! Je le pense.  
BOHORT – Vraiment ?  
LÉODAGAN – Bien sûr. Moi j’aurais jamais pu rester un an dans le noir pour gérer les espions.  
BOHORT – C’était une contribution bien moindre alors que vous, vous avez affronté Lancelot tous les jours.  
LÉODAGAN – Et lors de la reconquête alors ? Vous avez chevauché jusqu’à Tintagel en un temps record puis vous êtes revenu à la tête d’une armée.  
BOHORT – Tout le mérite revient au maître d’armes.  
LÉODAGAN – Non franchement, vous voulez savoir ? Ce jour-là quand vous êtes rentré dans la cour de Kaamelott avec votre armure cabossée et votre épée ensanglantée, vous m’avez bluffé. J’étais sur le cul.  
BOHORT, rougis – C’est bien aimable.  
LÉODAGAN – Attention je ne dis pas ça pour être gentil.  
Bohort sourit et pose sa tête sur l’épaule de Léodagan.  
BOHORT – Au fond vous êtes comme moi. Vous êtes sensible. C’est juste que vous ne l’exprimez pas de la même façon.  
LÉODAGAN – Alors je veux bien qu’on se sente un peu à l’aise tous les deux avec la picole tout ça mais là faut pas pousser Bohort.  
BOHORT – Pardon.  
Bohort, déçu, se redresse.

.

Dans le parc, Arthur est assis sur le banc, Galahad sur les genoux. Le Roi tombe de sommeil. Eurydice arrive.  
EURYDICE – Papa ?  
Arthur se réveille en sursaut.  
ARTHUR, perdu – Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Une attaque ?  
EURYDICE – Non, c’est juste moi.  
ARTHUR – Ah Eurydice. Ça va ?  
EURYDICE – Oui. Pas de soucis. En revanche je me demandais est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de moi ici ?  
ARTHUR – Comment ça ?  
EURYDICE – En fait tu m’as chargé de la Garde Royale mais je suis toute seule. Et puis il y a pas mal de gens à qui j’avais dit que je repasserais une fois l’occupation terminée …  
ARTHUR – Tu veux partir c’est ça ?  
EURYDICE – Ce serait juste temporaire. Je m’absente quelques mois l’histoire de faire mon tour et puis je reviens ici.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi maintenant ?  
EURYDICE – Ça y est le petit est né alors je suis rassurée. Et puis il vaut mieux que je parte pendant qu’il ne se souvient pas encore.  
ARTHUR – Ta décision est prise, quoi. Tu venais juste me prévenir.  
EURYDICE – C’est pas vrai. T’es peut-être mon père mais tu es aussi mon Roi. Si tu m’ordonnes de rester, je vais pas partir.  
ARTHUR – Bien sûr que non je vais pas t’ordonner de rester. Tu m’as pris pour qui.  
EURYDICE – Merci papa. Bon et bien je te dis au revoir …  
ARTHUR – Quoi ! Tu t’en vas tout de suite.  
EURYDICE – Bah oui pas la peine de tergiverser mille ans.  
ARTHUR, déçu – Ah d’accord alors.  
Eurydice l’embrasse puis embrasse Galahad.  
EURYDICE – Ne t’en fais pas tu seras bien assez occupé avec le royaume et le bébé. Je serais de retour avant d’avoir eu le temps de te manquer.  
Eurydice part.  
ARTHUR, seul – Tu me manques déjà.

.

À table, Arthur, Guenièvre, Léodagan, Séli, Yvain, Démétra et les enfants.  
SÉLI – En quel honneur Eurydice a-t-elle le droit de ne pas se présenter à table ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Elle ne vous a rien dit ?  
SÉLI – Dis quoi ?  
DÉMETRA – Elle s’absente.  
YVAIN – Comment vous savez ça vous ?  
DÉMETRA – Vous étiez là quand elle est venue me le dire mais vous n’avez rien écouté. Elle voulait dire au revoir aux enfants.  
ARTHUR – Moi aussi, elle est venue pour Galahad.  
SÉLI, s’offusquant – En fait il n’y a que nous qu’elle est pas venue voir quoi. On fait trop pécore c’est ça ?  
LÉODAGAN – Non moi je l’ai vu. Elle part quelques mois puis elle revient.  
ARTHUR – Par contre là, je comprends pas. Pourquoi elle est venue vous voir vous ?  
LÉODAGAN – Ah non mais moi c’est pas pareil. Elle est pas venue me dire au revoir, elle voulait juste que je sache qu’elle allait revenir. Pour m’éviter la fausse joie vous voyez.  
GUENIÈVRE – N’empêche qu’elle est venue. C’est gentil.  
SÉLI – Ce que vous pouvez être niaise.  
ARTHUR – Oh ! Mollo sur les fions.  
SÉLI – Quand c’était l’autre teigneuse encore je disais rien mais vous vous allez pas commencer. C’est ma fille, je dis ce que je veux.  
ARTHUR – La teigneuse c’est ma fille ? Je trouve qu’elle avait bien raison de prendre la défense de Guenièvre. Le prochain qui parle mal de ma femme il s’en mange une dans le museau ou il fait un séjour au cachot c’est clair ?  
LÉODAGAN – Heureusement que vous mettez un peu de cachot dans la balance sinon avec l’absence de l’autre grognasse, on aurait été trop tranquille.  
Sur les genoux de Léodagan, l’enfant rit.  
DÉMETRA – En tout cas on dirait que Unagi apprécie l’humour de son grand-père.  
ARTHUR – Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi vous l’avez appelé comme ça.  
YVAIN – C’est le nom de la technique de combat des Seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc. Comme elle est hyper classe je me suis dit que notre fils serait hyper classe.  
DÉMETRA, démunie – Vous ne savez pas ce que c’est de lutter avec lui quand il a une idée.  
LÉODAGAN – Ça va, il aurait pu trouver pire.  
ARTHUR – Pire, pire, il me semble que là, il a fait un sacré bon score quand même.  
GUENIÈVRE – Moi j’aime bien « Unagi », je trouve ça mignon.

.

Arthur est au bord du lac avec Galahad dans les bras. La Dame du Lac et Caïus apparaissent.  
ARTHUR – Tiens. Ça faisait longtemps qu’on vous avait pas vus.  
LA DAME DU LAC – Désolé, on a été pas mal occupés avec le changement de Caïus.  
CAÏUS – C’est tout pourri d’être un ange en fait. Je crois que je préférais même Seigneur breton.  
LA Dame DU LAC – Non mais ne t’inquiète pas, il faut juste le temps de s’habituer.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que vous en savez vous ?  
CAÏUS – Il a pas tort.  
LA DAME DU LAC – Sinon comment il va ce bébé ?  
Elle se penche pour jouer avec lui.  
ARTHUR – Il va bien. Merlin dit qu’il deviendra fort.  
CAÏUS, à la Dame du Lac – Ça sert à rien il peut pas nous voir.  
Le bébé rit des gestes de la Dame du Lac.  
CAÏUS – Hein comment ça ? On peut se montrer à d’autres personnes qu’Arthur ?  
LA DAME DU LAC – Tout le monde pourrait nous voir si on voulait, enfin toi tu n’as pas encore le niveau. Mais avec les bébés c’est autre chose.  
CAÏUS – En tout cas, il a bien grandi.  
ARTHUR – Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? La dernière fois que vous êtes venus il n’était pas né encore.  
LA DAME DU LAC – C’est pas parce qu’on apparaît pas qu’on jette pas un petit coup d’œil de temps en temps.  
ARTHUR – Et vous pouvez faire ça partout ou juste pour moi ?  
CAÏUS – Partout c’est ça qu’est trop classe ! Je suis retourné voir Rome, dis donc ça a bien changé.  
ARTHUR – Est-ce qu’il vous est arrivé de zyeuter du côté d’Eurydice ?  
CAÏUS – Eurydice ? Votre fille ?  
ARTHUR – Bah oui, qui d’autre ?  
CAÏUS – Euh non … moi j’ai pas regardé …  
LA DAME DU LAC, fuyante – Moi non plus j’ai pas vraiment regardé …  
ARTHUR – Comment ça « pas vraiment » ? Vous l’avez vu oui ou non ?  
LA DAME DU LAC – Je vous trouve très catégorique dans vos réponses. Et puis votre ton sec, je n’aime pas quand vous me parlez comme ça.  
ARTHUR – Il lui est arrivé quelque chose c’est ça ? Et vous ne voulez pas me le dire.  
LA DAME DU LAC – Puisqu’on vous dit qu’on l’a pas vu !  
ARTHUR – C’est pas ce que vous avez dit !  
LA DAME DU LAC, la voix vibrante – Une chose est sûre au moins c’est qu’on peut pas se tromper sur le fait qu’elle ait pris de vous ! Vous le portez vachement bien votre surnom de sanglier, caractère de cochon !  
Elle disparaît.  
CAÏUS, désolé – Viviane a été voir la petite une fois et elle s’est pris le bec avec parce que forcément Viviane elle voulait vous donner des nouvelles mais votre fille là, Eurydice, elle voulait pas. Finalement c’est elle qui a eu gain de cause et Viviane a juré.  
ARTHUR – Alors elle va bien ?  
CAÏUS – Donner sa parole, c’est du sérieux là-haut et comme apparemment aux yeux des dieux on est plus ou moins le même ange, si elle jure, je jure. Désolé Arturus.  
ARTHUR, déçu – C’est pas grave.  
Caïus disparaît. Galahad fixe Arthur.  
ARTHUR – Mais oui ne t’inquiète pas, elle va revenir bientôt ta grande sœur. … Ne t’inquiète pas.

.

Dans la chambre, Léodagan et Séli sont au lit.  
SÉLI – Alors, vous allez faire quoi ?  
LÉODAGAN – À propos de quoi ?  
SÉLI – Pour Eurydice !  
LÉODAGAN – Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous bavez. Remarquez c’est pas nouveau non plus. Je devrais être habitué hein mais pas moyen, quand vous faites ça, ça me tape sur le système.  
SÉLI – Vous allez pas me dire que vous avez rien vu.  
LÉODAGAN, s’énerve – Mais vu quoi enfin !  
SÉLI – Vous croyez quand même pas qu’elle est partie pour se promener ?  
LÉODAGAN – Je m’en fous de savoir pourquoi elle s’est barrée !  
SÉLI – Elle va chercher des renforts. Tout le monde sait que c’est elle la fille du Roi. Vous allez voir qu’elle va se ramener avec toute une clique et qu’on pourra plus rien pour le petit.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous croyez ?  
SÉLI – Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi elle serait partie sinon ?  
LÉODAGAN – J’en sais rien, pour prendre l’air. Elle se farcit Arthur depuis des mois sans interruption, moi aussi j’aurais besoin d’espace.  
SÉLI – On va se faire piquer notre place sur le trône et c’est tout l’effet que ça vous fait !  
LÉODAGAN – Je me suis déjà moitié fait jeter de mon trône de Carmélide alors vous pensez bien que le royaume de Logres …  
SÉLI – Mon pauvre ça vous réussit pas de vieillir !  
LÉODAGAN – Merde.  
Léodagan se retourne et se couche à côté de Séli.  
SÉLI – Mais qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé, mon petit père ? Vous aviez beau gueuler, voilà que vous êtes prêt pour les séances de pêche avec les petits-enfants.  
LÉODAGAN – Lâchez-moi la grappe. Quand c’était Lancelot, j’avais la dague sous la gorge constamment. Maintenant Arthur est revenu alors oui c’est un pignouf, oui il gouverne comme une femme mais au moins il cherche pas à nous zigouiller pour un oui ou pour un non.

.

Yvain et Gauvain parcourent un sentier.  
YVAIN – Je le savais. Ils nous ont envoyés nous pour qu’on se perde. On va plus jamais retrouver le chemin de Kaamelott.  
GAUVAIN – N’ayez crainte cher compagnon, nous pourrons toujours demander le chemin à quelque paysan qui passera par là.  
YVAIN – En plus moi je suis même pas sûr de savoir ce qu’on doit faire.  
GAUVAIN, noble – Nous avons été dépêchés en tant que représentants du Roi Arthur. C’est notre habileté au contact avec les gens qui nous a valu l’attribution de cette quête.  
YVAIN – Et du coup on fait quoi ?  
GAUVAIN – Nous sommes chargés de demander aux habitants des villages que nous croisons s’ils vont bien.  
YVAIN – C’est bien ce que j’avais compris, j’ai rien compris.  
GAUVAIN – Je dois dire que je ne vois pas bien non plus à quoi cela peut bien servir.  
YVAIN – À nous éloigner de Kaamelott pour qu’on se paume !  
GAUVAIN – Croyez-vous qu’il nous faille faire demi-tour ?  
YVAIN – Il nous faille grave.  
GAUVAIN – Je crains cependant qu’il nous soit impossible de regagner le village duquel nous sommes partis ce matin avant la nuit. Il va nous falloir continuer et trouver escale dans la prochaine bourgade.  
Ils marchent, toujours pas de village à l’horizon. Le soleil se couche. Ils croisent une ferme visiblement abandonnée.  
GAUVAIN – Que diriez-vous de s’arrêter dans cette masure ?  
YVAIN – Au moins s’il pleut on aura un toit sur la tête.  
Ils entrent.

.

Dans la chambre, Guenièvre lit, Arthur est endormi. Il rêve. Il est au lit avec une femme. Arthur ne voit pas son visage mais ils font leur affaire quand même. À la fin, elle révèle son visage, c’est Anna. Arthur se réveille et vomit au pied du lit.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ça va ?  
ARTHUR – Non j’ai fait un cauchemar je me sens tout …  
GUENIÈVRE – Je vous avais dit que le petit dans la chambre c’était pas bon. Les nounous c’est fait pour ça.  
ARTHUR – Vous allez pas recommencer avec ça ! Chez mon père on dormait à 3 dans le même pageot et j’étais le plus heureux des garçons.  
GUENIÈVRE – Oui mais votre père adoptif il était fermier, il avait peut-être que ça à faire.  
Arthur se vexe.  
GUENIÈVRE – Oh pardon ! Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Bien sûr qu’il vous a bien élevé mais peut-être que s’il avait pu faire autrement il aurait fait autrement.  
Galahad se met à pleurer. Arthur se lève pour aller le chercher. Guenièvre lève les yeux au ciel.  
ARTHUR – Mais oui, Galahad, papa ne va pas te chasser de la chambre et tu verras quand tu commenceras à ne plus la réveiller en pleine nuit maman ne t’en voudra plus. Là elle est ronchon parce qu’elle est fatiguée.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter tout le temps.  
ARTHUR – C’est mon fils, c’est normal.  
GUENIÈVRE – Moi aussi c’est mon fils ! Et même plus qu’à vous d’ailleurs parce que c’est moi qui l’ait fait sortir le machin, pourtant ça n’y change rien.  
ARTHUR – Je vous ai déjà vu le tenir dans vos bras avec le regard niais.  
GUENIÈVRE – Peut-être mais seulement quand il dort ou qu’il est sage. Vous vous allez jusqu’à lui (écœurée) nettoyer les fesses.  
ARTHUR – Il va pas rester avec sa crotte, ça va l’irriter.  
GUENIÈVRE – Irritation ou pas, moi j’y toucherais pas. En plus quand c’est comme ça, il pue !  
ARTHUR – Ah bah oui forcément, vous aussi vous ne sentiriez pas la rose si vous veniez de vous chier dessus.  
GUENIÈVRE – Charmant !  
ARTHUR – Vous savez que depuis tout à l’heure c’est pas Galahad qui nous empêche de dormir.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ah bon ?  
ARTHUR – Bah non, regardez, il roupille comme un bien heureux.  
GUENIÈVRE, attendrie – Oooh … Finalement il ne faudrait pas que ça grandisse.

.

Yvain et Gauvain se sont installés. Ils ont sorti leurs provisions pour manger.  
YVAIN – N’empêche, il commence à cailler non ?  
GAUVAIN – J’ai bien peur que oui mais je suis parfaitement incapable de faire un feu.  
YVAIN – Moi pareil.  
GAUVAIN – Cela nous rappellera nos débuts en tant que Petits Pédestres.  
YVAIN – On était tout le temps malades parce qu’on digère pas bien le froid.  
GAUVAIN – Cette fois-ci nous avons des provisions. Festoyons !  
YVAIN, alerte – Vous avez pas entendu un bruit ?  
Gauvain tend l’oreille avec son ami.  
YVAIN, bas – Comment il y a trop quelque chose qui s’approche.  
GAUVAIN – Je suis d’accord avec vous, il me semble à moi-aussi entendre des bruissements.  
YVAIN – Est-ce qu’on se barrerait pas maintenant ?  
Au fond de la pièce apparaissent deux jeunes enfants.  
YVAIN, apeuré – Ah ! Mais qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
GAUVAIN – N’ayez crainte cher ami, ce ne sont que des enfants.  
YVAIN – Je vous ai déjà dit, il faut se méfier avec ça. En plus ceux-là ils sont tout chelous.  
GAUVAIN, attendri – Ils sont faméliques ces petits. Il est de notre devoir de Chevalier de leur porter assistance.  
YVAIN – Non merci moi j’ai les mêmes à la maison. Quand ça a besoin d’un truc c’est tout mignon et dès que c’est fini ça devient des petits monstres.  
GAUVAIN – S’il vous plaît Seigneur Yvain, je m’en occuperais moi-même et en intégralité quand nous serons de retour à Kaamelott.  
YVAIN – Avez-vous un argument de poids ?  
GAUVAIN – Lors du prochain marché je vous ferais un cadeau.  
YVAIN – Un cadeau comment ?  
GAUVAIN – Un beau cadeau.  
YVAIN – D’accord je vous aide.  
Gauvain s’approche des bambins. Ils sont craintifs.  
GAUVAIN – Bonjour, je m’appelle Gauvain. Je suis Chevalier au Pancréas, membre des Petits Pédestres et Chevalier de la Table Ronde à Kaamelott. Accepteriez-vous un peu de bouille d’avoine ?  
Quand il leur propose la nourriture les deux petits se jettent dessus. L’un marche, l’autre se déplace encore à quatre pattes. Gauvain est obligé de l’aider à manger. Ce soir-là les deux enfants s’endorment couchés contre Gauvain.

.

Dans la salle de la Table Ronde. Un garde entre en tombe.  
LÉODAGAN – Lâchez-moi la grappe je vous dis que même ma femme elle en veut pas des routes pavées !  
GARDE – Sire ! Sire ! Une troupe approche du château.  
PERCEVAL – Combien ils sont ?  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ?  
PERCEVAL – Quoi fallait pas ?  
ARTHUR – Si justement c’est pas votre genre. Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous demandez ?  
PERCEVAL – Pour savoir s’ils sont un nombre pair ou impair. On peut rentrer qu’à deux de front à travers la porte principale. S’ils sont un nombre impair, ils vont galérer à faire les rangs, ça nous laisse du temps.  
ARTHUR – Ah … (aux gardes) Alors ?  
GARDE – Je sais pas. À vu de nez, je dirais une trentaine.  
ARTHUR, à Perceval – Ça vous aide ça ? (aux gardes) C’est quoi ? Des Burgondes ? Des Vikings ? Dites-moi pas que ce sont les Saxons, on a signé un traité la semaine dernière.  
GARDE – En fait Sire, ils ont nos couleurs.  
CALOGRENANT – On n’a pas une trentaine de soldats en cavale en ce moment.  
ARTHUR – Bah non, ils sont même tous à la caserne à s’empiffrer. Allons voir.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Et j’écris quoi dans le registre ?  
ARTHUR – Vous mettez qu’on est parti en urgence. Vous mettez rien. Je m’en fous.

.

Extérieur, cour du château.  
ARTHUR – Ouvrez-moi la porte !  
GARDE – Sire ils pourraient en profiter pour entrer.  
ARTHUR – Ils poireautent tranquillement de l’autre côté de la porte, c’est pas vraiment une attitude d’envahisseurs ça. Allez, ouvrez !  
Dehors la foule est hétéroclite, majoritairement très jeune, avec assez peu de chevaux mais quelques chariots. En tête deux jeunes filles se ressemblant, l’air sévère, l’arme au poing.  
ARTHUR – Bonjour, bonjour. Je voudrais juste savoir si vous comptiez nous attaquer.  
MU – Nous ? Vous attaquez vous ? Non ça va.  
NU – Par contre si vous vous lancez en premier on vous fait votre fête.  
Un petit garçon surgit derrière Arthur et file dans la foule.  
ARTHUR – Galahad ! (se retourne vers Guenièvre) Qu’est-ce que vous êtes venus faire là ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Les nouvelles vont vites au château, j’ai voulu voir par moi-même.  
ARTHUR – Sauf que Galahad est parti maintenant.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est qu’il commence à aller vite quand il veut.  
La foule se fend en deux, révélant Eurydice tenant Galahad dans ses bras.  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce qu’il a grandi le petit frère !  
ARTHUR – Eurydice ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Eurydice ! Quelle bonne surprise.  
EURYDICE – Comment vas-tu Guenièvre ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Ma foi pas trop mal même si l’été risque d’être chaud n’est-ce pas ?  
EURYDICE – C’est ce que disent les druides et les personne âgées. Ça doit être vrai.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris tant de temps ? Je croyais que tu allais juste chercher deux ou trois gamins et que tu revenais.  
EURYDICE – J’ai eu un petit … contre-temps. Arthur je te présente notre famille. Famille voici Arthur, notre père … enfin pour presque tout le monde.  
PANI – Je l’imaginais plus grand.  
MU – Moi je le voyais plus imposant.  
NU – Plus charismatique aussi.  
GWEN – Je pensais qu’il serait moins brun.  
SAGAMORA – Ouais c’est décevant au début mais vous verrez, on s’y fait.  
ARTHUR – Je sens que je vais être ravi de les rencontrer.  
UTHER – Papa !  
Uther se jette dans les bras d’Arthur.  
INNA – Bon c’est pas tout mais il faudrait peut-être penser à nous installer parce qu’on en a plein les pattes du voyage.  
EURYDICE – Pour ça, il faut voir avec Angharad.  
GUENIÈVRE, appelle – Angharad ! Elle va venir.  
EURYDICE – Très bien, je vous laisse à ça alors, il faut que j’aille parler avec papa seule à seul.  
Arthur est surpris. Il repose Uther et suit Eurydice jusqu’à son cheval où un bébé dort installé sur le côté de la selle.  
EURYDICE – Prends un canasson, on y va.  
Il s’exécute. Ils s’éloignent. Une fois à distance suffisante, Eurydice récupère le bébé.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
EURYDICE, grave – J’ai une question à te poser.  
ARTHUR – Bah vas-y.  
EURYDICE – C’est plutôt un choix en fait. Soit tu élèves cet enfant comme le tien, au vu et su de tous. Soit je l’emmène loin, maintenant et il ne saura jamais rien de tout ça : le royaume de Logres, Kaamelott, Excalibur, toi …  
ARTHUR – Attends c’est raide comme choix. Tu sors ça d’où ?  
EURYDICE – Réponds.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi ?  
EURYDICE – Parce qu’en grandissant, il peut devenir le plus puissant des alliés comme le pire de tous les ennemis.  
ARTHUR – Mais enfin c’est qui ce gosse ?  
EURYDICE – C’est ton fils. Ton 3e et dernier fils. Le problème c’est que c’est aussi ton neveu.  
ARTHUR, abasourdi – Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
EURYDICE – Mordred est né des suites d’un rêve magique. Anna voulait l’élever dans la haine de toi pour qu’il te tue. Maintenant elle croupit dans un cachot.  
ARTHUR, blanc – Tu veux dire que cet enfant …  
EURYDICE – Oui. D’où ma question. Est-ce qu’il reste ou est-ce qu’il part ? J’ai même déjà pensé à une petite place pour lui au pays des éléphants …  
ARTHUR – Il reste.  
EURYDICE – Tu es sûr ?  
ARTHUR – C’est mon fils même si j’ai pas tout bien compris comment. De toute façon si je peux élever Galahad, je vais bien pouvoir élever celui-là.  
EURYDICE – J’espérais bien que tu dirais ça.  
ARTHUR – Tu ne serais jamais partie finalement.  
EURYDICE, malicieuse – Qui sait ?

.

Dans la salle à manger.  
LÉODAGAN – Ça va vraiment pas être possible là.  
ARTHUR – Quoi encore ? Vous faites la gueule depuis le début du repas.  
EURYDICE – Le début du repas ? T’es gentil, toi. Moi je dirais que je l’ai jamais vu faire autre chose que de tirer la tronche.  
LÉODAGAN – Toi tu vas t’en manger une entre deux cuillères de soupe au poireau ça va te faire tout drôle.  
EURYDICE – Vas-y je t’attends.  
SÉLI – Ça va vous deux, vous allez pas vous bouffer le pif à chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez dans la même pièce si ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Je crois saisir la nature de l’embarras de mon père. C’est vrai qu’habituellement nous dînons en plus petit comité.  
ARTHUR – Ah ça. Je vois pas ce que ça a de dérangeant. On a commencé avec vous et vos parents puis votre frère, parfois ma mère, ensuite on a eu Démetra, maintenant les enfants. La famille s’agrandit.  
SAGAMORA – Faut les comprendre. Ça fait quand même un sacré paquet de gamins à se traîner.  
ARTHUR – Vous êtes mes enfants, vous avez parfaitement le droit de siéger à ma table.  
NU – En fait on nous a pas tant demandé notre avis que ça.  
MU – Je dirais même qu’on nous a un peu forcé la main.  
JANE – Quitte à choisir je préfère encore manger dehors.  
UTHER – Moi aussi !  
YVAIN – Oh comment ils sont relous.  
ARTHUR, agressif – Attendez que le votre commence à dire des trucs et on en reparlera.  
GUENIÈVRE – Laissez-les partir s’ils veulent, ces pauvres enfants.  
ARTHUR – Mais je voulais … (vaincu) Bon allez-y.  
Tous quittent la pièce sauf Erec et Gaheris qui continuent de faire leurs provisions.  
LÉODAGAN, montrant Eurydice – Et pourquoi elle suit pas celle-là ?  
EURYDICE – Je suis aussi ici en tant que Garde Royale.  
LÉODAGAN – Pff … quel boulot de merde.  
EURYDICE – Pas pire que Roi de Carmélide.  
Ils se lèvent pour en venir au mains. Séli et Arthur réagissent en même temps. Séli matraque l’arrière du crâne de son mari avec une baguette. Arthur attrape Eurydice par le palto et la force à se rasseoir.  
DÉMETRA – En fait vous vous arrêtez jamais. Je sais pas si je préférais pas manger dans leur cahute pourrie.  
YVAIN – Vous avez raison. On pourrait aller chez Gauvain.  
SÉLI – Pas question ! Votre place est à la table du Roi.  
YVAIN – Désolé mais si son père à Gauvain il a été banni, c’est plus ou moins lui le Roi d’Orcanie non ?  
ARTHUR, étonné – Oui … oui exact.  
YVAIN – Donc ça veut dire que je peux aller manger chez lui en disant que c’est diplomatique ?  
SÉLI – Non !  
ARTHUR – Bah si. Un repas diplomatique, vous pouvez pas l’en empêcher.  
SÉLI – On ne fait pas de diplomatie autour de la bouffe !  
Arthur et Léodagan échangent un regard.  
SÉLI – Oui non mais alors évidement, mais vous c’est pas pareil vous avez toujours été un excentrique !  
YVAIN – Et bien moi je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais on s’en va.  
Yvain se lève. Démetra l’imite.  
YVAIN – Vous prenez pas vos enfants ?  
DÉMETRA – Alors d’abord pour la énième fois ce sont nos enfants et ensuite non, je les laisse à leur papy. Ils seront très bien surveillés et nous on aura la paix.  
YVAIN – C’est pas bête ça. J’ai bien fait de vous choisir comme femme.  
DÉMETRA – C’est moi qui suis venue vous voir.  
YVAIN – Certes mais c’est quand même moi qui ait dit oui.  
Ils sortent.  
ARTHUR, à Eurydice – Non tais-toi.  
EURYDICE, outrée – J’ai rien dit !  
ARTHUR – Oui mais tu l’as pensé tellement fort que je l’ai entendu.  
LÉODAGAN, agressif – C’est à propos de moi c’est ça ?  
SÉLI – Mais arrêtez donc de beugler comme un veau pour un oui ou pour un non.  
LÉODAGAN – Je voudrais bien vous y voir vous, vous faire insulter par une gamine.  
SÉLI – Laissez couler.  
LÉODAGAN – Je peux pas ! C’est pas ma faute. Rien que de la voir ça me donne envie de l’entarter.  
ARTHUR – Vous savez quoi ? Si ça continue comme ça entre vous deux, je vous attache tous les deux l’un à l’autre jusqu’à ce que vous vous supportiez.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ne faites pas ça. Ils seraient capables de s’affronter jusqu’à la mort.  
ARTHUR – Vous croyez qu’ils seraient vraiment si cons que ça ?  
EURYDICE – Moi non mais le pignouf de Carmélide on sait jamais. Alors après ce serait de la légitime défense.  
LÉODAGAN – Qui est-ce que traitez de pignouf ?  
ARTHUR, énervé – Aux cachots ! Tous les deux. Dans la même cellule.  
LÉODAGAN – Non mais attendez, tout de suite le cachot. Non. Je crois que nous sommes assez grands pour trouver des solutions tout seuls.  
EURYDICE – Oui, absolument. D’ailleurs on va aller se faire une petite … promenade digestive rien que tous les deux.  
LÉODAGAN – C’est ça une promenade …  
ARTHUR – Si un seul de vous deux revient avec le moindre bleu ou égratignure vous partirez aux galères pendant 6 mois. Maintenant dégagez je peux plus vous voir.  
Léodagan et Eurydice sortent.  
ARTHUR – Enfin un peu de calme.  
Mordred se met à pleurer.

.

Chambre du Roi. Quelqu’un tambourine à la porte. Arthur grogne dans son sommeil. On tambourine encore en ajoutant des cris cette fois. Arthur se lève à contrecœur. Il ouvre la porte.  
ARTHUR – Vous allez la boucler oui ? Vous risquez de réveiller les petits.  
KARADOC – Ah Sire vous êtes là.  
PERCEVAL – On avait peur que vous soyez endormi.  
ARTHUR – Mais j’étais endormi. Qu’est-ce que vous croyez que je fais à deux heure du mat’ en chemise de nuit dans ma chambre à coucher.  
PERCEVAL – Ouais désolé on avait pas fait le lien.  
KARADOC – Vous voyez quand c’est vous qui dites les choses, c’est tout de suite plus clair Sire.  
ARTHUR – J’espère qu’il y a une vraie raison à votre visite parce que sinon je vous préviens que j’appelle la garde et je vous fais sortir par la fenêtre.  
KARADOC – Sire vous nous avez vraiment pris pour des glandus. On est porteurs d’un message de la plus haute importance.  
ARTHUR, perdant patience – Et bien alors crachez-là votre pastille !  
KARADOC – On était à la taverne …  
PERCEVAL – Non.  
KARADOC – Bah si.  
PERCEVAL – Oui on était à la taverne mais le Roi il aime pas bien quand les histoires elles commencent à la taverne. Il faut dire qu’on était sur un chemin.  
KARADOC – Je vois pas bien pourquoi on boirait des canons au milieu de la route.  
PERCEVAL – Moi non plus mais apparemment ça fait plus classe.  
KARADOC, rit – Ah d’accord, faisons plus classe alors.  
ARTHUR – Grouillez-vous.  
KARADOC – Alors on était au milieu du chemin, quand le Seigneur Bohort est rentré en gueulant.  
PERCEVAL – Il peut pas être rentré si on était dehors. Et puis d’abord il y avait Eurydice et Léodagan.  
ARTHUR – Bohort. Eurydice. Léodagan. Mais qu’est-ce que vous bavez encore ! Je vous préviens si vous m’expliquez pas clairement en une phrase ce qui se passe, je vous fous dehors.  
KARADOC – En une phrase ? C’est chaud quand même.  
PERCEVAL – Il y a une invasion saxonne.  
ARTHUR – Quoi ! Mais il y a combien de gars ?  
PERCEVAL – D’après les descriptions de Bohort ils doivent être 37.  
ARTHUR – 37 ? Comment est-ce qu’on les a pas vu arriver ?  
KARADOC – Si, le Seigneur Bohort les a vu c’est pour ça qu’il est venu chercher de l’aide à la taverne.  
ARTHUR – De l’aide ? À la taverne ?  
PERCEVAL – Ouais et ça a vachement bien marché parce que le Seigneur Léodagan et Eurydice y sont partis direct.  
KARADOC – Oui enfin une fois qu’ils ont réussi à se remettre debout parce qu’en voulant se relever ils sont tombés par terre.  
PERCEVAL, riant – Ils étaient tellement pétés que quand le Seigneur Léodagan a voulu dégainer son épée, il a failli couper en deux un clodo qui était là.  
ARTHUR – Et ils sont partis contre 37 saxons ?  
PERCEVAL – Oui, ils sont partis mais rien dit qu’ils sont arrivés.  
ARTHUR – Allez réunir les soldats dans la cour, je m’habille et je descends.

.

Les troupes sont arrivées au milieu de la taverne.  
ARTHUR, à Perceval et Karadoc – Bon après ça, ils sont par où les Saxons ?  
PERCEVAL – Les Saxons ? On en sait rien nous. C’est le Seigneur Bohort qui les a vus.  
ARTHUR – Bon sang mais c’est pas vrai, c’est pas vrai ! (aux soldats) Trouvez-moi les Saxons vous. Allez par deux, chacun dans sa direction. Hop, hop, hop !  
Les soldats se dispersent.  
ARTHUR, à Perceval et Karadoc – Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là vous encore ? Vous faites bien un groupe de deux ? Et bien alors remuez-vous les miches !  
Perceval et Karadoc filent dans des directions opposées.  
ARTHUR – Parlez ensemble ! J’ai déjà perdu 2 Chevaliers, je veux pas faire la collection.

.

Arthur fait les cent pas quand au loin une corne retentit. Arthur part au galop dans la direction. Il arrive dans une plaine. Le jour levant révèle des corps par terre. Les silhouettes sont soulignées par la lumière des torches des autres soldats. Un ronflement sonore retentit.  
BOHORT – Sire, Sire ! Vous êtes là, enfin. Je croyais que jamais cette nuit ne finirait.  
ARTHUR – Où sont Eurydice et Léodagan ?  
BOHORT – Ils sont là.  
Bohort montre un tas au centre de la plaine. Arthur s’approche. Le ronflement recommence.  
ARTHUR – Ils dorment ?  
BOHORT – Ils se sont battus toute la nuit. C’était extraordinaire Sire. Vous auriez dû les voir. Au début ils se sont lancés dans un concours mais après qu’Eurydice ait été touchée ils se sont mis à collaborer. C’était magnifique, on aurait dit qu’ils dansaient.  
ARTHUR – À 2 contre 37 ? Excusez Bohort mais vous …  
BOHORT – Je ne me rends compte pas non plus Sire. Ils se sont battus comme des lions.  
KARADOC – Ils ont dû utiliser une de nos techniques pour se battre de façon circulaire.  
PERCEVAL – Ouais mais normalement on l’utilise que quand les ennemis sont un nombre pair.  
KARADOC – Ils savent pas compter c’est pas leur faute.  
PERCEVAL – C’est pas pro ça.  
ARTHUR – C’est marrant ça je ne sais pas si je dois les punir comme des pochetrons ou les féliciter comme des guerriers.  
BOHORT – Vous n’allez pas les réprimander tout de même, ils ont repoussé l’invasion saxonne à deux.  
ARTHUR, las – Embarquez-moi ces deux là, ils dégriseront en cellule. Une fois à Kaamelott vous enverrez Merlin pour les soigner.  
Deux soldats chargent Léodagan sur un cheval, deux autres chargent Eurydice. Le ronflement retentit encore. Il vient d’Eurydice. Arthur soupire et tourne la bride.

.

EURYDICE, criant – Pourquoi je suis enfermée ! J’ai quand même sauvé la peau du dindon de Carmélide. C’est censé être un Chevalier, non ? Alors ? J’ai pas le droit à une petite récompense ? C’est comme ça que vous me remerciez !  
LÉODAGAN, criant aussi – Mais tu vas arrêter de beugler oui ? Si j’avais pas été là tu ne serais plus tout à fait en un seul morceau non plus ! Je sais pas si j’aurais pas dû laisser les Saxons te maraver finalement. Au moins j’aurais eu la paix !  
ARTHUR, descendant des escaliers – Mais c’est pas possible hein ! Depuis que vous êtes réveillés on entend plus que vous dans tout le château.  
LÉODAGAN – Pourquoi vous nous avez enfermés ?  
ARTHUR – Vous vous êtes attaqués, à deux, pétés comme des coings, à une armée saxonne.  
EURYDICE – Et on a gagné.  
ARTHUR – Un sacré miracle si tu veux mon avis.  
EURYDICE – Avec plaisir mais j’aimerais aussi beaucoup que tu me détaches. Ça rime à quoi de nous avoir saucissonné au mur ?  
ARTHUR – Vous avez déjà perdu au moins un galon de sang chacun. Merlin a dit que si vos blessures se rouvraient, vous risquiez d’y passer. Comme il y avait très peu de chance que vous restiez tranquilles et que je n’ai pas que ça a faire de changer mes Chevaliers tous les 4 matins, on a décidé de prendre les devants.  
LÉODAGAN – Oui bah d’accord on a compris l’enjeu. Vous nous détachez maintenant ?  
ARTHUR – Non je ne détache rien du tout. Vous allez rester là au moins une semaine et j’ai pas envie de vous entendre crier nuits et jours sinon je déplace la cage au milieu de la forêt et c’est marre.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous vous foutez de moi ! Je vous préviens, je ne vais pas rester une semaine suspendu comme une tapisserie.  
ARTHUR – Et bien si parce que vous avez pas le choix.  
LÉODAGAN, à Eurydice – Tu dis rien toi ?  
EURYDICE, rouvre les yeux calmement – Non. C’est un châtiment du Roi, je l’accepte comme tel.  
LÉODAGAN – Lèche-botte !

.

La nuit suivante, on entend des petits pas descendre suivit par des cliquetis.  
JANE, chuchote – Eurydice ?  
EURYDICE, bas – Je suis là. Je savais que tu allais venir.  
La clé tourne dans la serrure, la porte s’ouvre.  
EURYDICE – Il faut commencer par les cordes arrimées aux anneaux du mur.  
Un couteau malmène les cordages. Petit à petit Eurydice est libérée.  
JANE – Voilà.  
EURYDICE – Tu es une cheffe !  
Le chien grogne en direction de Léodagan.  
LÉODAGAN – Eurydice ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
Eurydice, Jane et le chien sortent de la cellule. Eurydice barre de nouveau derrière elle.  
LÉODAGAN – Tu ne serais pas en train de te faire la malle par hasard. Si tu fais ça, je hurle.  
EURYDICE – Fais-toi plaisir. Le temps qu’un garde radine ici je serais déjà loin.  
LÉODAGAN – Tu vas me le payer.  
EURYDICE – Alors il fait quoi pour toi, là, ton papounet le Cruel ? C’est pas tout de savoir faire sauter des têtes, dans les situations difficiles, on ne fait rien sans allié. Ils sont où tes amis, le Sanguinaire ?  
Léodagan grommelle dans son coin alors que les filles partent. Juste avant de disparaître, Eurydice jette les clés dans la cellule de Léodagan.  
EURYDICE – Démerdes-toi. Je suis pas ta mère.

.

Le jour est levé depuis un moment quand Léodagan sort enfin. Il remonte en boitant.  
EURYDICE – Et bien t’en aura mis du temps.  
LÉODAGAN – Ta gueule.  
EURYDICE – Toujours un langage fleuri, avec toi c’est le printemps tous les jours.  
LÉODAGAN – J’aurais bien aimé t’y voir.  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? T’aurais voulu que je te mâche le travail ? Comme un enfant.  
LÉODAGAN – Et puis quoi encore ? Après tu aurais voulu que je te serve la bouillasse de remerciements habituels, le nez collé par terre et les mains jointes ?  
EURYDICE, rit – Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être drôle.  
LÉODAGAN – Comme quoi, il y a encore un paquet de choses que tu ne connais pas.  
Chacun part de son côté.

.

Salle du trône, Arthur fait séance. Gauvain entre.  
ARTHUR – Gauvain, qu’est-ce que vous venez faire là ?  
GAUVAIN – Le Seigneur Yvain et moi-même sommes rentrés de mission …  
ARTHUR – Et ça fait déjà un moment donc j’imagine que vous ne venez pas me faire un rapport.  
GAUVAIN – J’ai une requête Sire.  
ARTHUR – Allez-y on est plus à ça près.  
GAUVAIN – Nous avons trouvé des enfants sans parent et j’aimerais les adopter.  
ARTHUR, surpris – Des orphelins ?  
GAUVAIN – Non, les adopter.  
ARTHUR – Ça j’avais compris oui. Vous êtes sûr qu’ils n’avaient pas de parents ?  
GAUVAIN – Certain. La ferme où nous les avons trouvés avait été le siège d’une bataille. Elle était vide et ces deux pauvres enfants seraient morts de faim si nous ne leur étions point venu en aide.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi vous ne les envoyez pas avec tous les Galessins ? Vouloir les adopter c’est une requête très sérieuse que vous m’adressez là …  
GAUVAIN – J’en suis confus Sire mais c’est de la première nécessité.  
Il va chercher les enfants qui attendaient cachés à l’entrée.  
GAUVAIN – Ils ont besoin d’une maison.  
ARTHUR – Attendez Gauvain, ils sont très jeunes ces enfants et puis …  
GAUVAIN – Et puis quoi ?  
ARTHUR – Personne ne croira jamais qu’ils sont de vous. Le plus grand …  
GAUVAIN – Nazim est une fille.  
ARTHUR – La plus grande est certainement arrivée avec les dernières percés de troupes maures quant au plus petit …  
GAUVAIN – Belane est une fille aussi.  
ARTHUR – Quant à la plus petite, elle vient d’encore plus loin dans l’Afrique.  
GAUVAIN – Je ne vois pas le problème.  
ARTHUR – Le problème c’est que vous êtes quand même l’héritier d’une grande puissance, il faut que vous assuriez une succession.  
GAUVAIN – Si je les adopte …  
ARTHUR – Je parlais d’une succession légitime.  
GAUVAIN – Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.  
ARTHUR – J’accepte volontiers que vous adoptiez ces marmots si vous vous trouvez une femme qui vous fasse un enfant.  
GAUVAIN – Où est-ce que je peux trouver ça ?

.

Dans la salle du trône, Bohort entre en courant.  
BOHORT – Sire, Sire, c’est affreux !  
EURYDICE – Calme-toi Bohort et explique-nous.  
BOHORT, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle – Un monstre Sire. Il y a dans le château une créature abominable !  
EURYDICE – Un lapin adulte ?  
ARTHUR – Non mais il doit parler de la chimère.  
EURYDICE – La chimère ?  
ARTHUR, à Bohort – Votre bestiole, c’est un machin à trois têtes, loup, faisan, sanglier avec un arrière-train de grenouille mais poilu comme un lapin et une petite queue de chevreuil.  
BOHORT – Comment savez-vous cela Sire ?  
ARTHUR – C’est la bestiole de Mevanwi. C’est vrai qu’elle est pas jojo mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne peut pas sortir de sa cage. Alors oui elle a dû un peu gueuler si vous êtes arrivé dans le souterrain avec votre torche …  
BOHORT – Dans le souterrain ? Mais Sire la créature est dans la cour du château !  
ARTHUR – Quoi !  
Ils se lèvent et sortent.

.

Dehors la chimère court en poussant des cris stridents. Nombre de Chevaliers et de paysans sont rassemblés sur les côtés et regardent la scène, les Galessins sont au première loge.  
ARTHUR – Non mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Avec les enfants en plus ! Mais vous êtes complètement cons. Rentrez vous mettre à l’abri !  
Arthur dégaine Excalibur. Le flamboiement de l’épée attire la chimère qui le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Elle se couche et remue de l’arrière-train prête à attaquer.  
JANE – Non Pouic-Pouic pas Excalibur !  
La chimère se retourne vers Jane. Quand elle voit que la petite tient un chou-navet elle se jette par terre sur le dos. Jane lui gratte le ventre avant de lui donner le chou.  
JANE, comme on parle à un chien – Oui c’est un bon monstre ça. Gentille chimère.  
Arthur est bouche bée, Bohort toujours terrifié et Eurydice rit. Quand Jane s’approche du Roi, la chimère la suit.  
JANE, grondante – Papa qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de laisser Pouic-Pouic enfermée ?  
Pour appuyer Jane, la chimère se met à grogner.  
ARTHUR, décontenancé – C’est une créature dangereuse, j’allais quand même pas …  
JANE – Dangereuse ? C’est vrai ça Pouic-Pouic ?  
La chimère s’assoit et regarde intensément Jane en penchant les têtes sur le côté comme pour savoir ce que Jane attend d’elle.  
ARTHUR – Oui non mais alors comme ça c’est pas évident mais quand elle était dans le souterrain …  
JANE – Pouic-Pouic a peur du noir !  
La chimère se met à couiner, les oreilles basses.  
ARTHUR – Mais elle est ne va manger personne ?  
JANE – Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Son plat préféré c’est le chou-navet, mais elle raffole d’à peu près tous les légumes-racines. Alors oui elle peut manger de la viande mais ça lui fait des maux d’estomac terribles. Alors qu’est-ce qu’on dit ?  
ARTHUR, honteux – Désolé …  
JANE – C’est pas à moi qu’il faut le dire.  
ARTHUR, se tourne vers la chimère – Ah … Et bien pardon … Pouic-Pouic.  
Les têtes de loup et de sanglier lui lèchent copieusement les joues alors que la tête de faisan caquette de joie.

.

Dans la chambre d’Yvain. Yvain et Gauvain sont entourés de leurs enfants qui dorment.  
YVAIN, bas – Mais je vous dis, je suis sûr que ça passe.  
GAUVAIN – Ce serait formidable Seigneur Yvain.  
Ils entament une danse de la joie silencieuse. Démetra entre.  
DÉMETRA – Qu’est-ce que vous fêtez ?  
GAUVAIN – C’est à propos de la femme que le Roi m’a demandé de trouver …  
DÉMETRA – Ah oui. Quelqu’un vous a tapé dans l’œil ?  
YVAIN – Non mais on s’est dit que le plus simple c’était que ce soit vous.  
DÉMETRA – Moi ? Non mais vous rigolez !  
GAUVAIN – Attention vous allez réveiller les enfants.  
YVAIN – C’est parce qu’Arthur, il veut que Gauvain ait un enfant. Vous vous savez les faire et puis, en plus, vous êtes habituée.  
DÉMETRA, à Yvain – Et vous vous accepteriez de « prêter » votre femme à votre copain ? Vous êtes un grand malade. Je ne suis pas un ventre.  
YVAIN – De toute façon on ne peut rien vous demandez …  
GAUVAIN, à Démetra – Je comprends votre désappointement chère amie mais ce serait simplement pour un enfant. Je ne vous demande rien de plus.  
DÉMETRA – Et bien allez demander à quelqu’un d’autre. Avec votre statut vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à trouver. Allez chercher dans la vénale ou l’avide de pouvoir et c’est gagné.  
YVAIN – Comme vous quoi.  
Yvain se lève et s’en va en croisant le regard noir de Démetra.  
GAUVAIN, pensif - « Une femme vénale et avide de pouvoir » ? Où est-ce que ça se trouve ça ?  
DÉMETRA – Et bien je dois reconnaître qu’Yvain n’avais pas tout à fait tort. Vous devriez chercher parmi les anciennes maîtresses d’Arthur.  
GAUVAIN – Je ne saurais où les trouver.  
DÉMETRA – Les jumelles du pêcheur sont reparties chez leur père. Azénor a disparu mais Aélis traîne toujours dans le coin. Si je la trouve, je vous l’enverrais.  
GAUVAIN – Merci infiniment. Sous vos airs froids vous êtes d’une grande bonté.  
DÉMETRA – Taisez-vous avant que je regrette de vous aider.

.

Aélis détaille Gauvain du haut en bas.  
AÉLIS – Et donc lui, c’est un chef de clan ?  
GAUVAIN – Avec mon ami Yvain nous avons formé les Petits Pédestres !  
DÉMETRA – C’est surtout le fils du Roi Loth et d’Anna de Tintagel.  
AÉLIS – C’est qui ceux-là ?  
DÉMETRA – C’étaient les dirigeants d’Orcanie et de Tintagel.  
AÉLIS, soudain mielleuse – Ah ouais ? Pour ça il faudrait juste l’épouser lui et lui pondre un gosse ?  
DÉMETRA – Exactement.  
AÉLIS – C’est bien pour le titre de Reine que je fais ça …

.

Salle de la Table Ronde.  
VENEC – Je crois que j’ai pas bien tout pigé à ce que vous me demandiez Sire.  
ARTHUR – Au contraire, je crois que vous avez très bien compris. Je vous demande de vous occupez des Galessins.  
VENEC – Mais c’est qui ceux-là ?  
ARTHUR – Vous avez jamais croisé un groupe de marmots qui se baladaient avec des chiffres dans le dos au château ?  
VENEC – Ha si mais je sais pas qui c’est non plus eux.  
ARTHUR – Et bien ce sont des Galessins. Et à partir de maintenant c’est vous qui vous vous en occupez.  
VENEC – Non mais attendez Sire moi je peux pas ! J’ai des business en cours, je peux pas me libérer comme ça.  
ARTHUR – C’est justement parce que vous en faites un peu trop de business que je vous les colle dans les pattes. Vous avez fait une guilde avec les tire-bourses du coin. Vous avez organisé les bandits sur les routes. Et en ce moment on m’a rapporté une recrudescence du piratage sur nos côtes. Vous allez pas me dire que vous n’y êtes pour rien.  
VENEC – Non mais Sire laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer.  
ARTHUR – Non. Non j’en ai marre. J’ai été plus que patient avec vous Venec et on sait tous pourquoi mais maintenant trop c’est trop. Vous allez mettre vos talents à profit et éduquer les Galessins. Attention je veux pas que vous m’en fassiez des bandits hein !  
VENEC – Sire les affaires c’est mon truc. J’ai ça dans le sang vous pouvez pas m’en empêcher. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais leur apprendre aux mômes s’il y a que ça que je sais faire ?  
ARTHUR – Avec vos affaires vous savez pas écrire et compter ?  
VENEC – Bah si c’est la base du métier.  
ARTHUR – Eh bien voilà déjà. Et puis fédérer des traîne-savates en guilde c’est pas donné à tout le monde. Croyez-moi j’en sais quelque chose.  
VENEC – C’est un compliment ça Sire.  
ARTHUR – On s’en fout ! À partir de demain je veux vous voir tout le temps avec les enfants et si je vous surprends à faire une seule magouille vous irez aux cachots comme tout le monde.  
VENEC – Et je vais devoir faire la nounou pendant combien de temps ?  
ARTHUR – Jusqu’à ce que je vous dise que c’est fini !

.

Arthur s’est installé dans une pièce et lit. Gauvain arrive avec Aélis.  
GAUVAIN – Ça y est mon oncle. Mon épouse est enceinte. Puis-je adopter Nazim et Belane?  
ARTHUR, levant les yeux surpris – Vous avez épousé Aélis ?  
GAUVAIN – Comment mon oncle ? Ce n’était pas permis ?  
ARTHUR – C’est pas ça, c’est juste que … vous auriez pu en choisir une autre qu’une ancienne maîtresse à moi.  
AÉLIS – D’habitude je fais pas les familles.  
ARTHUR, à Aélis – C’est vrai que vous êtes enceinte ?  
Aélis écarte les pans de son manteau. Sa grossesse est indéniable.  
ARTHUR – Et bien vous avez pas perdu votre temps.  
GAUVAIN – Nous ne voulions pas vous annoncer la nouvelle avant que chose soit faite.  
AÉLIS – Moi je ne tenais pas non plus spécialement à m’afficher en public avec celui-là. Quoi que j’ai été surprise. Il est bien plus doué que vous quand il s’agit de …  
ARTHUR – Ha taisez-vous ! Il y a certaines choses que je ne sais pas à propos de mon neveu et je voudrais que ça reste comme ça.  
GAUVAIN – Alors puis-je adopter ces enfants ?  
ARTHUR – Faites comme vous voulez mais maintenant sortez ! (distrait) Ah et euh … félicitations.  
GAUVAIN – Merci vous êtes chic.  
AÉLIS – Je ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps moi ?  
ARTHUR – Non ! Allez ouste. Retournez faire vos … trucs avec Gauvain si vous aimez tant ça.  
Ils sortent.  
ARTHUR, vexé - « Plus doué », « plus doué » … Y a pas que ça dans la vie.

.

Dans une pièce du château, Venec est entouré d’une dizaine d’enfants. Eurydice est avec lui.  
VENEC – Non mais regarde-moi ça. J’ai quand même l’impression que je me suis fait avoir dans l’affaire. Je lui ai quand même sauvé les miches au Roi. Il pourrait être un peu reconnaissant.  
EURYDICE – Moi je trouve qu’il est pas mal reconnaissant là.  
VENEC – Tu rigoles ? Tu sais qu’il m’a fallu au moins un mois pour qu’ils sachent tous aller aux toilettes tous seuls, avant c’est moi qui me farcissais les couches sales.  
EURYDICE – En attendant plus de banditisme. Tu as un toit au dessus de la tête, tu manges à ta faim et tu sais enfin que le Roi te fait confiance.  
VENEC – Le Roi ? Confiance ? Ce serait bien la dernière. C’est justement parce qu’il ne me croyait pas capable d’arrêter mes activités qu’il m’a collé ici.  
EURYDICE – Parce que tu les aurais arrêté ?  
VENEC – Bien sûr que non. Mais j’aurais pu faire un peu plus dans le feutré.  
EURYDICE – Tu sais que mon père aime les enfants.  
VENEC – Il a intérêt, il en a tout le tour du bide.  
EURYDICE – Tu crois qu’il les confierait à n’importe qui ?  
VENEC – Bah non les siens sont toujours fourrés avec un Chevalier ou un gars de la cour.  
EURYDICE – Ou avec toi. C’est pas parce que ceux-là ont été récupérés un peu n’importe où qu’il les aime moins. Il te les a confiés parce qu’il te fait confiance pour faire d’eux des gens respectables.  
Venec reste silencieux alors que Galessin II lui monte sur les genoux pour jouer avec sa barbe.

.

Gauvain entre dans sa chambre. Un bébé pleure.  
GAUVAIN – Excusez mon retard. Le premier marchand n’avait plus de lait de chèvre j’ai dû me rendre plus loin. N’ayant pas prévu cela je n’avais pas pris mes bottines et fus donc bien embêté quand il me fallut faire toute cette distance supplémentaire. Aélis ? Où êtes-vous ?  
Gauvain fait chauffer le lait et nourrit le bébé alors que Nazim dort toujours à poings fermés.

.

AÉLIS – Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour tenir.  
DÉMETRA – Ce ne sont pas les plus intelligents mais ils sont gentils.  
AÉLIS – Moi je ne peux plus les supporter. Ni le mien, ni le vôtre d’ailleurs.  
DÉMETRA – Vous n’allez pas partir maintenant ?  
AÉLIS – Non, vous êtes folle. Pour me traîner le bébé après. Pas question. Je reste accoucher ici.  
DÉMETRA – Mais ensuite vous vous en irez.  
AÉLIS – Croyez-moi, je suis prête à beaucoup de choses pour dénicher la bonne place mais si c’est pour passer le restant de mes jours à laver les braies pour deux débiles, non merci.  
Aélis sort.  
DÉMETRA – C’est justement parce qu’ils n’ont pas la lumière à tous les étages qu’on a notre rôle à jouer. (crachant presque avec mépris) Grosse conne.

.

Salle de la Table Ronde.  
ANTOR – Bon il faut qu’on s’entende pour les costards. On fait une tenue complète ou pas ?  
EURYDICE – Après on peut toujours faire un décor au repoussé sur un plastron c’est sympa aussi.  
ANTOR – Oui enfin ça ce sera plus à voir avec moi. Par contre je manie un peu le pinceau si vous voulez une peinture sur bouclier je peux le faire.  
ARTHUR – C’est pas une mauvaise idée ça.  
EURYDICE – On part sur ça et puis une cape ?  
ANTOR – C’est un bon début. Après s’il y a besoin on pourra toujours se bricoler un truc un peu plus sophistiqué pour l’apparat.  
ARTHUR – Pour ça on risque d’être un moment tranquille ne t’inquiète pas.

.

Dans une clairière aux alentours de Kaamelott. Il fait nuit. Un feu de camp a été allumé, autour des enfants, des jeunes mais aussi Yvain, Gauvain, Kadoc et Guenièvre, sont assis.  
KADOC, finissant son histoire - …depuis ma tata elle demande tout le temps où elle est la poulette.  
GAUVAIN – C’était une histoire fort enrichissante.  
UTHER – Moi je suis pas sûr d’avoir tout compris.  
GUENIÈVRE – J’avoue avoir décroché à un moment donné.  
FAKIR – À Gauvain.  
GAUVAIN – Je ne sais si je serais capable d’une histoire si palpitante.  
GUENIÈVRE – Allez-y essayez quand même.  
YVAIN – En plus vous racontez trop bien les histoires.  
GAUVAIN, revigoré – Soit. Quel récit puis-je vous faire ?  
YVAIN – Faites-nous l’histoire de votre femme.  
GAUVAIN – Un jour le Roi Arthur me demanda de m’en aller quérir une femme. Elle devait me procurer une descendance légitime, sans quoi je n’aurais pas eu le droit d’adopter Nazim et Belane Je m’en fus donc à sa recherche. Malheureusement mes investigations ne furent point fructueuses jusqu’à ce que la femme de mon comparse de toujours, Démetra me propose son aide. C’est grâce à elle que je rencontrai Aélis. Bien qu’elle ne fut pas très souriante, cette femme remplit son office et ne tarda guère à tomber enceinte. Elle était fort sympathique malgré que la grossesse l’eut rendu de mauvaise humeur, méchante, injurieuse, gloutonne, désagréable …  
YVAIN – Vous avez oublié de dire qu’elle n’était jamais contente.  
GAUVAIN – Elle a cependant il y a peu, donné naissance à Cora et depuis je ne l’ai plus revu.  
EREC – C’est la fin ?  
GAHERIS – Il n’y a rien derrière ?  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est vrai que ce n’est pas très heureux.  
GAUVAIN – Pourquoi donc ? Ma fille se porte à merveille et ses sœurs s’occupent bien d’elle.  
SAGAMORA – Je me disais aussi que ça faisait un moment qu’on ne la voyait plus Aélis.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Gauvain – Mais qu’allez vous faire ?  
GAUVAIN – Je leur donne du lait de chèvre avec un peu de miel. Elles adorent ça.

.

Eurydice se promène dans la forêt de nuit. Tout près un loup hurle.  
EURYDICE – Psst !  
Le loup sort d’entre les arbres et vient s’asseoir près d’Eurydice.  
EURYDICE – J’ai dit oui pour aller se promener mais il ne faut pas que tu gueules comme ça tu vas faire peur aux gens de Kaamelott. Compris Sakor ?  
Le loup jappe et repart dans la nuit.

.

Dans une plaine aux abords de Kaamelott. Eurydice a un bâton. Mordred, Galahad et Fakir l’affrontent avec des épées en bois. Unagi est installé sur les épaules d’Eurydice. Il semble s’amuser autant que les autres.  
MORDRED – Fakir tu me gènes.  
FAKIR – C’est toi qui prend toute la place !  
De son côté Galahad passe presque tout son temps à éviter les coups de ses frères.  
EURYDICE – Je vous ai déjà dit que le but n’était pas de taper dans tous les sens.  
FAKIR, ensemble – C’est la faute de Mordred !  
MORDRED, ensemble – C’est la faute de Fakir !  
D’un coup de poignet elle les désarme tous les deux. Galahad en profite pour attaquer. Eurydice est obligée d’attraper le rudius à la main.  
EURYDICE – Bravo Galahad. Ça c’est malin.  
FAKIR – Pff … De toute façon c’est lui le préféré.  
EURYDICE, grondante – Fakir … Je n’ai pas de préféré.  
MORDRED – Et alors pourquoi c’est toujours Gal qui a raison ?  
EURYDICE – Parce que lui il réfléchit avant de frapper.  
FAKIR – Il faut pas réfléchir, il faut y aller à l’instinct !  
MORDRED – On est des enfants, il faut encore s’entraîner.  
EURYDICE – Et toi Galahad ? Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
GALAHAD, timide – Je crois qu’il faut qu’on attaque tous ensemble.  
MORDRED – Mais Fakir gène !  
GALAHAD – Pas si on se dit où on va avant.  
FAKIR – Moi je veux bien essayer.  
MORDRED – Vous pouvez pas gagner encore ! Vous êtes trop nuls.  
EURYDICE – Mordred !  
FAKIR, à Galahad – Viens on le fait. Mordred il a trop peur que t’ai raison.  
MORDRED – Même pas ! Vas-y Galahad, dit nous ce qu’on doit faire. Tu vas voir que ça sert à rien.  
Galahad fait signe aux autres de s’approcher. Il parle tout bas, les autres acquiescent. Ils passent à l’attaque chacun de leurs côtés. Galahad et Fakir entravent les jambes et Mordred attaque de front.  
MORDRED, venant de se faire désarmer – Tu vois ça change rien ta technique Gal !  
FAKIR – N’empêche qu’on a tenu vachement plus longtemps.  
GALAHAD – Et puis elle a été obligée de prendre Unagi dans ses bras pour pas qu’il tombe.  
Nu arrive à cheval.  
NU – Eurydice, Père nous demande.  
EURYDICE – Juste nous deux ou toute la Garde Royale ?  
NU – Tout le monde est déjà rassemblé on attend plus que toi.  
EURYDICE – J’arrive.  
Elle monte sur son cheval, qui était attaché à un arbre proche. La selle est spéciale. Très longue, elle permet à Unagi de se tenir devant et à Galahad s’installer derrière alors que des sangles sur les côtés permettent à Fakir et Mordred de s’accrocher. Eurydice ne se risque jamais au galop mais un trôt dynamique amuse les enfants. En arrivant dans la cour, ils voient Léodagan.  
FAKIR, ravie – Papy !  
Elle saute de cheval pour aller le rejoindre. Eurydice s’arrête juste devant lui et fait descendre Unagi. Mordred et Galahad sont à terre.  
EURYDICE – Je te laisse les petits.  
LÉODAGAN – Je suis pas une nounou.  
EURYDICE – Tu caches bien ton jeu.  
Léodagan s’apprête à répondre mais Fakir essaye de dégainer son épée.  
LÉODAGAN – Non mais ho ! On a déjà dit non. Pour l’épée tu attendras d’avoir la tienne.

.

Dans la salle de la Table Ronde, Arthur, Sagamora, Mu, Nu, Perceval, et Sakor sont assis. Eurydice est debout accoudée à un siège.  
EURYDICE – Tu voulais nous voir Arthur ?  
ARTHUR – Non pas plus que d’habitude.  
SAGAMORA – On est venus pour rien alors ?  
SAKOR – Sagamora s’il te plaît, si le Roi nous a fait venir c’est pour une bonne raison. Laisse-le s’exprimer.  
ARTHUR – C’est pas moi qui vous voulait ici. C’est Eurydice qui m’a demandé de vous réunir.  
EURYDICE – Moi ? Ah oui c’est vrai. Enfin c’était surtout pour avoir un moment tous ensemble.  
SAGAMORA – Alors c’est toi qui nous fait venir pour rien ?  
SAKOR, douce – Sagamora …  
SAGAMORA, agacée – Ça va, ça va, j’ai compris.  
PERCEVAL – Moi j’ai rien compris. Pourquoi on est là déjà ?  
SAGAMORA, explose – Bah on en sait rien justement ! On est assis là, plantés comme des radis, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux …  
MU – Ça va, on a compris Mora.  
NU – Et pourquoi tu ne t’assois pas Eurydice ?  
PERCEVAL – Elle s’assoit jamais de toute façon. Remarquez je comprends, la dernière fois, je m’assois sur un tabouret à la taverne, j’ai dû sauter comme un cabri. Une écharde comme ça, planté dans le jambonneau !  
EURYDICE – Les places de la Table Ronde c’est pour les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.  
ARTHUR – Tu es Chevalier et je t’invite à la Table Ronde.  
EURYDICE – Je vois pas le rapport.  
ARTHUR – C’est moi le chef ici et cette salle c’est pas non plus la place du marché. Alors si le Roi t’invite à la Table Ronde, la moindre des choses ce serait quand même de s’y asseoir.  
EURYDICE, têtue – Non. Je suis cheffe de la Garde Royale, pas Chevalier de la Table Ronde. Si tu as besoin d’une escorte, de jour, de nuit je suis là, mais si c’est pour aller chercher un objet magique ou se castagner avec un dragon tu demandes à tes gars de la Table Ronde.  
PERCEVAL – Et moi alors ?  
SAKOR – Vous Seigneur Perceval, vous êtes membre de la Garde Royale et Chevalier de la Table Ronde.  
PERCEVAL – Je croyais qu’on abandonnait le truc de la Table Ronde moi, en rejoignant la garde.  
MU – La Garde Royale. On fait pas le pet devant la porte nous.  
ARTHUR – Sauf si je vous le demande.  
SAGAMORA – Il manquerait plus que ça. J’ai pas signé pour faire le même boulot que le premier bouseux.  
EURYDICE – T’as rien signé du tout. C’est moi qui t’ai choisi.  
SAGAMORA – Et la petite cérémonie durant laquelle tu me remettais les armoiries de Kaamelott ?  
EURYDICE – C’était surtout symbolique.  
ARTHUR – Pour moi aussi c’est symbolique de s’asseoir autour de la Table Ronde. Alors Eurydice prend place s’il te plaît.  
EURYDICE – Non. En plus maintenant je ne peux plus, mon siège est occupé.  
La Dame du Lac apparaît dans le siège vacant.  
ARTHUR, à la Dame du Lac – Vous ? (à Eurydice) Comment est-ce que tu as su ?  
EURYDICE – Un présentiment.  
LA DAME DU LAC – J’adore ces Tables Rondes que vous faites avec vos enfants.  
ARTHUR – Oui enfin il y a Perceval aussi.  
PERCEVAL – Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait moi ?  
EURYDICE – Rien. Il parle à la Dame du Lac.  
Perceval acquiesce et mime la fermeture à clé de sa propre bouche.  
EURYDICE, perplexe – Mais pourquoi …  
ARTHUR, à Eurydice – Non je t’assure c’est mieux comme ça. (à la Dame du Lac) Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?  
LA DAME DU LAC – Rien de particulier, je suis juste venue regarder.  
SAKOR – Serait-il possible de commencer ce pourquoi nous sommes réunis ?  
EURYDICE – Absolument ! Ça va être rapide. Je voulais vous annoncer que j’allais proposer à Uther de nous rejoindre.  
ARTHUR – Quoi ! Mais c’est un gamin encore.  
NU – Il va avoir 10 ans.  
MU – À 10 ans, on était déjà dans la garde.  
EURYDICE – Il fera des missions adaptées à son niveau au début.  
SAGAMORA – Il peut aussi s’entraîner et nous rejoindre quand il aura le niveau pour faire toutes les missions comme nous.  
EURYDICE – Il a le niveau requis pour la Garde Royale. Quand je vous ai choisi, je n’ai pas seulement regardé vos aptitudes au combat. J’ai surtout prêté attention à votre loyauté et à la fidélité que vous serez prêts à porter au Roi. Sur ces plans-là, Uther est parfaitement mature.  
SAGAMORA – C’est sûr qu’un Roi qui se fait protéger par un môme, le sien qui plus est, on tape dans le top prestige !  
SAKOR, soudainement une voix monstrueuse – Tu vas la fermer Sagamora. Eurydice est notre cheffe. C’est même elle qui a créé la Garde Royale. Si elle estime qu’Uther est prêt alors nous devrions bénir son jugement et se préparer à accepter un nouveau membre dans nos rangs et c’est marre ! Est-ce que quelqu’un a d’autres remarques à faire ?  
NU – Non …  
MU – Non.  
SAGAMORA – Plus vraiment du coup.  
ARTHUR - …  
SAKOR, de nouveau douce – Bien, je vois que nous sommes tous d’accord.  
PERCEVAL – Whaou ! C’était trop classe. Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais apprendre à faire ça ?  
SAKOR – Non désolé Seigneur Perceval mais c’est une aptitude familiale uniquement.  
PERCEVAL, à Arthur – Vous savez faire ça vous ?  
ARTHUR – Non, c’est du côté de sa mère.  
PERCEVAL – Sa mère ? Sans déconner Sire vous l’avez déniché où ?  
SAKOR, attendrie – C’est une histoire merveilleuse ! Un soir de pleine lune dans la forêt …  
ARTHUR, gêné – Non, non, non, c’est vraiment pas la peine de la raconter celle-là.  
PERCEVAL, déçu – J’aurais bien aimé que vous racontiez.  
EURYDICE – Je t’assure que non.  
PERCEVAL, boudeur – Bon.  
NU – Tu comptes lui demander quand à Uther ?  
EURYDICE – Dans les jours qui viennent.  
MU – Et s’il refuse ?  
EURYDICE – Et bien il refusera qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’y fasse ?

.

Uther affronte le maître d’armes dans la cour du château. Eurydice arrive.  
UTHER – Et bien alors monsieur le bouc, on sait pas taper plus fort ?  
LE MAÎTRE D’ARMES – C’est un peu faible ça non ?  
UTHER – Attention c’est un bouc tout crotté qui pue à 6 lieues.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Ah ! Là d’accord.  
EURYDICE – Uther. Je peux te parler ?  
Le garçon questionne du regard le maître d’armes avant de venir.  
EURYDICE – Est-ce que tu serais tenté de rejoindre la Garde Royale ?  
Les larmes montent aux yeux d’Uther qui commence à pleurer.  
EURYDICE – Holà, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? C’est bon ou mauvais signe ça ?  
UTHER – Comesuiconan … jécujamai …  
EURYDICE – Je n’ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire.  
Uther fait un effort.  
UTHER, pleurant – Ce … c’est … oui … super … depuis … bien … conteeeennt !  
Il pleure de plus belle mais cette fois-ci Eurydice a compris et le prend dans ses bras.  
EURYDICE – Ce sera pas facile tous les jours mais tu seras un excellent garde.

.

Arthur est sous l’arbre millénaire. Il a les yeux fermés. Guenièvre arrive et s’assoit à côté de lui. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il ouvre les yeux, la regarde puis ferme les yeux de nouveau.

.

Quelques années plus tard, sur une plage. Fakir, Galahad, Unagi et Mordred sont à cheval. Unagi a tout un arsenal de feuilles et de cartes devant lui.  
MORDRED, à Unagi – Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais au moins ?  
UNAGI – J’avais tout pensé avant de venir mais une fois ici ça fait pas pareil.  
FAKIR – Tu nous aurais pas fait venir pour rien quand même ?  
GALAHAD – Ce n’est jamais pour rien. On a pris une route que je ne connaissais pas et il fait beau. On a rencontré plein de gens …  
MORDRED – Ça va on a compris.  
FAKIR – Quoi ? Pourquoi tu es sec comme ça ? C’est bientôt l’hiver et on a eu beau toute la journée, il peut bien être content non ?  
MORDRED – Mais il est toujours content ! Un bouseux qui lui offre une fleur, une bergère qui lui fait un sourire.  
FAKIR – Et bien quoi ?  
MORDRED – Il devrait … je sais pas, se montrer un peu plus …  
FAKIR – Austère ? Chiant ? Comme le vieux Uther Pendragon ? Non merci. Le bonhomme tuait les gens pour un oui ou pour un non. Je ne veux pas que Galahad lui ressemble.  
MORDRED – Ça ça risque pas !  
FAKIR – Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
MORDRED – Même toi tu ressembles plus à Arthur que lui !  
UNAGI – Mordred arrête.  
GALAHAD, sur la défensive – Moi j’ai pris du côté de maman.  
MORDRED – C’est ce qu’on dit sauf que Guenièvre elle a pas les yeux bleus que je sache.  
FAKIR – J’en connais un autre qui ne devrait pas trop faire le malin avec les « on dit ».  
MORDRED, agressif – Ah ouais !  
FAKIR – Ouais ! Anna de Tintagel ça te parle comme nom ?  
Mordred tourne la bride et file au galop.  
UNAGI – Il faut pas le laisser partir. On est une famille. On doit rester soudés. Eurydice dit que dans les coups durs, y a que ça qui tient.  
FAKIR – Eurydice elle nous fait chier.

.

Dans la salle du trône.  
ARTHUR – Comment ça « est-ce que j’aurais pas un bateau à vous prêter » ?  
VENEC – Non mais après je demande ça, si vous pouvez pas me dépanner je me démerderais.  
ARTHUR – Ah vous on sait comment vous vous démerdez. J’ai dit plus de magouilles.  
GALESSIN IV – Sire ce ne serait pas pour des magouilles.  
GALESSIN I – On voudrait monter une flotte.  
GALESSIN III – On veut devenir des marins !  
GALESSIN IV – Attention pavillon de Kaamelott et tout le tintouin. Au service de Sa Majesté.  
ARTHUR – Mais pourquoi vous voulez partir ? C’est Venec qui vous a monté le chou ?  
GALESSIN II – C’est vrai qu’il nous a emmenés plus d’une fois faire des voyages sur mer.  
GALESSIN III – On adore tous ça. La mer c’est notre sang !  
GALESSIN I – Soyez chic Sire, on vous demande pas souvent grand-chose.  
ARTHUR, à Venec – Et vous vous seriez le capitaine c’est ça ?  
VENEC – Il faut bien quelqu’un avec de la bouteille pour que tout ça file droit.  
ARTHUR – Non mais ce que je veux dire c’est que vous seriez prêt à servir Kaamelott ? Arrêter les criminels ? Contrôler les marchandises ? Libérer des esclaves ?  
VENEC – C’est pas que ça m’enchante Sire mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis ici que je dirais oui à tout pour pouvoir repartir. Je suis pas du genre casanier vous savez. Donc s’il faut rouler pour la couronne, je le fais.  
ARTHUR, aux Galessins – Et vous vous êtes prêts à le suivre ?  
LES GALESSINS, en chœur – Oui Sire !

.

Dans la cour du château. La chimère est dressée sur ses pattes arrières.  
JANE – Ça te va comme ça ?  
ANTOR, croque rapidement à l’aide d’un parchemin et d’un fusain – Ouais c’est pas mal comme ça. Attends deux petites minutes … Est-ce que Pouic-Pouic pourra se mettre de face après ?  
JANE – Les gueules ouvertes ou fermées ?  
ANTOR – Je sais pas trop encore ce qui rendrait le mieux sur un bouclier. Tu n’aurais pas autre chose pour moi ?  
JANE – J’ai bien Flammèche mais si je t’emmène le voir il faudra rien dire à papa.  
ANTOR – Flammèche ? C’est qui celui-là ?  
JANE – C’est un dragon des montagnes que j’ai adopté.  
ANTOR – Un dragon ? Non mais tu es folle !  
JANE – Les dragons c’est pas méchant d’abord !  
ANTOR – Si c’était si inoffensif tu ne me demanderais pas de le cacher à papa.  
JANE – Tu veux le voir ou tu veux pas le voir ? 

.

Dans la chambre, Arthur est au lit, Eurydice à son chevet.  
ARTHUR, faible – Alors comment vont les enfants ?  
EURYDICE – Fakir et Mordred se battent sans arrêt.  
ARTHUR – C’est de leur âge ça.  
EURYDICE – Sauf qu’ils sont parfois un peu trop perspicaces.  
ARTHUR – Pour Galahad, il ne faut pas être un génie non plus.  
EURYDICE – J’ai déjà entendu Mordred souligner ta ressemblance avec Fakir.  
ARTHUR – Il est malin celui-là.  
EURYDICE – Il est trop sûr de lui, ça le rend impulsif. Comme c’est un solitaire, il n’a personne pour lui donner la demi-mesure.  
Arthur a fermé les yeux.  
EURYDICE – Tu m’écoutes ou pas ?  
ARTHUR – Ça va je me repose juste un peu.  
EURYDICE – Tu n’es drôlement pas en forme cet hiver.  
ARTHUR – C’est normal ça. C’est juste que d’habitude c’est ma mère qui me soigne mais bon maintenant …  
EURYDICE – Elle te soignait comment ?  
Arthur s’est endormi. Eurydice va chercher Merlin.

.

Arthur est dans une grotte toute noire. Il est effrayé. Il appelle, il a la voix d’un enfant. Personne ne répond. Soudain au loin une lumière apparaît. Il se précipite vers elle. Il s’agit de Merlin. Il tient une torche.  
MERLIN – Tenez votre mère m’a donné ça pour vous.  
Il lui tend un bol de lait de chèvre chaud aux épices et avec de la sarriette.  
MERLIN – Ah et prenez ça aussi.  
Cette fois-ci Merlin lui donne une torche éteinte. Une fois qu’Arthur l’a dans les mains, il l’allume.  
MERLIN – C’est pas mieux comme ça ?  
ARTHUR – Si, merci.  
Arthur sirote son lait. On entend des pas. Arthur met la main à sa ceinture mais Excalibur n’est plus là.  
PERCEVAL – Dis donc on y voit comme à travers une pelle dans cette grotte !  
ARTHUR, voix d’adulte à Perceval – Approchez.  
Il allume la torche que portait Perceval. D’autres bruits de pas.  
KARADOC – Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais partout. Je crois que j’ai paumé un gamin en chemin.  
ARTHUR, allume sa torche – Allez le chercher on vous attend.  
PERCEVAL – On l’attend pour quoi ? Vous avez l’intention d’aller quelque part ?  
GUENIÈVRE, apeurée – On ne va quand même pas rester dans cette grotte, c’est sinistre.  
ARTHUR, allume sa torche – Et là ça va mieux ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Oui merci.  
LÉODAGAN – Dis donc c’est de plus en plus jouasse les réunions !  
Il est suivi de Séli, Yvain, Gauvain, Démetra.  
ARTHUR – Venez donc là tous. Les nouveaux arrivants et Perceval s’exécutent. ARTHUR, à Perceval - Non pas vous. (aux autres) Mettez les torches au milieu.  
Il les allume.  
SÉLI – On y voit plus clair mais on est toujours sur une ambiance de veillée aux flambeaux.  
MORDRED – Pourquoi ça n’en serait pas une ?  
FAKIR – Parce qu’il y a pas de mort.  
UNAGI – Quelqu’un pourrait l’être sans qu’on soit encore au courant.  
GALAHAD – Y a pas de mort parce qu’on est dans un rêve.  
Tour à tour ils viennent allumer leur torche.  
EURYDICE – Le rêve de qui alors ?  
Elle emmène avec elle ses autres frères et sœurs. Elle allume sa torche à celle d’Arthur puis va allumer les autres.  
VENEC, suivi des Galessins – En tout cas faites attention Sire, y a des gars pas jouasses dans la pénombre.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Diabolus ! Sire, des démons ! Les morts se réveillent.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Pas de quoi l’affoler la petite pucelle. Il y a des guerriers ici.  
ARTHUR, allumant leurs torches – Peut-être mais je sais pas vous mais j’ai plus d’épée.  
Venec allume les torches des Galessins.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Sire, un Chevalier doit toujours avoir son épée !  
ARTHUR – Je sais mais là je l’ai paumée.  
TOUS LES ENFANTS (d’Eurydice à Mordred), ensemble – Papa, tu l’as pas perdu Excalibur c’est moi qui l’ai.  
Ils dégainent tous en même temps des épées enflammées proportionnelles à leur taille. Soudain le vent se lève dans la grotte. Les flammes des épées sont soufflées et les armes ainsi éteintes sont réduites à l’état de pierres. Dans le noir on observe Lancelot, Manilius, Mevanwi, Licinia, Ygerne, Julia, Pendragon, César … Une silhouette s’approche.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce qui arrive encore ?  
EURYDICE – Papa, à qui tu parles ?  
ARTHUR – Tu ne la vois pas ?  
SÉLI – Y a personne mon pauvre vieux, vous virez complètement.  
La silhouette s’approche encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit assez près pour que la torche d’Arthur l’éclaire.  
ARTHUR – Toi ? Je t’avais dit de ne plus revenir.  
Elle sourit et souffle. La torche d’Arthur s’éteint. Le Roi est soudain pris d’une peur panique de se retrouver dans le noir. En rouvrant les yeux il voit qu’avec toutes les autres torches il fait clair comme en plein jour. D’ailleurs il fait jour maintenant. Le groupe s’agite mais Arthur n’entend pas ce qu’ils disent. Ils ne le regardent plus, seule Eurydice semble encore le voir. Leurs visages sont étrangement éclairés comme s’ils étaient toujours dans la grotte.  
EURYDICE – Tu es sûr ?  
ARTHUR – Tu m’as dit toi-même qu’on ne choisissait pas.  
EURYDICE – Une dernière volonté ?  
Arthur se penche à son oreille et murmure quelque chose.

.

Dans le laboratoire de Merlin.  
EURYDICE – Merlin ! (un oiseau s’envole) Merlin ! T’es là ? (un chat sort de sous le bureau) Ah Merlin il faut absolument que tu viennes Arthur est …  
Eurydice s’arrête brusquement. Le chat fait des éclairs et se transforme en Merlin.  
MERLIN – Oui ? Arthur est … malade ? C’est son rhume de début d’hiver, c’est …  
EURYDICE, ailleurs - … mort.  
MERLIN – Pardon ?  
EURYDICE, ailleurs – Arthur est mort.  
Merlin la saisit par le col presque violemment.  
MERLIN – Arrête ça ! Il faut pas dire des choses comme ça.  
En la secouant, il réveille Eurydice.  
EURYDICE, affolée – Papa !  
Et elle sort en courant. Un corbeau croasse.

.

Ils entrent dans la chambre du Roi en trombe, tout essoufflés. Le lit est vide.  
EURYDICE – Où est-ce qu’il est parti ?  
MERLIN – C’est toi qui sait toujours où il est d’habitude.  
EURYDICE – Oui mais là j’entends plus rien. Silence.  
MERLIN – C’est peut-être qu’il est parti prendre un bain ?  
EURYDICE – Je l’ai laissé, il dormait et il n’avait pas la force de se lever ! Le Roi est mort je te dis. Je le sais, je le sens.  
MERLIN – Mais arrête avec ça ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bruit ?  
EURYDICE – C’est l’Ankou. Il vient chercher Arthur.  
MERLIN – Mais il n’y a pas d’Arthur à venir chercher. Il est pas mort.  
EURYDICE – Il est où alors ?  
MERLIN – J’en sais rien mais qu’il soit pas dans sa chambre, ça veut pas dire qu’il est cané.  
L’Ankou entre dans la chambre.  
L’ANKOU – Bonsoir, bonsoir alors il est où le Roi ?  
EURYDICE – Ah ! Tu vois je l’avais bien dit.  
MERLIN – Il veut juste saluer Arthur je vois pas en quoi c’est une preuve.  
L’ANKOU – Le saluer ? Maintenant j’aurais du mal non ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j’ai fait réviser tout le chariot avant de venir et j’ai mis mes plus beaux habits. C’est pas tous les jours que je viens chercher le souverain de Logres.  
MERLIN, perdu – Le Roi ne peut pas être mort.  
L’ANKOU – Vous savez mon petit, même Excalibur ne peut pas protéger de la fin. Bon alors il est où ?  
EURYDICE – On sait pas.  
L’ANKOU – Comment ça vous savez pas ?  
EURYDICE – On a paumé le macchabée.  
L’ANKOU – C’est pas possible.  
EURYDICE – Si je te dis. Il était là, il pouvait pas bouger. Je suis partie chercher Merlin et hop il a disparu.  
L’ANKOU – Je fais quoi moi dans ce cas ?  
EURYDICE – Attends, tais-toi.  
L’ANKOU, vexé – Ah bah c’est gentil merci.  
EURYDICE – La Dame du Lac approche. Elle aura nos informations.  
Caïus apparaît.  
L’ANKOU – C’est fou je l’imaginais pas comme ça la Dame du Lac.  
EURYDICE – Non mais là c’est Caïus. Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ?  
CAÏUS – Ave ! C’est Viviane qui m’a demandé de venir.  
EURYDICE – Elle pourrait pas venir elle-même ?  
CAÏUS – Non avec la mort d’Arthur son lien avec le plan terrestre est un peu brouillé.  
MERLIN, réalisant peiné – Il est mort !  
Il se transforme en chat et se réfugie sous le lit.  
L’ANKOU – Il est où surtout ?  
CAÏUS – Bah comme c’était prévu. Quand le Roi meurt, la fée Morgane vient le chercher pour l’emmener dans sa dernière demeure …  
EURYDICE – L’île d’Avalon ! Mais oui, pourquoi est-ce que je ne m’en suis pas souvenue plus tôt.  
L’ANKOU, déçu – On m’avait pas prévenu moi. Bon … et bien à la prochaine fois alors.  
CAÏUS – Au revoir.  
EURYDICE – Fais bon voyage. (l’Ankou part) Ça va faire un vide quand même.  
CAÏUS – Quoi sans ce vieux mec tout bizarre ?  
EURYDICE – Non ! Sans Arthur.  
Un miaulement plaintif s’élève de sous le lit.  
EURYDICE – Et la Dame du Lac comment elle a pris la nouvelle ?  
CAÏUS, la regarde longuement – Pas très bien … et toi ?  
EURYDICE, hausse les épaules – Pas jouasse. Mais le pire c’est quand il va falloir l’annoncer à tous les autres.  
CAÏUS – Tiens en parlant du loup …  
Guenièvre franchit la porte. Elle s’arrête une seconde en voyant Eurydice et Caïus. On entend un nouveau miaulement déchirant. Guenièvre perd soudain ses forces. Elle serait tombée si Eurydice ne l’avait pas rattrapé pour l’asseoir sur le lit.  
GUENIÈVRE – Dites-moi pas que c’est pas vrai. Ce n’est pas possible.  
EURYDICE – Il est parti dans son sommeil.  
GUENIÈVRE – J’avais fait monter tout spécialement du lait de chèvre chaud avec un peu d’épices et de la sarriette. Il aime tant ça.  
EURYDICE – Il aurait été touché mais je pense qu’il n’en aura plus besoin.  
GUENIÈVRE – Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? Il faut l’annoncer à tout le monde.  
EURYDICE – Ça peut attendre un tout petit peu. Ne t’inquiète pas.  
GUENIÈVRE – Les gens vont vouloir des preuves. Ils vont vouloir le voir mais il est parti pour Avalon …  
EURYDICE – On s’arrangera. De toute façon la plupart des gens ne le reconnaissait même pas de son vivant. On va faire un beau cortège, un peu chic avec quelques trucs qui brillent et le peuple sera satisfait.  
GUENIÈVRE – Qui va gérer le gouvernement maintenant ?  
EURYDICE – Guenièvre, Guenièvre arrête. Tout est nouveau. On va vers l’inconnu alors tu vas te coucher et tu vas dormir, tu fais semblant, tu fais ce que tu veux, en tout cas tu ne sors pas de ce lit avant que je revienne te chercher demain matin.  
Guenièvre pleure mais elle se laisse border. Eurydice et Caïus sortent.

.

Dans la salle de la Table Ronde, toute la Garde Royale est là sauf Perceval.  
EURYDICE – Aujourd’hui j’ai une mission un peu particulière à vous confier. Il va falloir être fort. (Uther se redresse) Le Roi Arthur, notre père et souverain, est mort. (tous restent impassibles sauf Uther qui se mord la lèvre) Vous allez trouver tous nos frères et nos sœurs pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, de même que tous les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et les hauts dignitaires. Mu, Nu et Sakor vous irez l’annoncer ailleurs. Nu tu iras vers le nord, Carmélide, Calédonie, Irlande. Mu et Sakor vous partirez au sud. Mu tu feras l’Orcanie, Tintagel et l’Armorique. Sakor tu pars en bateau directement pour l’Aquitaine, ensuite Vanne et Gaune. Tous doivent être rassurés. Le Roi est mort mais le royaume est entre de bonnes mains. Allez-y et bonne chance.

.

Même salle, Eurydice, Galahad, Fakir, Unagi et Mordred.  
EURYDICE – Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas être facile. Rien ne sera plus comme avant mais la meilleure façon de faire de vous des adultes c’est de vous traiter en tant que tels.  
UNAGI – Le Roi est mort.  
FAKIR – QUOI !  
Fakir éclate en sanglots.  
EURYDICE – C’est vrai. Comment tu le sais ?  
UNAGI – L’atmosphère a changé et j’ai entendu des murmures dans les couloirs.  
EURYDICE – Effectivement, Arthur est mort. Bientôt tout le royaume ne parlera que de ça. Je sonnerais les cloches demain matin, jusque là … préparez-vous. Les jours qui vont suivre ne seront pas marrants.  
Galahad et Mordred restent silencieux. Dès qu’Eurydice a fini de parler Mordred sort. Unagi et Fakir le suivent mais quand elle voit que Galahad ne bouge pas elle s’approche et lui prend la main.  
FAKIR, renfilant – Tu cogites trop. Ton père vient de … Tu as le droit d’être triste. Viens on va se balader.  
Galahad commence à pleurer alors que Fakir le mène. Unagi les suit.  
UNAGI, à Eurydice – Nous irons presque en ligne droite vers le lac. Si on n’est plus là-bas, c’est qu’on est revenu.  
EURYDICE – Merci Unagi.

.

Même salle, Eurydice et Perceval.  
EURYDICE – Avec quoi est-ce que tu as du mal ?  
PERCEVAL – Je crois que c’est quand tu dis « le Roi est mort ».  
EURYDICE – Tu ne comprends pas ?  
PERCEVAL – Non.  
EURYDICE – Tu sais ce que c’est : la mort.  
PERCEVAL – Tu me prendrais pas pour un con des fois ?  
EURYDICE – Et le Roi …  
PERCEVAL – Arthur ! Elle était facile celle-là.  
EURYDICE – Donc quand je te dis que le Roi Arthur est mort …  
PERCEVAL – Non.  
EURYDICE – Pourquoi « non » ? C’est pas une question !  
PERCEVAL – J’ai mangé à midi avec lui, alors il était pas jouasse mais il était pas mort.  
EURYDICE – Et bien je te dis que maintenant, il l’est.  
PERCEVAL – Jouasse ?  
EURYDICE – Mort !  
PERCEVAL – Est-ce qu’on peut recommencer depuis le début ?  
Eurydice soupire.

.

En pleine nuit, dans la forêt, un cri de douleur résonne. Tout le monde dort. Personne ne l’entend. Eurydice frappe de toutes ses forces contre les arbres. Elle court éperdue mais ses larmes lui empêchent de voir. Elle se prend les pieds dans les racines et tombe.


	4. La morte d'Arthur

L’aube se lève sur Kaamelott. Les cloches sonnent plus graves et plus longtemps qu’à l’accoutumée.  
LE CRIEUR PUBLIC – Le Roi Arthur est mort !  
FEMME – C’est terrible.  
SON MARI – Pourquoi ? Il était de la famille ?  
GAMIN, au crieur – Même pas vrai d’abord, il peut pas mourir le Roi !  
MARCHAND DE NAVETS – On va revenir comme sous Lancelot ?  
MARCHANDE DE CAROTTES – Mais non, il est mort Lancelot.  
MENDIANT – Ah bon ? Quand ça ? Moi j’avais entendu dire qu’il était devenu fou.  
MARCHAND DE CHOUX – Non ça c’était à cause qu’Arthur y avait piqué sa bonne femme.  
CLIENTE – Celle qu’est morte ?  
LE CRIEUR – Non, c’est lui qui est mort !  
CLIENTE – Qui ça ?  
LE CRIEUR – Le Roi Arthur !  
CLIENTE – Condoléances. C’était qui par rapport à vous ?

.

Dans un couloir Eurydice entend deux plaintes puis deux servantes arrivent. L’une tient son nez qui saigne, l’autre pose sa main sur sa tempe douloureuse. Séli surgit derrière elles.  
SÉLI – Et que je ne vous y reprenne pas !  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce qu’elles t’ont fait les petites jeunes ?  
SÉLI – Elles caquetaient comme des dindes en racontant que le Roi venait juste de passer l’arme à gauche que la Reine avait déjà deux hommes dans sa chambre.  
EURYDICE – Oui et alors ? C’est vrai ça.  
SÉLI – Quoi ?  
EURYDICE – Absolument. Après bon, il y en a un qui est plutôt sous le lit et l’autre il est bien dans son lit mais sous forme de chat. Je sais pas bien si ça compte …  
SÉLI – Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce cirque. Je vais aller …  
EURYDICE – Tu ne vas rien du tout.  
SÉLI – Je ne vais pas la laisser jouer avec deux zigotos pendant que le royaume la traite de traînée.  
EURYDICE – Deux servantes, tu appelles ça le royaume ? Et si ta fille joue ce n’est qu’à un seul jeu : celui d’être Reine. Elle console deux des plus proches conseillers du Roi, tout en assurant ses fonctions depuis son lit. Elle a presque fini de planifier les funérailles qui auront lieu dans 2 jours.  
SÉLI – Sans corps ?  
EURYDICE – On a pas vraiment le choix.  
SÉLI – Et le couronnement du petit, c’est pour quand ?  
EURYDICE – Décidément tu ne perds pas le nord. Il n’en a pas encore été question.  
SÉLI – Comme par hasard. (Eurydice tourne les talons) Je vous préviens, je ne me laisserais pas faire.

.

Dans la chambre royale, Guenièvre a recouvert le lit de parchemins. Merlin dort dans son giron. On entend ronfler sous le lit. Eurydice entre.  
GUENIÈVRE – Tiens Eurydice, te voilà. J’ai réglé le problème pour la garde, en fait c’était tout simple.  
Eurydice prend le parchemin qu’on lui tend.  
EURYDICE – Guenièvre … il faut que tu sortes de cette chambre.  
Guenièvre se fige soudain.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je ne peux pas.  
EURYDICE – Il le faut, s’il te plaît. Fais au moins une séance en salle du trône avec Galahad. Tu ne dois plus rester enfermée.  
GUENIÈVRE – Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là moi. Je fais plus la Reine que je ne l’ai jamais fait quand Arthur était là alors que tout ce que je voudrais moi c’est me rouler sous la couette en pleurant toute la journée et en mangeant des pâtes de fruits !  
Guenièvre éclate en sanglots. Eurydice se met à genoux près d’elle.  
EURYDICE – Les choses sont ce qu’elles sont. Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux mais on ne va pas laisser s’effondrer tout ce qu’Arthur a construit sous prétexte qu’il n’est plus là, si ?  
GUENIÈVRE, fait non de la tête – Et toi alors ? C’était ton père non. Arthur m’a toujours dit que vous aviez une connexion spéciale. Il ne te manque pas à toi ?  
EURYDICE – Quand il est revenu de Rome pour la 2e fois, Arthur avait perdu son meilleur ami et sa femme. Pourtant il a repris ses fonctions et il a continué. Je suis responsable de la Garde Royale et toi tu es Reine. On peut pleurer tant que l’on veut mais on ne doit jamais oublier notre rôle. Je t’attendrais dans la salle du trône avec Galahad.

.

Salle du trône.  
GALAHAD – Non ! Je ne m’assiérais pas sur le trône t’es bouchée ou quoi ?  
EURYDICE – Tu es le fils légitime c’est toi qui doit reprendre le flambeau.  
GALAHAD – Ça n’a jamais marché comme ça en Bretagne. Celui qui est Roi, c’est celui qui retire Excalibur du Rocher.  
EURYDICE – Justement c’est Arthur qui l’a retiré l’épée, alors elle te revient de droit.  
GALAHAD – Excalibur elle se replante et puis c’est tout. C’est pas juste un bout de ferraille qui se passe de main en main.  
Guenièvre rentre.  
GALAHAD – Maman !  
Ils s’enlacent.  
GALAHAD – Tu es prête ?  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est toi qui va …  
GALAHAD – Non. Moi je suis juste spectateur.

.

Dans un couloir du château, Père Blaise et le maître d’armes.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Félon !  
PÈRE BLAISE – Vous n’allez quand même pas me dire qu’on va laisser le fils de Lancelot reprendre la baraque ?  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Mais il n’y a pas de « on va laisser faire » ou pas, notre Roi a désigné cet enfant comme son héritier légitime.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Il est légitime de rien du tout puisque c’est un bâtard qui n’a même pas une goutte de sang royal ! Et en plus un enfant légitime d’Arthur qui ferait un bon souverain on en a un juste sous la main.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Vous vous êtes remis à la picole vous.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Bien sûr que non, je vous parle d’Eurydice. Arthur était bien marié avec la romaine. Vous pouvez pas contredire ça, vous y étiez. En plus c’est elle qui est née la première. C’est elle, l’héritière.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Nom d’un chien je devrais vous enfermer aux cachots pour avoir proféré de telles paroles alors que le corps du Roi n’est même pas encore froid !  
PÈRE BLAISE – Et on risque pas de savoir quand est-ce que ça va arriver puisqu’il s’est volatilisé.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Je vous préviens, je ne vous laisserais pas raconter vos jérémiades partout.  
PÈRE BLAISE, d’un air de défi – Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire pour m’en empêcher ? Une leçon de morale ?  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Je pourrais très bien vous couper les bourses pour vous en faire un collier, de toute façon c’est pas avec l’utilité que vous en avez.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Moi au moins je dis ce que je pense, je ne joue pas les supers fayots !  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES, prenant la mouche – Je ne suis pas un fayot ! Je suis loyal.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Fayot ! Fayot ! Fayot !!  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Je ne m’étais jamais farci un curton mais je crois que ça y est, le jour est venu.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Allez-y pour voir. Moi je m’en fais pas un métier mais si on m’attaque, je me défends !  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? On vous entend brailler d’un bout à l’autre du château.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES, criant – La grenouille de bénitier est un traître !  
PÈRE BLAISE, sur le même ton – Moi au moins je réfléchis !  
EURYDICE – Mais vous allez arrêter de gueuler oui ? La Carmélide a pas besoin d’être au courant. c’est quoi cette tisane ?  
PÈRE BLAISE – C’est toi qui devrait être Reine à la suite d’Arthur.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Vous n’avez jamais voulu devenir un bouffon non ? Parce que moi je vais vous faire bouffer mon épée jusqu’à la garde sans passer par la bouche, ça va vous faire tout drôle.  
EURYDICE – Laisse-le. C’est une proposition logique pour un gratte-papier. Techniquement c’est vrai que niveau enfant légitime j’arrive avant. (au Père Blaise) Mais c’est le Maître d’armes qui aurait dû avoir raison.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Comment ça « aurait dû » ?  
EURYDICE – Pour n’importe quel autre pays oui. Mais on est en Bretagne ici. Chez nous, le Roi c’est celui qui retire l’épée du Rocher.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Vous allez pas replanter Excalibur quand même ?  
EURYDICE – Bien sûr que si. Durant les funérailles demain.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Mais Galahad va la récupérer ensuite n’est-ce pas ?  
EURYDICE – Non.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Faudrait voir à développer un peu.  
EURYDICE – Même si c’est ce qu’il pense qu’il fera, demain il sera pas prêt.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Alors c’est toi qui la récupère ?  
EURYDICE – Moi ? Jamais de la vie j’essaye.  
MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Mais …  
EURYDICE – Pas d’inquiétude. Si les dieux sont cléments, Excalibur attendra sagement dans son rocher que Galahad soit prêt.

.

À l’aube, Eurydice arrive au Rocher. Il ne reste plus qu’une ou deux tentes de marchands et la cabane de Ferghus. Devant le Rocher il y a une silhouette.  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
MORDRED – Et toi alors ?  
EURYDICE – Je suis l’avant-garde aujourd’hui. Je suis venue vérifier que tout était normal ici avant que les autres arrivent. Ne me dis pas que tu te mets en jambe pour essayer de retirer l’épée.  
MORDRED, sur la défensive – Je n’y toucherais pas à Excalibur.  
EURYDICE – Et pourtant si ça se trouve avec toi ça marcherait.  
MORDRED, s’énervant – Je ne peux pas essayer !  
EURYDICE – Il t’a pardonné.  
MORDRED – Alors tu sais ?  
EURYDICE – Je t’ai déjà dit que je savais tout en ce qui concerne Arthur.  
MORDRED – Ma mère c’est Anna de Tintagel. Ça te la coupe hein ! (s’énervant) Notre bon Roi Arthur, Arthur le Juste, a couché avec sa sœur avant de la tuer pour lui voler son bébé !  
EURYDICE – Non, c’est pas vrai.  
MORDRED – Cette fois j’ai un temps d’avance sur toi. Je suis allé voir papa, il a avoué !  
EURYDICE – Il a pu te dire qu’Anna était ta mère, c’est tout.  
MORDRED – Le reste se lisait dans la culpabilité de son regard.  
EURYDICE – Tu veux que je te dise ? La dernière fois qu’Arthur a vu sa demi-sœur, c’était sur son lit de mort, à Tintagel, avant même que Lancelot ne prenne le pouvoir.  
MORDRED – Tu m’expliques comment on fait un enfant à distance ?  
EURYDICE – Par magie. En faisant appel à un enchanteur peu scrupuleux. Tu as été conçu en rêve par une mère qui voulait se venger d’Arthur.  
MORDRED – Ça lui donnait le droit de la tuer ?  
EURYDICE – Il ne l’a pas tué.  
MORDRED – Qu’est-ce qui tu en sais ? Tu crois que s’il l’avait fait, il te l’aurait dit ?  
EURYDICE – Arthur n’a jamais su qu’Anna était enceinte. C’est moi qui suis allée te chercher et qui t’ai ramené à Kaamelott.  
MORDRED, décontenancé – Et ma mère ?  
EURYDICE – Elle est enfermée. Elle et son mari idiot.  
MORDRED – Pourquoi ?  
EURYDICE – Pourquoi est-ce que je t’ai ramené ? Parce qu’Anna voulait se servir de toi pour tuer Arthur. Pourquoi je l’ai enfermé ? Parce que sa seule obsession c’est de tuer son demi-frère et que moi ma seule mission c’était de le protéger.  
MORDRED – Elle doit bien avoir ses raisons.  
EURYDICE – Elle veut venger la mort de son père, tué par Pendragon.  
MORDRED – Ça n’a rien à voir avec Arthur.  
EURYDICE – C’est pour ça que je pense qu’elle est complètement cinglée.  
MORDRED – Et si tu savais qu’elle voulait que je tue Arthur pourquoi tu m’as ramené ?  
EURYDICE – Je pensais qu’en étant près de lui, comme son fils, tu comprendrais que c’était quelqu’un de bien.  
MORDRED – Je veux la voir. c’est trop facile de rejeter toute la faute sur elle. Je veux rencontrer ma mère et comprendre.  
EURYDICE – Je m’y attendais. Tu restes au moins pour la cérémonie ?  
MORDRED, honteux – Il vaudrait mieux pas. Il se passera quoi si je pars ?  
EURYDICE – Les autres se poseront des questions, j’y répondrais. Et moi de mon côté, je t’attendrais.  
MORDRED – Avec une main tendue ou une épée ?  
EURYDICE, prend Mordred dans ses bras – Pour la famille ce sera toujours avec une main tendue.  
Mordred s’en va. Eurydice reste seule devant la pierre. Au loin Guenièvre, Galahad et les autres arrivent.

.

GALAHAD, à Eurydice – Avec qui est-ce que tu parlais ?  
EURYDICE – C’était Mordred.  
GUENIÈVRE – Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’est pas resté avec nous ?  
EURYDICE – Il s’en va pour un long voyage alors partir à l’aube c’est une tradition.  
GALAHAD – Juste après la mort de papa ?  
EURYDICE – Justement à cause de la mort de papa. Mordred est … (cherchant son mot) … bouleversé. Tu sais comment il est. Il va jouer les solitaires pour remettre tout ça en ordre.  
GUENIÈVRE – Et quand est-ce qu’il va revenir ?  
EURYDICE – Je te le dirais quand il sera de retour.  
SÉLI – Vous pensez pas que vous pourrez parler de ça à un autre moment ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Oui pardon mère.  
Ils se retournent vers la foule amassée là. Perceval est le seul à cheval. Il tire derrière lui le chariot qui aurait dû emmener Arthur mais qui, faute de mieux, ne contient qu’Excalibur. Tout le monde se met en place, le Père Blaise commence son discours.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Arthur Pendragon était un Roi juste. Les dieux l’on désigné en lui permettant d’ôter Excalibur de son Rocher. Il s’est montré digne de …  
EURYDICE, chuchotant à Galahad – Du coup c’est toi qui va la replanter ?  
GALAHAD, chuchotant – Non je peux pas la planter pour tirer dessus juste après. Pourquoi pas Perceval ?  
PERCEVAL, un rang derrière chuchotant – Ah moi j’y touche pas à Excalibur !  
GALAHAD – On va quand même pas jeter un dé pour désigner quelqu’un, si ?  
KARADOC, chuchotant plus ou moins – Si vous voulez moi je le fais le truc. Bon les épées c’est vrai que c’est un peu craignos mais comme c’est pas la mienne je vais pouvoir faire avec.  
PERCEVAL – Vous, vous y touchez pas non plus. Excalibur c’est pas pour les faisans comme vous et moi.  
KARADOC – Parce que je suis un faisan moi ?  
PERCEVAL – Vous êtes même un gros faisan.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Ça vous dérangerait d’écouter un peu quand je fais mon truc ?  
PERCEVAL – C’est pas qu’on veut pas écouter, c’est qu’on est sur un sujet hyper important là.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Plus qu’un dernier hommage au Roi ?  
EURYDICE – On essayait de savoir qui allait replanter Excalibur.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Je pensais que comme c’était un peu en rapport avec les dieux quand même, je …  
LÉODAGAN, s’avançant – Vous avez jamais su vous servir d’une épée, c’est pas pour tripatouiller celle-ci. C’est moi qui le ferait.  
EURYDICE, s’avance aussi – Et en quel honneur ?  
LÉODAGAN – Je suis ministre de la guerre et beau-père du Roi.  
EURYDICE – Moi je suis cheffe de la Garde Royale et je suis la fille du Roi.  
LE MAÎTRE D’ARMES – Il ne reste plus qu’un seul moyen de vous départager.

.

Plus tard, le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Léodagan et Eurydice s’affrontent. Arthur apparaît.  
ARTHUR – Mais qu’est-ce que vous fichez bon sang ! Je suis pas partie 3 jours que vous vous foutez déjà sur la gueule.  
Personne ne réagit. Eurydice manque Léodagan de peu. Elle se retrouve dos à lui. Alors qu’il va lui asséner un coup d’épée, elle se retourne et le prend en pleine tronche.  
PERCEVAL – Ouch, celle-là elle fait pas du bien.  
GUENIÈVRE – Oh mon dieu, tu saignes partout.  
UNAGI, s’approche calmement – Je vous avais dit qu’il valait mieux prendre de l’onguent. Vous auriez fait quoi sans moi.  
EURYDICE – Je sais ‘as. Tout dé’pend si ‘erlin a décidé de nous aider ou ‘as.  
Le chat se lève et s’étire avant de se recoucher plus à son aise sur les épaules de Perceval.  
EURYDICE - ‘on ‘ah, va ‘our l’onguent.  
UNAGI – Attention moi j’ai pas la magie qui va avec donc ça va piquer.  
EURYDICE – Au ‘oins ça va arrêter de ‘isser le sang ‘artout.  
ARTHUR – Vous êtes des grands malades ! On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?  
Personne ne réagit.  
EURYDICE – Je crois qu’on ‘eut dire que tu as gagné.  
LÉODAGAN – J’espère bien oui, que j’ai pas charcuté pour rien.  
EURYDICE – Des remords ?  
LÉODAGAN – Ça va. Je crois que je vais pouvoir vivre avec.  
ARTHUR – Vous me fatiguez. Pas un pour rattraper l’autre.  
Il s’assoit sur le chariot et attend.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Le Seigneur Léodagan va pouvoir remettre Excalibur dans le Rocher.  
ARTHUR – Tout ça pour ça ?  
Léodagan s’approche du chariot l’air satisfait. Il frôle Excalibur tout du long.  
LÉODAGAN – Guenièvre ! Venez là.  
GUENIÈVRE – Moi ? Mais pour quoi faire ?  
LÉODAGAN – Quand on vous demande un truc vous le faites et puis c’est tout. Y a pas à poser de questions.  
GUENIÈVRE, s’exécutant – Je vous rappelle quand même que je suis Reine. Si je voulais, je pourrais ne pas le faire.  
LÉODAGAN – Prenez l’épée c’est vous qui allez le faire.  
GUENIÈVRE – Quoi ?  
LÉODAGAN – Ah vous allez pas recommencer !  
Guenièvre attrape bien vite l’épée et marche vers le Rocher. Arthur regarde bouche bée puis voit Eurydice. Il bondit du chariot pour aller vers sa fille, la face à moitié recouverte d’onguent.  
ARTHUR – Je la connais cette tronche que tu fais. Tu savais qu’il allait faire ça. Comment ?  
Eurydice regarde Guenièvre. Arthur se tourne aussi vers elle. Elle replante Excalibur.  
GUENIÈVRE – Voilà.  
VENEC, à Perceval – Elle est quand même classe cette épée, comme ça, plantée dans la roche si facilement alors qu’elle n’en ressortira que pour le prochain Roi de Bretagne. Dommage qu’elle soit unique, je suis sûr qu’un truc comme ça, on en tire un bon prix.  
PERCEVAL – Non l’épée était classe quand c’est Arthur qui l’avait. Là, elle a l’air toute pourrie.  
Guenièvre est restée seule devant le Rocher. Arthur s’approche d’elle. Elle se met à pleurer. Galahad le traverse et va réconforter sa mère. Du coin de l’œil, il toise l’épée.  
GALAHAD – Viens on rentre.  
GUENIÈVRE – Et Excalibur ? Il faut que tu la prennes pour devenir Roi.  
GALAHAD – C’est pas pressé. Il vaut mieux laisser aux autres l’occasion de tenter leur chance d’abord. On reviendra dans une semaine.  
GUENIÈVRE – Mais …  
GALAHAD – Le royaume de Logres ne va pas se consumer puisque tu es là. Allez viens.  
Ils s’éloignent. Certains les suivent non sans tenter leur chance. L’épée ne bouge pas.  
PERCEVAL, à Eurydice – Tu viens là ?  
EURYDICE – Non. Je fermerais la marche. Partez devant.  
Elle s’assoit en tailleur et regarde défiler ceux qui tirent sur l’épée. Elle reste sans bouger jusqu’au crépuscule quand il ne reste plus personne mis à part Arthur assis à côté d’elle.  
ARTHUR – C’est fou quand même qu’il n’ait pas voulu retirer l’épée. Il a beau dire ce qu’il veut, il a juste les miquettes de rater. Il devrait pas, je suis sûr que ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes, moi je ne savais même pas à quoi m’attendre et c’est venu tout seul alors que lui je l’ai préparé depuis qu’il est tout petit. Excalibur devrait lui bondir dans la main.  
Eurydice se lève et va vers l’épée. Elle tend la main vers le manche puis se ravise.  
ARTHUR – Tu la voudrais toi, Excalibur ? Tu m’as vu faire, tu saurais faire pareil. Peut-être. Sûrement … Je sens que ça va me fatiguer de jouer les fantômes.  
EURYDICE – C’est justement parce que tu l’as préparé depuis tout petit que Galahad ne veut pas essayer de retirer Excalibur.  
ARTHUR, surpris – Alors tu m’entends ?  
EURYDICE – Si je t’entends ? Non seulement je t’entend mais je te vois, je te sens. Tout comme avant sauf que maintenant (Eurydice montre son cœur) tu n’es plus là. J’étais capable de te repérer à l’autre bout de l’Empire alors c’est pas un petit changement de plan qui va tout changer.  
ARTHUR – Et tu me vois depuis le début ?  
EURYDICE – Je dois dire que c’était assez divertissant de te voir gesticuler devant tout le monde pour vérifier. Alors ça fait quoi d’être mort ?  
Arthur regarde ses mains.  
ARTHUR – Bof. Au début je trouvais ça cool de ne plus avoir de responsabilités, de ne plus avoir faim non plus, ni soif, ni besoin de dormir et puis au final on se fait un peu chier. Mais effectivement y a le côté sympa de l’omniprésence.  
EURYDICE – Tu vois les autres morts comme toi ?  
ARTHUR – Tous les morts finissent pas en fantômes, sinon ce serait le bordel. Dernièrement j’ai croisé mon père.  
EURYDICE – Pas de Manilius alors ?  
ARTHUR – Non rien. Mais c’est mieux comme ça. S’ils avaient été là à me regarder tout le temps, je me serais fait sacrément engueuler en remontant. Pendant que j’y pense, où est Mordred ?  
Eurydice le gifle.  
ARTHUR, choqué – Ouïe. Comment est-ce que tu peux me toucher ?  
EURYDICE – Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas dit qu’Anna était en vie ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas raconté l’histoire du rêve ? Et que c’était moi qui l’avais ramené ? (Arthur attend) Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour te toucher, un comportement comme ça, ça mérite une baffe c’est tout.  
ARTHUR – Je me suis dit que je n’allais pas tout lui balancer d’un coup. Et puis il aurait été voir n’importe qui d’autre, on lui aurait dit que c’était toi qui l’avais à la base.  
EURYDICE – Il va pouvoir demander à quelqu’un d’autre maintenant, il est parti voir Anna.  
ARTHUR – Tu feras quoi s’il devient dangereux ?  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
ARTHUR – S’il revient et que son seul objectif c’est de tuer Galahad, tu feras quoi ?  
EURYDICE – Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je zigouille mes frères ?  
ARTHUR – Il faudra faire un choix.  
EURYDICE – Non je trouverais un autre moyen.  
ARTHUR – Et s’il n’y en a pas, d’autre moyen ?  
EURYDICE – Je suis têtue. Je tiens ça de mon père.  
ARTHUR – Tu ne peux pas tout me remettre sur le dos.  
EURYDICE – Pourtant avec toi, c’est pas ça qui manquerait.  
Arthur disparaît.  
EURYDICE – Je sens que je vais détester ça.  
Eurydice est seule devant le Rocher. Elle sent quelque chose sur son nez et lève les yeux. La neige commence à tomber.

.

Autour de la Table Ronde, Eurydice est debout derrière le siège du Roi, vide.  
LÉODAGAN – C’est quoi encore cette histoire de nouvelle fête ?  
CALOGRENANT – Puisqu’on vous dit que c’est pour rendre hommage au Roi Arthur au jour anniversaire de sa mort !  
YVAIN – Du coup elle serait quand cette fête ?  
Silence.  
LÉODAGAN, à lui-même – Non mais maintenant qu’il a fondé son clan, j’ai plus rien à voir avec lui moi.  
GAUVAIN, à son ami – Ne vous tracassez pas l’esprit, je me chargerais de vous le rappeler.  
PERCEVAL, à Karadoc – Pourquoi est-ce qu’on fêterait la mort du Roi ?  
EURYDICE – On ne va pas fêter la mort d’Arthur …  
BOHORT – Il s’agit de célébrer l’union et le rassemblement au plus fort de l’hiver, ces valeurs que portaient si bien notre défunt souverain.  
LÉODAGAN – Non mais qui a eu une idée pareille.  
GUENIÈVRE, entre – C’est moi.  
Elle hésite à s’installer.  
EURYDICE, bas à Guenièvre – Vas-y, c’est ta place maintenant.  
YVAIN – Non mais vous allez pas venir ici, aussi ?  
GAUVAIN – De plus il me semble que ce siège était habituellement réservé au Roi.  
KARADOC – C’est vrai ça. Comme il est mort qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Parce que moi je vous préviens, il est pas question que je reprenne le truc. Déjà la dernière fois, ça m’a saoulé …  
CALOGRENANT – Rassurez-vous, on vous demande rien du tout.  
LÉODAGAN – Je préfère encore supporter ma fille à la Table Ronde que de me farcir encore celui-là sur le trône.  
BOHORT, à Guenièvre – Asseyez-vous donc. Peut-être apporterez vous la délicatesse qui fait si souvent défaut autour de cette table.  
La Reine prend place.  
GUENIÈVRE – Alors de quoi discutez vous habituellement autour de la Table Ronde ?

.

Dans une salle du château, un groupe hétéroclite d’enfants d’Arthur et de jeunes sont installés. Certains sont assis par terre d’autres ont trouvé une caisse ou un sac de paille. Ils s’éclairent à la torche. Ils jouent.  
UNAGI – Mais Sagamora si tu étais orc tu ne pouvais pas attaquer sans graaler.  
SAGAMORA – Oui mais si je graale, ceux qui ont une garde supérieure à deux fois la mienne sont intouchables.  
EURYDICE – Sauf dans le cas où un autre orc aurait coulé avant toi.  
SAKOR – Ou bien si un nain avait coulé deux fois de suite pour tenter la piochinette double.  
SAGAMORA – Avec vos règles, on s’y retrouve jamais dans les races, y en a plein et en plus plusieurs de la même.  
EURYDICE – Oui mais avec les règles à la romaine on ne peut pas jouer à autant.  
UTHER – Il existe même pas ce jeu à Rome !  
EURYDICE – Je dis « règle à la romaine » c’est façon de parler. C’est parce que je vous les ai appris comme ça à Rome mais à la base c’est une variante dont j’ai entendu parler dans un bar moisi je-ne-sais-plus-où.  
GALAHAD – Pour vous il y a quoi comme différence entre l’enchanteur et le druide ?  
JANE – Leur lance et leur garde peuvent être inversées au début de partie, tout dépend du premier jet de dé et de l’âge du meneur qui fixe leur monture entre cheval, chèvre ou poulet.  
KADOC – Elle est où la poulette ?  
FAKIR – Oui mais après trois lancés de 30 à 36, tout le monde récupère le dragon et on les classe selon la taille des plumes.  
EREC – Les parties au dragon ça avantage toujours les Chevaliers ou les grenouilles.  
GAHERIS – Ça dépend si dans le jeu on a une Reine avec au moins + 3 en souveraineté, ça rééquilibre.  
GALAHAD – Sauf que dès que tu as deux Chevaliers en tête c’est presque impossible de placer ta Reine correctement.  
FILS DU CORDONNIER – C’est pour ça qu’on devrait toujours avoir au moins deux fées par partie quand on est plus de 15. Après au dessus de 20 il suffit d’un bon imperator et le jeu se régule tout seul.  
SAKOR – Un bon imperator, c’est facile à dire. Dans les tours en quête c’est jouable mais dès qu’on passe en campagne même le rôle de soutient se tient à peine, alors on parle même pas des tours en château …  
JANE – Si tu fais un 3 ou un 5 tu peux toujours tenter une quête du Graal.  
NAZIM – Et devoir jouer à la bretonne pendant 2 à 7 tours ? Non merci.  
FILLE DU TANNEUR – Si le jeu change de main ?  
JANE – Il faudra toujours attendre une graalette ou une graatine.  
SAKOR – À moins que le sens du jeu ne tourne que d’un demi seulement.  
EURYDICE – À ce compte-là autant tenter tout de suite l’Excalibur doublée ou triplée.  
KADOC, à Sagamora – Elle joue ou elle joue pas ? Sinon Kadoc il va graaler sec.  
SAGAMORA – Encore ! Mais je venais juste d’augmenter de 3 ma bonne patte.  
UTHER – C’est le jeu …  
EURYDICE – Encore une chance qu’on ne joue pas à l’armoricaine …

.

Dans la chambre d’Eurydice, elle dort. Arthur apparaît.  
ARTHUR, tout bas – Psst … Psst …  
EURYDICE, toujours les yeux fermés – Arrête le tir tout de suite, tu vas pas commencer à me faire des bruits d’animaux.  
ARTHUR – Désolé, je croyais que tu dormais alors …  
EURYDICE, se retourne vers lui – Mais je dormais. Jusqu’à ce que mon père décédé ne revienne me voir sous forme spectrale.  
ARTHUR – Je repasserais peut-être un autre moment.  
EURYDICE, se redresse – Ah non maintenant que tu es là, tu la craches ta pastille.  
ARTHUR – C’est à propos d’Unagi. (Eurydice se lève et s’habille) Je pense qu’il lui serait profitable d’aller faire un tour chez le Duc d’Aquitaine.  
EURYDICE – En Aquitaine rien que ça.  
ARTHUR – Oui je sais, c’est pas la porte d’à côté.  
EURYDICE – Mais le Duc a le profil parfait pour lui enseigner des savoirs fondamentaux sur comment être un chef quand on est un gentil.  
ARTHUR – Exactement !  
EURYDICE – Ça vaudrait le coup, mais tu comptes le laisser partir tout seul, le petit ?  
ARTHUR – Pas vraiment … j’avais pensé par exemple à Sakor.  
EURYDICE – Très bien, j’irais demander son avis à la Reine. Si elle est d’accord, je les envoie dans la semaine.  
ARTHUR – Alors ça y est la Reine est … Reine.  
EURYDICE – Oui. Il y a encore quelques cafouillages mais elle progresse vite.  
ARTHUR – C’est comme ça quand le peuple vous donne du Sire et que tout à coup on vous consulte pour toutes les questions importantes. Tu ne vas pas aller la voir maintenant, si ?  
EURYDICE – Non elle doit encore dormir, elle, et puis pour peu que je réveille Merlin et Perceval dans la foulée …  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi Merlin et Perceval ?  
EURYDICE – Depuis que tu es mort ils squattent la chambre de la Reine. Perceval parce qu’il veut la protéger. Merlin parce que c’est le lit le plus douillet du château.  
ARTHUR – Et que disent les gens ?  
EURYDICE – Pas grand-chose. Il y a bien une rumeur qui circule mais ça a plutôt l’air de renforcer la popularité de Guenièvre parce que du coup, ils l’imaginent un peu plus …  
ARTHUR – Plus ?  
EURYDICE – Plus … voilà quoi.  
ARTHUR – Je ne vois même pas comment ils tiennent à 3 dans le même pageot.  
EURYDICE – Guenièvre à sa place, Perceval à la tienne et Merlin entre les deux. Ah oui mais c’est peut-être parce que tu n’es pas au courant. Merlin est un chat.  
ARTHUR – Il est encore dans sa semaine du chat ou je ne sais quoi ?  
EURYDICE – Non, là c’est de sa propre volonté. Depuis que tu es mort, il est toujours resté en chat.  
ARTHUR – Donc il n’y a même plus de druide à Kaamelott. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?  
EURYDICE – Il est triste. Il porte encore le deuil, à sa façon. Comme ces petits gens que je croise parfois dans la rue, et qui faute de vêtements noirs, se badigeonnent avec du charbon de bois. Ils ne s’y prennent peut-être pas dans les règles de l’art mais au moins eux, ils sont tristes pour de vrai. Merlin c’est pareil. Quand je partage ses rêves en ce moment, je passe mon temps à le consoler.  
ARTHUR – Tu crois que si j’allais le voir ça irait mieux ?  
EURYDICE – Il est druide. Il sait que tu as simplement changé de plan. C’est le sentiment de t’avoir perdu dans celui-ci qui le mine. Aussi parce qu’avec son père, il ne pourra jamais te rejoindre après sa mort à lui. Mais allez viens, on va se promener.

.

Dans la chambre royale, Guenièvre s’éclaire à la bougie. Elle compulse des parchemins. À côté d’elle Perceval dort, Merlin sur la poitrine. Guenièvre fronce les sourcils, reprend d’autres parchemins, compare. Elle les met de côté et continue.

.

Du haut des remparts, Arthur et Eurydice.  
ARTHUR – Quand je suis arrivé en Bretagne, je me suis dit que ce serait jamais chez moi, que je ne me sentirais à la maison qu’à Rome. Ce vent toujours froid, ces grandes plaines vides, cet hiver qui dure des mois, et les gens …  
EURYDICE – Pourquoi tu n’es jamais parti alors ? Pourquoi lors d’une de tes escales à Rome, tu ne t’es jamais caché dans la villa Aconia pour ne plus revenir ?  
ARTHUR – Parce qu’il y a quelque chose ici, que je n’aurais jamais là-bas. À Rome les gens sont peut-être raffinés et les maisons sont belles mais elles ne sont pas à moi. Ici c’est moi le Roi du bled. Ces cahutes en merde séchées, ces terres qui ne font pousser que des pommes et qui se couvrent de neige 4 mois dans l’année, c’est à moi. Ce peuple, c’est mon peuple. J’avais mon mot à dire, même quand on ne me le demandait pas. J’avais l’épée. Je n’avais plus à regarder les autres se faire malmener sans rien dire. Quand je disais stop, c’était stop.  
EURYDICE – Moi la Bretagne je l’ai rêvé toute ma vie. Quand j’étais gamine je voulais absolument la voir, mais pas comme une voyageuse errante. Je voulais la voir comme ça, parce que j’ai toujours su que c’était ma place.  
ARTHUR – Sur les remparts ?  
EURYDICE – Non à tes côtés. Mais comme ta place à toi, c’était ici ça revient un peu à la même chose.  
ARTHUR, hésitant – Et si …  
EURYDICE – Allez vas-y.  
ARTHUR, fuyant – Et si j’étais mort dans mon bain, tu aurais fait quoi ?  
EURYDICE – Tu veux dire si tu avais réussi ton coup et que moi-même par la suite, je m’en serais pas morte ?  
ARTHUR – C’est ça.  
EURYDICE – Je n’aurais peut-être pas eu d’autre choix que de retourner au Rocher pour prendre Excalibur et chasser Lancelot à grands coups de pompe dans le fion.  
ARTHUR – Tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais retirer Excalibur du Rocher ?  
EURYDICE – J’en suis sûre.  
Perceval arrive. Tout endormi il pisse par dessus le rempart.  
ARTHUR – Ça va. On vous gêne pas ?  
EURYDICE – Ça sert à rien, il entend pas.  
PERCEVAL – Ah Eurydice t’es là ? Je t’avais pas vu.  
EURYDICE – Salut Perceval, bien dormi ?  
PERCEVAL – J’y retourne là parce que Merlin il a ronflé toute la nuit alors maintenant qu’il fait plus de bruit j’en profite. Et tu feras gaffe t’as un fantôme qui te colle aux basques.  
ARTHUR, surpris ensemble – Vous pouvez me voir ?  
EURYDICE, ensemble – Tu peux le voir ?  
PERCEVAL – Non je les vois pas. Par contre j’ai une tante qui dit qu’elle peut leur parler mais comme on n’est pas sûr qu’elle ait déjà bu de l’eau dans sa vie, on y croit moyen.  
Perceval s’en va.  
ARTHUR – Ça va il a pas l’air triste, lui.  
EURYDICE – Oulà attention. Perceval il paraît normal comme ça mais dès que quelqu’un parle de toi pour faire autre chose qu’un éloge, il s’enferme.  
ARTHUR – Il s’enferme ? Il se renferme plutôt non ?  
EURYDICE – Non, non, il s’enferme. Dans une pièce, dans un placard …  
ARTHUR – Dans un tonneau ?  
EURYDICE – Il nous l’a déjà fait une fois oui. C’était un tonneau poissé, presque hermétique. Il a failli y rester, quand on l’a sorti il était tout collant ça a mis une semaine à partir. Depuis on fait attention à ce qu’on dit et on range les tonneaux.  
Arthur sourit.  
EURYDICE – Tu ne devrais pas rire.  
ARTHUR – Si parce qu’en fait je me rends compte que quand c’est vu de l’extérieur et qu’on a pas à s’en occuper soi-même, c’est ridicule comme situation.  
EURYDICE – Je t’assure que quand on doit la gérer aussi c’est ridicule.  
ARTHUR, souriant – Oui mais moi je peux en rire.  
Arthur commence à rire. Eurydice ne garde pas longtemps son calme et le suit.

.

Dans la chambre, Léodagan et Séli.  
SÉLI – Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce souï ?  
LÉODAGAN, demi-endormi – C’est rien, c’est les enfants qui sont réveillés.  
SÉLI - « C’est rien ». Non mais vous vous foutez de qui ? On aurait déplacé la basse-cour dans la piaule d’à-côté que ça aurait fait moins de bruit.  
LÉODAGAN – Ah bah oui c’est sûr, les enfants ils sont organisés dans la connerie. Mais laissez-les si on les entend c’est qu’ils s’amusent.  
SÉLI – Vous vraiment, plus ça va, plus vous mollissez.  
LÉODAGAN – Ils attendent au moins que le jour soit levé, il pourrait y avoir pire.  
SÉLI – Quelle idée de les avoir tous mis dans la même chambre.  
LÉODAGAN – Ça leur permet de créer des liens, ça leur servira plus tard.  
SÉLI – À quoi ? À savoir qui inviter pour les anniversaires ?  
LÉODAGAN – Moquez-vous donc. N’empêche que ça peut tirer de sacrées mauvaises situations.  
SÉLI – Sauf que quand vous vous retrouvez au cachot, relation ou pas relation, vous y restez.  
LÉODAGAN – Et bien justement non alors libérez le plumard au lieu de m’empêcher de dormir.

.

Salle du trône.  
GUENIÈVRE – Alors comme ça vous vouliez revendre les esclaves que vous aviez libéré ?  
VENEC – C’est pas que je voulais les vendre … Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’en fasse moi après ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Et bien demandez-leur leur avis.  
VENEC – Non mais vous vous rendez pas compte. Une fois que vous leur avez enlevé les chaînes, ils ne vous lâchent plus !  
GUENIÈVRE – Et bien prenez les avec vous.  
VENEC – Vous avez une idée du nombre d’esclaves que ça représente ? Si je fais ça il me faut au moins 2 autres bateaux avant la fin de l’année.  
GUENIÈVRE – Soit, on va vous les trouver ces bateaux. En échange vous serez aussi chargé de les instruire.  
VENEC – Quoi ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Bah oui. S’ils travaillent pour Kaamelott, il faut au moins qu’ils parlent la langue.

.

Dans les couloirs, Arthur et Eurydice discutent. Soudain Arthur s’arrête.  
ARTHUR – C’est fou avec la lumière des torches ta cicatrice ressort plus.  
EURYDICE – Comme si au grand jour elle se faisait discrète.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi tu t’es retournée ce jour-là ? Pourquoi tu n’as pas fait le dos rond comme on l’aurait tous fait ?  
EURYDICE – Et laisser le papy-gâteau m’atteindre dans le dos ? Jamais ! Plutôt une balafre de face qu’une égratignure dans le dos.  
ARTHUR – C’est complètement débile comme logique. Parfois il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté pour progresser … ou rester en vie.  
EURYDICE – Je trouve ça un peu déplacé de recevoir des leçons de la part d’un mec qui a préféré s’ouvrir les veines plutôt que de confier à sa femme qu’il allait mal.  
ARTHUR – Ça n’a rien à voir.  
EURYDICE – Redis-moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux !  
Calogrenant arrive. Il regarde Eurydice bizarrement.  
CALOGRENANT – Tout va bien ?  
EURYDICE – Parfaitement bien merci.  
CALOGRENANT – Tu ne viens pas à la réunion de la Table Ronde aujourd’hui ?  
EURYDICE – Bien sûr que si. C’est quand ?  
CALOGRENANT – La Reine nous a convoqué maintenant.  
EURYDICE – Je te suis alors.  
Arthur a disparu.

.

Dans la salle de la Table Ronde.  
GUENIÈVRE – Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd’hui, c’est parce que je me trouve face à un problème. Avec tous les évènements de ces dernières années, certains héritages ne sont pas clairs.  
CALOGRENANT – J’ai rien compris.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Gauvain – Vous par exemple, à son exil votre père vous a nommé Roi d’Orcanie mais vous êtes aussi chef d’un clan autonome. (à tous) Que fait-on dans ce cas-là ? Le cas d’Yvain est presque le même d’ailleurs.  
LÉODAGAN – Sauf que Yvain il a eu des enfants. Je pensais que du coup c’était directement avec eux qu’on réglerait la succession de la Carmélide et de …  
GAUVAIN, fier – Des Petits Pédestres.  
LÉODAGAN – Voilà.  
YVAIN – Après faudra quand même faire le tri parce qu’ils sont bientôt quatre.  
CALOGRENANT – Ce sera comme pour les autres, c’est l’aîné qui prévaut.  
BOHORT – Moi je ne suis pas le plus âgé de ma fratrie.  
GUENIÈVRE – Bon et bien la question de la Carmélide ne se pose pas mais qu’en est-il de l’Orcanie ?  
GAUVAIN – Moi je préfère vous avertir, cela me gène de reprendre la place de mon père.  
GUENIÈVRE – L’un de vos enfants pourra reprendre le flambeau à votre place. Pour Tintagel j’avais pensé à Mordred mais comme il n’est toujours pas revenu …  
KARADOC – Je comprends pas ce qu’il vient faire là-dedans.  
LÉODAGAN – C’est vrai ça. Pourquoi on en donnerait toujours plus aux bâtards d’Arthur, moi aussi j’en ai !  
GUENIÈVRE – Ederne a tout de même été faite Chevalier. Quant à Tintagel, Arthur en était un successeur parfaitement légitime.  
CALOGRENANT – Excusez-moi mais des bâtards de demi-sœur, ou des bâtards de bâtard c’est un peu léger comme parentèle.  
GUENIÈVRE – Sinon il y aurait une nouvelle fois Gauvain par sa mère, mais s’il ne veut pas de l’Orcanie, il y a peu de chance que Tintagel l’intéresse.  
GAUVAIN – Vous avez là bien raison ma Reine.  
LÉODAGAN – Et vous avez quoi comme autre famille ?  
GAUVAIN – Mon père, ma mère et mon oncle.  
PERCEVAL – C’est tout ? Moi au Pays de Galle j’ai assez de cousins pour faire une tour avec.  
GUENIÈVRE – Gauvain acceptez-vous d’assurer la gouvernance de l’Orcanie avec vos enfants jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent assez grands pour être couronnés ?  
GAUVAIN – Il me siérait, si vous me le demandez.  
GUENIÈVRE – Bien. Pour Tintagel je laisserais Dame Cryda mener son pays jusqu’au retour de Mordred. Avez-vous des questions ? Bon et bien … à la prochaine fois.  
Ils quittent la salle.  
EURYDICE – Guenièvre, je pourrais te parler de quelques chose ?  
Guenièvre pousse un long soupir, sa posture se détend et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.  
GUENIÈVRE – Vas-y.  
EURYDICE – On devrait envoyer Unagi en Aquitaine.  
GUENIÈVRE – En Aquitaine ? Je suppose que tu veux qu’il aille à la cour du Duc ?  
EURYDICE – Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi doux que lui alors qu’il est tout de même à la tête de la deuxième puissance du royaume.  
GUENIÈVRE – Tu voudrais l’envoyer avec qui ? Et pour combien de temps ?  
EURYDICE – Je veux assigner Sakor à la mission. Quant à la durée du voyage … cela dépendra d’Unagi, cela dépendra du Duc.  
GUENIÈVRE – Accordé. Tu peux tout mettre en place. Mais ne raconte pas que l’idée vient de moi sinon mon père va encore venir me souffler dans les narines.  
Eurydice s’incline et sort. Mu et Nu entrent dans la pièce pour la remplacer.

.

Dans le couloir Eurydice est rapidement rattrapée par Arthur.  
EURYDICE – Alors ? Peur d’entrer de nouveau dans la salle de la Table Ronde ?  
ARTHUR – Pas du tout.  
EURYDICE – Pourtant tu as déguerpis comme Yvain devant une guêpe, sans dire au revoir ni demander ton reste.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi est-ce que je dirais au revoir puisque je suis déjà de retour ?  
EURYDICE – Pourquoi s’en aller simplement au moment de la Table Ronde ?  
Arthur reste muet.  
EURYDICE – La Reine a accepté ton projet. Je vais voir Sakor et Unagi pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
SAKOR, arrivant – Quelle nouvelle ?  
EURYDICE – Tu pars en mission. Une mission longue. Tu accompagneras Unagi jusqu’au Duc d’Aquitaine. Une fois là-bas tu devras être sa protectrice, sa servante, sa confidente, enfin tout ce dont il pourra avoir besoin.  
Depuis qu’elle a entendu le mot « mission » Sakor se tient droite comme un i, la main sur la garde de l’épée. À la fin elle acquiesce solennellement et s’en va.  
ARTHUR – Ça au moins c’est vite plié.  
EURYDICE – C’est avec Unagi que ça pourrait être plus compliqué.

.

Dans le dortoir des enfants et Kadoc. La pièce est grande et ouverte sur 3 dépendances d’où provienne aussi du bruit. Dans la grande pièce les enfants se défoulent dans un jeu à quatre balles et deux couleurs différentes qui volent simultanément.  
KADOC – Gaheris ! Uther ! Flavie ! Erec ! Uther ! Belane ! Lion ! Uther !  
UTHER – Ah non mais cette fois ça a pas touché !  
KADOC – Des pieds à la tête, la balle qui touche écrase comme un rocher.  
FLAVIE, à Uther – Laisse, tu sais bien qu’en arbitre Kadoc a toujours raison.  
Uther soupire et relance. Tous ignorent la présence d’Arthur et évitent Eurydice. Dans la première dépendance Fakir et le fils du cordonnier se battent avec des bâtons. Dans la deuxième Perceval fait face aux plus jeunes.  
PERCEVAL – Attention ça va aller vite … Soldat !  
Ils lèvent presque tous la main.  
PERCEVAL – Bravo. Vous êtes bons. Salut Eurydice.  
EURYDICE – Salut Perceval.  
ARTHUR – Il n’a rien d’autre à faire que d’amuser les gosses. C’est un Chevalier ou non ?  
EURYDICE – Il s’occupe des enfants sur ordre de la Reine elle-même. Il leur apprend plein de jeux du Pays de Galles et les enfants adorent quand il se met à parler du ciel et de l’espace.  
ARTHUR – Et ils bitent quelque chose à ce que Perceval raconte ?  
EURYDICE – Bien mieux que nous apparemment.  
Dans la troisième dépendance la fille du vanneur joue du oud, le fils du potier chante pour l’accompagner et Unagi dessine. Quand ils la voient entrer, tous s’arrêtent.  
EURYDICE – Unagi il faut que je te parle.  
UNAGI – Tu peux le faire ici.  
EURYDICE – J’aimerais que tu partes en Aquitaine.  
UNAGI – Pour quoi faire ?  
EURYDICE – Pour rencontrer le Duc d’Aquitaine.  
FILLE DU VANNEUR – Pour combien de temps est-ce qu’il partirait ?  
EURYDICE – Tout dépend du Duc. Je lui ai envoyé un pigeon ce matin.  
UNAGI – Quand est-ce que je dois partir ?  
EURYDICE – Dès que l’oiseau portant la réponse sera revenu.  
UNAGI, s’incline – Bien.  
EURYDICE, quittant son ton officiel – Unagi, ça va aller ?  
UNAGI – Si on veut m’envoyer auprès du Duc d’Aquitaine c’est que vous me considérez comme un chef potentiel alors j’irais. Je pleurerais la séparation avec mes amis et ma famille une fois sur la route.  
EURYDICE, lui posant la main sur la tête – Je suis fière de toi. Tu le sais ça ?  
Unagi se lève et l’embrasse.

.

Dans le couloir.  
NU – Eurydice ! La Reine veut aller au lac. Elle demande à ce que ce soit toi qui l’accompagne.  
EURYDICE – Je l’attends dans la cour.  
Nu s’incline et repart.  
ARTHUR – Si c’est une virée entre filles moi je vous laisse alors.  
EURYDICE – Même si tu es là, ça restera une virée entre filles puisque tu es mort.  
ARTHUR – Non mais t’inquiète, pas la peine de …  
Arthur disparaît. Eurydice soupire et descend dans la cour.  
EURYDICE, à Guenièvre – Ah tu es déjà là. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de préparer les chevaux …  
GUENIÈVRE – Ce n’est pas grave. Je voulais y aller à pied de toute façon.  
EURYDICE – Je te suis.

.

Plus tard, au bord du lac.  
EURYDICE – Tu as l’air soucieuse.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je me posais une question.  
EURYDICE – Oui ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Tu ne vas pas te moquer ?  
EURYDICE – Je suis presque blessée que tu me demandes ça.  
GUENIÈVRE – Comment est-ce qu’Arthur faisait pour être Roi ?  
EURYDICE – C’est-à-dire ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Quand les gens le regardaient, ils voyaient un Roi. Tout le temps il avait ce petit truc qui faisait dire « Ah lui c’est le Roi ». Il savait toujours quoi faire et les gens l’écoutaient. Comment est-ce qu’il arrivait à faire ça ?  
EURYDICE – C’est lui qui a retiré Excalibur du Rocher.  
GUENIÈVRE – Tu veux dire qu’il n’avait pas le choix ? Peut-être mais pour quelqu’un qui n’avait pas le choix, il a vachement bien tenu son rôle. Moi on m’a forcé aussi et bien j’ai l’impression que je n’y arriverais jamais.  
Eurydice se tourne vers le lac.  
EURYDICE – Un jour, il y a longtemps, alors qu’Arthur n’était même pas Roi de Bretagne, quelqu’un lui a dit qu’on ne devenait pas chef de guerre parce qu’on le méritait.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ah bah c’est sûr que moi je ne le mérite pas du tout ! Paf, Arthur meurt, qui c’est qu’on va prendre ? Guenièvre tiens.  
EURYDICE – Pourtant quand tu sièges à la Table Ronde tu en jettes.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je fais semblant c’est tout. Sinon ils n’écoutent rien. Mais moi à l’intérieur je suis morte de peur. Heureusement que tu es là sinon j’aurais déjà pleuré.  
EURYDICE – Tu verras, un jour tu n’auras plus besoin de faire semblant.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est ce gars-là qui a dit ça à Arthur ?  
EURYDICE – Oui.  
GUENIÈVRE, moqueuse – Et bien dis donc, c’était un sacré sage.  
EURYDICE – Arthur a écouté tous ses conseils. C’est peut-être grâce à lui qu’il a décidé de venir en Bretagne et qu’il a pu endosser son rôle de Roi. Ce « sacré sage » comme tu dis était empereur romain et il est peut-être l’homme qu’Arthur a le plus respecté dans sa vie.  
GUENIÈVRE, s’écrase – Je suis désolée.  
EURYDICE – Pas la peine de l’être, il suffit de retenir la leçon. C’est ce qu’Arthur a fait et depuis il a toujours fait de son mieux.  
Guenièvre fond en larmes. Eurydice la prend dans ses bras.  
GUENIÈVRE, reniflant – C’est ce que je vais faire. Si … seulement Arthur était … lààààà.  
Elle pleure.  
EURYDICE, regarde au ciel – Oui, si seulement …

.

Salle de la Table Ronde.  
GUENIÈVRE – Alors comment ça se passe cette flotte ?  
VENEC – Pas trop mal.  
GUENIÈVRE – On est rendu à combien de navires ?  
VENEC – 12. Un pour chaque Galessin. Moi je fais la navette entre les équipages pour voir si tout se passe bien.  
GUENIÈVRE – Et pour l’instruction des affranchis?  
VENEC, montrant les quatre personnes qui l’accompagnent – Ça avance bien. Je vous ai amené ceux-là pour vous montrer.  
GUENIÈVRE, aux affranchis – Bonjour. Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
NUMIS, avec un fort accent égyptien – Je m’appelle Numis, ma Reine. (désignant le Grec) Lui c’est Corynthos. (désignant l’asiatique) Elle c’est Li. (désignant le nordique) Et lui c’est Radzz.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Numis – Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y a que vous qui répondez ?  
NUMIS – Numis sait parler ma Reine. Corynthos sait compter. Li sait écrire. Radzz sait lire.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Venec – Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne savent faire qu’une seule chose ?  
VENEC – C’est une idée de Galessin XI. Il pense que le plus efficace c’est de bien leur apprendre pour en avoir un de chaque par bateau et après de les laisser s’apprendre entre eux. Je dois dire que ça marche plutôt pas mal. Bon évidement ceux-là, ils viennent du dernier navire alors on en est qu’au début.  
GUENIÈVRE – J’espère pour vous.

.

Salle du trône.  
GUENIÈVRE – Qui est la prochaine doléance ?  
EURYDICE, regarde le registre – Une certaine Cinamia, elle vient de loin pour demander notre aide.  
GUENIÈVRE – Et bien faites la rentrer.  
Une femme maure entre. Elle est vêtue de haillons.  
CINAMIA – Sire, j’implore votre aide. J’ai perdu ma fille sur vos terres j’aimerais pouvoir la chercher sans craindre pour ma vie.  
GUENIÈVRE – Perdre un enfant, c’est terrible.  
GALAHAD – Comment ça vous l’avez « perdu » ?  
CINAMIA – Ce n’est pas moi, c’est mon époux. Il voulait absolument garçon et moi je lui ai fait fille. Il l’a emmené avec lui en campagne ici soi-disant pour apprendre. Elle est jamais revenue. Il a dit qu’elle était morte dans voyage, moi je suis sûre qu’il a abandonné ici.  
EURYDICE – Une invasion maure ? On n’a pas eu ça récemment.  
GUENIÈVRE – Quel âge a-t-elle votre fille ?  
CINAMIA – Elle a 2 ans, depuis 8 ans.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ça c’est passé il y a 8 ans ? Pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ?  
CINAMIA – Mon mari vient de me jeter.  
GALAHAD – Il y a 8 ans vous dites ?  
EURYDICE – Est-ce que vous avez d’autres précisions sur votre fille ?  
CINAMIA – Elle s’appelle Nazim. J’avais brodé son nom sur toutes ses affaires.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’elle s’appelle la fille de Gauvain ?  
EURYDICE, s’éclipse – Donnez-moi 20 minutes, je vous ramène les deux.  
GUENIÈVRE – On te rejoint dans la cour.  
Eurydice sort.

.

Près de Kaamelott, Yvain, Gauvain et les enfants. Eurydice arrive à cheval.  
EURYDICE – Gauvain, Nazim venez avec moi.  
GAUVAIN – Cela ne pourrait-il pas attendre que nous ayons terminé notre cueillette ?  
EURYDICE – J’ai bien peur que non et dépêchez-vous de grimper, on est pressé.  
GAUVAIN – Sur le cheval ? Je ne peux pas cela va à l’encontre du principe des Petits Pédestres !

.

Eurydice fait route vers Kaamelott. Gauvain est ligoté, passé en travers du cheval, Nazim sur lui.  
EURYDICE, à Nazim – Tu le tiens bien ton papa d’accord. Sinon il va tomber. (à Gauvain) Toi tu ne t’agites pas comme un ver, si tu tombes Nazim va s’en vouloir.  
GAUVAIN – C’est vraiment faire preuve d’une force de persuasion incroyable que de me faire monter à cheval.  
NAZIM – On va où ?  
EURYDICE – Tu verras.

.

Dans la cour, Eurydice entre. Elle descend elle-même avant de poser à terre Nazim et puis de s’occuper de libérer Gauvain.  
EURYDICE – Les voilà.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Cinamia – Est-ce que vous reconnaissez votre fille ?  
Cinamia tombe à genoux et écarte les bras pour accueillir l’enfant mais Nazim reste près de Gauvain dont Eurydice termine de détacher les mains.  
CINAMIA – Ma chérie c’est moi, c’est maman. Tu viens me voir ?  
Nazim se cache derrière Gauvain. Ce dernier fixe étrangement Cinamia. Eurydice le pousse un peu pour qu’il s’approche.  
NAZIM, plaintive – Papa …  
Cet appel sort Gauvain de sa rêverie.  
GAUVAIN, à Eurydice – Qui est cette femme ?  
EURYDICE – Apparemment c’est la mère de Nazim.  
Gauvain prend Nazim dans ses bras.  
CINAMIA, à Guenièvre – Qui est cet homme ?  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est le père adoptif de Nazim. C’est lui qui l’a trouvé et qui l’a élevé.  
CINAMIA – Merci monsieur avoir pris soin de ma fille.  
Elle s’approche. Nazim resserre son étreinte autour de Gauvain.  
CINAMIA – C’est moi Nazim, tu me reconnais pas ?  
L’enfant cache son visage dans le cou de Gauvain qui fixe encore bêtement Cinamia.  
NAZIM, apeurée – Papa …  
GAUVAIN, reprenant ses esprits – Je suis désolé ma…demoiselle mais Nazim n’a pas de parents mis à part moi.  
CINAMIA – Mais puisque je vous dis je suis sa mère. Regardez je lui ai même transmis tâche de naissance.  
Elle remonte sa robe jusqu’au nombril. Une marque marron fait comme un arc de cercle sous le nombril.  
GAUVAIN, adresse un regard triste à Guenièvre – Elle ne va pas me prendre ma fille si ?  
EURYDICE – Tu ne peux pas l’empêchez de voir sa fille.  
GUENIÈVRE – Mais j’y pense, Dame Cinamia si votre mari vous a répudié que vous reste-t-il là-bas chez vous ?  
CINAMIA, tragique – Rien, absolument rien. Je n’ai plus que ma fille dans la vie, si vous m’empêchez de la voir vous m’ôtez ma seule raison de vivre.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est très bien ça. Vous allez pouvoir rester ici alors.  
CINAMIA – Comment ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Il ne vous reste rien en Maurétanie autant vous épargnez le voyage. De plus vous avez constaté par vous-même que Nazim ne voulait pas partir. Elle est chez elle en Bretagne et si vous acceptez de rester vous serez aussi bientôt chez vous. Et le seigneur Gauvain pourra vous héberger et vous faire connaître votre fille et sa famille. Seigneur Gauvain ?  
GAUVAIN – Ça veut dire qu’on ne m’enlève pas Nazim ?  
CINAMIA, se prosterne front contre le sol – Merci mille fois Sire.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je vous laisse entre les mains du seigneur Gauvain.  
Ils sortent.  
EURYDICE, à Guenièvre, moqueuse - « Entre les mains du seigneur Gauvain » vraiment ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?  
GUENIÈVRE – C’était très mignon la façon dont il la regardait.  
EURYDICE – C’est une bonne chose que d’avoir demandé à ce qu’elle habite avec Gauvain. Je suis sûre qu’entre ces deux-là, les choses pourraient bien se passer.

.

Dans la cour, Sakor et Unagi sont à cheval.  
DÉMETRA, à Yvain – Ne me dites pas que vous allez laisser faire ça !  
YVAIN – Faire quoi ? Unagi part en Aquitaine. C’est pas le bout du monde.  
DÉMETRA – Vous savez même pas où c’est l’Aquitaine. Et puis on vous annonce ça du jour au lendemain ça vous fait pas plus réagir que ça.  
SAKOR, à Démetra – Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, j’assure sa sécurité.  
DÉMETRA – Mais vous partez avec trois fois rien.  
UNAGI – Maman, je t’ai déjà dit que nos affaires étaient sur le bateau.  
DÉMETRA – Vous n’avez pas pris n’importe quel passeur hein ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Ne vous faites pas de soucis. J’ai demandé à Venec lui-même de les emmener.  
EURYDICE – Tout a été prévu. Il ne peut rien leur arriver.  
LÉODAGAN, bas à Unagi – Fais attention quand même. S’il y en a un qui te revient pas, chez les gars de Venec, tu n’hésites pas. Tu l’étales comme je t’ai montré.  
UNAGI – Oui papy.  
DÉMETRA – Et tu nous envoies un pigeon pour nous dire que tu es bien arrivé.  
UNAGI – Oui maman.  
Eurydice donne une tape sur la croupe du cheval d’Unagi.  
EURYDICE – Partez, ils ne vous lâcheront jamais sinon.  
Sakor et Unagi partent au galop.  
LÉODAGAN – Non mais de quoi je me mêle toi. On t’a demandé ton avis ?  
EURYDICE, à Léodagan et Démetra – Non mais regardez vous tous les deux. À son âge je traversais déjà l’empire toute seule.  
DÉMETRA, se rapproche, menaçante – Évidement toi tu es une sauvage.  
LÉODAGAN – Unagi c’est un petit qui en a dans le ciboulot. Ça peut faire des envieux.  
Eurydice se retrouve coincée contre les écuries. Elle bondit sur un cheval et fuit la cour au triple galop.  
EURYDICE – Désolée mais à deux contre un, je ne peux pas me défendre. Et puis je ne frappe ni les vieillards ni les femmes enceintes !  
ARTHUR, derrière elle sur le cheval – Salut.  
EURYDICE – Tiens ça faisait longtemps.  
ARTHUR – J’avais des trucs à régler.  
EURYDICE – Pendant deux jours ? Prends moi pour une bille.  
Eurydice chevauche jusqu’au lac. Galahad est assis sur le bord. Eurydice attache le cheval à un arbre à côté de celui de Galahad et va s’asseoir à côté de lui.  
GALAHAD – Ils sont bien partis ?  
EURYDICE – Pour eux pas de problème. C’est à Démetra et Léodagan que ça va faire vide.  
GALAHAD – Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as envoyé là-bas ?  
EURYDICE – C’est ce que papa aurait fait.  
GALAHAD – Comment est-ce que tu peux toujours savoir ce qu’il aurait fait, ce qu’il n’aurait pas fait ?  
EURYDICE – Question d’habitude.  
GALAHAD – C’est toi qui devrait aller récupérer Excalibur.  
EURYDICE – Je ne peux pas. Arthur t’a désigné comme son héritier. Je peux désobéir à mon père mais je donnerais toujours raison à mon Roi.  
ARTHUR – Alors ça c’est pas tout à fait vrai.  
GUENIÈVRE – Tiens je savais que je vous trouverais là.  
Eurydice se retourne pour l’accueillir. Arthur a disparu. Elle s’assoit avec eux.  
GUENIÈVRE, à Galahad – Tu en fais d’une tête. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
EURYDICE – Il rumine à propos d’Excalibur.  
GUENIÈVRE – Mais enfin, tu n’as pas de soucis à te faire. Tu es l’héritier de …  
GALAHAD, crie – Comment est-ce que je pourrais être l’héritier alors que je ne suis même pas son fils !  
GUENIÈVRE – Je t’interdis de dire ça.  
GALAHAD, énervé – Je ne suis plus un enfant, maman. Papa était brun aux yeux marrons. Tout le monde dit que j’ai tes cheveux mais mes yeux bleus alors ? Ils sortent d’où ? (plus calme) Est-ce que Lancelot avait les yeux bleus ?  
Guenièvre interdite regarde l’eau.  
EURYDICE – Oui. Alors qu’est-ce tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu vas renier celui qui t’a élevé ?  
GALAHAD – Non … je dis simplement que …  
EURYDICE – Arthur savait qui tu étais. Il n’en avait rien à faire que tu es les yeux bleus de Lancelot. Il t’a élevé comme son fils, il t’a aimé comme tel. C’est quoi un père ? Celui qui te donne la couleur de tes yeux ou celui qui te voit grandir ?  
GALAHAD – Et si Excalibur ne voulait pas ? Ou carrément le peuple ?  
EURYDICE – Quand il est arrivé en Bretagne, Arthur revenait de Rome et il était fils bâtard. Ça ne l’a pas empêché de devenir Roi.  
GALAHAD – Sauf que moi, mon père, c’était un traître.  
GUENIÈVRE – Lancelot était le Chevalier le plus preux de toute la Bretagne. Sans lui Arthur serait mort des dizaines de fois sans compter le jour où il était venu pour le tuer et qu’il l’a finalement sauvé. Et il m’aimait.  
EURYDICE – Galahad … tu es la personne la plus royale de Bretagne. Une mère Reine et deux pères rois. Je me traîne deux fois plus de parents que toi sans pour autant t’égaler en prestige.  
Galahad se lève et monte à cheval. Eurydice le suit.  
EURYDICE – Perceval tu peux rester avec la Reine ? Les autres avec moi.  
PERCEVAL – Affirmatif.  
La Garde Royale au complet sort du sous-bois au galop. Perceval s’approche de la Reine. Il lui tend une canne à pêche-caillou.  
PERCEVAL – Vous devriez essayer ça.

.

Dans la chambre de Gauvain. Gauvain, assis, et Cinamia, à moitié couché, sont face à face dans le lit, éclairés par la torche. Cora dort sur les genoux de son père. Belane l’utilise comme oreiller. Nazim dort couché contre sa mère.  
CINAMIA, bas – Vous vivez ici tout seul avec vos filles ?  
GAUVAIN – Ça c’est simplement notre chambre. En journée nous passons beaucoup de temps avec le seigneur Yvain et sa femme ainsi que leurs enfants. Parfois nous nous retrouvons seuls car les enfants partent jouer entre eux. Depuis le retour d’Arthur, Kaamelott abrite beaucoup d’enfants. C’est bien pour eux. Pouvoir se faire des amis et grandir au milieu de gens de leur âge. Ça fait un peu comme une grande famille.  
CINAMIA – Est-ce que vous croyez que je pourrais en faire partie un jour ?  
GAUVAIN – Pourquoi non ?  
CINAMIA – Moi je suis différente des gens ici.  
GAUVAIN, surpris – Ah bon ? Je vois moins de différences entre vous et la Reine Guenièvre qu’entre le seigneur Yvain et son père.  
CINAMIA – Vous êtes gentil.  
GAUVAIN, flatté – Merci.  
CINAMIA, s’endormant – Je suis contente que ce soit vous qui ayez trouvé Nazim.

.

Au Rocher, Galahad est devant et avance d’un pas décidé. La Garde Royale vient d’arriver. Ils descendent de leurs chevaux et le suivent en pressant le pas. Ferghus les rejoint.  
FERGHUS – Salut, ça faisait longtemps. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?  
GALAHAD – Je viens prendre Excalibur.  
Galahad s’arrête face à l’épée. Arthur est apparu. Ils se postent tout autour de lui. Très lentement Galahad lève la main et la pose sur la garde. Excalibur luit. Eurydice pose sa main sur l’épaule de Galahad. Excalibur luit plus fort. Le reste de la Garde et Arthur font de même. Excalibur est éblouissante. Très lentement Galahad la sort du Rocher. Des applaudissements retentissent derrière eux.  
FOULE – Le Roi de Bretagne !  
Excalibur est de nouveau sortie et Galahad est Roi de Bretagne. Il sourit.


	5. Que la joie demeure

À Kaamelott, le cor sonne. Guenièvre monte à la tour.  
GUENIÈVRE – Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
KAY – Là-bas Sire, un groupe important approche. Ils ont des cavaliers.  
GUENIÈVRE – Avez-vous demandé une confirmation au Loin-voyant ?  
LOIN-VOYANT, monte à la tour – Je suis là ma Reine.  
GUENIÈVRE – Et bien alors que vois-tu ?  
LOIN-VOYANT – C’est une procession. Les cavaliers sont menés par un homme et suivit par des paysans.  
CLAIR-VOYANT – Tu oublies de mentionner que l’un d’eux apporte Excalibur et qu’un autre partage sa selle avec un fantôme.  
GUENIÈVRE – Excalibur ? Qui a l’épée ?  
LOIN-VOYANT – C’est Galahad ma Reine, et les cavaliers sont les membres de la Garde Royale.  
Guenièvre explose de joie.

.

Dans la procession qui approche Kaamelott.  
SAGAMORA – Vous ne pensez pas qu’ils sont capables de nous attaquer si on arrive comme ça ?  
GALAHAD – Ma mère pensera à consulter le Long-voyant ou le Clair-voyant.  
ARTHUR – Pourquoi moi j’en avais pas des comme eux ?  
EURYDICE, semblant s’adresser à Galahad – Tu savais que leurs parents étaient de simples paysans de Carmélide et que c’est à l’occasion de l’assaut pour reconquérir Kaamelott qu’on s’est rendu compte de leur don.  
GALAHAD – Ils étaient extra-ordinaires et ils ne s’en étaient jamais rendu compte.  
UTHER – On vient vers nous. Deux cavaliers.  
EURYDICE – Celui de droite c’est Fakir.  
GALAHAD – Et l’autre c’est ma mère.  
Eurydice se retourne pour constater que sa selle est vide.  
GUENIÈVRE – Galahad ! Tu as réussi ?  
Pour toute réponse Galahad sort Excalibur. Fakir bondit à terre pour s’agenouiller. Guenièvre s’approche pour lui poser une main sur la joue.  
GUENIÈVRE – Je suis fière de toi.  
GALAHAD – Est-ce qu’on pourra reparler de ça quand j’aurais vraiment commencé à être Roi. D’ailleurs maman, je pensais … est-ce que ça te dérangerait de rester Reine un petit peu, pour me seconder.  
GUENIÈVRE – Mais pas du tout. Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux.  
FAKIR – Je savais que tu y arriverais. Ça ne pouvait être personne d’autre que toi. Allez venez on va fêter ça en grande pompe !

.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans un couloir.  
ARTHUR – Alors comme ça, ça y est. Le petit est Roi.  
EURYDICE – Oui enfin pour l’instant Guenièvre l’aide beaucoup. Il peut apprendre à son rythme.  
ARTHUR – Il sera bon.  
EURYDICE – C’est une affirmation ou une prière ?  
ARTHUR – Tu ne me posais jamais ce genre de questions avant.  
EURYDICE – Parce que j’avais les réponses sans demander. Maintenant ce qui se passe dans ta tête, je n’en sais plus rien. Je suis réduite, comme les autres, à deviner.  
ARTHUR – Et pour ça alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu devines ?  
EURYDICE – Je dirais que tu as cette croyance que parce qu’il est à la fois ton fils et celui de Lancelot, il sera forcément un bon Roi.  
ARTHUR – Comme quoi, tu n’as même pas besoin d’avoir accès à mes pensées.  
Guenièvre apparaît au détour d’un couloir. Arthur glapit et disparaît.  
EURYDICE, mine de rien – Tiens Guenièvre, comment vas-tu ?  
GUENIÈVRE, perplexe – Ça va. Un instant j’ai cru que tu étais accompagnée …  
EURYDICE – Ah oui ? Par qui ?  
GUENIÈVRE – C’était … mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Tu viens avec moi, j’aimerais que l’on parle de la formation de nos soldats et de l’éducation du peuple.  
Elle file. Eurydice lui lance un regard intrigué, regarde au ciel puis la suit.

.

Salle de la Table Ronde, Galahad siège à la place du Roi, Guenièvre à sa droite.  
GUENIÈVRE – Il faut vraiment réviser la façon dont on leur enseigne.  
LÉODAGAN – C’est pas la faute de l’entraînement, c’est (montrant son crâne) là-haut que ça pédale dans la compote.  
YVAIN, à Guenièvre – Excusez-moi mais je croyais que vous étiez là parce que vous étiez Reine mais maintenant qu’on a un Roi est-ce que vous ne devriez pas partir ?  
GALAHAD – Non. Ma mère garde son statut de Reine, simplement maintenant il y a quelqu’un encore au dessus.  
CALOGRENANT – Ah bon ? C’est nouveau ça.  
GALAHAD – Techniquement non, à l’époque d’Arthur la Reine avait déjà ce pouvoir.  
GUENIÈVRE, surprise – On ne m’avait rien dit à moi.  
LÉODAGAN – Il manquerait plus que ça.  
GALAHAD – Je pense que le mieux c’est de tourner. Un jour le maître d’armes, un jour Léodagan, un autre Eurydice, Perceval, Venec pourquoi pas.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est une très bonne idée ça !  
LÉODAGAN – Il est hors de question que je donne des leçons à ces cornichons.  
EURYDICE – Tu es ministre de la guerre. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? Normalement c’est toi qui t’en charge de la formation des soldats mais si tu préfères prendre ta retraite je n’y vois pas d’inconvénients. Je récupérerais ta place et tu verras que les choses avanceront autrement plus vite !  
LÉODAGAN, se levant de sa chaise – C’est bon je vais le faire !  
Galahad se tourne vers Eurydice et lui adresse un sourire en coin.  
GALAHAD – Quant à l’éducation … Père Blaise. J’aimerais que tous les Chevaliers sachent lire et écrire et qu’il en aille de même pour les écuyers. Il faudrait aussi organiser des classes où tout un chacun pourrait venir.  
PÈRE BLAISE – Excusez-moi Sire mais avec la chrétienté, l’écriture de la légende et tout ça, je suis pas mal occupé …  
BOHORT – Sire ce serait pour moi un honneur que d’enseigner les rouages de la langue à tous ceux qui souhaiteraient les découvrir.  
GALAHAD – Merci Bohort votre aide serait la bienvenue.  
PERCEVAL, debout derrière le Roi – Moi je pourrais le faire aussi si vous voulez Sire.  
GALAHAD – Vous avez appris à lire dernièrement ?  
PERCEVAL – Bah non, pourquoi ?  
GALAHAD – Alors il faudra d’abord que vous appreniez avec le Seigneur Bohort.  
EURYDICE – Galahad, si tu as besoin de renfort, j’ai appris à tous nos frères et sœurs à lire et à écrire. Tu peux leur demander de l’aide.  
GALAHAD – Merci Eurydice. Maintenant j’aimerais parler à Merlin.  
La salle reste silencieuse jusqu’à ce qu’un chat sorte du sac de Karadoc.  
KARADOC, vérifie son sac – Quoi ! Il m’a laissé que les quignons le matou. Sire il faut le punir. Y a tentative d’assassinat là.  
GALAHAD – Seigneur Karadoc, les cuisines sont juste en dessous. Si vous sentez que ça commence à tourner vous êtes autorisés à descendre, d’accord ?  
KARADOC – Merci Sire.  
Karadoc se lève et sort.  
GALAHAD – Perceval, une place vient de se libérer, prenez-la donc.  
PERCEVAL – Je peux pas je vous protège.  
EURYDICE – Ne t’inquiète pas, je m’en charge.  
Perceval s’assoit. Merlin est installé au centre de la Table Ronde.  
GALAHAD – Merlin … vous avez aidé mon père à de nombreuses reprises quand il n’était qu’un enfant, quand il n’était même pas Roi. Aujourd’hui c’est à mon tour de le demander. Merlin, j’ai besoin de vous. Accepteriez-vous de reprendre votre poste de druide à Kaamelott ?  
Le chat fait des éclairs. Soudain Merlin, sous forme humaine, est assis en tailleur au milieu de la Table Ronde.  
MERLIN – D’accord mais à une seule condition ! Plus d’Élias de Kelliwic’h à Kaamelott.  
GUENIÈVRE – Accordé !  
Elle monte sur la table pour l’enlacer.  
GUENIÈVRE – Oh vous m’avez manqué. J’ai bien cru que vous resteriez sous cette forme … répugnante.  
Merlin écarquille les yeux, repousse Guenièvre et expulse une énorme boule de poils.  
MERLIN – Désolé mais quand je suis en chat, j’arrive pas à le faire ça, du coup quand je me retransforme …  
EURYDICE – Heureusement que maintenant la Table Ronde est en pierre sinon je ne vous raconte pas comment elle aurait gueulé la Dame du Lac.

.

Salle du trône. Gauvain entre en fracas. Guethenoc y exposait un problème de couleur de fleur.  
GUETHENOC – Moi je veux bien faire de la même couleur mais bon, c’est vrai qu’après on se lasse vite.  
GAUVAIN – Sire ! J’ai commis un crime. Une faute impardonnable. Une erreur qui me rend indigne des honneurs de Chevalier.  
GALAHAD – Guethenoc pouvez-vous nous laisser s’il vous plaît ?  
GUETHENOC – Et mes fleurs Sire ?  
GALAHAD – Faites ce que vous voulez, je vous donne totale liberté et je vous nomme … Grand … Fleuriste de Kaamelott.  
GUETHENOC – Sire ça me touche beaucoup merci.  
Il sort.  
GALAHAD – Que se passe-t-il Gauvain ?  
GAUVAIN – Vous m’en voyez désolé de vous forcer ainsi à condamner votre propre cousin.  
GUENIÈVRE – Allez-y on vous écoute.  
GAUVAIN – Cinamia attend un bébé.  
GUENIÈVRE – Oh félicitations. Enfin si c’est vous le père.  
GAUVAIN – Bien sûr ma tante sinon je ne répondais pas d’un tel crime si haut et fort.  
GALAHAD – C’est quoi le problème exactement ?  
GAUVAIN – Cinamia n’est pas ma femme !  
GALAHAD – Épousez-là.  
GAUVAIN – Je ne peux pas Sire. Je suis déjà engagée à Dame Aélis depuis des années.  
GUENIÈVRE – Et ça fait des années qu’elle s’est barrée votre femme.  
GAUVAIN – Croyez-vous que quand vous êtes partie le Roi Arthur vous ait répudié ?  
GALAHAD – Les circonstances n’étaient pas les mêmes. Aélis vous a abandonné pour de bon. Ce que je peux vous proposer c’est soit de considérer votre mariage avec Aélis comme caduc et de vous laisser épouser Cinamia, soit faire comme si de rien n’était et vous laisser avoir un enfant avec une femme qui n’est pas la vôtre.  
GAUVAIN, après un long temps de réflexion – Je peux aller demander à Cinamia ?

.

L’aube se lève. Eurydice est assise sur un créneau du rempart. Elle tient une fiole. Elle a les yeux fermés et respire profondément.  
ARTHUR – Fais attention, si tu t’endors ça pourrait mal finir.  
Eurydice se tourne et jette le contenu de la fiole sur Arthur qui lui éclabousse le visage.  
ARTHUR – T’es cinglé ? Depuis quand on balance des trucs sur les gens comme ça ?  
EURYDICE, va embrasser son père – Bonjour papa.  
ARTHUR – C’est comme ça qu’on se dit bonjour maintenant ? Attends … pourquoi elle ne m’a pas traversé ta potion ?  
EURYDICE – Parce qu’elle est spécialement conçue pour les fantômes.  
ARTHUR – Pour quoi faire exactement ?  
EURYDICE – Tu verras. Viens on va se promener.  
ARTHUR, soupire – Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que c’est toujours toi qui a le dernier mot ?  
EURYDICE – Parce que quand c’est toi, tu disparais.  
ARTHUR, après un silence – Je peux pas.  
EURYDICE – Quoi ?  
ARTHUR – Je ne peux pas disparaître.  
EURYDICE – Ça veut dire que là tu voulais disparaître ?  
ARTHUR – Oui, non mais pour la blague c’est bon. On a un sujet plus important à traiter là …  
EURYDICE – Tu as raison. Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ?  
ARTHUR – Te cacher par rapport à quoi ?  
EURYDICE – Guenièvre.  
ARTHUR, fuyant – Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.  
EURYDICE – Tu crois vraiment que tu peux berner quelqu’un avec la tronche que tu fais ? De toute façon cette fois-ci tu ne vas pas t’échapper.  
ARTHUR – C’est ça la potion. C’est vraiment pas cool de faire ça à un mort.  
EURYDICE – Je fais ce que je veux. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon père et tu es en train d’essayer de me mentir.  
ARTHUR – Pas du tout.  
EURYDICE – Chaque fois que je vais la voir ou qu’on la croise tu t’enfuis. Tu ne demandes jamais de ses nouvelles. Tu as peur qu’elle puisse te voir ou quoi ?  
ARTHUR – Je ne vois pas le rapport. Toi, tu me vois bien et je ne t’évite pas.  
EURYDICE, se rapprochant – Alors tu vois que tu l’évites.  
ARTHUR, recule jusqu’à être dos au mur – Ce n’est pas ce que …  
EURYDICE – Non passer à travers des trucs tu ne peux plus le faire non plus. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?  
Arthur évite Eurydice et s’avance au rempart pour regarder au loin.  
ARTHUR – Je suis le Roi Arthur. Je n’ai pas peur.  
EURYDICE – Mais oui bien sûr. Déjà de ton vivant je l’aurais pas gobé celle-là. Le Roi Arthur est mort alors de quoi peut bien avoir peur mon père, au point de fuir sa femme ? C’est seulement elle ou il y en a d’autres ?  
ARTHUR – Juste … Guenièvre.  
Un garde passe et salue Eurydice.  
EURYDICE – Si ce n’est pas de la peur alors qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
ARTHUR – J’en sais rien. C’est quand je l’entends, quand je la vois … ça me fait un truc … (Arthur fouille dans ses entrailles) … là.  
Eurydice sourit et s’approche. Arthur est de dos.  
EURYDICE, à l’oreille de son père – Moi je sais ce que tu as.  
ARTHUR, se retourne, surpris – Quoi ? Tu bluffes.  
EURYDICE – Non, parce que je te connais.  
ARTHUR – C’est quoi ? (implorant) Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Dis-moi !  
EURYDICE – Est-ce que si je te le dis tu me promets qu’on ira la voir après ?  
ARTHUR – Non, non ça va pas être possible.  
EURYDICE – Dommage alors.  
Elle fait semblant de s’en aller.  
ARTHUR, appelle – Attends ! Si on le fait … tu ne lui dis rien sur moi. Tu fais comme avec tous les autres. Tu fais comme si je n’étais pas là. D’accord ?  
EURYDICE – Je ne vais pas m’amuser à raconter partout que je vois le fantôme de mon père. Ça marche pour moi. Allez viens.  
Eurydice avance. Arthur essaye de l’attraper par le bras mais sa main traverse. Cependant Eurydice s’arrête pour la regarder.  
ARTHUR, lentement – Dis-moi.  
Perceval sort et s’installe pour pisser.  
PERCEVAL – Salut Eurydice.  
EURYDICE – Ça va ?  
PERCEVAL – Comme un coq avec des plumes. Tu sais qu’il te lâche pas ce fantôme.  
EURYDICE – C’est peut-être l’inverse.  
PERCEVAL, hésitant – C’est pas faux.  
Il rentre. Arthur reporte son attention sur Eurydice.  
EURYDICE – C’est de l’attraction. Tu la désires ta femme, physiquement.  
ARTHUR, fait un pas en arrière – Mais non c’est absurde, en plus je suis mort et puis … c’est Guenièvre …  
EURYDICE – Tu vois c’est pour ça que tu ne sais pas reconnaître ce que c’est.  
ARTHUR – Désolé mais je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que c’est d’avoir envie de quelqu’un.  
EURYDICE, marche le long des remparts – Donc tu devrais être assez grand pour savoir que l’amour c’est différent à chaque fois.  
ARTHUR, la suit – Non mais tu ne comprends pas. C’est pas très gentil de dire ça mais Guenièvre elle me … elle m’a toujours plus ou moins …  
EURYDICE – Repoussée ? Écœurée ?  
ARTHUR – Oui enfin dis comme ça, ça fait … pas bien.  
EURYDICE – Comme si les choses n’avaient pas changé entre temps. Finie la fille effarouchée tout droit sortie de Carmélide. Partie aussi la femme naïve et enfantine. Maintenant Guenièvre est une Reine qui en impose, avec de l’autorité, une femme forte et capable.  
ARTHUR – Arrête.  
EURYDICE – Alors oui tu as un penchant pour les latines mais ce sont surtout les femmes de caractère que tu choisis sinon tu aurais pu résister à Mevanwi. Et maintenant Guenièvre …  
Arthur la dépasse et veut prendre la première porte qu'il oublie d’ouvrir et s’écrase le nez dessus. La porte s’ouvre révélant Guenièvre.  
EURYDICE – Salut Guenièvre, comment ça va ?  
Guenièvre ne la regarde pas, elle fixe Arthur.  
GUENIÈVRE – Vous ? Depuis combien de temps …  
EURYDICE – Il est revenu le jour de ses funérailles.  
ARTHUR – Je suis désolé.  
Guenièvre le prend dans ses bras. Eurydice laisse la chose durer jusqu’à ce que cela devienne gênant pour elle, elle rappelle alors sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Guenièvre lâche Arthur.  
GUENIÈVRE – Pardon. C’est juste que tant de choses se sont passées depuis votre …  
EURYDICE – Mort ? Ça fait bizarre au début mais on s’habitue.  
ARTHUR – Oui. Eurydice me raconte tout. Et vous … vous avez l’air en forme …  
GUENIÈVRE, examine sa robe – Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? J’ai un pli de travers ?  
ARTHUR – Non pourquoi ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Je ne sais pas vous me regardiez … bizarrement.  
Arthur se retourne et part.  
ARTHUR, en passant à la hauteur d’Eurydice – Tu m’emmerdes.  
Il disparaît.  
EURYDICE – Tiens ? L’effet de la potion s’est déjà estompé.  
GUENIÈVRE – Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?  
EURYDICE – C’est le pouvoir de disparition, ça le rend soupe au lait. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, il sait que la conversation n’est pas finie. Il va revenir … à un moment.  
ARTHUR, apparaît, énervé – Non mais c’est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ça me prend maintenant ? Des années à tortiller du fion pour que ça se pointe enfin, mais trop tard.  
GUENIÈVRE – Alors moi je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe.  
EURYDICE – Quand il aura fini de gueuler, il s’expliquera sûrement.  
Arthur tourne en rond en marmonnant.  
GUENIÈVRE, autoritaire – Vous allez m’expliquer ce qui se passe. Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider.  
ARTHUR – Certainement pas si vous continuez à me parlez comme ça, ça me …  
GUENIÈVRE – Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? À peine mort vous avez déjà oublié ce que c’était d’avoir une femme ?  
ARTHUR, s’approchant – Non malheureusement.  
GUENIÈVRE – Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, ça vous libérera et puis ça vous fera du bien.  
ARTHUR – À moi non, je suis mort mais à vous peut-être.  
GUENIÈVRE – Qu’est-ce que vous racontez là ?  
ARTHUR, gêné – On n’a jamais … (Guenièvre est perplexe) … vous et moi on ne l’a jamais fait …  
GUENIÈVRE, comprenant – Ah non jamais. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec …  
ARTHUR – C’est ma faute, j’aurais dû …  
GUENIÈVRE – Arrêtez c’est pas uniquement vous. Vous y arriviez bien avec vos maîtresses, ça venait aussi de moi.  
ARTHUR – Justement non, c’est ce dont je voulais parler. C’est dommage que je sois mort parce que maintenant …  
GUENIÈVRE – Quoi ? Maintenant ? C’est facile de dire ça, vous êtes mort.  
ARTHUR, s’approchant – Et vous vous êtes la Reine du royaume de Logres.  
Arthur l’embrasse et disparaît. Guenièvre reste bouche bée. Eurydice regarde au loin.  
EURYDICE – C’est l’heure.  
Elle part précipitamment. Guenièvre regarde au loin. Un cavalier arrive.

.

Dans la cour Galahad est là. Il attend.  
EURYDICE – Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
GALAHAD – Comme toi je pense. J’attends l’arrivée de ce mystérieux cavalier solitaire.  
Le cavalier arrive dans la cour, tout encapuchonné de noir.  
GALAHAD – Bienvenue à Kaamelott voyageur. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ?  
Le cavalier démonte et pose un genou à terre.  
CAVALIER – Je suis venu pour avouer un crime.  
GALAHAD – Quel crime ?  
CAVALIER – Le pire de tous.  
EURYDICE – Ne fais pas ça.  
Galahad assiste à la bataille de regard entre les deux.  
GALAHAD – Bon je pense qu’on va aller dans la salle du trône. Ce sera plus simple. Suivez-moi.  
Le cavalier et Eurydice lui emboîtent le pas au même moment. Ils marchent en silence jusqu’à la salle du trône.  
GALAHAD, aux gardes – Merci messieurs, j’aurais assez d’Eurydice dans la pièce.  
Les gardes sortent. Galahad s’assoit sur le trône et attend.  
GALAHAD – Eurydice. Tu es Garde Royale. Tu es conseillère. Tu ne crois pas que ta place est à côté de moi ?  
EURYDICE – Oui désolée, j’étais …  
Elle prend place à côté de Roi. Le cavalier ôte son capuchon.  
GALAHAD – Mordred ? Quelle surprise, tu es enfin revenu.  
Galahad essaye de se lever mais Eurydice le retient.  
EURYDICE – Si Mordred est vraiment prêt à se confesser, je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux l’entendre avant de … faire quoi que ce soit.  
GALAHAD, suspicieux – Ça te va Mordred ?  
MORDRED – Parfaitement Gal. De toute façon je serais très court.  
EURYDICE – Tu es sûr d’avoir bien réfléchi à ça ?  
GALAHAD – On ne va pas tarder à le savoir.  
MORDRED – J’ai tué notre père. Le Roi Arthur n’est pas mort de son rhume d’hiver, il est mort empoisonné. Pendant que j’y suis, j’ai aussi raccourci Anna de Tintagel, ma mère, et son mari, le Roi Loth.  
Soudain Mordred prend une grande inspiration frissonnante comme s’il venait d’être plongé dans l’eau glacée.  
MORDRED – Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?  
EURYDICE – Notre père est content de te voir.  
Eurydice voit Arthur tripoter Mordred sous toutes les coutures et s’extasier de sa croissance.  
MORDRED, blanchi – Tu mens.  
GALAHAD – Si j’étais toi je n’en serais pas si sûr. Perceval dit qu’Eurydice est accompagnée d’un fantôme et ma mère a souvent cru voir Arthur à côté d’elle.  
EURYDICE – Comme presque personne ne peut le voir, il a moins de tenue.  
ARTHUR – Hey ! Ça va oui. C’est pas parce que je suis venu une fois en habit de nuit que c’est la décadence.  
EURYDICE – Je ne parle pas tant en terme de style que de comportement. Regarde-toi tu lui tires sur les joues comme une grand-mère.  
Mordred se passe une main sur la joue.  
ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout puisqu’il le sent pas.  
EURYDICE – C’est bien ce que je disais.  
MORDRED - Arrête ça ! C’est pas drôle.  
EURYDICE – Mais je ne joue pas.  
Eurydice dégaine Excalibur à la ceinture de Galahad. L’épée émet une douce lumière.  
EURYDICE – Papa, s’il te plaît.  
ARTHUR – Tu m’utilises bien quand tu veux.  
Excalibur s’enflamme quand Arthur prend lui aussi l’épée.  
ARTHUR – Je pensais pas que ça marcherait.  
GALAHAD – Impressionnant.  
Mordred se jette à terre.  
MORDRED – Je suis désolé papa. Je faisais des rêves. Ça m’a rendu fou. Je suis …  
EURYDICE – … désolé. Ça va on a compris.  
Elle remet Excalibur à sa place.  
ARTHUR – Faut le comprendre aussi. Je n’ai pas été clair dans mes réponses quand il est venu. J’avais la tête farcie avec mon rhume.  
EURYDICE – Ça ne va pas le faire revenir alors maintenant tu te lèves et tu attends le jugement du Roi.  
GALAHAD – Mordred, pour réparer ton acte innommable de parricide, de régicide et d’homicide, je te condamne à devoir devenir le nouveau souverain de Tintagel.  
MORDRED – Quoi ?  
Eurydice soupire. Arthur rit.  
GALAHAD – Oui je voulais t’imposer là-bas mais puisque tu me dis qu’Anna de Tintagel est ta mère, ça arrange tout.  
EURYDICE – Sire … si les gens viennent à savoir ce qu’à fait Mordred, ils trouveront certainement la sentence un peu … faiblarde.  
GALAHAD – Ne me donne pas du « Sire » comme ça. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que les gens sauraient quoi que ce soit. Il n’y a que nous quatre au courant. L’un est mort, l’autre est le principal concerné, moi je ne dirais rien. Et toi Eurydice ?  
MORDRED – Eurydice est au courant depuis le début et elle n’a rien dit. Mais je suis d’accord avec elle, pour un crime comme le mien il n’y a que la mort.  
ARTHUR – Oh ! Calmez-vous.  
GALAHAD, se lève – Assez ! J’ai déjà perdu mon père pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais la mort de mon frère ? Alors écoute-moi bien Mordred : je te condamne à vivre, le plus longtemps possible et à œuvrer chaque jour pour réparer le mal que tu as fait au royaume.  
Eurydice pose un genou à terre, une main sur le cœur. Mordred s’incline bien bas.  
MORDRED – Notre père a eu raison de te choisir toi.  
Arthur arbore un sourire de fierté.

.

Dans la forêt les enfants sont en rond autour de Cinamia. Elle est adossée à un arbre et sue à grosses gouttes.  
CINAMIA – Il faut aller chercher Gauvain.  
NAZIM – Moi je bouge pas d’ici.  
Belane se lève et part en courant.  
CINAMIA – Il faut faire vite.  
CORA – T’inquiète pas, Belane c’est la plus rapide de Bretagne.  
FAKIR – À moins que son petit frère soit encore plus rapide.  
LION – Dis pas ça, ça porte malheur.  
JANE, douce – De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ?  
FILLE DU VANNEUR – Elle aurait surtout besoin qu’on aille chercher Merlin non ?  
CINAMIA – Allez remplir tous les récipients que vous pourrez avec de l’eau. Pendant ce temps d’autres vont allumer un feu et les derniers cherchent des tissus propres.  
Ils se répartissent les tâches à une vitesse fulgurante et se mettent en action avec une efficacité remarquable. Un quart d’heure après tout est prêt et Belane revient avec Gauvain.  
GAUVAIN – Cinamia ! La douleur est-elle supportable ?  
CORA – Papa … elle n’a même pas dit qu’elle avait mal.  
CINAMIA – Tout va mieux maintenant que vous êtes près de moi.  
GAUVAIN – Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ?  
CINAMIA – Avez-vous assisté votre femme lors de son accouchement ?  
GAUVAIN – Je suis au regret de vous dire que non. Elle avait appelé Merlin et m’a fait sortir de la pièce à mon plus grand dam.  
NAZIM – C’est moi qui suis restée pour aider Merlin. On pourrait aller le chercher.  
CINAMIA – Non c’est trop tard, je sens qu’il vient.  
NAZIM – Merlin a dit que j’étais douée. Je pourrais peut-être le faire ?  
FAKIR – Il habite à l’autre bout de la forêt. Le temps d’y aller une heure, pour le trouver avec de la chance il en faudra deux et pour revenir avec lui une heure et demi. Ça peut se …  
CINAMIA – De toute façon on n’a pas le choix !  
Les heures qui suivent sont éprouvantes. Gauvain est un soutient sans faille bien que dépassé à de nombreuses reprises. Les enfants restent organisés et se relayent pour toutes les tâches demandées par Cinamia ou Nazim. Après presque 3 heures un cri perce dans la forêt.  
LES ENFANTS – Hourra !  
CINAMIA – Comme il te ressemble.  
GAUVAIN – Je lui trouvais plutôt des airs de nèfle.  
Il se ravise en croisant le regard noir de Nazim.  
GAUVAIN – Mais à mieux y regarder il est vrai qu’il me ressemble plus qu’à un fruit blet.  
Nazim, Belane et Cora sont au dessus de lui et le regardent avec des yeux ronds.  
NAZIM – Salut petit frère.  
BELANE – Bienvenue dans la famille.  
CORA – Il va s’appeler comment ?  
GAUVAIN – Umar.  
CINAMIA – Vous êtes sûr ?  
GAUVAIN – Je sais que ça ne fait pas très breton mais si ça vous fait plaisir, je ne peux pas lutter.  
CINAMIA – Merci, vous êtes mon prince.  
Elle l’embrasse. Cora fait une mine dégoûtée.

.

Eurydice se présente à la chambre de la Reine. Uther monte la garde.  
UTHER – Tu ne peux pas entrer Eurydice .  
EURYDICE – C’est dommage, quand on me dit quelque chose, ça me donne envie de faire exactement l’inverse.  
UTHER – Sauf que cette fois-ci c’est un ordre de la Reine. Elle ne veut pas être dérangée.  
EURYDICE – Et moi Guenièvre m’a dit qu’elle voulait être tenue immédiatement au courant si Unagi revenait.  
UTHER – Unagi revient ?  
EURYDICE – Je t’en parlerais quand j’aurais vu Guenièvre.  
UTHER – Mais je ne sais pas si je peux …  
EURYDICE, ouvrant la porte – Je vais me risquer quand même.  
Elle entre. La chambre est vide. Elle entend du bruit dans la salle de bain, s’approche. Elle écoute un moment à la porte puis va griffonner un parchemin qu’elle laisse bien en vue. Eurydice ressort.  
UTHER – C’était rapide.  
EURYDICE, un peu à l’ouest – Très. Unagi est en chemin. Il sera là demain.  
UTHER – Il revient tout seul ?  
EURYDICE – Sakor revient par la terre.  
Eurydice s’apprête à repartir puis se retourne.  
EURYDICE – Tu ne laisses personne entrer, sous aucun prétexte.  
UTHER, perplexe – D’accord.

.

La nuit est tombée mais la quiétude règne au coin du feu. Cinamia se repose pendant que les enfants jouent à des jeux muets. Gauvain les observe en berçant son fils nouveau-né. Jane arrive alors en tenant un cheval par la bride. Ce dernier tire un chariot recouvert de couvertures. 3 mules, un poney, une jeune jument, 2 chiens et un pigeon l’ont suivi aussi.  
JANE – Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Il ne faudrait pas attraper froid.  
Gauvain acquiesce et réveille doucement Cinamia. Fakir et Uther les aident à s’installer dans le chariot pendant que Nazim et Belane distribuent les couvertures. Sur le chemin du retour les mules portent deux à trois enfants chacune. Fakir porte elle-même Lion et Jane guide cet étrange cortège avec la même aisance qu’elle menait le cheval seul. Uther fredonne.  
UTHER, chantant – Belle qui tient ma vie …  
Les autres enfants reprennent avec lui. Quand ils passent les portes du château, ils chantent toujours.  
DÉMETRA, inquiète – Mais qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Ça fait des heures que vous devriez être revenus.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est vrai qu’on commençait à se faire du mouron.  
YVAIN – C’est elles qui m’ont forcé à venir. Moi je savais qu’il pouvait rien vous arriver. Fakir elle est trop forte.  
FAKIR – C’est gentil papa mais c’est plutôt Nazim qui nous a tiré d’affaire cette fois.  
DÉMETRA – Je savais qu’il vous était arrivé quelque chose !  
GUENIÈVRE – Et tout le monde va bien ?  
CINAMIA, depuis le chariot – C’est bon tout va bien Démetra.  
DÉMETRA – Cinamia ? (s’approchant) C’est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez accouché en pleine forêt.  
GAUVAIN – Tout s’est bien passé.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est vous qui avez accouché peut-être ?  
GAUVAIN, pris de court – Euh … non.  
CINAMIA – Gauvain a raison. Pour un accouchement, ça c’est bien passé.  
YVAIN – Alors c’est quoi ?  
GAUVAIN, fier – Un petit garçon. Umar.  
GUENIÈVRE – Ça fait pas très breton.  
NAZIM – Il ne fait pas très breton lui-même de toute façon.  
UTHER, noble – Ce n’est pas sa tête qu’on reconnaît un breton !  
Les enfants l’approuvent à grands cris. Le bébé pleure.

.

Le lendemain Eurydice prend un cheval et part. Elle rencontre un cortège d’un cinquantaine de personnes.  
EURYDICE – Unagi ! Comment vas-tu ?  
Il chevauche en tête à côté d’une femme.  
UNAGI, jetant un regard à la femme – Je pourrais difficilement aller mieux.  
EURYDICE – Tu ne me présentes pas ?  
UNAGI – Si pardon. Eurydice voici Fiona, la fille du Duc d’Aquitaine.  
EURYDICE – Et … ?  
UNAGI – Et ma fiancée. Nous comptons nous marier à Kaamelott.  
ARTHUR – Je le savais.  
EURYDICE, à Fiona – Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Eurydice.  
FIONA – Bonjour. Unagi m’a beaucoup parlé de toi.  
EURYDICE – Il n’a pas que des sujets de conversation passionnants alors.  
ARTHUR – Elle me plaît bien cette petite.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – La fille d’Arthur ! Quelle joie de vous revoir. Comment vous portez-vous ?  
EURYDICE – Tout va bien Duc. Je suis ici en tant qu’escorte. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu’à Kaamelott. (à Unagi) Tu aurais dû nous prévenir que tu revenais, on aurait tout prévu en conséquence.  
UNAGI – On ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop … imposant. On a emmené ce qu’il fallait avec nous et je savais qu’avec toi Kaamelott serait quand même prévenu à l’avance.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – C’est tout bonnement incroyable ce don que vous avez. Unagi m’en a parlé.  
EURYDICE - J’ai surtout eu de la chance que ma sœur fasse partie du voyage.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Sakor est repartie par les chemins.  
EURYDICE – Je voulais parler de la fille de Machine.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Mais oui bien sûr excusez-moi. Dites-moi Eurydice, pensez-vous que Léodagan acceptera que son petit-fils prenne la tête de l’Aquitaine plutôt que de la Carmélide ?  
EURYDICE – Unagi , tu veux devenir Duc d’Aquitaine ?  
UNAGI – C’est-à-dire que là-bas les gens sont sympathiques. Les ports de Méditerranée font de Rome une escale proche. Il y fait bien moins froid qu’en Bretagne. Et surtout c’est là-bas que Fiona est la plus heureuse.  
EURYDICE, au duc – Ne t’inquiète pas de Léodagan, s’il ne veut pas, je me charge personnellement de son cas.  
Le Duc acquiesce et s’en va. Eurydice reste seule à la tête du peloton.  
EURYDICE – Tu savais que le Duc avait une fille.  
ARTHUR – Évidement on raconte partout qu’elle aime l’art, les lettres et la géographie. Il fallait qu’ils se rencontrent. Une amitié, ça sauve un royaume. Un mariage, c’est inespéré.  
EURYDICE – En tout cas bravo, Unagi a l’air heureux et elle aussi.  
Une minute passe.  
EURYDICE – Je ne savais pas que les fantômes avaient besoin prendre des bains.  
Arthur disparaît.

.

Quand ils pénètrent dans la cour, une foule les accueille. Démetra court vers son fils. Léodagan reste en retrait mais sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire.  
DÉMETRA – Tu es enfin là ! Tu es parti bien plus longtemps que ce que tu avais dis.  
UNAGI – Je n’avais rien dit maman.  
Unagi voit Yvain dans la foule. Il embrasse la main de Fiona et descend pour aller le voir.  
UNAGI – Père, suis-je libre de me marier à qui me plaît ?  
YVAIN – Carrément. Les parents ne devraient trop pas se mêler de ça.  
SÉLI, lui frappant l’arrière de la tête – Idiot, et s’il nous ramène une pécore mal dégrossie ?  
YVAIN – Il fera ce qu’il veut.  
UNAGI, lui saute au cou – Merci papa.  
Il court vers Fiona, la fait descendre de cheval. Il l’emmène vers Galahad et Guenièvre. Le Duc les suit quelques pas derrière accompagné d’Eurydice.  
UNAGI – Sire, me donneriez-vous votre consentement pour que j’épouse Fiona d’Aquitaine ?  
GALAHAD – Ce sera avec grand plaisir.  
GUENIÈVRE – À une seule condition.  
FIONA, inquiète – Laquelle ?  
GUENIÈVRE – On fait le mariage ici à Kaamelott.  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Sire je sais que ce serait vous prendre de court mais comme nous avons tout ce qu’il faut, convives et denrées, nous pensions qu’il serait possible de célébrer cette union dans les plus brefs délais.  
GALAHAD – Et bien cher Duc, comme nous serons bientôt de famille, votre date sera la mienne.  
EURYDICE – Dans une semaine.  
GALAHAD, au duc – Ça vous va ?  
DUC D’AQUITAINE – Vous m’en voyez ravi.

.

Salle du trône, Galahad est secondé par Guenièvre et Perceval. Eurydice se tient derrière eux.  
MERLIN – Alors moi j’ai pas compris pourquoi j’étais convoqué. J’ai pourtant pas fait de conneries dernièrement.  
GALAHAD – C’est Nazim qui a demandé à ce que vous soyez là aussi.  
MERLIN, à Nazim – Pourquoi ?  
NAZIM – Parce que ce que j’ai à dire te concerne aussi. Je veux devenir druide.  
PERCEVAL – Ouah c’est cool.  
GUENIÈVRE – C’est vrai que c’est un beau projet.  
GALAHAD – Et tu veux apprendre où ?  
NAZIM – Je voudrais devenir l’apprentie de Merlin et puis s’il veut pas je trouverais une école de druide.  
MERLIN – Ils n’accepteront jamais une fille.  
NAZIM – Je me ferais passer pour un garçon, une fois dans la robe de druide, ils n’y verront que du feu.  
PERCEVAL – Les druides ils ont pas une barbe normalement ?  
Nazim prend quelque chose dans sa poche et se passe la main sur le menton et les joues. Une barbe lui pousse presque immédiatement.  
NAZIM – Je pense que je pourrais m’arranger.  
GALAHAD, à Merlin – Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas la prendre vous ?  
MERLIN – J’ai jamais dit ça.  
GALAHAD – Ah pardon, j’avais mal compris.  
PERCEVAL – Moi aussi je m’étais gouré.  
GUENIÈVRE – Donc vous accepteriez qu’elle soit votre apprentie ?  
MERLIN – Qu’est-ce que ça change ? De toute façon elle passe déjà tout son temps dans mon labo.  
Nazim lui saute au cou.  
NAZIM – Merci Merlin ! Tu verras je ne te gênerais pas et j’apprendrais super vite.  
MERLIN, gêné – Je sais, je sais.  
Nazim le lâche pour filer vers Eurydice. Elles s’enlacent.  
EURYDICE – Bravo Nazim.  
NAZIM – C’est toi qui m’a convaincu de tenter ma chance.  
EURYDICE – Avec un talent comme le tien, il ne pouvait pas te dire non.

.

Dans leur chambre, Léodagan regarde par la fenêtre.  
LÉODAGAN – Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ?  
SÉLI, parcourt un parchemin dans le lit – Qui ça ? Belane ? Elle court pardi !  
LÉODAGAN – Elle court ? Pour quoi faire ?  
SÉLI, quitte son parchemin des yeux – Vous n’avez jamais remarqué qu’elle passait son temps à courir ?  
LÉODAGAN – Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?  
SÉLI – Je sais pas, depuis toujours. Depuis qu’elle est gamine on a toujours l’impression qu’elle est pressée. Tous les matins elle part avec Jane et Sakor pour galoper, je ne sais où avec la chimère et la meute de chien de Jane.  
LÉODAGAN – Vous appelez ça des chiens ? Je suis sûr qu’elle en a sorti plus de la moitié directement de la forêt.  
SÉLI – Chiens, loups, on s’en fout, moi je vous dis qu’elle court dès l’aube, après toute la journée elle transmet des messages et le soir elle fait encore au moins trois fois le tour de Kaamelott comme ça.  
LÉODAGAN – Les jeunes d’aujourd’hui ils ne savent plus comment occuper leur temps.

.

Plus tard, au repas de noces.  
SÉLI – C’est fou ça, je croyais que celui-là était à moitié raté et puis finalement il part quelques mois à l’autre bout du royaume et regardez ce qu’il nous ramène.  
LÉODAGAN – Oui enfin dans le coup il risque plus de prendre la tête de la Carmélide.  
SÉLI – Encore heureux.  
FAKIR – T’inquiète pas, papy, il y aura toujours moi, Lion, Nature et Goustan.  
EURYDICE, à Démetra – Même après le 3e il ne t’a pas laissé choisi le prénom ?  
DÉMETRA – C’est pire que ça. Ce sont les enfants qui ont insisté pour le laisser faire.  
YVAIN – Comment vous parlez toujours trop mal des prénoms que je choisis mais au moins les enfants ils les adorent.  
DÉMETRA – C’est ce qui m’inquiète un peu.  
SAGAMORA – Vous pensez qu’ils se sont mariés si vite parce que Fiona est grosse ?  
LÉODAGAN – J’avouerais que j’y ai pensé aussi.  
EURYDICE – Non c’est pas ça.  
SÉLI – Comment tu sais ça toi ? Encore tes pouvoirs de sorcières ?  
EURYDICE – Non j’ai demandé. Ils étaient tous les deux d’accord pour attendre le mariage.  
DÉMETRA – C’est histoire de se donner un genre ça.  
LÉODAGAN – Je suis sûr qu’un truc aussi tordu, ils le sortent d’un bouquin.  
FAKIR – Moi je suis contente pour lui et en plus ça me donnera une excuse pour aller découvrir l’Aquitaine.  
DÉMETRA, à Fakir – Attention si tu vas en Aquitaine, on te colle une escorte. Pas question que tu nous ramènes un gars de là-bas pour te marier et repartir aussi sec.  
EURYDICE – Ça risque pas.  
LÉODAGAN, suspicieux – Comment ça « ça risque pas » ? Fakir tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?  
FAKIR – Je m’entends bien avec les gens de mon âge c’est tout.  
EURYDICE – Notamment avec ce petit gars qu’Ederne a ramené de Carmélide la dernière fois … le fils de cordonnier.  
FAKIR – Le père de Élouan fait des chaussures mais c’est un loisir. Il est chef de clan !  
LÉODAGAN – Un chef de clan ! On aura tout vu. Et comment il s’appelle si je puis me permettre ?  
FAKIR – Conan La Semelle.  
LÉODAGAN – Quoi ! Mais c’est l’un des plus chiants celui-là.  
EURYDICE – Raison de plus pour laisser ces jeunes gens tranquilles. Une fois que le fils succédera au père, ils se tiendront bien plus à carreaux.  
LÉODAGAN – Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre alors.  
Il se lève et sort.  
FAKIR – Vous croyez qu’il va m’en vouloir ?  
SÉLI – Non. S’il fait tout ce tintouin c’est qu’il sait qu’il n’a pas le choix. C’est sa façon à lui de ne pas abandonner trop vite.  
BOHORT, arrive – Qui pour une partie de balle ?  
EURYDICE – Je te suis.  
SÉLI, à Fakir – Allez vas-y, ça te changera les idées.  
Eurydice lui prend la main et la tire de sa chaise.

.

Salle du trône, Galahad trône avec Guenièvre et Léodagan à ses côtés. Eurydice et Merlin sont debout derrière. Face à eux Mordred et Calogreben.  
MORDRED – Galahad, le peuple de Tintagel gronde.  
GUENIÈVRE – Eux-aussi ! On avait déjà bien fort à faire avec l’Irlande …  
CALOGREBEN – Il fallait s’y attendre à ça. La nouvelle génération n’est pas dupe.  
MERLIN – À propos de quoi, je vous prie ?  
CALOGREBEN – Nos pères ont été fédérés par Arthur Pendragon, avant ça ils vivaient sous l’autorité d’Uther Pendragon. Et sauf votre respect, Sire, vous ne ressemblez ni à l’un, ni à l’autre.  
MORDRED – Ce n’est pas pour en rajouter mais en venant je suis passé par l’Orcanie. Eux non plus ne sont pas jouasses. Plusieurs chefs de clan crient au bâtard. Sans vouloir te …  
GALAHAD – C’est bon Mordred.  
LÉODAGAN – Je peux faire cramer quelques baraques si vous voulez.  
GUENIÈVRE – Mais enfin père, Arthur n’a pas fédéré les clans par la violence.  
EURYDICE – Non il les a fédéré grâce à l’autorité divine accordée par Excalibur. Arthur était un bâtard mais en Bretagne, ça n’a pas d’importance parce que ce qui fait le Roi c’est Excalibur. On peut bien être un paysan, un artisan, un voleur ou un Chevalier, la seule chose qui compte c’est d’être capable de retirer Excalibur. Et Galahad l’a fait.  
GALAHAD – On va faire une réunion des Rois et des Chefs de clan dans un mois. Eurydice, tu enverras le plus tôt possible la Garde Royale à travers le pays pour transmettre ce message « Vous êtes conviés à Kaamelott dans un mois par Galahad, porteur d’Excalibur. »  
EURYDICE – Ce sera fait.  
GALAHAD – Bien messieurs, je vous dis à dans un mois.  
Guenièvre, Mordred et Eurydice acquiescent et font semblant de ne pas voir le tremblement des mains du Roi.

.

Galahad et Guenièvre sont assis au bord du lac. Mu et Nu montent la garde juste assez loin pour ne pas entendre. Eurydice arrive.  
GALAHAD, à Guenièvre – Et si je n’arrivais pas à les convaincre de rester fédérés ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Tout le monde a vu les avantages de la Fédération.  
GALAHAD – Papa avait réuni tout le monde pour la recherche du Graal, maintenant qu’on l’a ils pourraient très bien partir.  
EURYDICE – C’est pour ça que tu m’as demandé de l’apporter ?  
GALAHAD – Le Graal qui apporte la lumière au peuple. J’espère qu’il pourra au moins éclairer ma lanterne.  
Eurydice s’assoit et sort la coupe mais la garde hors de portée de Galahad.  
GUENIÈVRE – Alors c’est ça qu’Arthur a cherché toute sa vie ?  
EURYDICE – Je sais pas si on peut bien dire qu’il l’ait cherché toute sa vie. Avant 20 ans il ne savait même pas que le Graal existait et quand il est revenu il l’avait.  
GUENIÈVRE – Non mais c’était histoire de dire.  
GALAHAD – Comment il marche ?  
EURYDICE – Quand on le touche on a des visions.  
GALAHAD – Quel genre de visions ?  
EURYDICE – Perceval a vu Arthur et Arthur a vu Guenièvre. Ce n’est pas pour sauver le royaume de la tyrannie de Lancelot que papa est revenu, c’est parce qu’il a vu que Guenièvre avait besoin de lui.  
GUENIÈVRE – Toi tu vois quoi Eurydice ?  
EURYDICE – Je vois déjà bien assez de choses, pas besoin que le Graal en rajoute.  
GALAHAD, déçu – C’est juste un vase magique. Pas de quoi apporter la lumière au peuple.  
EURYDICE – Tu sais avant que Perceval se ramène avec sa coupette à visions, je pensais que le Graal était une métaphore.  
GALAHAD – Comment ça ?  
EURYDICE – Cette histoire de recueillir le sang dans une coupe, j’étais persuadée que ça faisait référence à la procréation.  
GALAHAD – Le Graal comme une personne ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Et qui donc alors ?  
EURYDICE – J’avais pensé à une femme ou à un enfant d’Arthur.  
GALAHAD – Pff …  
EURYDICE – J’ai toujours envie d’y croire. (à Guenièvre) Toi. Moi. (à Galahad) Toi. On est tous le Graal. On a tous pour mission d’apporter la lumière.  
GUENIÈVRE – Et bien rien que ça !  
Eurydice jette le Graal dans le lac.  
EURYDICE, à Galahad – Comme ça tu seras libre de chercher le Graal comme tu veux.  
Eurydice se lève.  
GALAHAD, pensif – Apporter la lumière au peuple …  
EURYDICE – Ça dépasse un peu le vase magique non ? Te fais pas trop de mouron, je suis sûre que dans 20 siècles on cherche encore. Tu viens Guenièvre ?  
GUENIÈVRE – Mais j’aurais voulu …  
EURYDICE – On va laisser notre Roi méditer un petit peu.  
Elles s’en vont. Galahad reste au bord du lac jusqu’à la nuit tombée. Il ne sait pas que le fantôme d’Arthur est à côté de lui.  
ARTHUR – Il commence à faire sombre non ?  
Galahad dégaine Excalibur. Sa lumière lui illumine le visage. Il regarde son reflet.  
GALAHAD – Apporter la lumière … comment je suis censé faire ça ?  
Il passe l’épée devant son visage. C’est le reflet d’Arthur maintenant.  
GALAHAD – Si seulement tu étais encore là. J’ai tellement de question.  
ARTHUR – Auxquelles je n’aurais pas eu de réponses.  
Il repasse l’épée. C’est de nouveau son reflet.  
GALAHAD – Comment tu as fait toi pour être un bon Roi ?  
Galahad déplace l’épée au milieu de son visage. Une partie du reflet est lui, l’autre est Arthur. Finalement il lui ressemblerait presque. Les lèvres de côté d’Arthur bougent.  
ARTHUR - … on fait de notre mieux.  
Galahad a entendu la dernière phrase de son père. Arthur lui sourit, il répond.


End file.
